La Cuarta Esposa
by evaeden
Summary: La imprimacion de Jacob se ha roto, Nessi se ha ido. ¿Que es lo que las leyendas no nos cuentan? Jacob y las manadas, amor y lemmons. Es mi primer fic, el titulo no es muy bueno pero tiene un porque, entren y lean. Dejarme Reviews, porfa.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo

Jacob POV

Han pasado ya seis meses, seis largos meses en los que no hemos vuelto a ver a los Cullen.

Se fueron en mitad de la noche y ciertamente no era para menos, por honor y amistad les concedimos 24 horas de plazo para que pusieran sus asuntos en orden y se marchasen, lejos, para nunca regresar, el tratado se había roto, por suerte no hubo que lamentar victimas si no, no podría haber convencido a mis hermanos de darles esas 24 horas.

Quizás por ese motivo la llamada que me hizo hoy Bella me altero tanto, me dolía horrores saber que tenían problemas con Ness, pero ahora yo ya no podía hacer nada, no ejercía ningún poder sobre ella, la imprimación se había roto, de hecho fue Ness quien la rompió, aunque claro mi amiga vampiro no terminaba de entenderlo. A decir verdad si te parabas a pensarlo, tenia cierta lógica, mi naturaleza se impuso ante la imprimación la cual por cierto estaba ligada a la licantropía y claro venció el lobo.

_Flashback (hace seis meses)_

-¿Qué pasa, a que tanta urgencia? lleváis media hora quemándome el celular –dije, mientras entraba por la puerta del jardín de casa de los Cullen. Edward fue el primero en hablar.

-Renesme se ha ido, otra vez.

-¿Qué, Como, Porque?- grite histérico, que había pasado esta vez, vale sabia que mi niña llevaba un par de meses algo… "rebelde", pero que esperaban estaba en "plena adolescencia".

-Jake, cálmate quieres- dijo Alice mientras me hacia un gesto para corroborar sus palabras- Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella y Carlise han ido a buscarla, pero teníamos que avisarte- dijo bajando la vista mientas Edward ponía cara de pocos amigos, no lo entendí, pero claro como no, cuando Ness tenia unos de sus "ataques de rebeldía" yo era el único capaz de calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón.

-Esta bien, salgo a buscarla, avisare a las manadas por si acaso.

-Gracias Jacob- dijo Esme que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

Salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, entrando en fase a mitad de carrera tras deshacerme de los pantalones como buenamente pude, mientras pedía a gritos en mi cabeza a las manadas que me ayudasen a buscarla, pero no había corrido ni medio kilómetro cuando capte su olor en el bosque, seguí su rastro, me llevo tres horas dar con ella, estaba en mitad de un pequeño claro que daba al patio trasero de una casa, había niños y una mujer jugando en el jardín. Salí de fase me vestí y me dirigí hacia ella.

-¿Nessy?- pregunte extrañado, estaba demasiado concentrada en los movimientos de esa familia, ni si quiera se giro cuando me oyó llegar, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

-OH, uf, Jacob, vete déjame sola- ¿Cómo? Mi niña no se alegraba de verme, aquí pasaba algo raro….

-Nessy, me han contado lo que pasó…

-¿En serio? Ja, sabes lobito permíteme que lo dude no creo que te hayan contado nada, no confían en ti, no para esto- vale definitivamente aquí pasaba algo raro.

Quien era esa y que había hecho con mi Ness, la cogí por los hombros y la zarandee para hacerla entrar en razón, o al menos esa fue la justificación, la verdad es que tenia ganas de patearle el trasero, pero me contuve, nunca había tenido el impuso de dañarla solo el de complacerla y hacerla feliz, que diablos estaba pasando aquí…

-Ness por dios que estas diciendo, que te pasa esta no eres tu.

-OH si Jake soy mas yo que nunca y ahora lo entiendo, no quiero negar mas lo que soy, estoy harta de hacer todo lo que los demás queréis que haga. Harta me entiendes. Soy una hibrida tengo todo lo bueno de los vampiros y de los humanos con ninguno de sus inconvenientes. Me harte de pelear por intentar ser lo que no soy, puedo hacer cosas que mi familia no hace, no soy venenosa…- dejo la frase en suspenso, supongo que quería que entendiese, pero en ese momento no lo entendí.

-Ness, de que hablas, sabes que, déjalo, venga vámonos a casa, están muy preocupados por ti- quería llevarla a su casa, había algo, un presentimiento quizás. que me decía que tenia que sacarla de allí YA.

-Jake, no lo entiendes, nunca lo entenderás, me odiaras…- me lanzo una mirada que partía el alma, odiarla, que va jamás podría odiarla, jamás.

Se veía que esto era duro para ella, quería consolarla abrazarla y acunarla en mi pecho, no sabia que pasaba pero no soportaba verla sufrir así. Cuando alce los brazos para hacerlo, se giro y salio corriendo dirección a la casa.

Todo fue muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había abalanzado sobre la madre y se estaba alimentando de esa mujer… no podía ser, me quede clavado sin poder mover ni un músculo, algo en mi interior se rompió, esa no era mi Nessy, no mi niña no, no podía ser…

-Mierda, Emmet tu por el otro lado- era la voz de Jasper –Carlise tu por la izquierda, intentaremos rodearla- los mire atónito.

La rodearon y la apartaron de la mujer ahora sola ya que los niños habían salido corriendo hacia la casa, Carlise saco una jeringuilla y pincho a Nessy en el brazo con ella mientras Jasper y Emmet la sujetaban, mire a mi alrededor, esto era una pesadilla, seguro y pronto despertaría, Bella y Rosalie estaban detrás Mio mirándome con expectación y ¿miedo?

-¿Jake? – Bella se acercaba a mí con cautela

-Bella parece que esta en shock ten cuidado no sabemos como puede reaccionar- dijo la rubia mientras sujetaba a Bella impidiendo que se acercase mas a mi, no pude mas y estalle, mi ropa voló por los aires en mil pedazos.

-OH Jake lo siento lo siento tanto, teníamos que habértelo contado, pero no sabíamos como- sollozo Bella.

Salí corriendo de allí no podía soportarlo, las imágenes de lo que había visto pasaban por delante de mis ojos una y otra vez como una mala película de terror, por desgracia no era el único lobo de los alrededores.

"JODER"

Oí claramente en la mente, luego sondee la de Sam y vire bruscamente de dirección, tenia que llegar antes a la casa de los Cullen y avisarles sobre lo que iva a pasar, habían roto el pacto, Nessy había atacado a un humano, los lobos atacaríamos, quizás pudiese conseguirles unas horas, si la mujer seguía viva, pero seria todo lo mas, debían marcharse de Forks, me extraño no sentir ese extraño nudo en el corazón que sentía cada vez que pensaba en que Ness se alejase de mi.

Ness, que extraño ya no me sentía "atraído" hacia ella, como si la imprimación hubiese desaparecido…

_Fin del Flashback_

Todos nos sorprendimos cuando paso, nada en las leyendas hacia pensar que eso fuese posible, siempre habíamos creído que la imprimación era irrevocable, no habían antecedentes de lo contrario en nuestra historia, aunque tampoco había ninguna leyenda que hablase de una mujer lobo o de un licántropo imprimado de una hibrida.

Ja que más nos quedaría por ver.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Jacob despierta- era la tercera vez que mi padre me llamaba pero yo tenía sueño, y necesitaba descansar -Jake, hijo, despierta es urgente Sam esta aquí.

¿Sam, aquí? ¡Que diablos! Llevaba tres días fuera patrullando, apenas si había dormido un puñado de horas, Sam lo sabía y no me molestaría si no fuese urgente.

-Ya voy, darme un minuto- me levante de la cama como pude y me puse lo primero que pille -¿Qué pasa Sam? – dije saliendo de la habitación.

-Hola Jake, uf que mal aspecto tienes- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-Prueba a pasarte tres días tirado por el bosque sin dormir apenas y entonces hablamos, en serio ¿que pasa?- desde que las manadas se habían separado habíamos perdido un poco la antigua camaradería y desde lo de Ness la habíamos vuelto a recuperar, la vida es una cosa curiosa.

-Ha aparecido un nuevo lobo, pero no puedo oírle bien, pensé que quizás sea de los tuyos, parece que tiene problemas, creo que no logra salir de fase, esta fuera de control, ha intentado atacarnos.

-Esta bien, iré a hablar con el, ¿dónde esta?

-Lo hemos acorralado en el prado viejo, Jacob hay algo mas, este lobo es diferente…- ¿diferente a que se refería con eso? –no podemos acercarnos a el a menos de 20 metros, esto…bueno… nos lo ha prohibido.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Que quieres decir con que os lo ha prohibido?- eso no era posible Sam me estaba tomando el pelo.

-Ha utilizado la voz de los Alfas- me dijo como avergonzado

-No perdamos más tiempo, vamos.

Salí de la casa y entre en fase, Sam me seguía de cerca, le hice un gesto para que me adelantara y me guiase, aunque sabia perfectamente a donde nos dirigíamos quería ver la reacción del nuevo lobo cuando lo viese, quizás eso me daría una cierta ventaja.

Sam iva recordando lo que había pasado para que yo lo viese.

Increíble el lobo había aparecido en la playa después de la tormenta de la noche anterior, era de un color entre blanco y plata, algo mas pequeño que los demás pensaron que era alguien de la reserva que había tenido su primera transformación, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que algo raro pasaba los demás lobos no podían oírlo, así que avisaron a Sam e intentaron arreglarlo ellos solos, a fin de cuentas no seria la primera vez, Sam podía escuchar a los nuevos lobos al igual que yo hasta que "elegían" manada aunque no siempre los demás podían oír a un nuevo lobo, de hecho era una buena decisión, Sam tenia muchísima mas practica que yo en esto de los nuevos.

Pero para sorpresa de todos a Sam le costaba oír al nuevo, intento calmarlo, explicarle lo que le pasaba, Sam tenia la esperanza de que aunque el no lo oía claramente el nuevo si le oyese a el. Pero las cosas no salieron demasiado bien, el nuevo salio huyendo en cuanto Sam termino su explicación.

Huyo a trabes del bosque, así que lo siguieron y por orden de Sam lo dirigieron al prado viejo para poder acorralarlo, obviamente el nuevo no conocía el terreno ya que si no, no habría caído el la trampa, el prado viejo era un pequeño claro rodeado por dos de sus lados de riscos era fácil acorralar a alguien allí.

Sam intento un vez mas explicarle al nuevo lo que pasaba mientras se acercaba con cautela y aquí fue donde llego el problema, el nuevo les ordeno que no se acercasen mas, la orden del Alfa calo en la manada impidiendo que se acercasen mas a el, con una sola orden había inutilizado a toda la manada.

Luego el nuevo se hecho en el suelo gimiendo parecía realmente asustado.

Sam decidió salir a buscarme a esas horas ya habría regresado de la patrulla, a fin de cuentas el no podía hacer mucho mas, quizás yo tuviese mas suerte, al menos yo podría acercarme.

Mando a Jared de vuelta a la reserva a averiguar quien era el que había desaparecido, quizás llamarlo por su nombre ayudase.

"Seria mejor esperar a que Jared regrese, así sabremos quien es el nuevo y podremos tranquilizarlo mejor"

"Estoy de acuerdo Sam"

Pensé para que pudiese oírme.

De pronto oí dos mentes más Leah y Quil venían hacia nosotros, se habían encontrado a Jared y les había contado lo que había pasado.

"Venimos a ayudar en lo que podamos" Dijo Leah

"Esta bien chicos os esperamos aquí, ¿Ha averiguado algo Jared?"

"No, Seth y Embri se han quedado a ayudarlo" Esta vez fue Quil el que me respondió "Nos avisaran en cuanto sepan algo"

"Esta bien" Mire a Sam que asintió.

En menos de diez minutos llegaron a nuestra posición, estaban nerviosos y algo preocupados, no tenían demasiado claro que era eso de que el nuevo había usado voz de Alfa, se lo mostré para que lo viesen, la loba gris abrió tanto los ojos que temí que se le cayesen.

"¿Es eso posible?"

"Al parecer si Leah"

Quil aúllo y retrocedió un paso.

"Jake tío, nadie sabe nada en la reserva no falta nadie" Ahí estaba la mente de Seth "¿Que vamos a hacer?" Ja, ojala lo supiera.

"Quédate ahí y sigue preguntando, alguien tiene que faltar, mantenme informado"

"Vale jefe" Bufe ante su comentario.

Volvimos a iniciar la carrera hacia el prado viejo, cuando solo nos faltaban unos metros para llegar oímos un aullido desgarrador, alguien estaba herido.

Aumentamos la velocidad, vi en la mente de Sam que el nuevo había intentado subir por el risco para escapar pero una roca se había desprendido y había quedado semi sepultado bajo ella.

Llegamos justo a tiempo de ver como se destransformaba.

Leah se giro a mirarme interrogadoramente, en su mente se formaron mil preguntas.

No tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas y Sam tampoco.

Leah se acerco para terminar de apartar la roca y ponerla a resguardo de nuestras miradas.

No había ninguna duda el nuevo ¡Era una chica!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Vale, más sorpresas, genial. Buf, ¿y ahora que?

"Seth, cuando vengas trae algo de ropa de tu hermana, Leah, ves vistiéndola con la tuya, Embri avisa a Billie de que llevamos compañía que prepare una habitación, Sam tienes algo que objetar…"

"No, de hecho si lo tienes todo controlado me vuelvo a la reserva, a investigar, te veo luego en tu casa"

"Perfecto"

Y dicho esto la manada de Sam se retiro.

Vale, lo primero era cubrir con algo de ropa a la chica, luego la llevaría a casa, en momentos como este se echaba en falta tener un medico al que poder consultar, habría que confiar en que estuviese bien y que su naturaleza la ayudase a recuperarse lo mas rápido posible.

"Eh, Jacob seria mejor que os alejaseis para que pueda salir de fase y vestirla" Leah tenia razón.

Di la orden.

Unos minutos después oí la voz de Seth, vaya si que se había dado prisa...

"Jefe, ya estoy aquí" otra vez…

"Seth te tengo dicho que no me llames jefe"

"Jajaja, entendido…jefe, jajaja"

Este chico no tenía remedio, el día menos pensado se lo tendría que ordenar.

"Llévale la ropa a tu hermana, anda"

¿Y ahora que?, ¿quien era esa chica? Leah no la había reconocido y el resto de mi manada y la de Sam tampoco. Quil estaba haciendo cabalas sobre la identidad de la desconocida y otras tribus vecinas, a fin de cuentas ni Claire ni Emily eran de la nuestra, parecía que estaba muy sereno en comparación de los demás. Vi que Seth regresaba, Leah y la chica ya estaban presentables.

"Quil te quedas al mando"

Salí de fase y me vestí para volverme a dirigir al prado, Leah estaba al lado de la chica examinándola, por suerte estaba estudiando enfermería.

-¿Cómo va?- pregunte.

-Tiene varias costillas rotas, se había dislocado el hombro, se he vuelto a encajar y se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, habrá que controlarla. Exceptuando eso y el hecho de que se transforma en loba esta bien. ¿Quién será?- entendí por la cara que puso Leah que era mas una pregunta retórica que una dirigida a mi así que me abstuve de contestar.

Mire detenidamente por primera vez a la chica, en parte estudiándola y en parte intentando reconocerla. Era menuda, su piel era mas oscura que la de los rostros pálidos y mas clara que la nuestra y algo menos rojiza, era como de color melocotón, tenia el pelo tan oscuro que a primera vista me había parecido negro, pero en realidad era de un color café profundo, lo llevaba corto solo un poco por encima de los hombros, era menuda, no mediría mas de 1,60 o 65 parecía una cría pero sus exuberantes formas daban a entender que la adolescencia hacia algún tiempo que había quedado atrás, su cara era armoniosa, no demasiado redonda, tenia la frente ancha y una nariz algo respingona ni demasiado pequeña ni demasiado grande, su boca, con unos labios carnosos y con una perfecta forma de corazón incitaba a que se la besase, no, no era una cría, era sin lugar a dudas una mujer.

Tenia un aspecto apacible, si no fuese por el inmenso cardenal que se estaba formando en su mejilla y los numerosos moratones que se veían por debajo del short y del top que le había puesto Leah cualquiera pensarían que solo estaba durmiendo. Y ahora que me fijaba, como puñetas la había vestido esta mujer, si la tela fuera solo un poco más escasa parecería que iba en ropa interior.

Mire a Leah con cara de pocos amigos, bueno tampoco es que ella fuese excesivamente vestida, llevaba un short como el de la chica. Un pantaloncito tan minúsculo que dejaba poco para la imaginación y una camiseta de tirantes cortada un poco mas abajo del pecho, por suerte no era excesivamente ajustada, al menos en comparación a la que llevaba la chica. Las dos mujeres parecían recién salidas de un concurso de playboy.

-¿Qué diablos crees que es lo que miras?- dijo Leah con sus características malas pulgas.- No soy un trozo de carne expuesto para que te deleites y ella tampoco.

-Pues quizás deberías taparte un poco mas si no quieres que un hombre te mire como la mujer que eres- y me cruce de brazos para reafirmar mi respuesta.

-Antes no parecía molestarte mi modo de vestir.- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Y sigue sin molestarme, más bien me gusta…- sonreí al pensar en ello, de hecho mi mente calenturienta estaba encantada con su forma de vestir.

-Jacob Black o paras de mirarnos como un lobo hambriento o te juro que te quito esa sonrisa de bobo de tu cara.

-Pero sabes que Leah, soy un lobo y estoy hambriento- dije a la vez que cargaba a la chica y salía corriendo dirección a mi casa.

Me reí al pensar que la había provocado, aunque claro era mejor no estar cerca de ella cuando se enfadaba, sin duda era muy capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.

Tenia que darle una solución a esto, desde que no estaba imprimado tenía serios problemas para contener mis impulsos en lo referente a las chicas.

Mire a la que estaba entre mis brazos en ese momento e intente concentrarme en su rostro en lugar de en su ropa o mejor dicho en su escasez de ella. No definitivamente no la conocía, es mas ni siquiera me sonaba, la habría recordado si la hubiese visto antes, no se olvida a una chica tan bonita, aunque pensándolo bien hace 6 mese ni siquiera la habría visto aunque se plantase desnuda enfrente de mi…

Vale se acabo definitivamente necesitaba una ducha fría con carácter de urgencia.

La chica se removió en mis brazos y emitió un leve quejido, parecía que iba a despertar.

Aunque iba con mucho cuidado esas costillas rotas tenían que estar causándole bastante dolor y el movimiento de mi carrera no debía ayudarla mucho.

Quizás fuese mejor apretar el paso, aunque le doliese algo más, que no prolongar la carrera durante más tiempo.

-Chsss, tranquila preciosa, se que te duele pero ya llegamos.- no abrió los ojos, sin embargo la oí murmurar algo así como un vale y se desplomo.

Se había desmayado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Billy estaba en la puerta de casa.

-Hola Jake

-Hola papa

-¿Es ella?- dijo mirando a la chica que llevaba en brazos

-Si, es ella- ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? A ver a que otra chica iba a traer a casa inconsciente y semidesnuda. La verdad, tenia sueño, estaba cansado, cachondo y me sentía frustrado sexualmente, a lo cual no ayudaba nada el tener una mujer hermosa entre mis brazos. No era el mejor momento para que pusieran a prueba mi paciencia. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría, ya. –Anda aparta y déjame pasar.

-¿Jake va todo bien?- No, por dios otra pregunta estupida, no.

-¡¡¡¡¡Papa!!!!- estaba a un punto de perder los nervios seria mejor que me calmase e intentase posponer la conversación, a fin de cuentas la cabezonería me venia de Billy- Papa, podemos dejar esta conversación para mas tarde, necesito meterla en mi cama y…- carraspee, eso no era ni de lejos lo que mi padre querría escuchar, el cansancio me estaba jugando una mala pasada – Esta herida necesita descansar y yo también.

Billy levanto una ceja, mierda, no se le había escapado, me calle esperando su reacción.

-Sue me acaba de llamar, Leah esta en casa- me envare al momento, hizo una pausa para calibrar mi reacción, esto no era bueno.- Creen que seria mejor que la llevásemos a su casa- dijo señalando a la chica que estaba entre mis brazos, mas acunada en mi pecho que hacia cinco minutos, quise gritar "ni de coña ella se queda conmigo", pero no habría ayudado mucho.

-Bueno, como queráis, pero yo estoy hecho polvo y me voy a dar una ducha- de agua fría, pensé -y a dormir. Si quieres llévala tú. La reacción de Billy fue inmediata se aparto de la puerta dejándome pasar. Fin de la discusión, la chica se quedaba.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para dejarla allí. La tumbe en la cama y acomode su cabeza en la almohada, tenia un mechón de pelo encima de los ojos y lo aparte, la arrope con la colcha. Cuando di media vuelta me encontré con la cara de Billy tenia las cejas enarcadas en una expresión que no sabia si era de sorpresa o de suspicacia, pero me daba igual, esa ducha no podía esperar mas, ver a la chica en mi cama era lo ultimo que mi endurecido cuerpo podía soportar.

Algo debió de ver mi padre en mi expresión porque se aparto para dejarme pasar. Sin mediar palabra me dirigí al baño y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Encendí el grifo, me desnude y me metí dentro, al momento me arrepentí de mi decisión de darme una ducha. No estaba ayudando nada, el agua fría cayendo por mi piel caliente era mas una tortura que una salvación, podía sentir cada gota de agua recorrer todo mí cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, la sensación me estaba matando, gemí, esta bien, situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas. Cogí mi miembro con la mano y empecé a acariciarlo, subiendo y bajando, estaba tan duro que casi dolía, gire un poco el grifo para cambiar la temperatura del agua a fin de cuentas para esto no me hacia falta agua fría, aumente el ritmo y empecé a temblar, estaba a punto, aumente un grado mas el ritmo mientras el agua tibia corría por mi cuerpo, la sensación de un millón de gotas acrecentó mi deseo llevándome al éxtasis, un gruñido ronco y primitivo escapo de mi boca a la vez que la ultima envestida me vaciaba. Recargue mi espalda contra la pared el cambio de temperatura contra las frías baldosas me hizo estremecer, suspire.

No tenia por costumbre auto complacerme, pero en los últimos meses era mas una cuestión de necesidad que de deseo. La inactividad sexual cada vez me pesaba más.

Salí de la ducha tras asegurarme de que no había rastros por ningún lado de mi pequeña autoexploración, Billy y yo compartíamos baño y prefería que no supiese nada de mis "auto complacencias".

Envolví mis caderas en la toalla y me di cuenta de que no había llevado ropa de repuesto, mierda, la tenia en mi habitación, una habitación en la que había una chica medio desnuda…

Genial, mejor cambiar de pensamiento o me tocaría volver a entrar en la ducha y eso ya seria vicio…

Cogí los pantalones que había llevado esa mañana y me los puse, ya me cambiaria luego. Salí del baño.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- la voz de Billy me traspaso como un millón de agujas, me puse rígido, el carraspeo- Me refería a la ducha, si te había relajado, ya sabes… – puse cara de sorpresa, definitivamente no lo estaba arreglando- Déjalo, Hem, ¿podemos hablar, ahora?

-Esta bien papa, a ver que quieres…- miedo me daba

-Veras hijo, mientras estuviste imprimado se que no tenias ejem, llamémoslo "necesidades", pero es muy natural que ahora si las tengas, lo que me preocupa es que parecen algo ejem, "intensas"- no podía ser, me estaba hablando de ¿sexo?- la verdad me gustaría saber si lo tienes bajo control y que sepas que soy tu padre y que te quiero y que puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas.- había dicho esto ultimo de carrerilla.

Y ahora que mierda le contestaba yo. (Mira papa tienes razón, la verdad a mi también me preocupa porque a veces me toca salir corriendo del supermercado porque lo único que soy capaz de ver son "atributos femeninos" que me provocan tanto que me da miedo no ser capaz de controlarme y hacer algún disparate, porque las duchas frías han empezado a fallar, así como el ejercicio y la "auto exploración" no se cuanto durara como preventivo). No, no lo creo. Así que le dije lo único sensato que se me ocurrió y que no era mentira.

-Papa tengo 21 años, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para esta conversación?

-Bueno hijo veras, antes nunca la necesitate…

Punto para el, ahí tenia razón, desde que me imprime me había convertido en un eunuco, era incapaz de ver a una mujer como eso, una mujer, y Ness era demasiado joven, hace seis meses aun aparentaba unos 13 años, así que…

-Bueno papa, tranquilo porque de momento lo tengo controlado, pero si te necesito te lo haré saber- asintió con la cabeza y puso cara de alivio.

Un grito salio de mi habitación, la chica se había despertado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Mi padre y yo nos miramos por un segundo.

-Mejor voy yo- y agarro las ruedas de la silla para dirigirse hacia mi habitación. Definitivamente mi padre era más suspicaz de lo que pensaba.

-No, deja ya voy yo.- Suspire poniendo una mano en su hombro. Enarco un ceja de modo interrogativo.-Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo- Y me dirigí a la habitación, a medio camino me gire a mirar a mi padre- Esto… papa, dejare la puerta abierta.

Solo asintió no dijo nada, pero vi confianza en su rostro, parecía que el confiaba mas en mi que yo mismo.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y allí estaba ella, sentada en la esquina de la cama con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y sus brazos rodeándose el cuerpo, tenia la cabeza entre las rodillas y los ojos cerrados, estaba temblando y lloraba.

-Hola- vale no era lo más brillante de mundo, pero levaba varios días sin dormir y no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-¿Quién eres, donde estoy, que ha pasado, como he llegado aquí?- su voz tenia un matiz histérico, pero era suave y melodiosa. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la espalda.

-Me llamo Jacob Black, estas en la Push, la reserva Quileute, esta es mi casa, te habías desmayado y te traje aquí. ¿Te acuerdas de algo?- Mejor saber lo que ella recordaba antes de soltarle todo lo de los lobos.

Negó con la cabeza, seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. Parecía tan frágil. Bueno esto lo hacia un poco mas complicado. -¿Quién eres?

-Tala –susurro

-¿Cómo has dicho?- abrí los ojos como platos, debía haber oído mal, había dicho lobo en Hoh (dialecto Quileute N.A.).

-Tala, me llamo Tala.- dijo con voz más clara, aunque temblaba como una hoja, pues no, no había oído mal, aunque debía ser una coincidencia. -¿Jacob, verdad, donde me has dicho que estoy?- Debía de estar en shock, así que se lo repetí.

-Estas en la Push,- seguía sin abrir los ojos y empezó a acariciarse, sus manos recorrían la sedosa piel de sus brazos, como auto consolándose, seguí hablando para intentar distraerme- la reserva de los Quileutes, y esta es mi casa, mi habitación…-y mi cama, dios estaba realmente enfermo. Esto no iba bien. -Espera un minuto por favor.

-Como no. A fin de cuentas parece que estoy en… casa…- murmuro esto ultimo, si no hubiese sido por mis capacidades lobunas ni siquiera la habría oído.

Me asome al pasillo buscando a Billy, necesitaba una carabina, alguien que tuviese el riego sanguíneo circulando normalmente en lugar de concentrado en una única parte, ya que mis capacidades verbales estaban seriamente afectadas por la falta de riego en mi cerebro. Desde que había entrado en la habitación mi primer impulso había sido abrazarla y consolarla, pensamiento que había degenerado en besarla y acariciarla, el cual a su vez había sido rebajado a lamerla y tomarla. En serio ni siquiera sabía como era capaz de decir dos palabras seguidas.

-Papa, ¿puedes venir?- en menos de dos segundo tenia a mi padre pegado a mis piernas.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?

-Nada, solo que… puedes hablar con ella, parece bastante desorientada- me gire a mirar a la chica. Tala, se había apartado un poco de la pared, repasaba con sus dedos suavemente la línea de cardenales que había en el borde de su top, definitivamente era un enfermo- eh, papa, yo mientras tanto iré a ver a Sam y… ponerlo al corriente.

-OH, vale, Jake, yo me encargo, te llamo a casa de los Uley si hay novedades o necesitamos algo.

-Perfecto papa, hasta luego Tala- dije sin atreverme a echar un último vistazo a nuestra "invitada".

-Hola pequeña me llamo Billie Black, soy el padre de…

Oí a mi padre hablándole a Tala mientras me alejaba. Todo iría bien, Billy era listo y sabría calmarla, ya hablaría yo con ella mas tarde, cuando estuviese menos consternada y no se acariciase y cuando yo tuviese la sangre circulando de forma normal.

Salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude, cogí el coche y conduje a casa de Sam, por el camino se empezó a formar una idea en mi cabeza.

A lo mejor podía hablar con Sam de lo que me estaba pasando, para algo era el lobo mas "viejo" de todos, si alguien sabia acerca de ello, ese sin duda, era Sam. Porque a fin de cuentas había que reconocer que mis "necesidades" como había dicho Billy eran demasiado "intensas".

Solo esperaba que Emili no estuviese, no es que tuviese tentaciones con ella, ni con Kim tampoco ahora que lo pensaba, pero no era una conversación que me apeteciese mantener delante de la mujer de un amigo.

Llegue a casa de Sam 10 minutos mas tarde, de camino había ido pensando en como platearle el problema. Salio a recibirme a la puerta en cuanto oyó el motor de mi coche, lo cierto es que pillarle el punto silencioso a los motores no era mi fuerte.

-Hola Sam- dije bajándome del coche- ¿Esta Emily en casa?- si estaba le propondría ir a dar una vuelta para que pudiésemos hablar.

-No, se ha ido a casa de sus padres, no volverá hasta mañana. Deduzco que necesitas hablar conmigo de hombre a hombre- ¿Cómo diablos lo sabia?- Billy me ha llamado, me ha pedido que hable contigo… ah y me ha puesto al corriente de lo de Tala.

-Buf, a veces mi padre parece una vieja cotilla.

-Jajaja, anda entra, te invito a un trago.- Lo seguí a la casa.

Una hora y tres cervezas después le había explicado lo mejor posible en que consistía mi problema y en como se había acrecentado después de las Navidades.

-Veras Jake, no eres el único lobo con este problema, jajaja.- Yo no le encontraba la gracia por ningún lado.

-¿A no?

-Es la época de celo de los lobos, y aunque parezca que no, se nota, si te paras a pensar veras que estamos mas agresivos y quisquillosos o mas tranquilos y relajados, según el caso, jajá jajá. En serio Jake es un problema con fácil solución…

-A si. ¿Cómo lo hago?- si había una manera de controlarlo necesitaba saberla, estaba harto de sentirme como un enfermo y un salido 23 horas al día.

- Como lo hacemos todos. Hecha un Polvo, jajajaja.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"Hecha un polvo", sus palabras aun retumbaban en mi cabeza. Le verdad es que estaba alucinado. Había descartado esa idea pensando que seria un perjuicio y al parecer era la solución.

-Lamentablemente Sam no es tan sencillo…

-Jajaja, bueno Jake, obviamente tampoco es tan difícil. Los chicos van todos los sábados a Port Angels, las discotecas son un buen sitio. Podrías ir con ellos.

-¿Es por eso? Pensaba que iban a bailar y beber, ya sabes para desfogarse.- Definitivamente me iban a dar el premio al mas tonto del año.

-Jajaja, vale Jake, creo que tendré que tener mas charlas de estas con tigo, no me había reído tanto en años.- Eso encima pitorreo. -¿Oye, por curiosidad como lo has estado controlando hasta ahora?

-Ejercicio, duchas de agua fría y bueno… apañándomelas yo solo.- Abrió los ojos como platos.

-En serio, pues Jake déjame que te felicite, a la mayoría esos métodos solo les funciona unos tres meses, como mucho.

-Entonces… todos…ya sabes.- Que pasaba era el único virgen de la Push o que…

-Bueno todos no, tu y Quil no. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás seria bueno que hablásemos con el, no me gustaría que el pobre se amargue por estar en tu misma situación…-Negué con la cabeza

-En realidad Sam, casi podría asegurarte que Quil es como un eunuco, al menos es como yo estaba hasta hace seis meses. Oye y los imprimados…

-Jajaja, en principio esperamos, como le pasa a Quil o te pasaba a ti, pero… recuerdas la cantidad de reuniones a las que Jared, Paúl o yo mismo llegábamos tarde, o la de veces que no sabíais donde estábamos y os hemos bloqueado nuestros pensamientos…-Asentí, como olvidarlo- Pues eso, veras la atracción física entre imprimados al principio es algo así como una adicción, luego la cosa se calma, y gracias a dios porque no ganaba para pantalones, entre los que me cargaba con las transformaciones y los que me desgarraba para quitármelos lo mas deprisa posible…

-Jajaja, Sam, no soy capaz de imaginarte perdiendo el control.- Sam el serio, el responsable, luchando contra sus propios pantalones, la verdad era una imagen hilarante.

-Pues créeme Jake si te digo que lo perdía, al igual que todos. El primer año como lobo es el más sencillo en este aspecto, tiene que ver con adquirir el control necesario sobre las transformaciones, pero a partir del segundo, bueno… la cosa cambia. Nuestras hormonas se disparan y nos volvemos algo "salvajes", por eso hay que "desfogarse". Veras Jake, no puedes encerrar a un animal salvaje en una jaula pequeña si luego piensas dejarlo en libertad, el deseo es lo mismo, un exceso de contención no es bueno porque te puede llevar a perder el control.

-¿Entonces como lo hago?- tenía mucha lógica lo que me estaba contando.

-Igual que domesticarías al animal salvaje, dándole un poco de libertad, pero manteniéndolo sujeto con una correa y acostumbrándolo a la presencia de otras personas. Por eso los chicos van de discotecas, a veces "pillan" y otras no, pero así se acostumbran a estar entre mujeres y al deseo que les rodea. Eso les ayuda a controlar mejor el suyo.

-¿Sam, como es que tu sabes todo esto y yo no? ¿Se supone un Alfa tendría que saberlo?- Me intrigaba como había llegado a todas esas conclusiones.

-El consejo sabía poco y el resto tuvimos que ir descubriéndolo sobre la marcha. Jake, te lo habríamos contado, pero te centraste tanto en Ness y los Cullen… además tú no tenias "esos" problemas, lo cierto es que no mostrabas ningún interés en "cosas de lobos"

-¿Y el resto de mi manada, como lo hizo?- Tenia que hablar con la manada, dios era un pésimo Alfa.

-Venían a hablar conmigo.- Vale definitivamente era el peor Alfa de la historia y un egoísta redomado.

Cerré los ojos y suspire.

-¿Qué mas es lo que no se?- Tenia que ponerme al día y rápido, había perdido mas de 5 años de información por pensar solo en mi mismo y había dejado de lado mis responsabilidades como Alfa de mi manada, dejando toda la responsabilidad en manos de otros, que fácil es mandar así. Ja.

-Bueno Jake, tienes tiempo, lo importante es que estas de vuelta. Anda vamos a tu casa, ahora lo primero es ver que hacemos con la chica.- Pareció que se lo repensaba y se fue a la cocina- Toma esto, te ayudara, ponte una pizca en la punta de la lengua- Dijo sacando un pequeño frasco de un cajón de la cocina y lanzándomelo, lo agarre al vuelo.

-¿Qué es?- Parecía una especie de sal pero mas fina.

-Bromuro de magnesio y potasio, tendrás que ir probando hasta que encuentres la dosis que necesitas, pero más o menos ronda unas tres o cuatro pizcas al día.- Tome un poco, cualquier ayuda era bienvenida.

-Oye, ¿porque lo tienes en el cajón de la cocina?

-¿ Sabes los dulces que hace Emily para los chicos?…

-¡OH!- eso explicaba muchas cosas, la verdad nunca entendí el afán de la mujer de Sam por inflarnos a dulces…

Veinte minutos mas tarde llegábamos a mi casa.

Mi padre estaba en el sofá viendo la tele.

-Hola chicos- dijo mi padre con cara de no haber roto un plato.

-¡¿Pero que?!....- que diablos estaba pasando aquí, porque estaba ella durmiendo encima de las piernas de mi padre.

-Tala, no quería quedarse sola, le propuse ver la tele, se ha quedado dormida, debe estar exhausta, pobre chica.- Vale se acabo.

Me acerque a cargar a la chica para llevarla de vuelta a la cama, no era apropiado que una extraña durmiese encima de un hombre mayor que era un completo desconocido.

-Hem, Jake ¿que haces?- dijo Sam a mis espaldas.

-Que no es obvio, la llevo de vuelta a la cama

-Ya lo vemos, ¿pero porque?- dijo Billy y enarco las cejas de modo interrogativo.

-Pues porque…- balbucee, en realidad no habían motivos para enfadarme como lo había hecho, que me estaba pasando- No lo se.- dije sentándome en el sofá.

Mi padre y Sam se miraron fijamente y luego ambos me miraron a mí.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sam solo se limito a señálame.

Me había sentado con ella en brazos. Tala estaba acurrucada en mi regazo, su cabeza estaba contra mi pecho y mi mano acariciaba suavemente la mejilla que tenia herida. Cuando había pasado eso, no me di ni cuenta. En ese momento ella emitió un leve suspiro contra mi pecho desnudo, su aliento contra mi piel me provoco un súbito escalofrío.

Que tenía esta chica que despertaba en mí esos sentimientos de protección y deseo…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Sam fue el primero en hablar y se lo agradecí enormemente.

-Bueno contando que esta dormida poco podemos hacer, lo mejor será que descanse ya hablaremos con ella cuando despierte. ¿Dónde la acuesto Billy?- Dijo dirigiéndose a mi para tomar a la chica de mis brazos.

Instintivamente la apreté mas contra mi pecho provocando que ella soltase un leve quejido, mierda las costillas, debí hacerle daño al apretarla.

-Había preparado la habitación de las gemelas.- Dijo Billy de forma casual pero mirándome.

Me puse en pie alejándonos de Sam. La habitación de mis hermanas, ni hablar, estaba en la otra punta de la casa. Necesitaba que tenerla cerca.

-La llevare a mi cuarto- estaba resuelto a que se quedase en mi habitación, en mi cama.

-Jake, seria mejor que se quedase en la otra habitación, mi cuarto queda al lado y…

-¡He dicho que se queda conmigo!- brame, mi padre y Sam pusieron cara de sorpresa, dios que me pasaba, respire profundamente, tenia que calmarme.- Yo dormiré en el cuarto de las chicas, al menos así cuando ella despierte vera algo conocido.

Ese razonamiento desde luego parecía mucho mas coherente, a fin de cuentas era el primer sitio que ella había visto cuando despertó, le resultaría mas agradable despertar en un sitio familiar, me felicite por mi razonamiento, vale, era mentira, pero parecía un buen argumento. Desde luego el bromuro funcionaba…

-Esta bien Jake, te acompaño- dijo Sam de modo tranquilizador.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y deje a Tala en la cama, Sam estaba de pie en el quicio de la puerta observándome. Francamente me daba igual, la tape y le di un beso en la frente, debía sentirse muy sola, pobrecita. Me levante para salir pero la mano de Tala me detuvo, se había aferrado a mi muñeca.

-No te vallas, no me dejes sola por favor.- susurro.

-Tranquila no me voy a ningún lado.-dije sentándome otra vez en la cama y tomándola de la mano.

Me gire a mirar a Sam, se limito a resoplar encogerse de hombros y dar media vuelta dirección a la sala.

-Gracias Jake.-increíble ella sabia que era yo, una sensación de calor invadió mi pecho.

Me recline contra la pared para apoyar la espalda y ella me paso un brazo por la cintura, apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho y se pego mas a mi. No debía de estar muy cómoda semi sentada como estaba. Me moví para acostarme, y me acomode. Ella siguió sin soltarse y yo pase un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y le rodee los hombros, sitúe mi otro brazo sobre el que ella tenía en mi cintura. Entonces ella se movió poniendo una de sus piernas doblada por encima de mí.

Era un abrazo muy íntimo. Donde nuestra piel estaba en contacto, que no eran pocos sitios debido a la escasez de ropa que llevábamos, sentía un millón de descargas eléctricas. Sin lugar a dudas esto era el paraíso, no fui consciente de en que momento me quede dormido.

Me desperté con un agradable olor a melocotón y vainilla tenia un toque acido, era un olor muy dulce pero sin ser empalagoso. ¿De donde vendría?

Oía voces a lo lejos, alcance a oír mi nombre, parecía la voz de mi padre y la de alguien mas que no lograba identificar, la otra voz se río, era un sonido como de agua contra las piedras de un río, fresco y revigorizarte. De golpe lo recordé todo, la loba, Tala. Me gire en la cama pero estaba vacía. Me levante de un salto. ¡Dios estaba desnudo! Me puse unos pantalones que estaban tirados en la silla de al lado de mi cama y una camiseta que saque del armario y me dirigí al salón, las voces provenían de allí.

Tala, estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas encima del mismo y una taza entre las manos. Llevaba puesta una de mis camisetas que le quedaba deliciosamente grande y dejaba al descubierto sus cremosas piernas y unas inmensas gafas de sol oscuras que le cubrían casi media cara. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara y la cabeza vuelta hacia la cocina, lugar en el que supuse estaría mi padre. Como para corroborar mi suposición salió rodando su silla y se detuvo al verme.

-Vaya, por fin te despiertas, ya era hora. Nos preguntábamos si estarías en coma…- dijo riéndose, otra risa desvío mi atención, me gire a mirarla.

-Hola, Jake, gracias por lo del otro día.- Me quede allí parado mirándola con cara de idiota mientras ella me sonreía.

-De nada- dije un tanto seco, me gire hacia mi padre si seguía mirándola no iba a hacerme responsable de mis actos- Papa, los pantalones que llevaba puestos…había un frasco dentro…eh… ¿sabes donde esta?

-¡Ah!- dijo mi padre- esta en el baño, en el armario de los medicamentos, pero Emili trajo magdalenas hace un rato, están en la cocina- Valla Sam debía haberle hablado del ingrediente "secreto" de los dulces de su mujer.

-Perfecto, gracias- me fui al baño a tomar "una pizca" y luego a la cocina a por una de esas "magdalenas".

-No te asustes Tala, no es así de borde normalmente, es que no es persona hasta que se toma una dosis de azúcar matutina, es su café.- Oí a mi padre explicarle.

"Apunte mental, decirle a mi padre lo fantástico que es y lo muchísimo que lo quiero."

Me senté en el sillón de enfrente del sofá mientras me comía mi segunda magdalena, mas valía prevenir…

-¿Mejor?- me pregunto a chica, era muy difícil adivinar sus expresiones detrás de esas enormes gafas. ¿Por qué diablos las llevaba puestas, no hacia tanto sol y estábamos dentro de casa?

-¿No te molestan?- le dije alargando la mano para quitárselas. Se alejo instantáneamente, como si se hubiese asustado. Baje la mano.

-No- fue su simple respuesta

-Lo siento, no quería ser grosero- me sentí avergonzado no quería asustarla pero fue superior a mi, quería verle la cara, quería saber el color de sus ojos y la forma que tenían. Fue un impulso. Mi padre carraspeo.

-Sabes, Tala, Jake ha batido su propio record, dos días seguidos durmiendo, jajaja- ¿Levaba dos días durmiendo?

-¿Tanto?- pregunte sorprendido.

-OH, y tanto que si, Sam estaba desesperado dijo que si hoy a medio día no te habías despertado te despertaría el mismo y Leah se ofreció a ayudarlo así que no creo que tarden demasiado en llegar.

Mire el reloj eran las 11:45, Tala se río y me gire a mirarla.

-¿Y usted de que se ríe señorita?- y sonreí

-De la cara de miedo que has puesto.

-¿Miedo? El que tendrán ellos cuando vean mi cara de recién levantado- He hice una mueca abriendo la boca como si fuese un bostezo feroz.

-Jajaja, definitivamente el azúcar te sienta bien, intentare recordarlo, jajaja- no pude evitar echarme a reír, había que reconocer que la chica tenia buen humor. Hacia tiempo que no me sentía así de cómodo y relajado.

-Jake, yo de ti tendría cuidado o esta chica te va a robar el corazón, créeme sabe como hacerlo- guiño un ojo, se miraron y se echaron a reír a carcajadas, no quería confesarlo pero creía que ya lo había hecho.

-Vale, cuando acabéis de reíros si os parece me contáis donde esta el chiste.- dije haciéndome el enfadado, esta mañana prometía…

-Aunque no te lo creas aquí la señorita se ha ganado el corazón de toda la Push.- dijo Billy aun riendo.- Leah esta encantada de no ser la única loba, se peleo con Paul y le gano, ahora la adora, rebatió los argumentos del viejo Quil, le enseño al joven como fabricar muñecas de pañuelo para que se las pueda hacer a Claire, le dio a Sue dos nuevas formas de cocinar el pescado…

-Por lo que veo también gano el tuyo…- vale desaprecia 48 horas y me encontraba con que la chica se había hecho amiga de mi padre, definitivamente no podía dejarlos solos, la primera vez se duerme encima suyo y ahora esto.

-Hola, se puede- dijo Sam mientras entraba por la puerta de mi casa con una sonrisa en los labios- Vaya por fin te has levantado, Leah se va a llevar un disgusto, ¡Tala otra vez con las gafas!, te he dicho que no corres peligro…

-Ya, ya, eso lo dices tu, yo prefiero prevenir.- le respondió con algo menos de humor.

-Ah, tranquila a Jake ya lo has visto- dijo Sam mientras me señalaba

-Pero Embri y Seth llamaron hace un rato para avisar que venían.- ahora estaba totalmente seria.

-Tala, ya te hemos explicado que es un don, un regalo, no una maldición- dijo mi padre cogiendo su mano en un gesto profundamente filial.

-Ja, eso lo decís vosotros.- Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina con su taza. La oí encender el grifo.- No le veo el don a años de sufrimiento.-Susurró.

-¿De que iva todo eso?- pregunte mirando a los dos hombres.

-Veras, Tala es algo reticente a algunos aspectos de nuestra naturaleza. Cree que hay muchas cosas que nuestras leyendas no cuentan. Pero mejor que te lo explique ella.- Me contesto Sam.

Bueno, no podía culparla por eso, a fin de cuentas yo estaba bastante de acuerdo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Me levante y fui a la cocina, desde que encendió el grifo no oía nada, pero me parecía demasiado rato para lavar una taza, quería saber como estaba.

-Ey, Tala, ¿estas bien?- dije acercándome a ella.

Estaba apoyada en el mármol con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana, el grifo seguía encendido. Toque su hombro, pero no se movió.

-¿Ya te lo han contado?

-No, me han dicho que ya lo harías tú. –Puso una mueca- Si no quieres no tienes porque hacerlo…

-No, Jake, no importa… veras… mi abuelo era un Quileute, después de la muerte de su imprimada, se fue de aquí, lo paso muy mal, tanto que durante mucho tiempo no pudo abandonar su forma de lobo, porque el dolor como hombre le resultaba insoportable- de que me sonaba a mi eso…- vago por el mundo durante años, así fue como llego a escocia y como lo conoció mi abuela, como lobo, se había herido y mi abuela se lo llevo a casa y lo curo…

-¿Y a tu abuela no le extraño ver a un lobo de ese tamaño?

-En realidad mi abuela había visto cosas muchísimo mas extrañas, veras mi abuela era una hija de Beltaine igual que yo, casi todas las mujeres de mi familia han sido hijas de Beltaine o de Samain, pero eso ya te lo contare en otro momento. El caso es que se quedo con ella como su lobo guardián. Pasaron varios años juntos, para ese entonces el ya la conocía, mi abuela tenia la costumbre de hablar con el lobo y contarles sus anhelos, sus miedos, esas cosas, con el paso del tiempo mi abuelo aprendió a quererla.

Un día se vio obligado a transformarse en hombre para protegerla, en resumen, mi abuela se enamoro de el y el la acepto, fue un buen marido.- Se quedo callada.

-Vaya, es una bonita historia.- ella le había curado el la había protegido y se habían casado, era un perfecto cuento de hadas.

-Esa es la historia de mis abuelos, pero el final no es tan feliz, mi abuelo al final de su vida perdió la cabeza se pasaba el día llamando a una tal "Chilali", era la imprimada de mi abuelo, no tienes ni idea de lo que llego a sufrir mi abuela hasta que todo acabo.- Vaya eso ya no era tan bonito.- ¿Quieres conocer la historia de mis padres?- asentí- Te advierto que todavía es menos bonita- me encogí de hombros, a ver que se decía en un situación así.- Mi madre se imprimo de mi padre el día de Beltaine, pasaron el día juntos, hablaron rieron y esa noche se acostaron, quedaron en verse al día siguiente en los dólmenes, cuando mi madre llego el estaba allí esperándola, le dijo que quería presentarle a su padre y ella acepto mi madre quedo en llevar también al suyo, querían casarse, cuando esa noche los cuatro se reunieron las cosas no salieron demasiado bien, ninguno era lo que decía ser, mi padre se marcho para nunca volver y a los pocos meses nací yo, mi madre nunca supero el abandono, se fue consumiendo hasta que a mis 3 años murió.

-Joder, vaya, no se que decir.- tenia ganas de abrazarla de consolarla, pero me daba miedo que me rechazase.

-No hace falta que digas nada, por eso no creo que la imprimación sea un don ni un regalo, yo… lo veo mas bien como una… maldición.- Bueno con esa historia no me extrañaba.

-Yo estuve imprimado, pero la imprimación se rompió.

-Si lo se, me lo han contado, se antepuso tu instinto de lobo- suspiro -mi padre era como tu ex.- Me envare al momento.

-Entonces tu eres hija de un hibrido…-increíble, no era el primero que se imprimaba de un hibrido, viendo lo que le había pasado a la madre de Tala… no podía quejarme, quizás había tenido suerte.

-Y una loba…

-¿Y tu, entonces… tu que eres?

-Sinceramente Jacob, no lo se quizás por eso estoy aquí…- volteo la cabeza hacia mi, habían lagrimas en sus mejillas.

No pude aguantarlo mas y la estreche entre mis brazos, ella enrosco sus brazos en mi cintura y levanto el rostro para mirarme. No se que me paso en ese momento, que loca idea se cruzo por mi cabeza, pero empecé a limpiar sus lagrimas con mis labios, ella suspiro y yo me lance a atrapar ese suspiro de sus labios. Quería borrar su pena con mis besos, eliminar el sufrimiento de su pequeña alma, la alce y la senté en la encimera para tener mejor acceso a su boca. Su respuesta fue instantánea, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y enrosco sus manos en mi pelo a fin de acercarme mas a ella, mis manos recorrieron su espalda mientras mi lengua se deslizaba dentro de su boca. Tenía un sabor exquisito, melocotón y vainilla, exactamente igual que su olor. Abrió las piernas y rodeo mis nalgas con ellas, nuestros sexos quedaron contrapuesto. Cogí sus nalgas con el fin de acercarla y ponerlos en contacto, ella gimió, me frote contra su hendidura mientras intensificaba el beso, explorando cada rincón de su boca. Su lengua se movía contra la mía en una danza mas antigua que el mismo mundo, provocándome, seduciéndome. Aumente el ritmo de la fricción entre nuestros sexos, ella se apretó mas contra mi cuerpo, la ropa empezaba a estorbarme, necesitaba sentir el calor de su piel. Aun recordaba las pequeñas descargas eléctricas de su piel al contacto con la mía, deslice una de mis manos por debajo de la camiseta y toque su espalda. Un escalofrío la recorrió, en mis dedos una descarga eléctrica, avance mas arriba, quería tocarla, tocar su piel, sus pechos, la necesitaba como el sediento necesita el agua. Nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas, parecía que nos faltase el aire. Dios como la deseaba, quería lamer y besar cada parte de su pequeño y exquisito cuerpo, comprobar el sabor de su fuente, seria tan dulce como el almíbar de sus labios. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza la envestí con mas fuerza, ella gimió deliciosamente, volví a embestirla, tenia que deshacerme de la ropa, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, sentir su estrechez a mi alrededor, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos bajo la mano hasta dejarla encima de mi miembro, lo cogió por encima de la tela y lo empezó a acariciar.

-¡Jacob Black, que cojones crees que estas haciendo, suelta a esa chica ahora mismo!- el grito de Leah me hizo volver a la realidad.

Tala me soltó, bajo la cabeza y apoyo la frente en mi pecho con la respiración todavía entrecortada, yo saque las manos de debajo de su ropa y me aparte un poco, no me atrevía a girarme, pero tenia que hacerlo. Cogí aire y me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a Leah.

Cual no fue mi sorpresa cuando vi en la puerta de la cocina a Leah, Sam, Seth, Embri, Sue, el viejo Quil y mi padre todos con cara de sorpresa o de enfado, vale, esto era una pillada en toda regla.

Me gire a mirar a Tala la cual estaba mirando fijamente a la puerta, con sus labios ligeramente hinchados por mis besos y un precioso color carmesí en sus mejillas. Me miro y de un salto bajo de la encimera para esconderse detrás de mi.

Mi padre enarco las cejas.

-Tala ¿todo bien?- dijo mirando a la chica, ella se asomo un poco y afirmo con la cabeza.- ¿Segura?- dijo con suspicacia.

-Papa, ya te ha dicho que si.- Tala tenia las manos apretadas en torno a mi camiseta tan fuerte que temí que la rompiera.

Debía estar muerta de vergüenza, pobrecita, al igual que yo, pero tenía que ser fuerte ya que por su pose deduje que ella buscaba mi protección. Me erguí.

-Vale, venga, todos fuera que aquí no hay nada que ver- dije autoritariamente mientras los animaba con las manos para que salieran de allí, no sabia yo que pudiesen caber tantas personas en la puerta de mi cocina, normal que se chocasen entre ellos mientras se giraban y se iban. Increíble, me habían hecho caso, se iban. Me gire a mirar a Tala- ¿Estas bien?- dije mientras la cogía por los hombros y levantaba su cara, malditas gafas, necesitaba verle los ojos, pero no dije nada.

-Ahora si. Jake, lo siento, debería…- pobrecita, ella no tenia la culpa, era mi culpa, mira que llegaba a ser animal.

-Es culpa mía, me embale y no recordé que la casa estaba llena de gente.- la abrace.

-Es culpa mía, tenia ganas de tocarte ahí- dijo señalando mis partes nobles- desde que te vi desnudo, me costo un mundo no hacerlo en aquel momento.- Bajo la cabeza avergonzada, yo estaba mudo, no recordaba haberme quitado los pantalones, la mire y un rubor mas intenso cubrió su piel- Lo siento, Jake.

- ¿Por qué? Yo he deseaba besarte y tocarte, así que soy tan culpable como tu.- me encogí de hombros y sonreí.- ¿Vamos?

-No creo que sea capaz de salir ahí fuera y mirarlos a la cara- dijo poniéndose todavía más roja si es que eso era posible, le acaricie la mejilla.

-Voy a estar ahí contigo.- sonreí, cogió mi mano suspiro y asintió.

-Entonces vamos.- dijo y me devolvió la sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Salimos al salón, pero allí no había nadie, solo mi padre con una cara tan seria que helaba la sangre. Mire a mi alrededor, confuso, tenia todavía la mano de Tala firmemente aferrada. ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos?

-Se han ido- dijo mi padre con enfado- Sam esta fuera, quiere hablar contigo- asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta- Ejem, ejem ¿usted jovencita donde se cree que va?- Billy estaba mirando fijamente nuestras manos enlazadas.

-Eh, yo iba…-ella suspiro y se callo- a ningún lado Billy, ya entendí, yo me quedo aquí, buf- soltó mi mano y levanto la cabeza para mirarme, dichosas gafas.

-¿Estarás bien?- me preocupaba dejarla sola.

-Jacob Black, no soy ningún ogro y desde luego no me la voy a comer.- Dijo mi padre cruzándose de brazos firmemente.

Quería besarla, pero no me atreví no estaba el ambiente como para caldearlo mas, en ningún sentido…

Cual no fue mi sorpresa cuando ella se acerco se puso de puntillas y me dio un leve beso en los labios, fue tierno pero cargando de promesas. Vi por encima de su cabeza la cara de sorpresa de mi padre.

-Ten cuidado, por favor. -Me dijo con su dulce voz, acto seguido dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar en el sillón de al lado de Billy, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto claramente desafiante.

Salí fuera, Sam estaba a unos diez metros de espaldas a la casa. Cuando llegue a su la lado se giro a mirarme.

-¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado allí dentro?!- Lo dijo señalando la casa, echaba fuego por los ojos.

-No lo se, Sam, no lo se- y negué con la cabeza para refirmar mi respuesta.

-¡Ah, genial! Y dice que no lo sabe, Ja.- Sam se llevo una mano a la cabeza como queriendo alejar el enfado y respiro profundamente.- Vamos a ver Jake, cuando te dije que echases un polvo no me refería a esto, me refería a una completa desconocida, una buscona, una cualquiera!…-su tono de voz iba subiendo, enarque las cejas, se puso a temblar levemente-¡Ella es una hermana!

-Sam relájate, no ha pasado nada.

-¡Nada! ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Y como llamas tu a meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla, o tocarla como lo hacías!- gritaba tan fuerte que tenían que estar escuchándolo en toda la reserva- ¡NADA!- Y exploto.

Apenas tuve un par de segundos para alejarme de el antes de que la transformación se completase.

-¡SAM NO!- oí a Tala gritar a mis espaldas, me gire para decirle que se alejase, pero no me dio tiempo a abrir la boca, ya que en lugar de una chica había un pequeño lobo de color casi blanco que corría hacia nosotros.

Me gire a mirar a Sam el cual estaba sentado en el suelo como si mil cadenas invisibles lo hubiesen atado a el, la loba se puso delante mío en posición de ataque y gruño al lobo negro que tras temblar ligeramente se levanto y adopto la misma postura, tuve una epifanía, un lobo blanco y uno negro, una hembra y un macho.

-Tala- dije acariciando la oreja de la loba e intentando sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, cuando lo único que instintivamente quería hacer era entrar en fase y situarme entre ambos lobos para proteger a la hembra, tenia que calmarla- ya esta, ya paso, Sam no me hará daño. ¿Verdad Sam?- el lobo negro movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y abandono la postura de ataque visiblemente mas relajado.- ¿Ves? No pasa nada, tranquila.- Me gire buscando a mi padre, estaba en la puerta de casa- Papa, trae algo de ropa para Tala y Sam.

-En seguida hijo- y acto seguido desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Me senté en el suelo a esperar que llegase mi padre, mientras seguía acariciando a la loba, la cual se sentó a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Mire a Sam.

-¿Se había vuelto a transformar?- el lobo negro

Negó- ¿Puedes oírla?- ladeo la cabeza, supuse que quería decir que no demasiado bien, -¿Tala has salido de fase alguna vez?- ella negó contra mis piernas.

Íbamos a tener que sacarla de fase, la vez anterior había salido porque había perdido el conocimiento y su cuerpo actúo por puro instinto, por lo que yo sabia nunca lo había hecho por si misma, así que podía llevarnos mucho tiempo.

Llevábamos allí 9 horas y Tala seguía sin poder salir de fase, estaba tumbada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las patas.

-Esto no va bien- Sam estaba francamente preocupado.

A más tiempos pasaba, Tala se iba desesperando más y el hecho de que estuviese nerviosa no ayudaba en nada para que se concentrase en volver a su estado original.

-¡¿Todavía nada?!- grito mi padre desde la casa, le habíamos prohibido que se acercase ya que temíamos que Tala pudiese perder el control.

-¡No, papa, todavía no!- grite para que me oyese bien, volvió a entrar en casa -Tranquila cariño, lo conseguirás confía en mi- le dije a la loba que no paraba de sollozar, me gire hacia Sam. -Voy a volver a entrar en fase.

-No servirá para nada Jake, tu tampoco la escuchas y ella esta demasiado tensa, necesitamos que se relaje.

-¿Y que propones, que le demos un baño de espuma y un masaje?- bufe

-A ella no lo se pero a mi me vendría genial uno, Emili tiene unas manos mágicas…-Levanto la vista como recordando las manos de su esposa- quizás deberíamos dejarlo y…

-Espera, tengo una idea- dije empezando a quitarme la ropa para cambiar de fase- eh…-titubee, quizás no era muy buena idea pero lo que dijo Sam de las manos de Emili me hizo pensar.

-¿Qué idea?- dijo suspicaz a la vez que alzaba las cejas y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

-Esta bien ¿necesitas ayuda?- sonreí, no creía que a Emili le hiciese mucha gracia y francamente a mi tampoco.

-No, vete a casa con Emili y por favor dile a los demás que salgan de fase y que no vuelvan a entrar esta noche y a Billy que se vaya ya a la cama…es tarde- abrió la boca un palmo y dejo caer los brazos cuando un atisbo de lo que yo pensaba hacer ilumino su mente, no pude evitar echarme a reír mientras entraba en fase.

Sam se quedo allí plantado con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras me dirigía hacia la loba, ella se levanto y la empuje con el hocico dirección al bosque, por suerte me hizo caso y se dirigió hacia allí, yo la seguí.

Solo esperaba que mi idea funcionase rápido y ella saliese de fase antes de pasar a mayores, francamente perder mi virginidad siendo lobo no era mi ideal…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Cuando se desvanecieron el resto de mentes de la manada y considere que nos habíamos adentrado lo suficiente en el bosque me senté y aúlle tenuemente para hacerle saber que parábamos allí.

Detuvo su carrera dio media vuelta y vino hacia mi, le intente mandar un pensamiento tranquilizador. "Confía en mi"

Ladeo la cabeza como intentando escuchar.

Me acerque a ella y lamí su hocico, se envaro.

"¡¿Que haces Jake?!"

La oí claramente, probé a mandar otro pensamiento.

"Acabar lo que empezamos en la cocina"

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos y yo acorte la distancia que ella había creado entre nosotros.

"¡Para!"

"No"

"¡Quieto!"

"No"

Por algún motivo ahora podía oír sus pensamientos claramente.

"Te deseo Tala y si esta es la única forma que así sea"

"No, así no"

"Tala, no puedo aguantar mas, he deseado estar dentro de ti desde la primera vez que te toque"

"Jake…"

"Ven"

Me aproxime un paso mas acercando mi hocico al suyo, ella retrocedió, tal y como yo quería que hiciese, para quedar encajada entre un pequeño grupo de árboles.

"Jake, en serio así no"

Gimió levemente al darse cuenta que había quedado atrapada.

"Entonces te aconsejo que salgas de fase porque te advierto que te voy a hacer mía seas loba o humana"

Levanto el morro y aúllo.

"Nadie vendrá Tala"

Me miro para asegurarse de que lo que le decía era cierto. La acorrale mas contra los árboles y lamí su hocico, un lametón suave y sensual que la hizo estremecer.

"¡¡ALTO, JAKE DETENTE!!" era la voz de los Alfas, tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para deshacerme del impulso de acatar su orden.

Volví a lamerla desafiante acercando mas mi cuerpo al suyo, gire para tener su flanco trasero mas cerca de mi hocico. Ella lanzo un gemido lastimero. Acerque mi hocico a su cola pasándolo por debajo de esta y ella se dejo caer al suelo.

"Solo puedes evitarlo de una forma Tala, o es que nunca vistes un documental…"

Abrí mi boca para dirigirme a su cuello y hacerla levantar, así lo hacían los lobos ¿no?

Cuando me faltaban solo un par de centímetros para llegar la loba se desvaneció dejando en su lugar a la chica.

Había funcionado.

Empuje su rostro con mi hocico para pedirle perdón, me moría de ganas de salir de fase y consolarla pero después de ver la perfecta curva de su trasero no estaba muy seguro de poder controlarme lo suficiente como para evitar cumplir mi `amenaza`.

Levanto la mano y me acaricio bajo la oreja, todavía con su rostro mirando firmemente al suelo, estaba en una postura muy sensual encogida sobre si misma cubriendo su desnudez con su propio cuerpo, tenia las rodillas dobladas por debajo de su torso de tal forma que ocultaban sus opulentos pechos. Desde mi posición veía claramente su espalda, la curva de su firme trasero y sus pequeños pies. Esa vista me estaba provocando un hambre, digna de un lobo feroz.

-Lo habrías hecho ¿verdad?- me dijo con la voz entrecortada, su respiración era agitada.

Parecía mas una afirmación que una pregunta, asentí con la cabeza aunque yo no podía ver su cara al parecer de alguna manera ella lograba verme a mi.

-Lo suponía.- afirmo suspirando.

En realidad no estaba seguro de si lo hubiese hecho, pero mejor que ella creyese que si, al menos tenia una forma de hacerla salir de fase.

-Y ahora vas a…- dejo la frase a medias.

¡Por dios, no! Nunca haría nada que ella no desease, vale tenia ganas pero no era un animal. Negué reiteradamente para hacérselo entender.

-¿Y si yo quisiera?...

Vale, eso no me lo esperaba, que me gritase y me insultase si, pero eso no. Tubo que notar el desconcierto en mi rostro porque río tenuemente.

-Jake, por favor, hazte hombre, por favor, se un hombre para mi…

Esa mujer me iba a matar, no sabia lo que pedía, aúlle y salí de fase, no podía evitarlo esa mujer me volvía loco.

-No puedo prometerte ser tierno, pero si te prometo que te daré mas placer del que nunca hayas tenido.

-Ven –fue su única respuesta. Y levanto la cabeza.

-Me muero por saber el color de tus ojos.

-¡¿Nunca los has visto?!- gimió.

-Pues no.- Se envaro en el mismo momento que pronuncie la frase y volvió a bajar la cabeza ocultando el rostro.

-Son marrones- respondió cortante.

-¿Qué pasa?- su cuerpo estaba rígido. La oí resoplar.

-A la mierda- susurro.

-¿Tala que pasa?- dije acercándome a ella. Levanto una mano para que me detuviese.

-¿Quizás…?- murmuro- Jake, prométeme una cosa, nunca jamás bajo ningún concepto y bajo ninguna circunstancia me miraras directamente a los ojos. ¿Prometido?

-¡¿Pero que… porque?!- exclame sorprendido.

-Solo prométemelo por favor.

-Esta bien, te lo prometo.- No tenía muy claro de que iba esto pero si eso la tranquilizaba…

-Gracias- suspiro otra vez- Ven- dijo sensualmente levantándose, extendiendo su brazo hacia mi y dejándome contemplar su perfecto cuerpo desnudo.

La devore con los ojos desde la punta de los pies, sus torneadas piernas, las curvas de su cintura, sus pechos turgentes y llenos, un poco más grandes de lo normal, su perfecto rostro en el cual tenía esos misterios ojos que me había prohibido mirar y que mantenía firmemente cerrados.

-Jake, quiero verte. Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo diga.- la obedecí en el acto- ¿Ya?

-Si.

Note un millón de descargas eléctricas sobre mi piel que empezaron en mi cara y fueron bajando poco a poco, se detuvo en mi torso y luego justo bajo este, para aumentar mas, si es que eso era posible, la temperatura de mi ya de por si caldeado cuerpo.

-Ya- dijo.

Abrí los ojos, tenia la punta de su lengua sobre el labio inferir como si se estuviese relamiendo.

-¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto?- pregunte con picardía.

-No esta mal- dijo riendo.

Me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis brazos, su inspección me había puesto a mil. Me lance a besarla con tal ardor que temí consumirme. Nuestras lenguas enlazadas, mordisquee su labio inferior.

-¿Solo, no esta mal?-dije haciéndome el ofendido.

-Nada mal- la volvía besar y me aparte levemente.

-¿Nada mal?- dije mientras me inclinaba para lamer y besar la curva de su cuello.

-Estas bien- su respiración era entrecortada mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

-¿Solo bien?- dije dejando un reguero de besos y toques de lengua hasta uno de sus pechos.

Lamí levemente el pezón y lo sujete entre mis dientes, ella se estremeció y suspiro.

-Muy bien- fue su única respuesta mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

Baje un poco más posando mi boca en su cintura y deteniéndome allí a jugar con mi lengua.

-Eres atractivo.- sonreí.

Este juego me gustaba.

Seguí bajando hasta su ingle y me detuve allí.

-Muy atractivo- y lanzo un leve gritito.

Pose mi boca en su centro, lamí y pare.

-Eres el hombre mas atractivo del país- dijo aferrando sus manos a mis hombros. Succione levemente. –Del continente.-Estaba deliciosamente húmeda, introduje un dedo en ella mientras con la otra mano masajeaba su hermoso trasero- Del planeta- gimió afianzando su agarre.

Aumente el ritmo de mi lengua combinándolo con pequeñas succiones mientras jugaba con mi dedo en su interior. Tenía un sabor dulce, almibarado. Empezó a gemir, sentí mi miembro palpitar, apretó mas fuerte mis hombros y al momento note como su humedad se acentuaba.

-Del mundo- dijo justo antes de emitir un leve grito que me indico que había llegado al orgasmo sus piernas temblaban peligrosamente y la agarre justo antes de que cayese.

Quedo sentada encima de mí y sin pensarlo dos veces la penetre de una poderosa envestida. Me envare al momento, había sentido algo romperse en su interior, ella estaba rígida jadeando con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-Eras virgen ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- un calor abrasador se adueño de mi alma.

-Ahora ya no importa- se limito a decir- sigue no pares, por favor.

-Pero… ¿estas bien?

-Si Jake- y río- eres tan dulce…- Empezó a moverse sobre mi.

Ni hablar, así no.

De un rápido movimiento la tumbe sobre el suelo y me aparte lo justo para dejarla respirar.

-Vamos a hacer esto bien, si te duele o estas incomoda me lo dices y paro.- asintió- Bien.

Empecé a moverme con mucho cuidado adelante y atrás, suavemente, bese sus labios con pasión jugando con mi lengua en el interior de su suculenta boca, su sabor me embriagaba, intente que se centrase en el beso y se relajara.

Funciono porque empezó a gemir y aferro sus manos a mis hombros.

-Mas- murmuro entre gemidos.

Aumente el ritmo y ella levanto las caderas invitadoramente. No me pude contener y empecé a embestirla con tal pasión que temí partir por la mitad su pequeño cuerpo, sus gemidos eran audibles desde kilómetros, susurraba mi nombre sin cesar. Un frenesí me embargo y cogí sus caderas para levantarla más y ganar profundidad en su precioso cuerpo. Note como ella se contraía anunciando la inminente llegada del orgasmo.

-¡DEL UNIVERSO!- grito.

Me iban a matar en cuanto se enterasen y seguramente iría al infierno, pero… mientras tanto disfrutaría del cielo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Mire a Tala mientras dormía entre mis brazos, había quedado exhausta tras la transformación y la sesión de sexo. La verdad es que yo no había quedado mucho mejor y prueba de ello era que me había despertado en mitad del bosque desnudo con ella entre mis brazos.

Me moví un poco para apartarme, necesitaba ir a por algo de ropa, no podía dejar que se pasease por ahí desnuda, además seguro que prefería llevar sus gafas que no ir andando con los ojos cerrados, pero no quería dejarla sola.

La zarandee levemente para que despertase, pero se limito a emitir un leve "Um".

-Tala, despierta, tenemos que volver.- Susurre contra su oído, pero al parecer estaba profundamente dormida, porque ni siquiera se inmuto. Me encogí de hombros.- Esta bien preciosa, yo me encargo.- Y pase un mechón de su pelo por detrás de la oreja, al menos ahora podía verle el rostro.

La cargue en brazos y me dirigí de vuelta a casa, la noche era fría pero a mi eso no me importaba, tener la temperatura tan alta era sin duda una ventaja, así que supuse que a ella tampoco le molestaría.

Cuando divise la casa vi que había luz encendida dentro, Billy debía estar despierto, sin duda alguna esperándonos. Busque la ropa que me había quitado antes de entrar en fase, pero la ropa no estaba donde yo la había dejado. Mire a la chica sopesando la situación, había un pequeño rastro de sangre entre sus piernas, un rastro que sin duda también estaría en mi miembro, mire a mi alrededor, no tenia con que limpiarlo. Si entraba con ella así en casa sin duda me matarían. Acababa de empezar mi infierno.

Deje a Tala en el suelo oculta tras unos pequeños arbustos.

-Ahora vuelvo amor- dije tras depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Se limito a susurra un leve "Mm".

No pude evitar sonreír, desde luego esta chica tenia un sueño muy profundo.

En fin, mejor enfrentarme al desastre yo solo que con ella en mis brazos tan profundamente dormida que daba lugar a pensar cualquier cosa. Armándome de valor me dirigí hacia la casa.

-Ya están aquí.- Oí a Sam desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Sam, que diablos hacia aquí a estas horas?

Cogi aire y abrí la puerta, para encontrarme con tres caras que me miraban con tal enfado que podrían haber congelado el infierno. Emili fue la primera en apartar la vista notablemente incomoda ante mi desnudez.

-Ponte esto- Espeto Sam lanzándome unos pantalones. Me los puse lo mas deprisa que pude.

-¿Dónde esta Tala?- Pregunto Emili en cuanto me hube vestido.

-Esta fuera.- Respondí lo más escuetamente posibles A ver que les decía yo...

-¿Has conseguido que saliese de fase?- Pregunto Sam visiblemente incomodo mirando a los otros dos. Ja, si no hubiese abierto la bocaza no estaríamos pasando por esto.

-Si- me limite a responder.

-Bien, dile que entre, Sam, tú y yo iremos a la cocina mientras Emili le da algo de ropa para que pueda vestirse.- dijo mi padre asumiendo el control de la situación. UPS, a ver como explicaba yo que ella no se iba a poder vestir, al menos no sola.

-Dadme la ropa a mi y yo se la llevare.- Intente adoptar una postura desafiante.

Vale se que no era lo mas inteligente, pero tal y como estaban los ánimos no me pareció que decir que dormía como un oso en plena hibernación después de una sesión de sexo donde ambos habíamos perdió la virginidad, fuese mucho mejor opción. Tres pares de cejas se alzaron en señal de sorpresa, expectación y duda, todo en uno. Billy fue el primero en abrir la boca.

-¡Tala, puedes entrar, no estamos enfadados contigo!- Obviamente no hubo respuesta. Mierda. -¡¿Tala?!- Dijo algo más fuerte. Un silencio atronador invadió la sala.

-¡¿Qué mierda le has hecho a esa pobre chica Jacob Black?!- dijo Emili apartándome de un empujón mientras salía fuera y empezaba a gritar su nombre. Sam la siguió.

Suspire, estaba metido en un buen lío y no creía que pudiese salir por mi mismo, necesitaba que se despertase y rápido, antes de que se me comiesen los lobos.

-Jake no me esperaba esto de ti, me has defraudado hijo- dijo Billy con profundo pesar en sus ojos, fue como una bofetada.

Vi una de mis camisetas colgada del respaldo del sofá la cogi y salí disparado para fuera, no dudaba de que Sam la encontraría enseguida, mas me valía ponerle algo por encima si no quería morir esa noche.

-¡Tala, tienes que despertar, por favor, van a matarme, cariño despierta!- dije mientras le ponía la camiseta y estiraba hacia abajo intentando que la cubriese lo máximo posible y la cargaba en brazos.

Sam había seguido mis pasos estaría aquí en menos de un minuto con Emili a la zaga, sin duda.

-¡¿Qué coj…?!- dijo Sam abriendo los ojos como platos al verla desmadejada en mis brazos- ¡Dámela!- Trono.

Emili venia corriendo por detrás mientras depositaba a Tala en los brazos de su marido.

-OH, Tala…- Sollozo Emili mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica para justo después lanzarme una mirada cargada de odio.

-¡Solo esta dormida!- grite desesperado y di un paso hacia ellos.

-¡Ni te acerques, no vas a volver a poner tus manos sobre ella aunque yo mismo tenga que arrancártelas para conseguirlo!- me espeto Sam.

Genial, y ahora que hacia… Me cruce de brazos y me deje caer al suelo para quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Los vi alejarse en dirección a la casa. Tendría que esperar hasta a que ella despertase y pudiese aclarar este tremendo mal entendido.

Una hora y quince minutos después vi la silla de ruedas de mi padre aproximarse.

-Tala esta despierta, ha hablado con nosotros.-Dijo mi padre.

-¿Y…?- Conteste levantándome, estaba esperando una disculpa.

-Vale lo siento Jake, todos lo sentimos, pero que querías que pensásemos…- Parecía verdaderamente arrepentido

- No se, podíais haber preguntado antes de poneros en lo peor, por dios Billy soy tu hijo que no me conoces o que…

-Te recuerdo jovencito que tú tampoco dijiste nada que nos hiciese pensar lo contrario, de hecho no dijiste nada.- Vale ahí tenia razón.

-Ya me habías juzgado, hubiese servido de algo…

-Probablemente. Yo te habría escuchado.- Eso era cierto, mi padre siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, siempre. Me arrepentí de no haber hablado.

-Papa, no sabia que o como decirlo… yo… lo siento.

-Lo se hijo, lo se.- Dijo palmeándome con cariño la espalda.- Anda vamos adentro.- Me puse detrás de el y empecé a empujar la silla dirección a la casa.- Jake, te puedo preguntar algo.

-Si papa, claro.- ¿Que querría saber?

-Veras hijo, no me gustaría que pensases que soy un carca ni nada de eso, pero es una buena chica y… veras… yo me preguntaba… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- La pregunta me dejo noqueado, la verdad no había pensado en ello.

-No lo se papa. Conocerla, supongo.- Me encogí de hombros.

-Bien, eso esta bien.- parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta.

Una idea empezó a tomar forma en mi cabeza. La verdad es que la chica me gustaba, mucho. Después de lo de esa noche la imaginaba con migo, a mi lado, en mi cama, quizás en mi vida. Nunca había tenido una novia, al menos no en este sentido y la verdad la idea de que Tala lo fuera no me desagradaba, ni mucho menos…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Tala se puso a gritar.

-¡No Joe, escúchame tu, me prometiste que tendría ayer aquí el engranaje hidráulico del Camaro!... ¡No, no me vale la Lancey ya te dije que es un SS 350 tiene que ser una Honey! Me da igual como lo hagas pero quiero esa pieza aquí esta tarde o te juro que te hecho a los lobos, y créeme no es una metáfora…

Colgó el teléfono con un golpe. Levante la vista del motor del coche en el que estaba trabajando, Seth me miraba con sonrisa divertida.

-No se puede negar que tiene carácter.- dijo riendo.

-Anda toma.- Dije lanzándole la llave inglesa y limpiándome las manos de grasa- Iré a ver que pasa.

-Ten cuidado no te vaya a morder.- Dijo Seth riéndose de su propio chiste- Eh Embry, oíste eso, no le vaya a morder…- y estallo en carcajadas, para mi disgusto Embry se había sumado a su diversión.

-Seth, mejor que no lo haga que a lo mejor hasta le gusta…- Dijo ahora Quil desde la otra punta del taller, provocando la risa de todos, e incluso la mía, si ellos supieran…

Me dirigí hacia la oficina y me apoye en la puerta. Tala estaba masajeándose las sienes al parecer totalmente ajena a mi presencia. Sentada en la silla con su mono azul de trabajo y una pequeña mancha de grasa en la cara estaba completamente adorable.

Hacia algo mas de un año desde que la encontramos vagando por la Push, una pequeña loba de pelaje casi blanco perdida y asustada. Recordaba como si fuese ayer, la primera vez que vi a esa mujer sentada en el sofá de mi casa con una de mis camisetas que le quedaba deliciosamente grande, una taza de cacao en las manos y unas inmensas gafas de sol. Por suerte las gafas que llevaba ahora eran muchísimo mas pequeñas que aquellas primeras y aunque tapaban sus ojos ya no le cubrían media cara, se había inventado una tapadera creíble para justificar su uso incluso de noche, pupilas hipersensiblemente reactivas, era lista.

-¿No habrás vuelto a cargarte el teléfono verdad mi amor?- pregunte con sorna.

-He ido con cuidado de no romperlo- levante las cejas incrédulo- Vamos Jake, en serio, pero tenia que hacer ruido, tengo una reputación que mantener- contesto riendo y señalando hacia el taller y a los tres pares de ojos que nos miraban.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y baje las persianas de la oficina. Ahora ella era la sorprendida. Me acerque y la cogi por la cintura.

-No debemos defraudar a nuestro público- Y la bese con ardor.

-Va Jake, suéltame.- Río nerviosamente y me empujo con delicadeza.

-Esta bien- dije soltándola- y dime… ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con Joe?

-Ouch, ese hombre es inaguantable, me había asegurado que tenia en stock la pieza del Camaro y que no había ningún problema- asentí mirándola, era preciosa, en especial cuando estaba irritada, bendito Joe- y no ha llegado, tendría que haber llegado ayer, así que le he llamado y va y me suelta que si la quiero para esta tarde tendrá que ser una Lancey modificada, tu sabes la de problemas que da, porque la Honey no la tiene en stock. Vamos que se cree que por ser mujer soy idiota o que, si le pido una Honey y se compromete a una Honey pues es una Honey y…

La cogi de los hombros y le acaricie los brazos calmándola. No me había hecho gracia que intentasen tomarle el pelo, ciertamente ella era una mujer, pero una muy capaz, sabía más de motores y de coches que muchos hombres que presumían de ello. De hecho la idea de montar el taller había sido de ella. Aunque claro los chicos y yo no nos hicimos mucho de rogar, a que hombre no le gustaría poder vivir de su hobbies. Así que con la ayuda de nuestros padres y un pequeño crédito habíamos montado el taller mecánico entre todos. Y no nos podíamos quejar, la verdad nos iba bastante bien y nos permitía organizarnos con las "cosas de lobos".

-Vale, cálmate, voy a llamar a Joe- y empecé a marcar el numero- Si, con Joe Stawson… Jacob Black de Werewolf, si espero.- Habíamos pensado que seria divertido llamar así al taller- Hola Joe… si mucho tiempo… pues no me puedo quejar pero preferiría que intentases no tomarle el pelo a mi novia… ya, claro… si una Honey, exacto… valla ella me ha dicho que querías endosarle una Lancey…no, claro tu jamás harías eso- me gire y sonreí a Tala que rodó los ojos en un gesto de pura frustración- Esta bien, pero Joe si vuelve a haber un malentendido así con mi mujer tendré que buscar otro proveedor… no, no se como son las mujeres- ahora era yo el que me estaba mosqueando- pero puedo asegurarte que la mía sabe perfectamente como funciona un coche, quizás te la mande para que te de un par de lecciones- Tala se sitúo delante mío con las manos juntas y empezó a asentir rogando claramente que la dejase hacerlo, negué con la cabeza y sonreí, eso seria peligroso… para Joe.- Esta bien Joe mañana a primera hora. La espero. Que tengas un buen día.- Y colgué el teléfono.

-OH ese hombre es inaguantable me dan ganas de arg…-e hizo el gesto de estrangular a alguien, no pude evitar reírme- Gracias Jake. Odio tener que pedir ayuda, pero es que es tan machista…- y señalo al teléfono.

-La próxima vez en lugar de enfadarte me avisas y me encargo yo, aunque pensándolo mejor… si hay próxima vez te autorizo a que le eches a los lobos.

Y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Perdón que interrumpa la diversión- Dijo Embry abriendo la puerta de la oficina- Tala tienes un cliente- y me miro sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Que vaya Quil, creo que a aparte de una puesta a punto no tenia nada mas esta mañana- y cogi a Tala por la cintura apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho y mi barbilla en su cabeza. ¿Es que un hombre no podía tener un momento íntimo con su novia?

-No va a poder ser, es un Bentley, como tu sabes solo ella entiende ese maldito coche ingles.-señalo a la chica aun entre mis brazos y volvió a sonreír.

-¡Un Bentley, no habíamos tenido ninguno desde el de aquel turista el verano pasado!- Tala adoraba los Bentley, cualquiera que la conociese mínimamente lo sabría.-Va Jake, suéltame. Embry dile al cliente que en seguida voy. Jake, suelta, no tengo muchas oportunidades de ver uno, va…- dijo dándome manotazos para que la soltase, claramente excitada ante la idea de volver a ver uno de sus queridos By, como ella los llamaba.

La solté y salio disparada por la puerta dirección al taller esquivando a Embry que aun estaba en la puerta de la oficina.

-Eh, tranquila. ¡Creo que este tendrás muchas oportunidades de verlo!- dijo Embry siguiéndola claramente divertido. Se giro me miro - ¡Aunque a Jake no creo que le haga mucha gracia!- se echo a reír y oí como los demás se unían a sus risas.

Enarque las cejas, a que había venido eso. Salí de la oficina para encontrarme en la puerta del taller un Bentley Turbo R de color rojo con el capo levantado y a mi chica medio dentro examinando el motor. ¡Vaya pues si que se había dado prisa!...

-¿Qué es lo que dices que le pasa?- Pregunto Tala saliendo de debajo del capo y dirigiéndose sin duda al propietario del vehiculo.

-Pues veras hace un ruido muy raro al cambiar de marchas y el freno va algo duro…- reconocí la voz antes de ver al hombre.

No podía ser, Mike Newton otra vez… Me gire a mirar a los chicos que no paraban de reír, quien le había dejado entrar.

Hacia un mes que yo mismo lo había echado, prácticamente a patadas, del taller después de traer por tercera vez en menos de dos semanas su Suburban para que lo revisásemos debido a un ruido que decía oír. Obviamente al coche no le pasaba nada que no fuera producto de su imaginación y de las imperiosas ganas de ver a mi mecánica, ya que siempre preguntaba por ella alegando que una mujer trataría con el mimo adecuado a su preciado coche.

Tala preocupada porque no lograba averiguar de donde venia el dichoso ruido que Mike decía oír me pidió ayuda y tras revisar el coche y ver como le miraba el culo a la chica me di cuenta que el problema no estaba en los bajos del coche como el aseguraba si no en los suyos propios.

Si no hubiese tenido una erección mirando el culo de mi novia se lo habría dejado pasar pero todo hombre tenia un limite y al parecer ese era el mío.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Me dirigí con decisión dirección al dueño del Bentley.

Quil fue el primero en reaccionar, se lanzo corriendo para interponerse en mi trayecto.

-Jake, déjalo, no vale la pena- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro e impidiéndome el avance.

-Este tío- dije señalando a Mike- no sabe captar una indirecta así que quizás un directo de izquierda le quede claro- le respondí con los dientes apretados.

-Jake, va tío contrólate- Dijo Seth sujetándome por el brazo mientras yo empezaba a temblar.

-Jake tienes que calmarte, no puedes entrar en fase aquí.- Esta vez fue Embry el que hablo mientras me cogia por el otro brazo y tiraba de mi con ayuda de Seth y de Quil de nuevo hacia la oficina.

Vi como Mike extendía el brazo en dirección a la cara de Tala. Oh, oh, como la toque lo mato. Rugí deshaciéndome del agarre de mis amigos.

Tala debió de oírme porque se giro en ese preciso momento.

-Mike, espera un momento, ahora vuelvo- Y salio corriendo hacia nosotros. –Deprisa chicos metámoslo en la oficina- dijo ayudando a empujar- Jake cariño cálmate, por favor- puso una mano en mi pecho y empujo, yo apenas fui consciente ya que lo veía todo rojo.

Tala les pidió a los chicos que nos dejasen solos y se deshiciesen de Mike acto seguido cerro la puerta a sus espaldas. Se acerco a mí con cuidado y las manos en alto en señal de rendición.

Porque hacia eso, yo jamás podría hacerle daño eso debería saberlo. Suspire, su gesto me había devuelto a la realidad, mi instinto asesino se había esfumado.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto, yo me limite a asentir- ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado ahí fuera?- pregunto poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Mike.- Respondí entre dientes cerrando los ojos, desde luego había que reconocerle el merito, no conocía a nadie tan capaz como el de sacarme de mis casillas.

-Algún día tendrás que contarme que te pasa con Mike Newton y no me vale eso de que me mira el culo.

-Ja, te recuerdo que hace un mes no te importo que lo echase de aquí, aunque claro como ahora viene con un By…- enrojeció ante mi afirmación, pero no de vergüenza si no mas bien de ira. Oh, oh.

-¡Jacob Black eres un neardental celoso y posesivo, en serio crees que soy tan fácil, me da igual el coche que tenga ese entupido o cuantas tiendas tenga su familia y lo inflada que este su cuenta bancaria, mi universo eres tu!- Y dicho esto lanzo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y procedió a demostrármelo con un húmedo y profundo beso.

La palabra amor nunca salía de sus labios, en su lugar la había sustituido por esa que dijo cuando la lleve por primera vez al orgasmo después de arrebatarle su virginidad en aquel bosque, hacia poco más de un año.

Unos minutos después nos separamos jadeantes.

-Lo siento Tala, es solo que ese tío… no lo aguanto.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.- respondió apoyando su frente en mi pecho y abrazando mi cintura.- Pero confías en mi Jake ¿Verdad?- Casi parecía que suplicase.

-Si, claro que confío en ti, pero el es un gusano, solo ha comprado ese Bentley para impresionarte.

-Pues sabes Jake, lo ha conseguido-¿Cómo?- jamás pensé que un tío fuese tan imbecil como para comprarse un coche por impresionar a una chica. - y se echo a reír, no pude evitar reírme con ella.

Esa chica era increíble en cinco minutos había logrado llevarme de un profundo cabreo a un ataque de risa. La bese en la frente y me fui hacia la puerta, si seguía allí encerrado con ella dos minutos mas la tomaría encima de la mesa y aunque sabia que ella respondería gustosa no creía que a los chicos y a los clientes les hiciese mucha gracia escuchar nuestros gritos de pasión. Abrí la puerta y cayeron al suelo los tres tiarrones que tenia por amigos y socios.

-Yo iba…

-Yo estaba…

-Yo venia…

Empezaron a murmurar los tres mientras se levantaban y daban media vuelta en dirección al taller, a esconderse debajo del primer capo que encontrasen, supuse. Me gire a mirar a Tala y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin mayores incidentes.

Teníamos bastante trabajo atrasado y necesitábamos concluirlo todo antes de la boda. Tala se fue a media tarde, tenia la ultima prueba del vestido o algo así.

-Te veo en casa amor- y deposito un suave beso en mis labios, llevaba aun el pelo mojado por la ducha y olía deliciosamente bien- Universo.

La seguí mientras salía del taller y observe como se ponía el casco y subía a mi Harley. Esa moto le quedaba deliciosa entre sus esbeltas piernas enfundadas en esos ajustados tejanos…

-Algún día tienes que decirme porque Tala te llama así- por suerte el bueno de Quil había interrumpido mis pecaminosos pensamientos antes de que decidiese subirme a la moto con ella y llevarla a cualquier lugar donde pudiésemos estar solos.

-Perdona decías…- dije girándome hacia el cuando Tala doblo la esquina. Quil se echo a reír.

-¿Por qué te llama universo?- me sonreí al recordar el motivo.

-Ni sueñes con que te lo diga Ateara.- Y volví dentro, dejando al bueno de Quil con un palmo de narices.

Estaba trabajando en uno de los coches, era tarde y los chicos ya se habían marchado a casa hacia rato, cuando llamaron a la puerta del taller. ¿Quién podía ser a estas horas? Me acerque.

-¡Esta cerrado, vuelva mañana!- grite a trabes de ella.

-¿Jacob? soy Charlie- ¿Charlie aquí y buscándome? Que raro, la verdad es que desde lo de Ness yo no era santo de su devoción.

Charlie creía que su hija y su nieta se habían ido de Forks por mi culpa y aunque se lo habíamos intentado explicar era complicado si queríamos mantener el secreto de lo que éramos.

Abrí la puerta y me aparte para que entrase.

-Hola Charlie, me alegro de verte. - dije con sorna

-Hola Jacob- respondió secamente- ¿estas solo?

Su pregunta no me sorprendió mucho. Me limite a asentir.

-Bien- dijo- toma esto es para ti- y me extendió un sobre con mi nombre escrito en el.

-¿Qué es?- dije cogiendo el sobre.

-Es una carta de Renesme, le prometí que te la daría y que me aseguraría que la leyeses- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Vas a leerla?- dijo visiblemente incomodo. Suspiró.- Veras Jacob, yo no soy muy bueno en esto, se que no es el mejor momento pero quizás deberías leerla antes de hacer algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte.- Lo mire atónito, que era lo que sabia ese hombre- Bella me pidió que te dijese que ella había leído la tuya…- y agacho la cabeza.

-Genial, un complot.- Suspire, Bella sabia que ese argumento haría que no me negase a leerla.- Esta bien Charlie, te prometo que la leeré.- el suspiro aliviado. Una pregunta quemaba en mi lengua y no pude contenerme de realizarla- ¿Cómo están?

-Los Cullen están bien- el sabia que no era eso lo que preguntaba- Bella sufre por Renesme, ella… no esta bien, hecha de menos Forks y…a ti.

¡Ness me echaba de menos! Intente recomponerme.

-Quizás debiera habérselo pensado mejor antes de romper las reglas.- respondí orgulloso.

-Oh, vamos Jacob, era solo una niña, además acaso tu no rompiste nunca ninguna- me miro desafiante. Definitivamente el sabia mas.

Me encogí de hombros, no podía responder a eso, yo le había contado a Bella nuestras leyendas violando así el secreto de los Cullen, aunque claro en ese momento no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Charlie se giro para irse.

-Charlie, espera. ¿Vendrás a la boda?

-Si, Jacob, iré.- suspiro y dicho esto se montó en el coche patrulla y se marcho.

Me quede allí de pie mirando la carta entre mis manos. Había prometido leerla, pero la pregunta era, ¿debía hacerlo?


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Quince minutos después seguía allí sentado en la oficina, con la carta sobre la mesa y debatiéndome entre leerla o no. El problema radicaba en que lo había prometido.

-Joder- dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

Abrí el sobre y desdoble la carta. Si iba cumplir mi promesa mejor empezar cuanto antes.

_Hola Jake:_

_Ante todo pedirte disculpas. Se que esto no cambia las cosas pero para mi es importante que sepas lo mucho que me arrepiento de lo que hice. Fue el miedo en tus ojos lo que me hizo decidirme, no negare que hacia tiempo que esa idea rondaba mi cabeza, necesitaba sentirme poderosa y mayor, todos me tratabais como a una niña y yo ya me consideraba una mujer, en realidad creo que fue un grito de rebeldía. No me gustaría que pensases que esto es una escusa, solo quiero que sepas como me sentía. Abandonar Forks ha sido lo más duro que me ha pasado en la vida, por mi culpa mi familia tubo que irse de su hogar como unos vulgares delincuentes._

_No pasa un solo día en el que no desee volver atrás y hacer las cosas de otra manera. Quizás hablar con tigo y contarte lo que me pasaba, se que me habrías escuchado y ayudado, siempre lo hacías, siempre estabas ahí cuando te necesitaba y yo te falle, como a todos. Aunque no me lo digan se que los decepcione._

_A los pocos meses de llegar aquí empecé a sentirme vacía, como si me faltase algo, he tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que era. Mi madre dice que parece una depresión, Carlise esta de acuerdo con ella y mi padre dice que mis pensamientos son tan sombríos que casi parecen negros, Jasper ni siquiera se acerca a mi. Se que ha pasado mas de un año y medio, pero como te he dicho ha sido recientemente que he descubierto lo que me pasaba, en relidad fue mi padre el primero en darse cuenta, el lo noto en mis sueños, yo tarde mas en ser consciente de ello. _

_Te hecho de menos Jake, lo que me falta eres tu._

_Mi madre me ha hablado de la imprimación y de lo que ello conlleva, también me ha contado lo que le paso cuando mi padre la abandono y creo que lo que me pasa a mi es lo mismo. Rosalie me ha explicado que nuestra imprimación se "rompió" pero yo creo que eso no puede ser verdad si yo me siento así. Le pedí a Alice que intentase verte, ya sabes lo difícil que le resulta, no vio gran cosa, solo a ti entre un montón de coches. Mi abuelo Charlie tampoco me cuenta gran cosa, le he preguntado muchas veces por ti, me contó que abriste un taller mecánico y que te va muy bien. Creo que entre todos me están ocultando algo y la verdad me preocupa que pueda ser que tu estas tan mal como yo. Yo creo que si los dos nos sentimos así esto debe tener algún arreglo, se que rompí las reglas, pero no he vuelto a hacerlo y no volveré a hacerlo lo prometo. Jake, necesito saber como estas, necesito oír tu voz, te necesito. Por favor, por favor, por favor, cuando leas esto llámame, mi madre me dijo que a veces aun hablabais, aunque ahora hace tiempo que no. Charlie me llamara en cuanto te entregue esta carta, estaré esperando tu llamada._

_Siempre tuya, Renesme Carlie Cullen._

Deje la carta sobre la mesa. Porque nadie me había dicho que Ness estaba así de mal. La imprimación se había roto de eso estaba seguro pero entonces porque ella se sentía así. Mil preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza. Aunque pasase lo que paso tenia que reconocer que en el fondo de mi alma aun la seguía queriendo, no la amaba, no estaba imprimado, pero la quería, por dios como no quererla si la había visto crecer. Debía hablar con ella, explicarle que no era posible que ella siguiese imprimada de mi, que lo que le pasaba tenia que ser otra cosa, si su abuelo era medico porque demonios no la curaba. Me sentía frustrado e impotente, yo no podía hacer nada, aunque la llamase que le iba a decir, "mira Ness es imposible que estemos imprimados porque amo a otra mujer". Si claro y que mas… Me pase las manos por la cabeza intentando despejarme.

Quizás debería hablar con Bella y que ella decidiese, a fin de cuentas estaba bastante seguro que ella sabia de mi relación con Tala, yo mismo se lo había contado una de las ultimas veces que hablamos. Y por lo que decía la carta ella no se lo había contado a Ness.

Si, lo mejor seria que hablase con Bella.

De pronto sonó el teléfono de la oficina, mire e reloj, dios eran las dos de la madrugada. Me apresure a contestar.

-¿Jake estas bien?- era Tala

-Si cariño, estoy bien, creo que me quede dormido me ha despertado tu llamada- Mentí. La oí suspirar.

-Esta bien- dijo supongo que a Billy porque a continuación lo oí al fondo. "Anda dile que venga a casa y que no asuste así a su viejo padre" -¿Lo has oído?- pregunto Tala.

-Si, he oído al viejo cascarrabias de tu suegro- dije intentando hacerla sonreír parecía realmente preocupada.- Salgo ya, en media hora estaré en casa. Te quiero.

-Universo.- Y colgó.

Recogí la carta y la puse en el cajón de la mesa debajo de un montón de papales que parecía que nunca se tocaban. Apague la luz y me dirigí al coche. Odiaba mentirle así a Tala, pero ya se lo explicaría en otro momento. Desde luego hoy no era mi día.

Media hora después aparcaba el coche delante de casa. Tala estaba sentada en el porche, salio corriendo hacia mi en cuanto me vio y salto a mis brazos antes de darme tiempo siquiera de bajar de el.

-Oh Jake, tenía un mal presentimiento, gracias a dios que estas aquí.- Y me beso con tal pasión que temí ahogarme.

-Vaya tendré que llegar tarde mas a menudo, me encanta el recibimiento.-Dije sobre sus labios mientras terminaba de sacar mi cuerpo del coche.

La sujete por las nalgas firmemente contra mi, necesitaba sus besos y su cuerpo para olvidarme de la dichosa carta, ella paso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, sujetándose con los brazos a mi cuello.

-¿Y Billy?- pregunte extrañado de que no hubiese salido a saludarme.

-Esta dormido, en cuanto supo que estabas bien y que venias a casa se fue a la cama.

Mejor así. Pase una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Tala sujetando firmemente uno de sus pechos. Un gemido escapo de sus labios e intensifico su beso. Jugué con su pezón rodándolo con los dedos. Ella apretó su cuerpo más contra el mío. Me gire y la tumbe en el capo del coche. Soltó su agarre y cuando me aparte empezó a desbrocharme el tejano. Sonreí ante su desespero.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunte picadamente, asintió- Tu lo tuyo yo lo mío- volvió a asentir.

En menos de un minuto nos habíamos desecho de los engorrosos pantalones. Me estire sobre el capo haciendo que ella se pusiese encima mío, baje la cabeza y levante su camiseta lo suficiente como para liberar sus pechos y poder besarlos y lamerlos a placer. Echo la cabeza hacia tras y lanzo un pequeño grito de éxtasis a la vez que se dejaba caer para empalarse en mi miembro ahora rígido y dispuesto para ella. Empezó a cabalgarme arriba y abajo mientras gemía y jadeaba, adoraba el color rojo de sus mejillas cuando hacíamos el amor, hice latir mi miembro y ella cerró su centro, adoraba ese movimiento, volví a latir ella grito mi nombre.

Aferre firmemente sus caderas acompañando sus movimientos, subiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Gire mis caderas y se encogió gritando de placer, era maravilloso ver las reacciones que mi cuerpo provocaban en ella. Sus pechos se balanceaban ante mis ojos al ritma de sus caderas provocando que mi cuerpo se encendiese mas con cada subida y bajada.

Mi miembro empezó a palpitar sin control anunciando la inminente llegada del orgasmo, no aguantaría mucho más. La gire dejándola entre el capo y mi cuerpo y la embestí a un ritmo desenfrenado intentando que ella llegase con migo. Note que su humedad aumentaba, estaba cerca. Alce sus caderas para ganar algún centímetro de profundidad y volví a enterrarme en su cuerpo, gimiendo por el esfuerzo y el placer.

-Jake te amo- mi grito al llegar ahogo su voz.

Me quede mirándola sorprendido y vi como se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- negó con la cabeza- ¿Has dicho lo que creo haber oído?- asintió.

Un profundo orgullo se adueño de mi alma, llevaba casi un año esperando oírla decir esas palabras. Volví a embestirla.

-Repítelo- necesitaba volver a oírlo.

Negó y volví a embestirla, lanzo un pequeño gritito. Como que me llamaba Jacob Black que lo iba a repetir aunque tuviese que pasarme toda la noche haciéndole el amor. Me hundí en ella con desespero hasta que estuvo otra vez a punto. Pare.

-Dilo- le ordene.

-Te amo Jake- dijo clavando sus uñas en mis hombros, la envestí una vez mas y llegue por segunda vez junto con ella.

Lo había dicho, por fin lo había dicho. Ella me amaba. Me incline a besarla.

-Universo- le conteste, ella frunció el ceño y ambos nos echamos a reír. Era una noche mágica.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Estaba allí de pie en el altar esperando la llegada de la novia con cientos de miradas sobre mí. Me sentía incomodo, desde luego este día estaba ideado por las mujeres y para torturar a los hombres. La novia se retrasaba, afloje un poco el nudo de la corbata. Un intenso coro de murmullos llenaba la sala. Empezó a sonar la suave música. Uf, por fin.

Vi a Tala avanzar por el pasillo con una tímida sonrisa en sus preciosos labios, el vestido hacia un contraste precioso contra su piel dorada, el pequeño escote resaltaba sus opulentos pechos y la tela se amoldaba a sus caderas insinuando las sinuosas curvas que había debajo. Levanto su cabeza hacia mí lanzándome una sonrisa deslumbrante. Llevaba el pelo prácticamente suelto exceptuando unos pequeños mechones rizados que estaban enganchados por un pequeño pasador de fantasía, un pequeño ramo de flores blancas entre las manos y sus ya características gafas de sol. Era una visión, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, se sitúo al otro lado del altar. Me incline hacia el hombre que estaba a mi lado, apreté levemente su hombro en un gesto claramente tranquilizador y volví a mirar a Tala. Era una visión, un regalo para la vista, estaba preciosa, no pude evitar sonreírle lascivamente, gesto al que ella respondió ruborizándose.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar. Por fin… la novia había llegado.

Leah estaba muy bonita, se la veía tranquila y enamorada, avanzaba lentamente del brazo de su hermano Seth que estaba tan incomodo como su futuro cuñado Tom o yo mismo, definitivamente "era un día para ellas".

Leah y Tom se habían conocido hacia unos ocho meses en el simulacro de emergencia del estado. Tom era bombero en Shelton y Leah trabajaba como enfermera en Forks, casualidades del destino quisieron que los pusieran en el mismo equipo, cuentan que fue amor a primera vista o dicho de otra manera una imprimación en toda regla.

Se suponía que Tom era un herido al que Leah tenia que entablillarle un brazo, todo muy "real" tanto que nada mas mirarse a los ojos acabaron haciéndose el boca boca ante las perplejas miradas de sus compañeros.

Al día siguiente Tom había dejado su trabajo, su casa y toda su vida para venirse aquí con Leah. La cara de Seth y Sue al ver a Leah enganchada, como si le fuera la vida en ello, al brazo de ese enorme bombero (aun llevaba el traje puesto) no tenia precio.

La mente colectiva tenía sus ventajas, ver todo esto en primera persona había sido tronchante. Pase varios meses chinchando a Seth con la imagen de su hermana besando tórridamente al "bombero" como el lo llamaba.

Pobre Tom se había quedado con el mote, la verdad es que era un buen tipo, ahora pertenecía al honorable cuerpo de bomberos de Forks, era fácil verlo vestido de uniforme, cosa que no ayudo a que se librase del mote ni de los insinuantes chistes con respecto al fuego de Leah. Había que reconocer que el chico se lo tomaba con bastante humor. Pero era cierto, la famosa mala leche de Leah desapareció casi completamente como por arte de magia en cuanto se imprimo. El amor podía hacer grandes milagros.

Mire a Tala, sin duda el amor era maravilloso.

Saque el anillo de mi bolsillo para entregárselo a Tom, mientras Tala le daba el suyo a Leah. Hacia un par de meses que nos habían pedido que fuésemos los padrinos de su boda. Tala y Leah se habían hecho grandes amigas, de hecho Leah protegía a mi novia mas que a su propio hermano, aunque claro Seth estaba encantado.

-Puedes besar a la novia- no pude evitar sonreír, ese sacerdote no sabia lo que había dicho, solo esperaba que no hubiera niños en la sala…

Tras la copiosa comida, el vals nupcial y no se cuantos ridículos ritos mas había llegado el mas esperado por las féminas y odiado por los hombres. Las chicas se reunieron ante la tarima del pequeño escenario de la casa comunal esperando a que la novia lanzase el ramo por encima de su cabeza, según la tradición la que lo cogiera seria la próxima en casarse.

Emili, Sam, Paul, Rachel, Tala y yo nos reunimos en uno de los laterales riendo disimuladamente ante la agresividad de aquellas mujeres por situarse en el mejor lugar. Jared se acerco a nosotros cabizbajo.

-¿Y Kim?- Pregunto mi hermana sentándose en una silla ya que su avanzado embarazo no le permití estar desasido tiempo en pie. Vi como Paul le acariciaba la tripa y le daba un beso en la cabeza. Llevaban casados dos años y Rachel parecía tremendamente feliz.

-Adivina- se limito a responder Jared señalando con su pulgar por encima de su hombro, a sus espaldas donde estaban las mujeres dándose codazos, y eso que Leah aun no había lanzado el ramo…

-¿Todavía no se lo has pedido?- Exclamo Emili sorprendida. Jared se limito a negar y lanzar una mirada a Sam que se sonrío.- Por dios Jared, cuanto tiempo lleváis viviendo juntos, tres años, cuatro…

-Pero lo hará, ya tiene el anillo.- Respondió Sam pasando el brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

-¡¿En serio osito, ya me compraste un anillo, donde esta quiero verlo?!- Todos nos miramos sorprendidos, y estallamos en carcajadas.

-¿De donde has salido Kim?- Le pregunto Rachel entre risas.

-Os vi, ahí tan juntitos… decidí acercarme, además allí hay demasiada competencia…-Bufo frunciendo el ceño, para mirar luego a Jared y extender sus manos como esperando que le entregase el anillo.

-Sabes mujer no tienes remedio… - dijo Jared malhumorado y para nuestra sorpresa se saco una cajita del bolsillo y la deposito en las manos de Kim.- anda toma. Quería hacerlo bien ¿Sabes?

-¿Lo tenias aquí?- pregunto extrañada Tala mientras Kim se lanzaba a los brazos de Jared y empezaba a darle besitos por toda la cara.

-Lo lleva encima desde que lo compro, Kim ha estado registrando la casa desde hace meses.- Contesto Paul riendo.

-Bueno parece que volveremos a ir de boda- dijo señalando a la pareja que ahora se besaba con enardecido fervor- y de bautizo- señalo a mi hermana.

Oímos gritos a nuestras espaldas, Seth se acerco y se unió a nuestro grupo.

-Son insoportables.- se limito a decir señalando a las mujeres mientras se situaba a nuestro lado.

Los grititos de entusiasmo se convirtieron en quejas y algo cayó a los pies de Tala. Mire hacia abajo extrañado. Era el ramo de la novia, me gire hacia el escenario donde vi a Leah con una sonrisa picara en los labios, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron se encogió de hombros en un gesto de absoluta inocencia. Ja. Tala estaba rígida a mi lado, mi brazo en su cintura.

-¿No vas a cogerlo?- pregunto una muy confusa Kim.

Rachel y Emili miraron a Tala con tristeza y a Kim con reprobación. Todos conocíamos la postura de Tala, no quería casarse, al menos no con alguien que se pudiese imprimar de otra y abandonarla, le había repetido mil veces que eso no pasaría, pero ella no confiaba en mis palabras. También tenía pánico a imprimarse ella y hacerme sufrir. Las peleas que alguna vez habíamos tenido eran siempre por lo mismo, ella veía la imprimación como algo malo, para los demás era algo bueno.

-Disculparme- respondió Tala apartando mi brazo y saliendo de la casa comunal.

-Voy a matar a mi hermana… el día de su boda… lo siento por Tom…- Dijo Seth rojo de ira y ya de camino al escenario, lo cogi del brazo y negué.

-Tenia buena intención.- Afirme. Leah, por extraño que parezca era la que mas había refutado los argumentos de Tala.

-Pero Jake...- Volví a negar.

-Leah solo quería dar un empujoncito a nuestra relación, estaba intentando ayudar, a su manera al menos. Iré a buscar a Tala- mire a nuestros perplejos amigos, les sonreí y me dirigí a la salida.

Nada mas salir fuera la vi, estaba recostada en un árbol cercano. Me acerque y supe por su respiración que estaba llorando. Odiaba verla sufrir, pero tenia que superar sus miedos, por su bien y por el mío, esperaba que eso por fin sucediese. A fin de cuentas parecía que habíamos progresado, ahora era capaz de decirme que me quería.

-¿Mejor?- pregunte.

-No, Jake, no estoy mejor. Estoy siendo débil, he estado apunto de coger el dichoso ramo- Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Eso no es ser débil, es estar enamorada.- Dije apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara y limpiando una lagrima con mi pulgar.

Quizás si jugaba bien mis cartas el anillo con el nudo celta que había visto en una joyería hacia tres meses y para el que había estado ahorrando, rodearía pronto su precioso dedo.

-¿Y si te imprimas de otra?- me espeto. Suspire, siempre preguntaba lo mismo.

-Tala ya hemos hablado de eso, te imprimas una vez, eso dicen las leyendas.- ya sabía cual seria su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y si yo me imprimo?- eso era algo que me preocupaba algo mas, pero no se lo diría.

-Quítate las gafas y mírame, si tu destino es imprimarte de alguien, ese alguien soy yo.- Intente parecer convencido.

Había consultado con el consejo al respecto, aunque yo no me pudiera imprimar, ella se podía imprimar de mi ¿no? La verdad nadie lo sabia, pero yo tenia la esperanza de que así fuese.

Su mano se había detenido a unos centímetros de las gafas. Sus defensas estaban cayendo, casi era mía.

La vi titubear, al final como siempre negó con la cabeza y se aparto un paso. Hoy ya no cedería, pero no yo pensaba rendirme, la amaba.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la boda.

Después del "incidente" Tala y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar del tema, francamente estaba deseando volver a sacarlo, de hoy no pasaba, pero no sabia como.

-¡Jake!- me grito Embry desde el despacho- acaba de llamar tu padre, van de camino al hospital, Rachel se ha puesto de parto.

Iba a ser tío…

-¡Dame las llaves de la furgoneta, voy a ser tío!- dije emocionado mientras le arrancaba las llaves de la mano- Tala vamos, ¿Tala?- me gire a mirar a todos lados donde se había metido esa mujer…

-Jake, tranquilo, ha salido con la grúa a recoger el cacharro de los Grayson- me respondió Quill sonriente.

-Mierda, Embry localízala, dile que la veo en el hospital, que no tarde. Esa vieja cafetera puede esperar.- Y Salí disparado en dirección al hospital.

Cuando llegue me dirigí a la mujer de recepción.

-Perdón señorita ¿me podría decir si ha ingresado Rachel…

-Jake estamos aquí- me dijo mi padre agitando la mano a solo unos metros de distancia. Me acerque a ellos.

Rachel estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas no paraba de jadear y gemir, mi padre su silla al lado sosteniéndole la mano y acariciándole la cabeza y Paul hincado de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de mi hermana.

-Acabamos de llegar- me dijo mi padre mirándome.

-Hola princesa ¿como estas?- le dije dulcemente a mi hermana.

-¡De parto, es que no lo ves!- me respondió y lanzo un grito

-Oh, nena lo siento no sabes cuanto lo siento soy un cerdo perdóname nena- le decía Paul mientras le acariciaba las piernas sin parar y juraría que lloraba.

¿Paul llorando y pidiendo perdón? Necesitaba comprarme una filmadora, a mi sobrino le encantaría ver eso, porque diablos no lo había pensado antes. Mire a mi padre y el me sonrío mientras seguía dando palmaditas a mi hermana en la mano.

-¿Billy es normal que le duela tanto?- le Pregunto mi cuñado a mi padre con un hilo de voz.

-Si, Paul, es normal, es primeriza, las siguientes veces será más fácil.- respondió mi padre. Mi hermana abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, no pienso volver a pasar por esto jamás, jamás, jamás!- debía dolerle mucho, nunca la había visto tan alterada, quise suavizar el ambiente.

-Va hermanita, eso lo dices ahora…

-¡Te ha dicho que jamás, y desde luego si ella no quiere no volverá a pasar! Oh nena lo siento soy un gusano…- Si lo llego a saber me callo, donde estaba el dichoso medico.

-Iré a buscar al medico- dije, mi padre asintió y volví a dirigirme a recepción.- Señorita, perdone, mi hermana esta de parto y estamos esperando al medico y…- ni siquiera levanto la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Aja, vale, vale, vaya a esperar- y ahora si levanto la cabeza, frunció el ceño y me devoro con los ojos, su cara me sonaba- perdona pero yo te conozco… eres el… amigo de Bella ¿verdad?- asentí.- Soy Jessica, Jessica Stanley, no conocemos, yo era amiga de Bella, estaba allí el día que la "secuestraste" con tu moto. Oh, bueno quizás no te acuerdes de mi.- Si me acordaba pero no la conocí ahí si no el año anterior el la playa, no me había caído bien y la verdad seguía sin hacerlo. Estaba coqueteando descaradamente con migo. Le sonreí, cualquier cosa por mi parturienta hermana.

-Si, claro que me acuerdo, solo que has cambiado muchísimo, ahora estas mas…-no sabia que decirle, estas cosas no se me daban muy bien, ella soltó una risita e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Oh, valla no sabia que estaba tan…- volvió a reír, genial que lo interpretase como quisiera.- Y que te trae por aquí…- ¿no había escuchado nada de lo que antes le había dicho? Contuve un bufido de pura exasperación.

-Veras Jessica, mi hermana- dije señalándola- esta de parto y el medico aun no la ha visto.

-Oh, vaya, pobrecita, dame un segundo llamare al medico.- dijo haciendo esa la llamada por la línea interna.- Vendrá en seguida.

-Gracias Jessica, en serio muchas gracias…

-Puedes agradecérmelo invitándome a cenar, salgo a las 7- ¿Eh? No pensaba llevarla a ningún lado, dios como me libraba de ella…

-Mi amor siento llegar tarde- dijo Tala a mis espaldas.

Miro a la chica y a mi alternativamente, supe en el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba porque se le ilumino el rostro y una sonrisa maquiavélica tomo posesión de sus labios.

-No quería traer a los chicos- tomo mi mano y me dio un pequeño apretón para que le siguiese el juego- arman demasiado jaleo, y me ha costado un poco encontrar con quien dejarlos, ya sabes que al ser tres, pues cuesta un poco- mire a Jessica de soslayo, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos- Gracias a dios que los dos mayores ya van al colegio, no sabes el alivio que es, oh, Jake esperemos que no vuelvan a ser gemelos, la verdad no se que haría con siete…- Mi novia tenia una imaginación prodigiosa, no pude evitar sonreírle.

-¿Siete, tienes siete hijos?- me pregunto una casi histérica Jessica.

-No en realidad tenemos cinco, pero estamos esperando…- dijo Tala que era la imagen viva de la inocencia mientras se palmeaba su liso vientre. Me limite a asentir y poner cara de fastidio.

-Mi amor porque no vas con mi hermana y la aconsejas un poco, ya sabes, desde tu bien merecida experiencia.- Y la empuje suavemente dirección a donde estaba mi familia. Cuando se alejo un poco me gire a Jessica, sabia que Tala desde donde estaba aun podía oírnos- Sabes, estoy un poco harto cada vez que la toco se queda embarazada, además un es buena madre, se pone demasiado nerviosa con los chicos, tendría que cambiar de mujer, tu pareces una mujer muy serena. Bueno que me decías de una cena…- y le sonreí pícaramente, oí a mis espaldas como Tala fingía una tos para ocultar la carcajada. La cara de Jessica no tenia precio, era algo entre el horror y la sorpresa, empezó a titubear.

-Oh, em, veras, es, era solo una broma… si eso una broma de viejos conocidos solo eso- y callo de golpe.

-Bueno, entonces perdona.- puse cara de afligido y me di media vuelta arrastrando los pies, cabizbajo.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos estalle en carcajadas, Tala me cogió del brazo también riendo y nos acercamos a mi familia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Rachel picada. Tala le contó lo que acababa de pasar con la recepcionista y todos estallaron en carcajadas- Sois un caso, no tenéis remedio, muchas gracias me hacia falta reír.

Tres horas y media después mi hermana y mi recién estrenado sobrino Kevin dormían placidamente en una de las habitaciones. Salimos al pasillo para dejarlos descansar. Oí mis tripas rugir y mire el reloj vaya nos habíamos saltado la hora de la comida. Aun teníamos que llamar a la familia y los amigos para avisarles de que todo había salido bien. La tripas de Paul hicieron coro con las mías.

-¿Tenéis hambre chicos?- nos pregunto Billy, Vi como Paul se rascaba la cabeza y asentía, yo asentí también.

-Iros a comer, nosotros nos encargaremos de llamar a todos y de cuidar a la nueva mami.- Tala estaba sonriente, le encantaba poder ayudar.

-¿Estas segura, tu no tienes hambre?- mi chica comía como la loba que era.

-Jake en serio no se como esta chica te aguanta, la cuidas como si fuese de cristal, anda largaos- iba a quejarme de lo que había dicho Billy, yo no la trataba como si fuese de cristal, pero Tala se adelanto y deposito un suave beso en mis labios. Odiaba que discutiésemos.

Paul y yo bajamos a la cafetería del hospital a comer algo. Ahora que me fijaba mi cuñado tenía muy mal aspecto.

-Oye estas hecho un asco.- le dije sinceramente.

-Lo se, he estado haciendo turno doble en el trabajo y patrullando y cuidando a tu hermana la pobre ha pasado el ultimo mes bastante mal así que últimamente no he dormido mucho.- Eso no hacia falta que lo jurase.

-¿Por qué has hecho turno doble?- acaso iba mal de pasta, porque no me lo había dicho.

-Venían nuevos gastos- sonrío- quería estar preparado.- y se encogió de hombros.

-Paul, si necesitabas pasta podrías habérmelo dicho.

-No quiero limosna Jake- bueno todo hombre tiene su orgullo, podía entenderlo, pero no era eso lo que yo le ofrecía.

-Te hablaba de trabajo, en el taller hacen falta manos y tendrías la ventaja de poder organizarte con las patrullas.- Abrió los ojos como platos.

-Lo dices en serio, yo pensaba que el taller era cosa de vuestra manada- negué, porque creería eso- esta bien ¿cuando empiezo jefe?- no pude evitar sonreír.

-Si me vuelves a llamar jefe nunca, si no el lunes.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias Jake. A la comida invito yo, tengo dos buenas noticias que celebrar.- se le veía contento, me alegraba poder ayudar y además Paul era un buen mecánico.- Te debo una. Si necesitas algo…

-La verdad si necesito algo- abrió los ojos sorprendido, quizás podía aconsejarme sobre Tala, nunca había hablado directamente con el del tema y que yo recordase Rachel también era reacia al matrimonio.- Veras…- y pase a contarle como estaba la situación.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

-Pues Jake tío no lo entiendo.- me contesto Paul mientras yo me acababa el insulso bocadillo de la cafetería del hospital- Os comportáis como un matrimonio a todos los efectos, vivís juntos, dormís juntos y trabajáis juntos, no veo la diferencia que habría si lo formalizaseis.

-Hay varios motivos, Billy bueno esta un poco chapado a la antigua y no ve bien que, ejem ya sabes.

-Entiendo, continua.- y mordió el bocadillo, eso había sido incomodo.

-Nos hemos peleado un par de veces por el tema y bueno la ultima vez me dijo que o me comportaba como un hombre o ya me podía buscar otro lugar para vivir- se limito a asentir- además dijo algo que me hizo reaccionar, me pregunto que pasaría si la dejaba embarazada, ella ya ha cumplido el año y su cuerpo se ha "restaurado", intento ir con cuidado, pero a veces es muy difícil.- suspire cuando estábamos en pleno éxtasis no siempre me acordaba de ponerme la capucha y ella no siempre me dejaba retirarme a tiempo, hasta ahora habíamos tenido suerte, pero cuanto duraría.

-Solo son esos los motivos por los que te quieres casar con ella, por si la dejas embarazada y para no discutir con tu padre- me pregunto Paul interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Eh, no, claro que no, quiero que sea mi mujer, quiero formar una familia con ella, quiero que los demás sepan que es mía y que yo soy suyo, quiero que este a mi lado por siempre, sea eso el tiempo que sea.

-Bueno, estos argumentos están mejor, se lo has dicho así a ella- asentí- ¿sabe que las peleas con Billy son por eso?- negué, no se lo había contado.- Quizás debieras empezar por ahí, dile a Billy que hable con ella y que le de sus argumentos.

-¿Y si se va?- pregunte nervioso, Paul enarco una ceja.

-Si te quiere no se ira, como mucho se enfrentara a Billy, y si se va será con tigo, siempre y cuando tu aceptes. Mira Jake yo creo que el problema es que tiene miedo, no que no te quiera. Tendrías que oír como habla de ti, esa chica te adora, si no supiéramos que no es así mas de uno hubiese jurado que estáis imprimados.- Si, ya me lo habían comentado antes- Es una pena que sea tan supersticiosa, aun recuerdo la que lío en Halloween con la hoguera y todos esos ritos, vamos que ni nosotros haciendo la danza de la lluvia.- me picaba ver como se reía de su cultura.

Vale, las costumbres de Tala eran algo raras pero la verdad es que tenía buenos argumentos para todas ellas.

-Para ella se llaman Samain y es una fiesta importante, sirve para celebrar el fin del verano y reunirse con los antepasados, aparte era el cumpleaños de su madre y así la honra.- Me quede callado, algo había hecho clac en mi cerebro.

Tala creía mucho en su cultura, era celta y su abuela era una druida, un raro honor ya que la mayoría eran barones, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, los ritos, los cánticos en galeico, la magia ancestral.

Tala confiaba en ello de hecho yo había visto algún "pequeño milagro", los ungüentos que preparaba según su costumbre curaban mas rápido las heridas que ningún otro medicamento, el viejo Quill había dicho alguna vez que ella poseía el don del chaman.

-Ya esta, ya lo tengo…-murmure

-¿Que, que es lo que tienes Jake?- pregunto Paul suspicaz. Negué con la cabeza.- Oh, no ni hablar, me lo vas a contar o quieres que te recuerde lo que paso cuando decidiste "sacarla" de fase con tu encanto.-Eso era un golpe bajo.

-Los celtas, están llenos de supersticiones, veras hace unos meses ella me enseño a dibujar nudos celtas, de hecho la moto lleva uno dibujado, me explico que el significado del nudo celta es algo así como el del infinito pero con muchas mas connotaciones, bueno da igual es largo de explicar, en resumen significa amor eterno pero de una forma mas profunda. Antiguamente había varios rituales de matrimonio en los que estaba presente el nudo celta, esos ritos casaban no solo a las personas si no las almas de los contrayentes, los enlazaban el uno al otro convirtiéndolos en un solo ser. Esos matrimonios eran indisolubles, esas almas incluso aunque se reencarnasen estaban siempre juntas y volvían a encontrarse. Poco después encontré un anillo con ese símbolo, lo tengo apartado en la joyería, lo estoy comprando a plazos.

-Y quieres proponerle que os caséis por uno de esos ritos- afirmo convencido de que ese era mi razonamiento.- No me parece una mala idea si cree tanto en esos ritos, dejara de lado el tema de la imprimación. ¿No?

No era exactamente en lo que yo estaba pensando, si la conocía lo suficiente y yo creía que si, no bastaría con que se lo propusiera, tendría que encontrar algo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella no pudiese revocarlo y meterla de lleno en el rito sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Me limite a asentir a Paul. El me sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza. Si supiera…

La tarde fue un absoluto caos, no pararon de llegar visitas cargadas con globos, cestas de frutas, peluches de diversos tamaños y un montón de ramos de flores. Tuvimos que empezar a sacar obsequios al pasillo ya que en la habitación no cabían. A las ocho cuando se acabo la hora de visita la enfermera vino a avisarnos de que teníamos que ir desalojando. Mi padre se quedaría esa noche con Rachel y Kevin ya que Paul necesitaba descansar, volvería por la mañana. Entre el y yo cargamos la furgoneta con todos los regalos. Tala había venido con la moto así que se iría directa a casa mientras yo acompañaba a mi cuñado a su casa para dejar los regalos. Cuando volvimos a subir a la habitación del hospital para despedirnos mi corazón dio un vuelco. Tala tenia a Kevin en brazos estaba arrullándolo mientras le cantaba una canción en lo que supuse seria galés. Billy y Rachel la miraban con ojos enternecidos, Paul apoyo una mano en mi hombro, trague saliva, era la imagen mas bonita que había visto en mi vida, en mi mente sustituí a mi sobrino Kevin por un ficticio hijo. Eso era lo que yo quería, quería que Tala fuera mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos. Carraspee.

-Es hora de irse, la enfermera ha dicho que o nos vamos ya o suspende las vistas- Tala levanto la cabeza y asintió mientras dejaba delicadamente al pequeñín en la cuna.

Me había entretenido mas de la cuenta en casa de Paul, era bastante tarde, una lastima, para un día que teníamos la casa para nosotros solos… en fin.

Para mi sorpresa las luces de casa estaban encendidas.

-Hola, cariño estas despierta.- pregunte abriendo la puerta.

-Estoy en la ducha, ¿quieres unirte?- oh y tanto que quería ir, un gruñido primitivo escapo de mis labios mientras me quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba en el sofá, me dirigía la ducha cunado sonó el teléfono. ¿Quién seria a estas horas?

-Salvada por la campana- me dirigí al teléfono.

-Promesas Jake, promesas…- y se echo a reír, mire el teléfono y la puerta del baño alternativamente.

Si no hubiera sido porque era tarde y mi hermana estaba en el hospital seguramente no hubiera contestado.

-Residencia Black, dígame- conteste con sorna mas valía que fuera importante mi novia estaba en la ducha y necesitaba urgentemente que le frotase la espalda.

-Jake, ¿Jake eres tu?- me llevo unos segundos ubicar esa voz, no podía ser quien yo creía.

-¿Ness?- estaba atónito.

-Oh, Jake, porque no me has llamado he estado esperando que me llamases, Charlie me dijo que te dio la carta. ¿La has leído?- sonaba bastante nerviosa.

-Si, la he leído.- que le decía yo ahora, me había olvidado por completo de la carta y de mis intenciones de llamar a Bella para contárselo.

-Llevo dos semanas esperando para hablar contigo, que pasa Jake. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?- me pregunto exigentemente.

-Veras Ness, creo que deberías hablar con tu madre, ella debería explicarte algunas cosas.

-Si te refieres a lo vuestro ya lo se Jake, se que fue por mi, me esperabas a mi.- Hablaba tan alto que tuve que apartar un poco el teléfono de mi oído.

-No es eso.- me limite a responder.

-Entonces que es Jake. Tu me amas, lo se.

-No –me limite a responder- Ya no Ness- cerré los ojos, no quería hacerle daño pero tampoco mentirle.

La oí llorar.- No llores por favor.

-No me quieres. -Dijo entre sollozos

-Ness, claro que te quiero, pero…- titubee, se lo decía o no.

-¿Que Jake, pero que?- su voz sonaba prácticamente histérica. Así no solucionábamos nada, seria mejor ser sincero.

-Hay alguien mas en mi vida- bueno ya estaba dicho. La línea se quedo en blanco-¿Ness?- pregunte con cautela.

-No puedes quererla como me quieres a mí.

-No, no la quiero como que te quiero a ti…- oí un golpe en el baño, el agua no estaba corriendo, ¿Cuánto hacia de eso?- Ness he de colgar, te llamare.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto impaciente

-Pronto- y colgué.

Me dirigí al baño inmediatamente, ese golpe no había sonado nada bien.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Abrí la puerta, Tala estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, envuelta en una toalla, de su mano derecha manaba un chorro de sangre, era un corte muy feo. Un montón de trocitos de baldosa estaban esparcidos por todo el baño, había un agujero en la pared de enfrente. Parecía que le hubiese dado un puñetazo a las baldosas.

Estaba llorando. Me contuve de lanzarme a abrazarla.

-¿Tala?- pregunte con cautela.

-Vete déjame sola- murmuro entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué?- mi mente iba a mil, seguro que me había oído hablar pero que era lo que le había hecho tanto daño…

-Te he oído hablar con ella.- y estallo en llanto.

-¿Qué es lo que has oído exactamente?- no lograba recordar el final de la conversación.

-Que la quieres más que a mí.- ¡¿Cómo?!

-Yo no he dicho eso- ya esta ya me acordaba- le he dicho que a ti no te quiero como a ella.

-Ja. Es lo mismo- y volvió a sollozar. Esto iba a ser difícil.

- No había acabado la frase cuando oí el golpe, la deje a medias.- suspire- Tala si te cuento algo me prometes escucharme y no interrumpirme…- se lo contaría todo, lo que hiciese falta con tal de calmar su pena. No me contesto.- ¿Prometido?

-Dame unos minutos a solas para que me vista.- Bien estaba negociando, eso era bueno.

-Esta bien, te espero en el salón- Salí del baño unos minutos me vendrían bien para organizar mi cabeza.

La oí moverse por la casa mientras tarareaba una de esas canciones suyas, que extraño hacia unos segundos estaba llorando y ahora cantaba...

No sabía en que momento me había quedado dormido, pero fue el ruido del motor del coche lo que me despertó. Tarde apenas dos segundos en reaccionar. Me levante del sofá de un salto y salí fuera plantándome detrás del coche antes de que pudiese hacer el giro para enfilar el camino de salida. El motor rugió y dio un pequeño acelerón para detenerse a escasos centímetros de mis piernas, fue un aviso, si no me apartaba arremetería. Me agache cogí el parachoques con una mano para levantar un poco en vehiculo y pase la otra por debajo hasta que toque el árbol trasero lo aferre y estire con todas mis fuerzas hasta que oí como crujía y se separaba del eje articulado. Había roto el coche, pero desde luego Tala no iría en el a ninguna parte. Deje caer el coche y me dirigí hacia la puerta de piloto, la boca de Tala estaba abierta por la sorpresa. Yo estaba hecho una furia, me había engañado y me jugaba mi parte del taller a que el sueño que se adueño de mi tenia algo que ver con su canción. Respire hondo para intentar calmarme lo máximo posible, que le gritase no iba a ayudar a mi causa. Pique con los nudillos a su ventanilla.

-¿Bajas o tengo que sacarte?- le pregunte a través del cristal.

-Bajo- se limito a responder.

-Perfecto- me aparte un paso para darle el espacio suficiente para que pudiese salir del coche.

Salio y recorrió los pocos metros que distaban hasta casa cabizbaja con migo a sus espaldas y a solo unos centímetros de ella, no pensaba darle la opción de que se volviese a escapar aunque para ello tuviese que atarla.

-Ahora siéntate y escucha- le dije autoritariamente señalando el sofá y sentándome en el.

Se sentó en la otra punta del sofá, puso las piernas sobre el mismo y se las rodeo con los brazos, luego apoyo la barbilla sobre las rodillas.

-Te escucho Jake- se limito a decirme, no lo tenía yo tan claro, pero en fin…

Empecé por contarle lo de Charlie y la carta, se la resumí lo mejor que pude, le explique mi intención de llamar a Bella para hablar con ella y como al final lo había pasado por alto, le conté que fue su llamada lo que lo impidió y como luego al decirme ella que me amaba había olvidado completamente todo lo anterior. Luego el incidente de la boda y la última pelea con Billy en la que me había dicho que esperaba que me comportase como un hombre y todo lo que me dijo. Ella estaba callada, escuchándome, tal como había prometido. Por ultimo el día de hoy en el que pensaba hablarle, pero el parto de mi hermana y el nacimiento de mi sobrino lo impidió. Le explique lo que sentí al verla con el bebe en brazos y como mi mente lo había sustituido por nuestros propios hijos. Le dije que la amaba, intente ser lo mas sincero posible, le dije lo que sentía cuando la veía, cuando la tocaba, cuando la besaba, cuando hacíamos el amor, cuando pasábamos las tardes paseando o viendo una película juntos. Le dije que no concebía mi vida sin ella y que quería que fuese mía, que nos casásemos, le prometí que nada nos separaría, le suplique que se quedase con migo a mi lado y me calle a la espera de su respuesta con la respiración contenida.

-¿Me dejarías leer la carta?- pegunto con cautela.

-Si, claro.- no veía el inconveniente, a fin de cuentas ya sabía lo que decía.

-Esta bien.- contesto.

-¿Eso es un si?- pregunte. Visto lo visto mejor tener una respuesta clara.

-No Jake, no te he dicho que si- suspiro- primero necesito leerla. Además ahora mismo estoy enfadada con tigo no sabia que te peleabas con Billy por mi culpa, sabes que odio que os discutáis, no deberías habérmelo ocultado.- volvió a suspirar- Jake, te amo, tú sabes que es así pero…

-Tala cariño, yo también te amo- dije interrumpiéndola y acercándome a abrazarla, ella paso sus brazos por mi cintura y apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho- Mañana mismo te daré la carta.

-Jake, se que me quieres y se que quieres casarte con migo pero… ¿Qué pasaría si te dijese que yo no?- respondió apretando mas su abrazo, suspire.

La amaba y seguiría con ella, pero decírselo no era la mejor idea, así que le mentí.

-Si me lo dijeses tendría que replantearme seriamente la relación.- note como se envaraba bajo mis brazos, quizás me había pasado un poquito- otra cosa es que me pidieses un plazo, no se un año como mucho, eso podría soportarlo.- le daría diez si hiciese falta con tal de no perderla, pero necesitaba alguna garantía.

Se acurruco mas entre mis brazos, estrujándome como si le fuese la vida en ello, era obvio que no quería perderme. Bien. Mi chica "trabajaba" mejor bajo presión. Era dulce, tierna y cariñosa pero también tenía carácter, además de un halo de inocencia que me volvía loco y una pizca de picardía que me excitaba hasta límites insospechados.

Teníamos gustos muy parecidos, las pelis de terror eran nuestras favoritas, también nos gustaban las de acción y había descubierto gracias a ella que también me gustaban las comedias románticas. Adorábamos los coches y las motos, solíamos sentarnos juntos a ver las carreras que daban por la tele. Cualquier trabajo manual nos tenia enfrascados durante horas, habíamos construido un armario nuevo para nuestra habitación y una librería para sus libros, a ella le gustaba mucho leer y a mi observarla mientras lo hacia.

Pasábamos tardes enteras hablando de todo y de nada. Adoraba escucharla cantar mientras cocinaba o trabajaba en el taller, bajito casi un murmullo en ese idioma suyo que yo no entendía, aunque claro ella no entendía del todo el quileute.

Los domingos los dedicábamos a aprender el idioma natal del otro, yo me reía de su pronunciación demasiado suave y ella se reía de la mía porque me trababa al pronunciar tres consonantes seguidas.

Era sincera y nunca usaba esos ardiles tan propios de las mujeres de decir que si a algo si no le apetecía. Adoraba a mi familia y se desvivía por Billy.

Los jueves por la noche iba a la casa comunal a aprender cosas de nuestra cultura con las niñas de la reserva.

Las fiestas de las hogueras la fascinaban y era habitual escucharla contar las leyendas que le contaba su abuelo cunado era pequeña, así habíamos descubierto la verdadera historia de "el primer lobo" entre muchas otras y el nombre de "la tercera esposa", Chilali. Pero sin duda la que mas nos impacto fue la historia de "la cuarta esposa" de Taha Aki, de cómo ella curo al lobo centenario que encontró herido y le enseño todo lo que su cultura sabia de los fríos y de los "cambiantes" que era como nos llamaban los celtas. Reconozco que todos nos quedamos estupefactos cuando descubrimos que Tala era la nieta del Taha Aki de nuestras leyendas y que su abuela Kalen era una mujer druida. La magia corría por las venas de Tala a raudales, no era de extrañar que poseyese algunos de los dones de los Alfas.

Ella era sin duda todo lo que alguna vez había soñado en una mujer y mucho más.

-Puedo ir a dormir Jake- asentí y la seguí a la habitación, se metió en la cama de espaldas a mi y dejo las gafas en la mesita de noche.

-¿Quieres que me quede o prefieres que me valla?- le pregunte, sabia que mi reacción de antes la había asustado, si quería espacio lo tendría.

-¿Si te prometo que no me voy mas, puedo quedarme sola?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Si- fue mi única respuesta.

-Entonces te prometo que no voy a ningún lado. Buenas noches Jake.

-Buenas noches Tala.- Me gire y volví al salón.

Me esperaba una noche muy larga, sabia que no podría pegar ojo si no estaba a su lado con ella entre mis brazos. Adoraba a Tala y ciertamente solo me podía quejar de una cosa de ella, su irracional miedo a la imprimación, pese a que todos y cada uno de nosotros habíamos intentado hacerla entrar en razón nos había resultado imposible, y la perseverancia que tanto admiraba en ella se había convertido en ese aspecto en una testarudez exasperante.

Mañana le daría la carta tal y como le había dicho, pero esta noche empezaría a buscar un ritual de los suyos que la atase a mi, algo que ella considerase mas fuerte que la imprimación, esperaba que hubiese algo así en los diarios que ella estaba escribiendo para preservar su cultura, porque si no… estaba bien jodido.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Espere a que Tala se durmiera y cogí sus libros, empecé a ojearlos, por desgracia estaban escritos en gaélico y mis "clases" de los domingos aun no habían llegado a un nivel tan avanzado como para entender todo lo que decían, por desgracia tampoco sabia lo suficiente sobre rituales celtas como para saber que era lo que estaba buscando, había dado por hecho que estarían escritos en mi idioma y que me seria relativamente fácil.

Ya, claro, como si fuese a tener una enorme flecha roja que dijera "Aquí Jacob Black", y que mas. Por favor a veces era sorprendentemente iluso. Quizás mi idea no era tan buena después de todo. Quizás debería esperar a que Tala decidiese por si misma.

-Ja, si claro Jake, como no, y quizás debieses esperar sentado a que el sol se apagase o ya puestos a que el infierno se congelase… tío reacciona.- Me dije a mi mismo.

Sacudí la cabeza, me sentía enormemente frustrado.

Primero la escapada de Tala, por dios ¿por que había querido huir de mi? Yo la amaba, que acaso no lo sabia, no la iba a abandonar, nunca, no permitiría que nada ni nadie nos separase, aunque para ello tuviese que ponerme yo también unas malditas gafas de sol. Lo cual me izo acordarme de sus ojos.

Leah la había convencido el día de la boda para que le dejase hacerle una foto sin las gafas, en el servicio de señoras antes del incidente con el ramo, mi amiga loba se había ganado el cielo por ese gesto… bueno, por los dos en realidad.

Sue se la había dado a Billy para que el me la diese a mi, Leah le había pedido que lo hiciese en cuanto estuviesen reveladas.

Tala no sabia que yo la tenia.

Fui a la habitación de Billy y abrí el cajón de su cómoda donde estaba guardada debajo del álbum de fotos de mi madre.

Billy había estado de acuerdo con migo en esconderla. Yo miraba la foto siempre que tenía ocasión.

Los ojos de Tala eran preciosos, ella me había dicho que eran marrones y era cierto, pero hacían unas aguas preciosas en varios tonos que se entrelazaban infinitamente hasta perderse en la oscuridad de sus pupilas. Su mirada era profunda y recordaba a una tarde de otoño con sus contrastes de marrones, pero no a una fría si no a una calida y acogedora, de esas que eran tan inusuales en Forks. Su mirada calentaba mi corazón.

Me quede mirando la fotografía y suspire, la primera vez que la había visto el corazón casi se me salio del pecho, paro de latir un instante para a continuación emprender una cabalgada tan veloz que hizo que mi sangre se acelerase provocando una sensación de calor, sentí un leve mareo y tuve que sentarme porque se me doblaron las rodillas.

Billy se había asustado, recordé con una sonrisa. Deje la foto en su escondite y volví al salón.

Intente relajarme y pensar con calma.

Tenia que haber alguna forme de traducir eso, le eche una segunda ojeada a los libros.

Entendía mas palabras de las que en un primer momento había creído, pero aun así no las suficientes como para hacer una interpretación lo suficientemente buena que me permitiese encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Pasado un rato encendí el ordenador e hice a café, iba a ser una noche muy larga, iba a necesitar algo de ayuda, esperaba encontrar algún programa de traducción en la red o en su defecto a alguien en línea que me echase una mano para traducir o saber que diablos era lo que estaba buscando.

A las cuatro y media de la mañana mis esfuerzos empezaron a dar resultado, tras muchas páginas infructuosas, diccionarios inteligibles y varios chats donde la gente iba a lo que iba. Di con un chat de gente interesada en la cultura celta, y tras varias conversaciones me dijeron que solo tenia que esperar un rato mas ya que a la 1 del mediodía (el chat era de Edimburgo) se conectaba puntualmente un tal Druid que podría ayudarme mire el reloj, solo faltaba media hora, teníamos nuestras buenas 8 horas de diferencia. Me levante y fui la cocina a servirme una taza de café, ya estaba frío y sabia fatal, me encogí de hombros, lo que necesitaba no era el sabor si no la cafeína.

Intente matar el tiempo lo mejor que pude.

Volví al baño y empecé a recoger el estropicio que había hecho Tala, seria mejor que Billy no lo viese. Cuando abriesen pasaría por el almacén para comprar unas cuantas baldosas nuevas que sustituyesen a las que mi chica había roto.

Tendría que inventar una buena escusa para explicar los "arreglos" del baño. Cuando acabe de recoger todo limpie la sangre, eche las toallas a lavar, esperaba que la sangre saliese, si no me las llevaría al taller y compraría unas nuevas. No podía hacer mucho más de momento. Mire el reloj, mierda, había pasado mas de una hora. Me fui corriendo al ordenador y busque en el directorio general a tal Druid, no lo encontré.

Le pregunte a un par de las personas que había por allí y me dijeron que era raro porque siempre estaba a esa hora.

Bendita suerte la mía.

En fin, ahora al menos sabía donde encontrar ayuda. Ya eran las seis de la mañana y el cielo empezaba a clarear. Decidí apagar el ordenador, ya probaría al día siguiente.

Diez minutos después me levante y recogí las señales que delataban mi noche en vela. Estaba nervioso y muerto de hambre, llevaba sin comer nada desde el espantoso bocadillo de la tarde anterior. Guarde los libros en mi mochila, me los llevaría al taller para escanearlos y poder míralos con calma, esperaba que Tala no los echase en falta hasta que pudiese volver a ponerlos en su lugar.

Me dirigí a la cocina, prepararía el desayuno para los dos, quizás algo en plan romántico, no mejor aun, le llevaría el desayuno a la cama, eso a las chicas les encantaba. Empecé a sacar los cacharros y los ingredientes.

Media hora después admiraba el resultado de mi esfuerzo, vale las tostadas estaban algo quemadas, pero las tortitas tenían una pinta excelente. Saque la mermelada de arándonos de la despensa, era la favorita de Tala, para preparar la bandeja y llevárselo todo a la cama, un momento… mierda, no teníamos bandeja, y ahora como diablos lo iba a hacer. Piensa Jacob, piensa. Madera, eso era, si no recordaba mal aun tenia algunos de los estantes que habíamos desechado para la librería en el garaje, salí pitando a buscar uno. Si, perfecto, recogí unas flores de vuelta a casa, no eran rosas pero valdrían. Lo repase todo por si faltaba algo, café, azúcar, tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada, sirope, nata, tortitas, flores, servilletas y cubiertos, perfecto. Cogí la estantería-bandeja y me dirigí a la habitación.

Pique a la puerta con los nudillos.

-Tala ¿estas visible?- no es que no la hubiese visto antes, solo que le daba tiempo para ponerse las gafas.

-Ya- Me respondió unos segundos después, entre con la bandeja - ¿y esto?- pregunto.

-Bueno pensé que tendrías hambre- carraspee- es mi forma de pedir perdón por no haberte contado antes, en fin, lo que te conté anoche.- y me encogí de hombros.

Salio de la cama de un salto y se me tiro a los brazos, si no llega a ser por mis reflejos lobunos el desayuno habría acabado en el suelo, logre dejarlo en la mesilla, aunque derrame algo de zumo y de café.

-¿Puedo empezar por el postre?- dijo para luego besarme con un hambre voraz.

-Por mi no hay problema.- conteste cuando soltó lo suficiente mi labio inferior de entre sus dientes.

Era la última reacción que me esperaba, vale que el desayuno era para ablandarla, pero no esperaba yo que tanto…

-¿Ya no estas enfadada?- le pregunte entre besos.

No contesto. La sujete por los hombros y la separe un paso de mí.

-¿Por qué Tala?- pregunte confuso.

-¿Por qué, que Jake?- dijo intentando volver a cercarse a mi.

-¿Por qué quieres que hagamos el amor si aun estas enfadada con migo?- si no lo estuviese me lo habría dicho, pero se había limitado a ignorar mi pregunta.

-Oh, Jake, por favor- dijo intentando acercarse de nuevo.

-Por favor que…- respondí sujetándola mas firmemente.

-Te quiero, quiero estar contigo e intento hacer las paces… como has hecho tu- contesto señalando la bandeja del desayuno.

La atraje hacia mí para besarla. Si era eso no tenia ninguna objeción al respecto. Le arranque la camiseta de un tirón, liberando sus suculentos pechos. Baje hasta ellos y me recree en lamerlos y besarlos mientras ella aferraba con sus manos mi pelo en un esfuerzo porque profundizase mis atenciones. No le hizo falta decir nada mas, la empuje levemente para que cayese sobre la cama. Dio un pequeño rebote que aproveche para situar mis manos bajo sus preciosas nalgas y deslice fuera de su cuerpo la poca ropa que aun llevaba. La mire de arriba abajo, tendida en nuestra cama, completamente desnuda, preciosa.

Me quite la ropa con tanta urgencia que desgarre los pantalones. Ya podía ir de compras, otra vez, había gastado mas en ropa en el ultimo año que en el primero de ser lobo, en fin.

Me gire para tirarlos aparte y vi la bandeja del desayuno, no habíamos comido nada desde el día anterior, estaba famélico y suponía que ella también. Tala levanto levemente la cabeza, enarco una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre Jake?- me pregunto con picardía.

Se me seco la boca de golpe, un millón de imágenes muy sugerentes cruzaron mi mente. Mi miembro se alzo con tanta rapidez que arrastro en su subida a mis testículos, me fue de muy poco derramarme en ese mismísimo momento. Me lo debió notar porque se hecho a reír, se levanto de la cama, se acerco a mi y paso una mano por mi nuca para atraerme hacia ellas mientras que con la otra mano sujeto mi miembro.

-Déjame que te enseñe el hambre que tengo yo- susurro en mi oído.

Quito la mano de mi nuca y se giro para alcanzar la nata manteniendo mi miembro todavía firmemente agarrado con la otra mano.

La mañana prometía, quizás tuviese mas cerca ese si de lo que yo creía… quizás no me hiciesen falta sus libros.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento coherente antes de sentir el terciopelo de sus labios sobre la nata que había derramado sobre mí.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Dos horas después llegábamos al taller, había llamado a los chicos para decirles que hoy abriríamos un poco mas tarde. Suponía que Tala querría un poco de intimidad para leer la carta y que querría hablar con migo después de hacerlo.

Entramos en la oficina sin mediar palabra. Saque la carta del cajón y se la entregue.

-Te dejare sola, cuando acabes ven a buscarme estaré en la parte de atrás.- le di un beso en la frente y salí del despacho cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

La espera me estaba matando, llevaba más de media hora encerrada allí dentro con la carta, no se tardaba tanto en leerla al menos que lo hiciese una docena de veces, cosa que empezaba a creer. Oí la puerta abrirse y salí disparado hacia la parte de delante del taller. Si Tala se sorprendió al verme no me lo demostró.

-Toma- dijo extendiendo la mano para entregarme la carta. - Y se dirigió hacia la puerta del taller.- Me voy a tomar el día libre.

-¿Dónde iras?- se iba.- ¿Volverás?

-No se donde iré, necesito pensar- respondió a mi primera pregunta.

-Pero volverás ¿verdad?- volví a preguntar cogiéndola del brazo.

El teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar y salto el contestador. "Jake, por favor responde" no podía ser que había hecho yo para merecer esto, era Bella. Mire a Tala, si la soltaba para contestar el teléfono me arriesgaba a perderla, por otro lado si Bella me llamaba debía ser algo importante. ¿Qué hacia?

"Jake, Renesme se ha ido"

Al diablo, me cargue a Tala en el hombro y la sujete firmemente mientras ella pataleaba y chillaba, me dirigí a la oficina para contestar al dichoso teléfono.

-Bella, soy Jake, ¿que ha pasado?- le tape la boca a Tala para poder oír a mi amiga del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Que son esos gritos!- genial maldito oído vampirico.

-Nada.- espete.

-¿Es ella, es mi niña, esta ahí contigo?, por favor Jake, te lo suplico no la mates.- pero que clase de monstruo se creía que era.

-Cálmate Bella- le dije aun forcejeando con la mujer que tenia en brazos.- es Tala, mi novia. ¿Que es eso de que Ness se ha ido?- le pregunte, mientras notaba como mi camisa se humedecía en mi espalda, justo donde Tala tenia su cara, al menos había dejado de forcejear.

-Se ha ido Jake, creemos que va para allí, Edward y los demás han ido tras ella, pero no sabemos a que hora se fue ni cuanta ventaja les lleva, por favor no le hagáis daño, es mi hija, Jake.- suspire.

-Jamás le haría daño Bella, avisare al resto de que es posible que aparezca por aquí.- yo si sabia sobre que hora se había ido- ¿a que hora os disteis cuenta de que no estaba?

-Hace un par de horas.- contesto sombría.

-Vaya si que se ha vuelto hábil, normalmente os dabais cuenta en media hora como máximo- no pude evitar decirlo me había sorprendido, pero me arrepentí al momento ante los sollozos desesperados de Tala.

-¿Por que dices eso y que diablos le estas haciendo a esa pobre mujer para que llore así?- ahora estaba irritada. Genial, una vampiro enfadada, una semi-vampiro desaparecida y una loba histérica.

-Bella, tu hija se escapo sobre la una de la madrugada contando que son las diez de la mañana y que os habéis dado cuenta hace dos, pues la verdad tiene merito escaparse de una casa llena de vampiros y despistarlos durante siete horas…

-¡Como sabes a que hora se fue y por dios haz que tu novia pare de llorar!- ahora ya hasta me gritaba, si quería guerra la tendría, a fin de cuentas era ella la que le había ocultado a Ness la realidad.

-Tu hija me llamo anoche y no le vino nada bien que tuviese una novia y a mi novia no le vino nada bien que tu hija me llamase, así que si llora es por culpa de tu hija, o mas bien tuya porque si le hubieses dicho la verdad a tu hija no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión. Así que déjate de tonterías y madura súper mama- le espete sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

-Oh, lo siento Jake… yo no sabia… no se lo dije… porque pensé… yo creía…-titubeaba demasiado.

-Suéltalo de una vez Bella ¿que creías?- la oí suspirar.

-Bueno ella parece que sigue imprimada de ti, pensé que la chica esa solo era una aventura pasajera y que Renesme y tu arreglaríais las cosas, por eso no se lo dije.- me quede en blanco. Tala se envaro, lo había oído.

-Suéltame Jake, por favor, ella tiene razón yo también lo creo, por eso quería irme, la carta me izo darme cuenta, si Ness sigue imprimada es porque tu también debes estarlo.- Tala creía eso, pero eso no era verdad yo no estaba imprimado de Ness, no sentía eso por ella.

-Os equivocáis- les respondí a las dos mujeres.

-Bueno, no es tan descabellado si tu novia también lo cree es por algo ¿no?- respondió Bella claramente picada.

-Vale, se acabo- dije dejando a Tala en el suelo pero sin soltarla, le iba a poner fin a esto- ¿Bella cuanto tiempo le llevara a Ness llegar hasta aquí?

-Ocho o nueve horas, quizás menos.- No tenia mucho tiempo por delante y si mucho trabajo.

-Te llamare en cuanto aparezca. Adiós.- colgué el teléfono. Vale ahora mi novia.

-¿En serio crees que sigo imprimado de Ness?

-Se lo que leí, ella lo sigue de ti.- afirmo.

-¿Y eso implica que yo lo este de ella?- pregunte, necesitaba hacerla reaccionar.

-Bueno, no, pero es lo lógico.- me estaba sacando de mis casillas, por dios que cabezota era.

-Tala la magia no es lógica.- pensaba engancharme a un clavo ardiendo.

-Pero tu le dijiste que la querías- contraataco

-Y es verdad, ¿que sentirías tu por alguien al que has visto nacer y crecer?- me encogí de hombros

-¿Era por eso?- pregunto confusa

-Claro que era por eso. ¿Tu escuchaste algo de lo que dije anoche?- se lo repetiría si hacia falta.

-Si, pero pensé que… no se que pensé- Se dejo caer en la silla que había detrás de ella.

-Nada bueno seguro. Casi preferiría que no pensases, con la imprimación no eres nada objetiva por si no te habías dado cuenta.- dije mirando a mi alrededor, había tenido una idea, me arrodille frente a ella cogí una arandela que había encima de la mesa, no era perfecto pero de momento valdría.- Tala, te lo voy a preguntar- dije enseñándole la arandela que casi aprecia una alianza- ¿Tala Aki quieres casarte con migo?- contuve la respiración.

-Si- susurro tan bajo que casi ni la oí.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- me había dicho que si. Una descarga eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo.

-Si quiero Jake,- deslice el "anillo" en su dedo antes de que tuviese tiempo de arrepentirse.- pero…- demasiado tarde- no puedo, no hasta que este… segura.- suspiro e izo ademán de quitarse el "anillo".

Le sujete las manos para impedirlo. Una descarga atravesó mi cuerpo dejando una sensación de inmenso calor fluyendo por mis venas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto asustada. No tenía ni la menor idea. ¿Ella también lo había sentido?

La puerta del taller se abrió de golpe dando paso a una preciosa mujer de cabellos broncíneos y ojos chocolate si mi memoria no fallaba, habían sido menos de ocho horas, apenas habían llegado a siete, valla, si que era rápida.

-Tala dale a la rellamada y dile a Bella que su hija esta aquí- le dije levantándome del suelo y situándome delante de ella a modo de escudo, soltó un pequeño gritito. -Hola Ness.- dije saliendo del despacho y cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Tenia una sensación de inminente peligro en la boca del estomago.

-Hola Jake. Así que te habían avisado, supongo que entonces no tengo mucho tiempo.- estaba demasiado tranquila y eso activo mis alarmas internas.

-Sabes que no deberías estar aquí- le pregunte, se limito a encogerse de hombros- ¿a que has venido?- tenia que ganar tiempo por muy rápido que fuese Edward, dudaba que llegase aquí en los próximos minutos.

-A buscarte, ¿a que si no?- respondió con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

-No hacia falta, te iba a llamar- necesitaba un plan y rápido, ante todo tenia que sacar a Tala de allí, si una mujer celosa ya era peligrosa no quería imaginar como seria una semi-vampiro celosa que creía estar imprimada.

-¿Quien es la chica del despacho?- mierda.

-La secretaria- intente parecer tranquilo.

-¿Te arrodillas ante tu secretaria?, tenia entendido que generalmente era al revés- sonrío con ironía.

-Tienes la lengua demasiado afilada jovencita- intente sonar autoritario pero no me había salido muy bien, había empezado a temblar.

-Suelen decírmelo a menudo. Es ella verdad.- no era una pregunta si no una afirmación, aun así le respondí.

-No, ella es la novia de Embry, se han peleado y estaba consolándola- bueno fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, necesitaba desviar su atención.

-¿Le preguntamos a ella?- y se cruzo de brazos clavando la vista por encima de mi hombro.

Me gire, Tala estaba en la puerta del despacho, también con los brazos cruzados y las piernas algo separadas en una actitud claramente desafiante.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Los hados del destino tenían que estar pasándoselo en grande a mi costa, ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecerme esto?

-Tala, porque no te vas a casa- sabia que no funcionaria pero tenia que intentarlo.

-No, estoy bien aquí, gracias- dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros- Soy Tala Aki, encantada de conocerte Renesme, ¿puedo llamarte Ness, verdad?- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la semi-vampira. Ness frunció el ceño.

-Vaya creo que no necesito presentarme ¿No?- y miro la mano de Tala aun extendida hacia ella.

Una idea ilumino su mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Ness se acerco y cogio la mano de Tala a la vez que ponía la otra en mi brazo. Una ráfaga de imágenes cruzó mi mente, una película en tecnicolor desde su nacimiento y la primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos quedando así encadenados el uno al otro, mostró las tardes corriendo por el bosque, cazando juntos y paseando por la playa, las tardes en casa de su familia viendo películas sin hacer mucho mas, hasta aquel último y fatídico día en que nos separamos. Yo era el claro protagonista de ese film. Oh dios, se lo había enseñado a Tala, me gire a mirarla. Por favor, por favor, entiéndelo cariño, no me dejes por favor, suplique en mi cabeza. Tala esbozo una sonrisa, ¿Una sonrisa?

-Interesante, ¿puedes hacerlo al revés?- pregunto mi novia ampliando su preciosa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto una perpleja Ness. Casi tan perpleja como yo.

-Te preguntaba si aparte de enviar imágenes puedes recibirlas.- comento despreocupadamente Tala.

-Eh… bueno alguna vez me ha pasado pero no lo domino.- le contesto aun sorprendida de su reacción.

-Probémoslo- respondió Tala mientras pasaba la otra mano por encima de la que Ness aun le tenia agarrada.

Otra ráfaga de imágenes cruzo velozmente mi cabeza. Esta vez era la historia de Tala desde que llego a la reserva, la primera vez que toque su piel, aquel primer beso en la cocina, la primera noche que hicimos el amor. ¡Vaya! Las tardes en el sofá viendo la tele, los días que estuvimos fabricando los muebles nuevos con ayuda de Billy, como habíamos montado el taller con los chicos, todos juntos trabajando codo con codo, la noche que me dijo que me amaba, mostró todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos hasta que le pedí matrimonio hacia apenas unos minutos. Su conversación telefónica con Bella. Un momento, que era lo que Bella le había dicho…

Soltó abruptamente la mano de Ness, Ness me soltó a mí y los tres jadeamos. Parecía que habíamos estado aguantando la respiración.

Mire a mi novia enternecido, no sabia que ella me veía así, un inmenso calor inundo mi pecho, el mismo fuego liquido de antes recorrió mis venas. Quería abrazarla y besarla para sellar ese instante, pero no estábamos solos y no me pareció sensato, así que me limite a mirarla esperando que mis ojos expresaran correctamente todo lo que sentía.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- pregunto Ness sorprendida.

-Magia- respondió Tala alzando una ceja. No pude evitar reírme.

-Muy graciosa- dijo Ness fulminándola con la mirada.

-Ya que vienes a luchar por tu amor, creí que seria justo que supieses a que te enfrentas- Le dijo Tala encogiéndose de hombros. -Bueno, yo tengo que irme- ¡¿Que?!- tranquilo, volveré,- dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla- pero hay que avisar a los chicos para que no se coman a nadie- sonrío- y vosotros tenéis que poneros al día de muchas cosas- giro la cabeza hacia Ness- tu padre llegara en cinco horas como mucho, así que te aconsejo que aproveches tu tiempo- le dijo con rudeza tocándole el brazo, me dio la sensación que había algo mas, como si hablasen de algo sin que yo pudiese oírlo.

-Lo haré, no lo dudes- le respondió Ness secamente.

Bueno… ¿y yo que?, ¿no opinaba?, carraspee.

-Tala ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?-dije

-Saldré fuera- dijo Ness y salio.

-¿Que diablos estas haciendo Tala?- estaba nervioso y se lo dije de una forma excesivamente brusca.

-Cumplir una promesa- suspiro- le prometí a Bella que le daría a Ness una oportunidad de recuperarte, a ti te doy la opción de elegir libremente.

-¿Pero?...- puso un dedo sobre mis labios para hacerme callar. Yo ya había elegido, ¡demonios!.

-Pasa estas horas con ella, conócela, disfruta de su compañía, eres completamente libre de hacer lo que… "desees"- no podía querer decir lo que yo creía que quería decir- sin reproches, tanto si la elijes a ella o a mi, nunca te preguntare que paso…- pues si, si quería decir lo que yo había creído.

Me quede estupefacto. ¿En serio me creía capaz de hacerlo? Se puso de puntillas y rozo levemente mis labios con los suyos, para luego darse media vuelta y salir por la puerta con determinación, no se giro, no me miro, y yo me quede allí plantado sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Todo tuyo - le oí decirle a Ness, su voz no tembló, no titubeo.

Saco la moto de la furgoneta, se puso el casco y enfilo carretera sin mirar atrás. Estaba perplejo, o no le importaba nada o me quería tanto como para estar dispuesta a perderme. No sabia que pensar. Ness entro en el taller y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es "especial"- dijo señalando hacia al puerta por encima de su hombro.

-Ni que lo digas- me limite a responder.

-La amas ¿verdad?- me miro con una profunda pena en su hermoso rostro, se había convertido en toda una mujer, una muy bonita, para ser sincero.

-Si Ness, la amo.- suspire.

-Así que no tengo nada que hacer- dijo mas para si misma que para mi- sabes, yo no creo que fuese capaz de hacer lo que ha hecho ella… de ser tan noble…- un dejavú inundo mi mente, hacia muchos años yo le había dicho algo infinitamente parecido a Bella. -Lo cual demuestra que no estas imprimado de mi y lo mas probable es que yo tampoco de ti, pero estaba tan segura de que tenia que ser eso…- dijo pensativa.

-Lo siento Ness, en serio…- que mas se decía en una situación así.

-No te preocupes Jake, quizás te idealice, no sé, a fin de cuentas fuiste mi primer amor…- lo había visto en sus recuerdos.

-¿Por qué has cambiado tan rápido de idea Ness?- me sorprendía que pareciese estar tan tranquila.

-Bueno es algo que me había dicho mi padre.- me miro -El dice que cuando amas de verdad a alguien eres capaz de dejarlo ser feliz, sea contigo o sin ti. Tala esta dispuesta ha hacerlo.

-Muy propio de Edward decir esas cosas.-refunfuñe.

-¿Jake tu renunciarías a ella?- me soltó de sopetón.

Lo pensé un momento, si ella me quisiera dejar amándome como lo hacia me resistiría con todas mis fuerzas, pero si no me amase o se enamorase de otra persona… si seguramente si la dejaría marchar aunque me dolería mas que nada, pero antepondría su felicidad a la mía. Me limite a asentir.

-Lo suponía ¿y que piensas hacer?- me dijo Ness

-¿Hacer? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunte sorprendido.

-¡Con ella tonto!- exclamo

-Bueno tengo un plan.- conteste. No se porque había dicho eso, pero ahora me sentía mas a gusto hablando con Ness.

-Soy toda oídos- dijo Ness sentándose de un salto encima del cajones de las herramientas.

-Ni sueñes que voy a contártelo jovencita- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Oh Jake, por dios, no se que es lo que has "visto" tu de ella, pero si se lo que yo he "sentido"- espero mi respuesta, yo me limite a callar- Lo tienes fatal por si te interesa, tiene pánico al "compromiso" y la imprimación.- me dijo al ver que yo no hablaba.- Por dios que testarudo eres. En serio quiero ayudar ya que en parte este lío es culpa mía. Déjame reparar mis errores, por favor- suplico.

-Oh, mierda, acaso tu madre te ha dado clases de cómo hacerme sentir culpable- había derribado mis defensas totalmente, solo conocía dos personas con ese don.

-En realidad no, pero Tala si lo ha hecho, es como si me hubiese dado todo lo que necesito saber para conquistarte, lo cual me hace pensar que quizás quiera que lo haga… -dijo pensativa- esa chica tiene tanto miedo a que le hagan daño que prefiere hacérselo a si misma antes de que otros se lo hagan, ella cree que yo te haría feliz así que tu sufrimiento seria mínimo o incluso nulo. Aunque por otro lado tiene la esperanza de que la elijas a ella, pero aun así no creo que sus miedos despareciesen, no del todo al menos.- Lo que me estaba diciendo tenia sentido, era muy propio de Tala, era una persona muy tenaz o cabezota, según el caso.

Aun recordaba como lucho contra todos nosotros para que Brandy fuese a la universidad tal y como el quería, nosotros pensábamos que era peligroso ya que al chico aun le costaba dominar a su lobo interior, pero ella nos dijo que eso solo acrecentaría el problema porque minaríamos la confianza del chico. Tenia razón lo que Brady no consiguió en años con nosotros lo logro en el primer semestre de universidad. Hasta es fecha solo Leah había cursado estudios superiores y únicamente porque nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. Tala era una luchadora nata, pero en nuestro caso o había tirado la toalla o estaba en el bando equivocado.

Genial. Si Ness sabía tanto como decía, quizás…


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

-A ver si lo he entendido bien- me dijo Ness aun con los ojos abiertos de par en par- pretendes unirte con ella, por un antiguo rito celta, druida o lo que sea- afirme- y vas a hacerlo sin que ella se de cuenta hasta que tu hayas acabado de pronunciar los votos para que no pueda revocarlos- volví a afirmar- y luego esperaras a que ella te los devuelva, porque si no te condenaras al desamor eterno- otra vez afirme- y crees que dado la "fe" que ella tiene en su "religión" eso será suficiente para que pierda sus miedos y te devuelva los votos.- dicho así sonaba un poco descabellado.

-Si en resumen ese es el plan- respondí.

-Me parece genial- eso era lo bueno de tratar con adolescentes, las locuras les parecían genialidades.

-¿Crees que funcionara?- le pregunte expectante.

-Um, creo que si- respondió pensativa- le veo mas problema despistarla hasta que acabes los votos, pero si salvamos eso, si creo que dará resultado.

-¿Salvamos?- ¿eh?, a que se refería.

-Claro tonto, te dije que te iba a ayudar.- bajo de un salto del cajón de herramientas- Y bien ¿por donde empezamos?- Bueno un par de manos mas no me vendrían mal.

-¿Encontrar el ritual?- pregunte incomodo. Ella estrecho la mirada.

-Jacob Black, ¿no lo tienes?- negué- o genial y de donde pensabas sacarlo lumbreras.- parecía molesta.

-De los libros de Tala- conteste- pero están en gaélico y me va a costar traducirlos.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto con un deje de esperanza en la voz.

-Eh, pues en mi mochila, el la camioneta.- salio disparada hacia la puerta.

-Quédate aquí, ¿tienes un escáner?- pregunto mientras salía.

-Si en la oficina hay uno- que estaría tramando esa cabecita… volvió a entrar.

-Vale, necesito un teléfono, un ordenador y un escáner.- me dijo con determinación.

-¿Para que?

-Para ayudarte, ¿quieres seguir preguntando estupideces o nos ponemos a trabajar?- se miro el reloj- nos quedan cuatro horas y media quizás algo mas con un poco de suerte. Venga muévete que tenemos trabajo.- le señale la oficina- perfecto, ¿vienes?

La seguí y vi como encendía el ordenador y el escáner.

Descolgó el teléfono y empezó a marcar infinitas cifras.

-¿Dónde llamas?- pregunte

-A Irlanda- contesto

-¡Que!- exclame- ¿Por qué?

-Porque conocemos a alguien allí que una vez fue druida o algo parecido y que habla y escribe gaélico o galés o como diantres se diga. Y ahora calladito.

-¿Siobhan?- pregunto- si hola soy Renesme Cullen- espero un minuto- si yo también me alegro de hablar contigo… no, no pasa nada, todos estamos bien… pues la verdad es que necesitaba pediros un favor… Liam había sido druida ¿verdad?... ah iniciado… bueno pero habla gaélico ¿no?... perfecto, ¿se puede poner?... si espero- se giro hacia mi y me guiño un ojo, se la veía feliz- Hola Liam, si Ness, veras necesito pedirte un favor… estoy buscando un ritual que case almas o algo así… si, necesito algo realmente poderoso… no, es para un amigo… si Jacob Black… el mismo… no se rompió y ahí esta el problema… no por dios, es para su novia… ella es como el y al parecer algo mas… no se, no lo he preguntado, dame un momento- tapo el auricular del teléfono con una mano- Jake, Liam quiere saber que mas es Tala- levante una ceja- Oh vamos Jake, note que era algo mas, lo que izo… ¿quieres que te ayude o no?- Suspire.

-Su abuelo era lobo, su abuela druida y su padre un hibrido como tu- abrió tanto los ojos que temí que se le cayesen al suelo.

-Oh, vaya… esta bien- quito la mano del teléfono y empezó a hablar- ¿Liam?... Si, pero no te lo vas a creer…desciende de lobos druidas e híbridos como yo… pues imagínate como me he quedado yo… no tampoco lo sabia… bueno y que quieres… me entere anoche… mis padres no me lo dijeron aun me tratan como si fuese pequeña…-se hecho a reír- en serio, Um pues me lo tendré que pensar… ya se lo pregunto. ¿Jake cuanto hace que estáis juntos?- esta vez no tapo el auricular.

-Un año, dos meses, una semana y tres días- conteste

-¿Y no sabes cuantas horas?- me pregunto en broma.

-Dieciséis horas y media aproximadamente- le conteste tras mirar el reloj.

-¡Vaya! pues si que lo tienes controlado… si Liam… lo has oído, perfecto… no, pero tenemos unos libros… si están en gaélico o galés… creo que algo…pero no te apures nos apañaremos… vaya… espera dame un segundo…- cogio papel y bolígrafo y empezó a anotar- una formula que contenga P-A-M si… o G-R-A-D-H como un poema, si… y entonces te lo escaneo y te lo mando… si por supuesto. Jake dame el número de aquí.- Me pidió.

-22378692- Estaba allí plantado sin poder hacer nada.

-Liam, apunta, 22378692… Liam una cosa mas solo tenemos cuatro horas… si lo se… genial, me parece genial… si a mi cuenta de correo… perfecto…gracias Liam.- y colgó.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte nervioso, odiaba estar de brazos cruzados.

-Liam va a buscar por su cuenta a ver que encuentra. Nosotros buscaremos en los libros de Tala a ver que encontramos con alguna de estas dos palabras- dijo golpeado la libreta con el boli delante de mis narices- si encontramos algo lo escaneamos, se lo enviamos y lo llamamos, el hará lo mismo. Jake una pregunta ¿sabes hablar gaélico?

-Algo, Tala estaba enseñándome, ¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañado.

-Toma ves buscando, tu esta- dijo lanzándome uno de los libros y señalando la segunda palabra que había escrito.

-Te he preguntado porque- dije mientras me sentaba en otra de las sillas del despacho y abría el libro para empezar a buscar. La oí suspirar.

-Tendrás que decir los votos en galés o gaélico, pero hay que decirlos correctamente si no… no sirven de nada- y se callo abruptamente.

Algo no me estaba diciendo, pero preferí no insistir.

Había pasado casi una hora de búsqueda infructuosa. Me levante de la silla con la intención de hacer un poco de café, el no haber dormido en toda la noche me estaba pasando factura.

-Ness, descansemos un rato.- le propuse ya de camino a la cafetera eléctrica.

Estiro los brazos por encima de su cabeza para desentumecerse.

-No pienso decir que no, a fin de cuentas soy medio humana y llevo toda la noche sin pegar ojo.- Sonreí.

-Yo tampoco he dormido- le conteste.

-¿Y eso?, oh… estoy siendo indiscreta, perdona- y vi como se ruborizaba.

-No tonta, no ha sido por eso. Tala me mando a dormir a otra parte después de haberse cargado medio cuarto de baño y aproveche para empezar a mirar los libros y arreglar el estropicio- conteste riendo.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Estaba muy enfadada?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Bastante, pero sobre todo estaba asustada- dije pasándole una taza mientras servia el café- intento marcharse.

-¿Qué quiere decir que intento marcharse?- dijo y se llevo la taza a los labios.

-Pues eso, que me izo dormir de alguna manera, esa chica tiene magia ¿sabes?...- asintió- y se monto en el coche para irse, por suerte me desperté a tiempo...

-¿Y como la convenciste para que no se fuera?- me encogí de hombros.

-Me cargue el coche- me limite a decir.

-En serio…- asentí- ¡¡que bestia!!- exclamo, yo le sonreí.

Nos quedamos en silencio tomándonos el café.

-Jake… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Aja- murmure entre sorbos, necesitaba la cafeína.

-Lo que tu sentías por mi… que hubiese pasado entre nosotros- levante una ceja extrañado- me refiero a que si nosotros… bueno ya sabes…- oh, oh, a ver que le contestaba yo…

-Bueno Ness, veras…- carraspee- yo no lo se… pero supongo que si no hubiese pasado lo que paso… eres muy bonita…- y me encogí de hombros y seguí bebiendo.

Esperaba que fuese suficiente, la verdad eso había sido muy incomodo.

-Me lo hubieras hecho como se lo haces a ella- soltó de sopetón ruborizándose.

Me atragante con el café, esa no me la esperaba…

-Eh…ah…Um…- balbucee.

-Tala me mostró como era- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Nota mental, cuando todo esto acabe vengarme de Tala.

-No lo se- respondí bajito. Esperaba que Ness no me pidiese una demostración…


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Tala POV

Cuando llegue a la salida de Forks gire a la derecha y pare la moto en un pequeño claro que allí había. Las lágrimas nublaban mis ojos de tal forma que me era imposible seguir conduciendo, de hecho había sido una temeridad por mi parte hacerlo hasta las afueras, tenia suerte de no haber perdido el control de la moto.

Baje y me quite el casco, tenia que tranquilizarme. Me enjugue el llanto y saque el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. Lo primero era lo primero. Marque el número y espere repuesta.

-¿Diga?- oí al otro lado de la línea.

-Sam, soy Tala, reunión de emergencia en tu casa, convoca a las dos manadas.- dije intentando parecer lo mas serena posible.

-Tala ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto alarmado.

-Estaré ahí en media hora.- Y colgué el teléfono.

De momento no tenía fuerzas para decir mucho más, al menos no sin que se me notase que estaba llorando, a mares. Tenia que calmarme. No podía presentarme delante de ellos así, debía pedir "indulgencia" para los Cullen y no creía que fuera a conseguirla en mi actual estado.

Cerré los ojos, respire hondo y encerré mis emociones en ese profundo cajón que albergaba todos mis malos y dolorosos recuerdos, tal y como mi abuela me había enseñado ha hacer, era un encantamiento sencillo. Por desgracia mi anterior demostración de poder a la hibrida me había debilitado bastante y requirió mas esfuerzo y concentración del habitual.

-Mierda, soy idiota- me dije a mi misma.

Porque diablos lo había hecho, porque le había enseñado esas imágenes. En un primer momento había sido por puro orgullo, quería que supiera lo que Jacob y yo habíamos vivido juntos, lo que sentíamos, quería que ella tirase la toalla al ver lo que habíamos construido, que se rindiese. Pero luego, ¿porque le había dado las "claves" para conquistarlo?, le había mostrado mis miedos, mis inseguridades, había volcado mi alma en ella. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, se me había escapado la situación de las manos, no era algo que me acostumbrase a pasar, últimamente me había pasado demasiadas veces y eso no me gustaba. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Que te has enamorado cariño.- Oí la familiar voz a mis espaldas.

No me atreví a girarme, sabía lo que vería y no era algo que necesitase en este momento. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Eso no me hará desparecer- Suspire.

Era cierto. Me quite las gafas de sol las guarde en el bolsillo interior de la cazadora y gire despacio dispuesta a enfrentarme a mis fantasmas.

-Hola _Seanmhair_.- dije mirando al espíritu.

-Hola nenita.- respondió el espíritu de mi abuela.

-¿Que haces aquí?- estaba bastante enfadada con ella, a fin de cuentas era en cierto modo la culpable de la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Guiarte, como he hecho siempre- respondió con una sonrisa benevolente en su ajado y etéreo rostro.

-Ya. Permíteme que te diga que el último de tus "consejos" no me ha sido de gran ayuda.- conteste.

-¿Ah no?- pregunto sarcástica.

-No- le espeté.

-¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar.

-Oh y tanto que estoy segura, recuerdas el conjuro que me recomendases para encontrar a mi padre pues acabo trayéndome aquí- dije abriendo los brazos para mostrar mi alrededor.

-Eh jovencita, para el carro, eso fue culpa tuya y no mía, dijiste mal las palabras y pediste encontrar a tu familia y tu hogar, no a tu padre, así que no me eches la culpa por tus errores.- Me encogí, tenia razón.-te explique claramente que tenias que ser precisa cuando pidiese lo que querías encontrar ¿o no?

-Esta bien Nana, tu ganas, la cague- dije dándome por vencida.

-¡Jovencita, esa boca!- me volví a encoger.

-Lo siento Nana.- dije agachando la cabeza.

-Eso esta mejor- contesto satisfecha. Una replica paso por mi cabeza.

-Pero no he sabido nada de ti desde hace más de un año.- La acuse.

-Lo estabas haciendo bastante bien, no te hacia falta mi guía- contesto ondulando de satisfacción.

-Si lo estaba haciendo genial, no te fastidia…- respondí exasperada.

-Pues si, por primera vez te estabas permitiendo ser feliz, estabas creando vínculos, te estabas integrando, tenías proyectos, sueños e ilusiones…

-¡¿Y para que Nana, para acabar con el corazón hecho trizas igual que vosotras, para sentir y volverme vulnerable, para que mis "poderes" se salgan de madre porque me dominan mis emociones, para perder el control y acabar convirtiéndome en lobo después de tantos años evitándolo?!- la interrumpí alzando la voz y echándome a llorar.

-Oh, nenita, vamos… no llores, - estalle en sollozos- Ojala pudiera abrazarte- dijo mi abuela con un profundo dolor en la voz.

-No pasa nada Nana- respondí frenando mi llanto y limpiando las lágrimas que inundaban mis mejillas.

-Sabes Tala, lo que mas rabia me da es que realmente podrías haber sido completamente feliz aquí…- dijo con un suspiro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, había dicho "podrías" en pasado, ¿quería eso decir que había perdido a Jacob?, mi abuela poseía el don de la clarividencia y al no estar su alma anclada a los designios de un cuerpo mortal ese don era mas fuerte. Me quite las gafas y la mire fijamente.

-¿Lo he perdido Nana?- pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-Tala, conoces las normas, no puedo revelarte el futuro.- contesto con pesar.

-Nana, por favor necesito saberlo, por favor- suplique.

-No puedo nenita, pero te diré que las cosas siempre pasan por algo…

-¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?- pregunte exasperada.

-Me arrepiento muchísimo de haberte enseñado a encerrar tus emociones, si hubiese sabido que lo ibas a utilizar para ser infeliz jamás lo habría hecho.

-Oh, genial mas acertijos- alce la cabeza al cielo en un gesto de absoluta impotencia.- Nana, ¿por una vez podrías decir las cosas de forma directa y clara?

-Esta bien… eres idiota- espeto.

-¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Por que?- pregunte alucinada, mi abuela jamás me había dicho nada ni remotamente parecido.

-Porque has utilizado nuestras experiencia y tus miedos como un_airbhe_ para protegerte de "lo que podía pasar" sin molestarte en disfrutar realmente de "lo que estaba pasando",- ice una mueca, sus palabras eran tan ciertas que dolían- Se sincera Tala ¿Cuántas veces desde que llegaste te has permitido sentir de verdad?

-Nana, déjalo, por favor- no quería decirle que solo me permitía sentir cuando hacia el amor con Jacob y solo desde hacia unas semanas, desde la noche que le dije que le amaba, la noche que recibió la carta de Ness, según me había dicho.

-Oh, no, ni hablar jovencita. Te crees que no lo se. Ha sido ese chico el que te ha devuelto la ilusión de vivir, la esperanza, el amor… es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, tu lo sabes y yo lo se…- claro que lo sabia, pero daba miedo- y que haces…- continuo- renunciar a el por miedo … sin luchar Tala, sin oponer resistencia, solo das media vuelta y renuncias a tu vida porque enfrentarte a lo que sientes duele, llamemos a las cosas por su nombre, estas siendo una cobarde… que crees que pensaría tu abuelo de lo que estas haciendo con tu vida…

-_Seanair_- susurre, mi abuelo debía estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

-Tala, estas deshonrando a tu familia al huir de tu responsabilidad, no puedes abandonar a tu _céile_…

-¡Jacob no es mi esposo!- le espete furiosa.

-¿Ah no? Y el _bliáin is lá_…- contesto satisfecha.

-¡Mierda!- exclame, no era posible- Nana, que lleve viviendo con el mas de un año no lo convierte en mi marido.- o quizás si, piensa Tala, piensa- También vivo con Billy- añadí satisfecha de mis reflejos.

-Cierto, pero que yo sepa con Billy no compartes cama.- y callo esperando respuesta, negué con la cabeza- Tu sabes cual es tu deber, una _biasleac_ jamás reniega de sus responsabilidades- me encogí, estaba bien jodida- Oh, nenita, vamos, reconócelo, sabias lo que hacías, en el fondo eras consciente, podías haberte mudado de casa en cualquier momento, tu sabias que si estabas allí mas de un _bliáin is lá _ te convertías en su compañera por el resto de vuestras vidas y querías que eso pasase. ¿O vas a negármelo?

-Quizás lo supiese Nana- acepte de mala gana- Pero el no lo sabia, así que…

-Ya se que el no lo sabia… pero eso no impide que tu seas su esposa. Y a juzgar por lo que visto hace un rato estará encantado cuando lo sepa. Ese chico te ama y no quiere perderte.

-¡¿Lo has visto?!- exclame, se limito a asentir- Pero se ha quedado con ella…- susurre.

-No le has dado alternativa.- vale eso era cierto- Aun así esta luchando por ti.- dijo justo antes de desvanecerse.

-Nana, Nana, no te vayas, por favor…- demasiado tarde no podía sentirla.- Genial, realmente genial y ¿ahora que hago yo?…- pregunte al viento.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Intente analizar la situación desde todos los ángulos.

Si, definitivamente mi subconsciente me había traicionado, otra vez. No había ninguna otra explicación para que hubiese pasado por alto el _bliáin is lá._ Lo conocía desde niña. Los "nobles" lo conocían como matrimonio a prueba, lo habían adoptado por conveniencia sobre todo en periodos de guerras para forjar alianzas estratégicas. El origen era diferente, cualquier celta que conviviese con derechos maritales durante más de un año y un día quedaba casado con esa persona. Si mis cuentas no fallaban llevaba viviendo con Jacob un año dos meses una semana y tres días, lo cual me convertía en una mujer casada con un hombre que no tenia ni idea de ello. Uf, resople, ojala hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Emili de buscarme una casa propia…

Aunque quisiera no podía irme, el divorcio no existía entre mi gente. A ver como se lo explicaba a Jake.

-Gracias _Seanmhair, _por avisarme antes de que me casase- murmure al viento.

Una ráfaga de hojas secas voló hacia mí haciendo un pequeño remolino a mis pies.

-Muy graciosa Nana.- dije mirando las hojas, me pareció oír una risa en el viento.

Me gire y volví a subir a la moto. A Sam no le haría mucha gracia que llegase tarde a la reunión que yo misma le había pedido que convocase. Me puse el casco y arranque.

Veinte minutos y muchas ideas locas después aparcaba delante de la atestada casa de Sam. A juzgar por los coches y motos que habían aparcados allí, debían de estar todos, solo faltaba yo. Baje de la moto y deje el casco colgado del manillar. Suspire y me dirigí hacia la casa, esto no iba a ser fácil… Entere sin llamar, dieciséis hombres lobo y cinco humanos clavaron su mirada en mi, parecían sorprendidos de verme.

-Hola- me limite a decir, me sentía incomoda, como si estuviese desnuda, como si me faltase algo.

-Ejem…- Carraspeo Billy- Hola Tala.- Alzo una mano señalándome, pero pareció que se lo pensaba mejor y la bajo, en su lugar me pregunto- ¿Y Jake?

-El no viene- conteste haciendo un barrido de las veintiuna caras que me miraban perplejas- Bueno empezamos o vais a seguir mirándome.- Les espete. ¿Se habrían enterado ya? Me había parecido que algunos de ellos ponían cara de pena mientras me miraban.

Una palmada me sobresalto.

-Bien gente empecemos.- dijo Sam repitiendo el gesto.

-Pero es que…- balbuceo Seth señalándome, Sam le lanzo una mirada asesina y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno Tala, ¿a que viene esta reunión?- me pregunto Sam lanzando la misma mirada al resto de grupo, era como si le advirtiese de algo, ¿pero de que?

-Los Cullen vienen hacia aquí- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Un millón de voces invadió el pequeño y abarrotado salón.

-Que ha hecho el imbecil de Jacob.- dijo Leah

-Joder, ese tío es gilipollas- La secundo Jared

-¿En que mierda estaba pensando?- Pregunto Embry

-¡Joder, mierda!- exclamo Quil

-¿Por qué coño les ha dicho que vuelvan?- Me pregunto Seth con suspicacia.

-Oh, no os equivocáis, Jake no tiene nada que ver- les conteste alarmada y negando con todo mi cuerpo.

-Tala no lo defiendas- me dijo Billy.

-No es lo que creéis, dadme un minuto que os lo explique- mire a Sam que estaba de pie a mi izquierda con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de pocos amigos que echaba para atrás.

Me miro y asintió. Suspire y empecé a explicarles todo lo que sabia desde que Jake recibió la carta de Ness, la llamada de ella de la noche anterior (omitiendo mi destrozo en el baño), la llamada de Bella esa misma mañana y la repentina aparición de Ness en el taller y mi posterior promesa a Bella en la que le garantice la seguridad de su hija y su familia. Pero no conté mi otra promesa de darle la opción a Ness de que recuperara a Jake. Volví a suspirar y calle a la espera de sus respuestas. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el salón mientras mis amigos se miraban unos a otros sin saber que decir.

-¿Jake esta con Ness?- pregunto sorprendido Paúl.

Asentí, agache la cabeza y cerré los ojos, tenia que controlarme, si me ponía a llorar solo conseguiría que se enfadasen y fuesen a comerse a Ness. No podía permitirlo, lo había prometido. Note como unos brazos se enroscaban a mi cintura y una cabeza se apoyaba en mi costado. Abrí los ojos, era Billy, pase mi mano por su pelo.

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo clavando su mirada en la mía.

-Gracias- murmure.

Sus palabras significaban muchísimo para mí. Ese hombre había sido como un padre para mí desde que lo había conocido. Recordé lo que me había contado Jake de sus peleas por mi "honra" y una sonrisa escapo de mis labios. Me tire al suelo y puse la cabeza en su regazo, las lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, no podía controlar mas mis emociones y me deje llevar, llore sin consuelo, por haber sido tan tonta y haber apartado de mi a Jake, porque mis miedos me habían dominado. Billy acariciaba mi cabello mientras me susurraba que me calmase, pero yo no podía, Ness estaba con Jake, solos, en el taller y con mi bendición. Note como otra mano acariciaba mi espalda.

-Tranquila Tala, Jake te quiere de verdad, confía en el.- me dijo Quil con la voz cargada de pena.

-Pero… yo… le dije… que podía… que no… le preguntaría… sin reproches…- dije entre sollozos.

Oí suspiros y exclamaciones a mis espaldas.

-Pero el no lo haría ¿verdad?- pregunto alguien.

-No será tan estúpido como para…- afirmo alguien más, pero a medida que acaba la frase la convicción en su voz se esfumaba.

-Esta bien,- dijo Sam con una palmada- prohibido atacar a los Cullen hasta nueva orden, al menos que ataquen primero, y esto una orden para todos ¿entendido chicos?- y miro a su alrededor esperando a que las manadas confirmasen que iban a acatar sus ordenes.- Bien pues ahora largo de aquí- y abrió la puerta de su casa para que fuesen saliendo.

-Yo me quedo- dijo Leah señalándome.

-Esta bien.-contesto Sam.

-Yo también me quedo- afirmo Quil que aun tenia la mano sobre mi espalda.

-¿Alguien más?- pregunto Sam.

-Yo soy familia- dijo Paúl con determinación, Sam asintió.

-Yo…- dijo el pobre Seth que recibió una mirada asesina de Sam.

-Vale se acabo, solo la familia…

-Pero yo soy de su manada así que soy familia- afirmo Seth satisfecho y cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, por dios Clearwater eres peor que un dolor de muelas, este bien… el resto fuera…- alguien carraspeo- este bien el consejo también se queda.- suspiro.

Yo seguía allí tirada en el suelo con mi cabeza en las piernas de Billy, sin poder parar de llorar, menudo espectáculo mas lamentable debía de estar dando.

Oí la puerta cerrarse y acto seguido unas manos me agarraron por la cintura apartándome del refugio de los brazos de Billy y me depositaron en el sofá.

Alce la vista y mire a mi alrededor, allí estaban mis amigos, mi familia, mi manada, con las caras demudadas por el sufrimiento, mi sufrimiento. A lo largo del último año siempre habían estado allí, apoyándome, ayudándome, riendo conmigo y ahora sufriendo conmigo.

-Iré a preparar cacao caliente, te vendrá bien- me dijo Emili acariciándome el brazo, tome su mano.

-Gracias- mire a mi alredor- Gracias a todos- repetí.

-Te ayudo- le dijo Sue levantándose del sillón y lanzándome una sonrisa de animo.

Leah se sentó a mi lado, Billy acerco la silla hasta quedar a mi otro lado, Sam se sentó en la mesita de café, justo enfrente mío, Quil y Seth estaban de pie justo detrás de el y Paúl estaba al lado de la silla de Billy buscando un lugar donde situarse para poder darme su apoyo. El viejo Quil acerco la silla en la que estaba y se sentó junto a Sam. Billy rodeo mi hombro con los brazos y Leah me aferro la mano entre las suyas.

-Toma- me dijo Sam dándome un pañuelo.

No lo cogí, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, suspiro, se inclino hacia mi y empezó a limpiar las lagrimas de mi cara con mucho cuidado como si yo fuese una niña pequeña, aprecie su gesto, cuando llego a mis ojos me sobresalte.

-¿Dónde están mis gafas?- pregunte alarmada.

-No las llevabas puestas cuando llegases- contesto Seth encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, por eso me mirabais así- susurre, me las había quitado para ver a mi abuela y se me habían olvidado.

-¿Ves como no era tan malo?- Me dijo el viejo Quil.

-Personalmente prefiero verte sin ellas- me dijo Paúl.

-Si la verdad es que es un alivio poder mirarte a los ojos- Dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Por esos ojos merece la pena morir- dijo Seth guiñándome un ojo e intentando hacerme reír.

-Oh Seth, cállate- le dijo su hermana lanzándole un cojín del sofá.

-Bueno yo estoy bastante de acuerdo con el chico si tuviera unos cuantos años menos…- me quede mirando sorprendida al viejo Quil.

-Oh ya vale Matusalén, así solo conseguiréis que se las vuelva a poner- dijo Billy haciendo que todos se rieran incluida yo.

Un profundo orgullo inundo mi pecho. Esa era mi familia, estaba en casa.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

-¡¿Rompió el coche?!- exclamo alarmada Sue.

Asentí, me habían pedido que les volviese a explicar lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, a fin de cuentas yo rompí el baño- me encogí de hombros y mire a Billy con vergüenza.

-Ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde jovencita- me dijo serio pero no estaba enfadado.

Les seguí explicando todo lo que me había dicho Jake cuando me izo volver a casa.

-Y no le creíste ¿Verdad?- me dijo Leah.

-No del todo.-suspire.

-Mi hijo te quiere de veras Tala, lo se. Cogí la mano de Billy apretándola levemente.

-Lo se, pero tuve miedo, déjame que siga por favor y lo entenderás- proseguí mi historia y cuando llegue al momento en el que Jake me había pedido matrimonio una exclamación me sobresalto.

-¡Déjame verlo!- dijo Emili claramente excitada.

Alce la mano en la que llevaba la arandela/anillo de compromiso. Las mujeres exclamaron y suspiraron.

-Hay que reconocer que ese chico sabe hacer las cosas- dijo Sue, provocando que los hombres pusieran cara de pasmo.- Oh vamos chicos, es de lo mas romántico.- No pude evitar reír ante su comentario, pero tenia razón, lo había sido.

-Es solo una arandela…- murmuro Paúl, pero se callo al ver las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban las mujeres y el viejo Quil.

-Vamos niña continua- dijo el viejo Quil, levante una ceja- ¿Qué? Ya no os acordáis de cómo se conquista a una mujer, desde luego...- dijo mirando a los hombres que parecían no entender nada mientras que las chicas suspiraban. Volví a reír y proseguí hasta la última conversación que tuve con Jake.

-¿Pero porque les dijiste eso?- me pregunto sorprendido Sam. Me encogí de hombros.

-Jake no lo hará, estoy seguro.- dijo Seth con determinación.

-Claro que no, el te quiere.- Le secundo Leah.

-Os olvidáis de algo… no sabemos que sintió Jake al volver a verla...- dijo Quil- lo siento Tala, pero creo que es posible…

-Por dios hijo, no se a quien diantres has salido tan agorero- dijo en viejo Quil mirando a su nieto- Mira niña Jake estuvo hablando conmigo hace unas semanas, quería saber si era posible que tu te imprimases de el, te quiere y quiere quedarse con tigo, ya había elegido, o al menos eso creo yo.

Balbucee, aun me quedaba algo por contar y no sabia muy bien como empezar… Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente.

-Voy al taller, lo traeré de las orejas y le haré que te pida perdón por quedarse con la hibrida- espeto Paúl dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Gracia a dios por estos pequeños regalos, su interrupción había detenido mi historia.

-Te acompaño- dijo Seth

-Y yo- se apunto Quil

-Quietos ahí- les dijo Sam y se giro hacia mí- me da que si no te hubiéramos presionado tanto, quizás…- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, en cierto modo era axial. Cada vez que me decían que debía confiar en nuestro amor sentía la duda en sus ojos y eso solo hacia que acrecentar mis miedos. En realidad no estaban muy convencidos de que la imprimación estuviese del todo rota y en el fondo esa era la autentica razón por la querían ir al taller. Aunque claro contando que mi marido estaba allí con una posible amante, baje la mirada, mi marido, esa era la diferencia…

-¿Y entonces que, nos quedamos aquí sentados sin hacer nada?- pregunto Seth.

-Ese es el plan, si.- conteste cabizbaja.

El móvil de Paúl empezó a sonar.

-Es Rachel- dijo mientras descolgaba- Hola amor… si se que tenia que estar allí hace un rato pero nos han convocado a una reunión… Tu padre también esta aquí- se giro a mirar a Billy, no se lo digas gesticulo el susodicho- no nada grabe… Ya hemos terminado… Si, nena, voy para allí… Yo también os quiero.- Colgó y se giro hacia nosotros- He de irme- dijo contento, algo tramaba.

-Esta bien Paúl- le contesto Sam con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras este se dirigía a la puerta- Paúl por cierto…

-Dime Sam- contesto feliz.

-No puedes acercarte a menos de diez metros del taller, es una orden.- dijo Sam satisfecho. El buen humor desaprecio del rostro de Paúl.

-Aguafiestas- susurro antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Bien y ahora… por donde íbamos- me pregunto Sam.

Como diantres sabia que había algo mas, mi pulso se acelero, a ver como les explicaba yo lo que me había dicho mi abuela.

-Vamos desembucha, que mas hay- dijo Sam, Billy Emili, Sue y el viejo Quil hicieron ademán de hablar, pero el los callo levantando la mano- Tala, todos los lobos de esta sala han notado tu aumento de temperatura y como tu corazón se aceleraba, tus nervios te delatan, así que cuéntanos lo que falta.

-Oh…- titubee-Es que veréis resulta que al parecer… pues resulta que…- suspire- estamos casados- solté de sopetón y cerré los ojos- mas o menos- susurre.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Billy. Mientras los demás contenían el aliento.

-Lo siento Billy yo no lo sabia… bueno si pero no lo recordaba… es complicado…- estaba muy nerviosa.

-Os habéis casado sin decirnos nada ¿Por qué?- pregunto Leah.

-No, no es eso- suspire y les explique con la mayor calme que pude lo que era el _bliáin is lá._

-Entonces, tú te has enterado hace un rato y Jake no lo sabe. ¿Es así?- me limite a asentir ante la pregunta de Emili, estaba francamente avergonzada.

-Ejem…- carraspeo el viejo Quil-¿Y que significa exactamente un matrimonio así para los celtas?

-Es un matrimonio indisoluble, para nosotros no existe el divorcio.- conteste.

-Entonces ¿si eligiese a Ness?- pregunto Seth

-Podríamos vivir separados, si es eso lo que preguntas, pero seré su esposa y mi deber será siempre cuidarlo, respetarlo y amarlo.- todos contuvieron el aliento y pusieron cara de espanto.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Quil- Entonces ¿le debes amor incondicional?, es casi como si te hubieses imprimado de el- puse una mueca.

-Algo así, solo que no estoy obligada a estar enamorada de el.- lo cual si no fuera porque ya o estaba tendría sus ventajas.

-Sam, llama al taller y dile que venga con su mujer, ya- le pidió Billy.

-Noooo, Sam no lo hagas, le prometí que le dejaría elegir libremente.- dije levantándome y cociéndolo del brazo para detenerlo.

-Eso fue antes de saber que estabais casados- me respondió Billy.

Vi como ambos hombres intercambiaban miradas.

-Billy, por favor- me gire a mirar a Sam,- por favor, prometerme que no se lo diréis.

-¡Tala Black, por quien me has tomado!- me espeto Billy. ¿Tala Black? Hugh.- estas muy equivocada si crees que voy a dejar que uno de mis hijos me diga lo que puedo o no puedo hacer- dijo lanzándome una mirada asesina, este hombre daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.- Ahora eres parte de mi familia y que sepas señorita que mi familia siempre cumple con su deber, y el deber de mi hijo es estar con su esposa y hacerla feliz. Así que voy ha hacer esa llamada y si el mendrugo de mi hijo no traspasa esa puerta en los siguientes veinte minutos para comportarse como un hombre, ya puede rezar para no volver a cruzarse en mi camino.- dijo haciendo rodar su silla hasta el teléfono de los Uley.

-Lo que has dicho me parece bien Billy.- Le dijo el viejo Quil, ¿este de parte de quien estaba?- pero deberías dejar que fuese la chica quien le dijese que están casados.- varios si secundaron la propuesta yo entre ellos.

Billy no contesto, pero freno su silla y suspiro.

-¿Estas segura que quieres esperar?- me pregunto.

-Les quedan un par de horas más o menos- conteste.

-No te he preguntado eso- me dijo girando la silla y mirándome fijamente.

Mire a mi alrededor, ocho pares de ojos esperaban mi respuesta, había miradas para todos los gustos, ansiosas, preocupadas, tristes, esperanzadas. Suspire.

-Lo se.- conteste, si Jake la había elegido a ella a estas horas ya lo habría hecho. Por que alargar la espera. Respire hondo, los problemas era mejor enfrentarlos de cara y lo antes posible.- Esta bien, llámalo, pero Billy, por favor dale mas tiempo.

-En veinte minutos llega de sobra- contesto enfurruñado.

-Si pero no tendrá tiempo de despedirse- si es que era eso lo que había elegido…


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Jacob POV

El teléfono empezó a sonar, baje los pies de la mesa y deje los papeles que estaba estudiando a un lado para contestar.

-Werewolf, dígame- conteste y me gire a mirar a Ness, que estaba en la otra silla, el timbre del teléfono no la había despertado, bien.

-¿Jake?- pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Papa?- pregunte extrañado, el nunca llamaba al taller.- ¿Por qué me llamas aquí?, tengo un móvil ¿sabes?- le dije con sorna.

-Jacob Black, no estoy para bromas.- contesto irritado.- ¿Sigue Ness ahí?- vale ya lo entendía, Tala se lo había contado.

-Si esta aquí.- conteste serio, a juzgar por su tono de voz no se lo había tomado demasiado bien.- Edward llegara en media hora mas o menos, hable con el hace un rato- me apresure a responder.

-Vale- dijo y oí murmullos de fondo.

-¿Dónde estas papa?- tenía una ligera sospecha…

-En casa de Sam- respondió, sospecha confirmada, genial, no solo me iba a tener que enfrentar a mi padre si no a toda la dichosa manada.- Ven para aquí en cuanto acabes ahí.

-Papa, necesito hablar con Tala, ¿esta ahí?- Por favor, que dijera que si.- ¿Sabes donde esta? La he llamado al móvil después pero lo tenia apagado.- Agucé el oído, ahora no se oía ningún murmullo de fondo, pero si ella estaba allí me habría oído ¿no? Entonces porque no contestaba.

-Hablaremos cuando vengas, y no tardes tengo la paciencia al limite- dijo colgando.

Mierda, no hacia falta que lo jurase. Pero… ¿donde diablos se había metido Tala? La había llamado como unas diez veces, si no estaba con los chicos… solo esperaba que hubiese cumplido su promesa. Recogí los papeles y seguí repasando el texto, pero me resultaba imposible concentrarme. Me levante de la silla y frote las manos contra el tejano, las tenia sudadas por los nervios. Hacia poco que Liam nos había mandado el texto, por desgracia la mayoría estaba en galés, no le había dado tiempo ha hacer una traducción completa al gaélico. Pero me había asegurado que mientras se dijese en lengua celta, y ambas lo eran, seria igual de efectivo. Para mi desgracia la pronunciación del galés se me estaba haciendo cuesta arriba y la mayoría del texto estaba en ese idioma.

Dado que no teníamos nuestros nombres celtas habíamos tenido que utilizar una formula algo mas larga que nos describiese. Habíamos trabajado durante tres horas sin descanso para conseguirlo.

-¿Jake?- pregunto Ness.

-Hey hola dormilona- le sonreí, puso una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- pregunto desperezándose en la silla.

-Ojala pudiera decirte que bien- le conteste poniéndome la camiseta.

-Lo conseguirás, estoy segura- me contesto dibujando una reluciente sonrisa en su hermosa boca. Esta chica sin duda era una tentación andante. Le devolví la sonrisa.- ¿Queda café?- pregunto a la vez que se levantaba e iba hacia la cafetera.

-Me lo he acabado, lo siento.- y me encogí de hombros.- si quieres preparo mas.

-No gracias déjalo- y se hecho a reír- hay alguna cafetería por aquí cerca donde hagan un expreso decente.

-Si, dos calles mas allá hay una cafetería, de hecho es donde solemos almorzar- le conteste.

-¿Me invitas a un café?- dijo ruborizándose- Veras, me vine con lo puesto y no pensé en coger el bolso…

-Por supuesto que te invito, incluso a un almuerzo si quieres.- mi móvil vibro en mi bolsillo.- Dame un minuto- le dije sacándolo y contestando.- ¿Diga?

-Jake, estoy en el claro, no quiero arriesgarme a entrar no sea que alguien me reconozca- contesto Edward al otro lado de la línea.

-Ness, es tu padre.-Le dije aunque por su expresión ya lo había oído.

-Papa, me iba a invitar a almorzar.- dijo Ness en un tono algo elevado.

-Renesme Carlie Cullen, déjate de tonterías y ven aquí ahora mismo, tienes a toda la familia muerta de preocupación.- Muertos, eso tenia gracia…- tu de que te ríes perro- espeto el vampiro.

-Chupasangres te recuerdo que aun estoy a tiempo de comérmela- respondí guiñándole un ojo a Ness, se tapo la boca para que su padre no la oyese reír.

-Jake, estas seguro de que tus "amigos" no me atacarían ¿verdad?- pregunto de golpe Edward.

-Si ¿Por qué?- pregunte alarmado, al menos esperaba que Tala los hubiese convencido.

-Porque hay un lobo a menos de tres metros de mí, con unos pensamientos bastante… sangrientos.- me contesto.

-¿Como es?- le pregunte.

-¿Eh? … es grande y gris, tiene manchas y quiere arrancarme la cabeza.- no pude evitar reír.

-Es Embry. Aleja un poco el teléfono y ponlo en alto. ¡Embry hermano soy Jake, anda aléjate un poquito que pones nervioso al vampirito!- oí a Edward gruñir y a Embry aullar.- ¿Se ha ido ya?- pregunte.

-No pero se ha alejado.

-No te hará nada, solo esta algo nervioso- Embry adoraba a Tala y la protegía como si de una hermana pequeña se tratase.

Al igual que Sam, en realidad parecía que todos mis amigos la habían adoptado.

Si Embry estaba vigilando quería decir que Tala no andaba muy lejos, de lo contrario no estaría montando guardia. Suspire aliviado, después de todo no me había abandonado.

-En diez minutos estamos ahí- le dije colgando el teléfono.- Bueno Ness, tendremos que dejar el almuerzo para otro día, ya has oído a tu padre…

-Oh, es un aguafiestas- dijo con un gracioso mohín, me eche a reír.

-No puedo estar mas de acuerdo contigo.- conteste entre risas.

-Jake ¿en serio cumplirás tu promesa?- y puso sus palmas en mi pecho. Afirme, se puso de puntillas y me dio un leve beso, fue un roce inocente pero hizo que un nuca se erizase, no fue una sensación exactamente agradable, pero tampoco desagradable.

-Anda vamos- dije cogiéndola de la mano- tu padre no es exactamente famoso por su paciencia.- le acaricie la mejilla con la otra mano y ella inclino la cabeza sobre mi palma.

-Gracias Jake- murmuro- lo necesitaba.

-Lo se.- conteste. Y salimos hacia la furgoneta.

Habíamos hablado largo y tendido mientras esperábamos a que Liam nos mandase el texto, Ness se sentía muy sola, su familia la sobreprotegía en exceso y no la dejaban que se acercase a humanos debido al incidente de hacia mas de un año. Intentaban no tener mucho contacto físico con ella por miedo ha hacerle daño, para ella eso era una tortura. Se había acostumbrado a jugar conmigo a abrazarme, a pelear, habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que eso era lo que echaba de menos, no a mi. Le prometí que en cuanto arreglase las cosas con Tala iríamos a visitarlos y hablaríamos con su familia para que le diesen mas "libertad".

Pare el coche a la entrada del claro, los metros que restaban nos tocaría hacerlos a pie. Una exhalación vampirica pasó por mi lado y cogio a Ness en brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Edward a la sorprendida chica que había en sus brazos mientras la examinaba.

-Papa, para ya, estoy perfectamente- dijo dándole manotazos a su padre- para ya me haces cosquillas.

-Gracias, Jake, no teníamos derecho a pedirte que la protegieras, estoy en deuda con tigo. En cuanto a ti jovencita ya hablaremos en casa.- Ness se encogió de hombros y yo francamente me quede alucinado.

Se oyó un aullido a lo lejos. Mire extrañado hacia el bosque.

-Me parece que te llaman- mire a Edward y alce una ceja a modo de pregunta.- La chica llego a casa de Sam e intercedió por nosotros luego se vino a abajo. Están preocupados por ella. Deberías ir.

-Gracias… Adiós Ness- dije acariciándole la mejilla, un millón de espadas habían atravesado mi pecho cuando me dijo que Tala se había venido abajo, me despedí con un gesto de cabeza de Edward.

Di media vuelta y salí corriendo dirección al bosque, la forma más rápida de llegar a casa de Sam era como lobo. Cuando me interne en el bosque Embry se planto ante mí bloqueándome el paso.

-Hola hermano, aguántame esto por favor.- le dije lanzando mi ropa sobre su lomo para entrar en fase.

"Eres un carbón"

Oí en mi cabeza nada mas cambie de forma. Una imagen de Tala asalto mi mente, estaba tirada en el suelo con la cabeza en el regazo de Billy y llorando desconsoladamente.

"Mierda" pensé.

"Tranquilo tío, no te apures, ya hemos cuidado nosotros de ella mientras tu jugabas a médicos y enfermeras" me respondió en tono acusatorio.

"Yo no he jugado a nada"

"Tu olor y el hermetismo con el que guardas tus pensamientos no dicen lo mismo"

Cogi la ropa de su lomo con la boca y salí corriendo hacia la casa de Sam. No valía la pena discutir, quería ver a Tala, ya…


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Nada mas me acerque a la casa de Sam vi la moto de Tala aparcada frente a la puerta. Aúlle para alertarles de mi llegada, solté mi ropa sobre unos arbustos, salí de fase y empecé a vestirme la ropa estaba cubierta de babas, era asqueroso, decidí ponerme solo lo justo.

Salí del bosquecillo, Sam, Billy y el viejo Quil estaban esperándome en la puerta, bloqueándome el paso.

-¿Has venido para quedarte?- me soltó mi padre. Puse cara de no entender.- ¿Qué si has venido a quedarte o a despedirte?- volvió a preguntar.

-No me voy a ningún lado. ¿Esta Tala dentro?- pregunte ansioso.

-Si, esta dentro- dijo Sam avanzando y poniéndome una mano en el hombro- Lo ha pasado muy mal Jake, creía que no ibas a volver.

-Me encanta la fe que tiene esa chica en mí- respondí.

-Creo que tu también desconfiabas de ella ¿no es así Jacob?- dijo el viejo Quil como si fuera un chiste privado.- Sois tal para cual. Anda apartaos, va dejarle pasar.- Dijo moviendo la silla de Billy y dándole un empujón a Sam para que se apartasen de la puerta.

-Gracias Quil- dije sinceramente al anciano, era un buen hombre.

Entre en la casa y me sorprendí al ver a tanta gente, estaban Leah, Sue, Emily, Seth y Quil, todos ellos en torno al sofá, parecía que estuvieran protegiendo y ocultando algo o a alguien.

-¿Tala?- pregunte.

Mis amigos se apartaron levemente y vislumbre a la chica que estaba en el centro. Ella se levanto tambaleante, y varios pares de manos se dirigieron hacia ella dispuestos a sujetarla.

-Jake, has venido, has vuelto- murmuro con voz rota y estallo en llanto, dejándose caer nuevamente en el sofá.

Leah me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercase. Todos se apartaron para dejarme pasar, pero nadie dijo nada, solo se oían los sollozos de mi novia, la escena era bastante escalofriante, parecía más un sueño que algo real. Quil me señalo el sofá al lado de Tala indicándome que me sentase. Lo que yo decía, rarísimo. Me senté junto a ella y la abrace atrayéndola hacia mi pecho para consolarla, no sirvió de mucho su llanto se volvió mas frenético, pero no se aparto. Empecé a acariciarle el pelo mientras la consolaba, la cogi con cuidado y la puse en mi regazo para acunarla mejor. Ella enredo las manos en mi pelo, apoyo la cabeza en mi cuello y se apretó más contra mí, pero no paro de llorar. Mire a mí alrededor esperando a que alguien me diese la solución, el remedio, lo que fuera que la hiciese parar de llorar.

Ocho pares de ojos nos miraban fijamente con el sufrimiento pintado en sus rostros, pero nadie dijo nada. Clave mi vista en Billy, con una pegunta en mis ojos ¿Qué hacia?

-Déjala que se desahogue- me contesto mi padre, provocando que el llanto de Tala aumentase si es que eso era posible.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunte alarmado.

-Lleva así desde que Billy te llamo, no hemos conseguido que pare de llorar.- Respondió Leah.

Note como Tala se convulsionaba entre mis brazos debido al llanto. Parecía que con cada palabra que se pronunciaba su llanto aumentaba.

-Schhh- siseo Sue llevándose un dedo a los labios, reclamando así que guardásemos silencio.

Diez minutos después parecía que su llanto había menguado. Fui a hablar, pero la negativa de Sam me detuvo, volví a cerrar la boca dejando que mis palabras muriesen en ella.

Lloro durante toda una hora sin pausa ni freno. Pasado un rato suspiro profundamente, empezó a removerse en mis piernas, su llanto casi había cesado y aflojo su agarre. Levante la vista con gesto interrogativo, ocho pares de ojos nos observaban fijamente a la espera de sus reacciones, mire a todos y cada uno de ellos esperando que me dijesen si ya podía hablar. Varios afirmaron con la cabeza. Inspire y me dispuse a intentar no meter la pata con mis palabras.

-¿Mejor mi amor?- le pregunte a Tala, acariciándole el pelo.

Suspiro profundamente y su aliento en el cuello me provoco un involuntario escalofrío. Volvió a aferrase a mi y la oí gemir.

-Me has hecho cosquillas- me apresure a decir mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura suavemente para que sintiese también ese escalofrío.

-Perdón- murmuro junto a mi oído, tan bajo que casi ni la oí.

-Me gusta que me hagas cosquillas, no tienes que pedir perdón por eso- le dije bajito, pegando mi boca a su oreja.

Era bastante incomodo hablar así con ella con todo el mundo observándonos como si fuésemos el mayor espectáculo del mundo.

-No te pedía perdón por eso- murmuro sin apartar la cabeza de mi cuello.

-¿Y entonces por que era?- pregunte, me pareció que una tensión invadía el ambiente, que algunos de nuestros amigos contenían la respiración y que otros se envaraban, pero eso no era posible, mi propia tensión debía estar jugándome una mala pasada.

-Porque… veras…yo…- titubeo- siento no haber confiado en ti.- soltó de golpe.

Me pareció oír un par de exclamaciones ahogadas y cuando levante la vista mis amigos estaban tan inclinados sobre nosotros que temí que se cayesen y nos aplastasen. Se acabo, esto no era ningún show.

-Gente, seria mucho pedir un poquito de privacidad…- dije matando con la mirada al pequeño sequito.

Oí como carraspeaban y murmuraban un millar de excusas estúpidas. Enarque una ceja, que era lo que me estaba perdiendo, tenia que haber algún motivo para que no quisieran dejarla, la estaban protegiendo, pero de que… si fuese de mi no me habrían dejado cogerla en brazos.

-Ven Tala- dijo Leah extendiendo la mano hacia mi novia.- iremos a lavarte la cara y a que te refresques un poco.- La agarro de brazo y tiro suavemente pero con firmeza para arrancarla del refugio de mis brazos.

Me vi obligado a soltarla. Mire a mi alrededor sorprendido, y me levante del sofá, incomodo. Salí con la escusa de estirar las piernas, el ambiente de esa casa era cuanto menos asfixiante.

-Salgo un momento fuera a que me de el aire- dije dirigiéndome a mi excesivamente numeroso publico.

-Te acompaño- dijeron al unísono Sam y Billy.

-Emily, cariño serias tan amable de echar a los mirones- dijo Sam señalando al resto. Ella se limito a encogerse de hombros en un gesto de absoluta impotencia.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo antes de marcharnos?- pregunto suavemente el bueno de Quil, por algo era mi mejor amigo.

-Toma- le dije lanzándole las llaves de la furgoneta- la deje en el claro, ¿puedes pasar a buscarla?- sabia que necesitaba algo que le hiciese sentir útil.

-Por supuesto Jake, ¿Seth te vienes?- Este se limito a asentir, bien dos menos ya solo quedaban seis.

-Eh Sue, yo tengo que irme ya, puedes acercarme a casa, es que vine con mi nieto- dijo el viejo Quil señalando el coche que ya iba dirección a la carretera.

-Por supuesto, déjame un segundo que vaya a buscar a Leah, vinimos juntas- me gire a mirarlos… en fin por eso se llamaban amigos ¿no?

-Iré contigo así relevo a Leah- dijo Emili apurando el paso detrás de Sue.

-Yo estoy en mi casa- me dijo Sam mirándome fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Yo soy tu padre- me dijo Billy con cara de malas pulgas.

-Sue ¿te queda sitio para Billy en el Vanier?- pregunte por encima de mi hombro, vi la mano volar hacia mi y la esquive- Demasiado lento viejo- no podía evitar tomarle el pelo. Oí como los demás estallaban en carcajadas y e ambiente pareció aligerarse un poco.

-Jovencito el día menos pensado te atrapare desprevenido y ese día... –Me dijo Billy sonriendo.

-Para ese día papa, estaré casado y tendré hijos que se dedicaran a limpiar e honor de su padre- dije sonriente y cruzándome de brazos. Pero a nadie mas pareció hacerle gracia, mire a mi alrededor y vi caras serias y cuerpos envarados. En serio cada vez tenía mas claro que me estaba perdiendo algo.

-Quizás sea antes de lo que esperas- susurro el viejo Quil.

Me gire a mirarlo debía haber oído mal, pero vi como Sam se giraba y le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-¿De que va todo esto?- pregunte exasperado.

Todos y cada uno de los hombres giraron la cabeza disimulando y muy mal por cierto.

-Alguien piensa contarme que es lo que sabéis y que yo no se…- dije irritado.

-Jake, hijo- dijo Billy apoyando una mano en mi brazo.- Tala te lo contara cuando este preparada.

Di media vuelta y entre en la casa dispuesto a que mi novia me dijese que estaba pasando.

-Tala, tienes que decírselo, tiene derecho a saberlo, el también es parte de esto- Oí que decía Leah. Me detuve en seco, ¿yo tenía derecho, era parte de esto?

-No puedo, creerá que lo engañe…- dijo Tala en un murmullo.

"Tendré hijos que defenderán el honor de su padre. Quizás antes de lo que esperabas"

Las palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza.

Un profundo calor invadió mi pecho.

Me sentí inmensamente feliz.

Iba a ser padre.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Me quede allí plantado en mitad del pasillo sin saber que hacer, tenia ganas de correr a abrazar a mi chica y comérmela a besos por ese inesperado regalo. En lugar de hacerlo di media vuelta y salí otra vez a fuera junto a los demás. Mi padre tenia razón debía darle a Tala la oportunidad de contármelo, necesitaba superar sus miedos, bufe, últimamente decía eso mas a menudo de lo que querría. Los hombres me miraron fijamente, sin duda extrañados y tensos por mi repentina vuelta.

-Están en el baño- conteste, parecieron relajarse.

Sin duda esa era una explicación muy valida para cualquier hombre. No podía ocultar mi excitación y empecé a moverme incomodo de un lado para otro, al menos necesitaba una escusa para abrazarla y besarla. Era una tortura tener que guardar en secreto algo así. Levante la cabeza y mire a Sam atentamente, parecía incomodo, mi padre no estaba mucho mas tranquilo que digamos, por no hablar del constante repiqueteo del pie del viejo Quil a las tablas del suelo del porche.

Mi cabeza empezó a barruntar un plan. Aun no había podido hablar con Tala pero me preocupaba y mucho que tuviese miedo a mi reacción cuando me dijese lo del bebe. La noche anterior había querido huir solo porque me oyó decirle a Ness que la quería. Esa misma mañana había renunciado a mi porque creyó que yo seria mas feliz. Ella ya debía saber entonces que estaba embarazada, ¿no? ¿Y si sus miedos la bloqueaban, y si quería huir de mi precisamente por eso? Tenia que atarla a mi antes de que hiciese algo drástico como dejarme o… ¡dios!, prefería no pensar en ello.

Necesitaba pensar en algo para que nos dejasen a solas. El "ritual" que me había mandado Liam requería de algo de intimidad, ya que le tenia que recitar esa especie de poema justo en el momento de mezclar nuestras esencias ya que era cuando las almas estaban mas receptivas. Y eso seria algo difícil de hacer con todas esas personas delante.

No iba a poder echarlos sin algo de ayuda, me voltee a mirar a mi padre, el deseaba que "me portase como un hombre" ¿no?

-Papa, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un minuto?

-Iré a ver porque tardan tanto- dijo Sam de pronto, levantándose de la mecedora en la que se había sentado como si fuese un resorte. Evidentemente estaba feliz de tener una escosa para escapar de mi escrutinio.

-Si, esto… claro hijo- dijo mi padre dubitativo.

-Perfecto.- me gire a mirar al viejo Quil que aun seguía a nuestro lado y mirándonos con un profundo interés. Carraspee, a ver si así se daba por aludido.

-Oh, no os preocupéis por mi como si no estuviese aquí- dijo el anciano sonriendo amablemente.

-Quil eres un cotilla entrometido- le soltó mi padre serio.

-Bueno a mis años tengo que buscar alternativas al tedio de una larga y feliz vida… Esta bien ya me voy, los jóvenes sois unos aguafiestas- le espeto a mi padre entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas- echar así a un pobre anciano…-murmuro consciente de que le íbamos a oír.

-Este hombre nos enterrara a todos- dijo mi padre sonriendo, no podía estar mas de acuerdo.- ¿y bien, de que querías hablar?- pregunto, como si no lo imaginase.

-Se que algo pasa, hay algo que no me estáis contando- levante la mano para pedirle que me dejase continuar en cuanto vi que abría la boca, la volvió a cerrar en el acto- Veras papa, quiero a Tala, le he pedido que se case conmigo…

-Lo se, nos lo ha contado- lo mire sorprendido- me alegro de que lo hayas hecho- añadió y me izo un gesto para que continuase hablando.

-Ejem, el caso es que no me ha dicho exactamente que si…- espere a ver su reacción, su mirada se entristeció pero no dijo nada.- Hay algo mas papa… tengo miedo a perderla… a que se marche.

-Jake hijo eso no pasara.- afirmo convencido.

-Bueno de eso no puedes estar seguro, ¿o si?- se removió incomodo.

-Hem… hijo… es que… te quiere- lo dijo como queriendo decir algo mas que yo no alcance a comprender.

-Ya lo se papa y yo a ella,- dije con determinación- el caso es que se me ocurrió algo para que no se vaya, para que se quede conmigo, para que no tenga mas dudas…- le vi alzar las cejas interrogativamente.

-Miedo me das- replico mi padre.

Le hice un breve resumen de mi plan de "casarme" con Tala sin que lo supiera. Y espere a ver su reacción.

-Eso podría ser interesante…- dijo acariciándose la barbilla.

-¿Me ayudaras?- pregunte esperanzado, se lo había tomado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, de hecho su reacción y sus palabras me habían sorprendido.

-¿Que necesitas?- pregunto con alegría y dándose una palmada en una de sus piernas.

-¿Intimidad?- pregunte, esta era la parte difícil.

Pedirle a tu padre directamente y sin anestesia que te encubriese para hacerle el amor a tu chica. Ese no era el sueño de un hijo precisamente. Billy no era ningún ingenuo y sabia que lo hacíamos, por favor dormíamos juntos, ¿no?, pero una cosa era eso y otra que le pidiese ayuda. Sabia que el no estaba muy de acuerdo con las relaciones extramaritales. Para mí mas absoluta sorpresa se limito a sonreír y asentir.

-Esta bien ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi padre?- pregunte alucinado. Estallo en una sonora carcajada.- No vas a decir nada en contra de mi plan, ni un misero no…

-Me parece bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- solo una cosa Jake, no tomes por costumbre avisarme de cuando vas a acostarte con tu mujer. ¿Vale?- asentí, había dicho mujer, claro por eso aceptaba porque me iba a "casar" con ella.

-¿No preferirías una boda mas… tradicional?- sabia que a el le ilusionaba casar a sus hijos como dios mandaba.

-Bueno si, pero llegados a este punto… siempre habrá tiempo después ¿no?- pregunto esperanzado.

-Por supuesto papa, claro que si- me agache a abrazarlo, sin duda mi padre era un carroza pero también era un gran hombre.

-Va suelta- dijo apartándose y vi como cerraba los ojos para contener las lagrimas- ahora entremos ahí arreglemos esto de una vez por todas.

-¿Podrás sacarlos de la casa?- pregunte.

-Dame tu móvil.- le di el móvil,- mira y aprende- lo vi mirarlo y toquetearlo- Oh, odio estos cacharros- dijo con frustración- llama a Paúl y pásamelo- dijo extendiéndome el móvil.

-Mira y aprende- le dije riendo.

Resoplo frustrado. Marque el número de mi cuñado y espere a que sonase un tono antes de devolvérselo.

-Paúl…soy Billy… ¿Cómo que Billy?... tu suegro, caradura… eso lo hablas con tu alfa no con migo… calla y escucha, necesito que dentro de unos quince minutos llames a casa de Sam… si, aun estamos aquí… Jake también esta… necesito que le digas que se te ha estropeado el coche y que necesitas que vaya a recogerte al hospital, pues dile que a Rachel le hay dado el alta y que no los puedes cargar sobre el lomo… que poca imaginación tenéis los jóvenes por dios… da igual, solo quiero que hagas que Emili y el se vayan de casa… ya te lo contare…si, en quince minutos. Dale un beso a mi hija y a mi nieto… no para ti no hay beso- dijo serio, Paúl era de lo que no había- Adiós- y colgó- Toma, ahora solo queda recordarle a Quil y a las chicas que ellos ya se iban.

-Y yo que creía que era retorcido… si al final va a resultar que me viene de herencia- ambos reímos.

Volvimos a entrar, Emili salía en ese momento de la cocina dirección al baño con una taza humeante en sus manos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto mi padre al viejo Quil que tenia cara de preocupación. Fue Sue la que contesto saliendo también de la cocina.

-Esta muy nerviosa, la infusión la calmara.

-Mama, Emily se la esta dando, Sam la acostara en cuanto se la haya tomado.- dijo Leah volviendo por el pasillo.

-¡La habéis sedado!- exclame con una expresión de horror, si estaba dormida no podría… ejem… adiós a mi plan.

-Son hierbas Jake, solo la relejaran un poco, necesita descansar- dijo Sue apenada.

Me gire a mirar a mi padre que se había puesto serio de golpe y miraba a las dos mujeres de forma asesina.

-Deberíamos irnos, aquí ya no podemos hacer nada mas.- dijo el viejo Quil para intentar aligerar el ambiente. Vi como ambas mujeres asentían y se dirigían a la puerta.

-Llámame si me necesitas- me dijo Leah tocándome el brazo al pasar por mi lado.

-Lo haré- le conteste. Mi beta siempre me cubría las espaldas.

Cuando los perdimos de vista Billy se giro hacia mi.

-Tres menos- me dijo- esperemos que Tala no se quede dormida…- si eso esperaba yo también.

Vimos como Sam y Emily volvían al salón con caras preocupadas.

-¿Como esta?- pregunte preocupado.

-Necesita descansar- contesto Emily- ¿sabias que había hecho no se que budú de los suyos para bloquear sus emociones?

-¡¿Qué?!- exclame sorprendido, mire a Billy que asintió, el si parecía saberlo.

-Al parecer ha soltado todo lo que eso le había bloqueado.- dijo Sam rodeando a Emily con un brazo, la pobre chica estaba temblando- Ha llorado hasta la muerte de su abuela.- murmuro mi amigo.

-No lo sabia… yo- iba a decir algo más pero me interrumpió el sonido del teléfono.

Debía de ser Paúl.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Sam colgó el teléfono apenas unos cinco minutos después.

-Paúl necesita que le llevemos una rueda de repuesto, ha pinchado en la carretera vieja y va con Rachel y el bebe- dijo Sam girándose hacia nosotros.

-Yo no creo que sea de mucha ayuda- dijo Billy señalándose las piernas.

-Sam- dijo Emily cogiendo a su marido del brazo- no creo que Jake deba irse, si Tala… no lo ve…

-Yo me quedo con Jake, deberías ir vosotros dos, quizás Rachel necesite ayuda con el niño, ¿no crees Emili?- se apresuro a decir mi padre. Desde luego mi viejo tenía unos reflejos asombrosos.

-Creo que es un buena idea- dijo la mujer mirando a su marido.

-Esta bien, si necesitáis algo llamarnos.- Nos dijo Sam a mi padre y a mi.

-Queda mas infusión en la cocina, por si os hace falta y la nevera esta llena ¿estaréis bien?- pregunto Emili inocentemente.

-Si, si, no te preocupes cualquier cosa os llamamos, además yo estoy aquí ¿Qué podría pasar?- pregunto Billy poniendo cara de inocente.

Pues básicamente que te la neura y ayudes a tu hijo a cometer una locura. Pensé.

Sam cogió las llaves del coche y aguanto la puerta para que Emili saliese.

-Volveremos lo antes posible- dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirándonos y en cuanto oímos alejarse el motor del coche salimos corriendo hacia la habitación de Sam y Emili. Tala estaba acostada de lado en la cama de matrimonio, con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era acompasada.

-Parece que esta dormida- dijo mi padre.

-Mierda.-espete yo. No podía esperar a que se despertase, Sam y Emili podían regresar antes.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- me pregunto mi padre.

-Intentare despertarla.- conteste.

-Bien, os dejare solos- dijo Billy saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Por fin solos. Ahora solo me quedaba despertarla y no iba a ser tarea fácil, las infusiones de Sue tenían fama de cumplir su cometido a la perfección. Esperaba que Tala no estuviese demasiado relajada como para no corresponder a mis caricias. Me dirigí a la cama y me tumbe a su lado justo detrás de ella. Pase un brazo por su cintura y acerque mi boca a su nuca.

-Tala, ¿estas despierta?- pregunte junto a su oído. No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera se movió o se quejo por intentar despertarla.

Su sueño era profundo. Estaba bien jodido. Empecé a ponerme nervioso, pero intente calmarme pensando que el fin justificaba los medios.

Y una mierda, eso cuéntaselo a ella cuando despierte desnuda y contigo moviéndote sobre ella. Me dijo una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza, la eche a un lado, no podía permitirme escucharla y flaquear en mi ya de por si débil determinación.

Pase mi mano por debajo de su camiseta hasta que alcance uno de sus pechos y empecé a acariciarlo. Al menos necesitaba que estuviese lista para recibirme, no iba a forzarla. Empecé a besar su cuello y a jugar con mi lengua en la base del mismo. Pase el otro brazo por debajo de su cuerpo para atraerla más hacia mí. Desabroche sus tejanos con esa mano mientras la otra seguía trabajando sobre sus pechos. Tala emitió un leve suspiro cuando hice rodar uno de sus pezones entre mis dedos. Bien, eso era bueno, quizás despertase después de todo. Deslice la mano por debajo de su ropa interior buscando su centro, me relaje un poco al notar su humedad. Como pude baje sus tejanos y su lencería lo suficiente para dejarla expuesta y tomarla por detrás, una vez lo conseguí la solté solo lo justo para desabrochar mis propios pantalones y librera mi endurecido miembro.

-Lo siento mi amor.- le susurre al oído antes de hundirme con delicadeza pero profundamente en ella.

Me sentía como un cerdo porque incluso en esas circunstancias mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su presencia y estar en su interior seguía siendo el cielo. Ella volvió a gemir y se movió ligeramente pegando su cuerpo mas al mío, tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar que mi cuerpo la envistiese salvajemente en un acto reflejo a su leve movimiento. En lugar de ello empecé a moverme lentamente, retirando de su interior centímetro a centímetro para inmediatamente volver a hundirme en su acogedora humedad. Ella volvió a moverse pegando más su centro a mis caderas.

-Por dios Tala para de hacer eso, me estas matando, estoy intentando ser delicado- dije deteniendo mi envite y cargado de una profunda frustración.

Me estaba costando la misma vida mantener un ritmo tan sosegado, pero no podía aumentarlo, me daba miedo hacerle daño, a fin de cuentas ella seguía dormida.

-¿Jake?- pregunto exhalando un suspiro.

-Si, mi amor- conteste esperanzado.

-No pares- murmuro.-Universo.

Solté una leve carcajada, desde luego aunque bastante atontada estaba despierta. Aumente el ritmo de mis caderas, sabia como le gustaba. Oí como su respiración se volvía entrecortada y se escapaban leves gemidos de sus labios. Todo ello provoco un reacción inmediata en mi ya de por si enfebrecido cuerpo, tuve que contenerme para no derramarme en ese preciso instante, necesitaba que ella llegase. No pararon ni dos minutos cuando note como su cuerpo se contraía en torno a mí mientras de sus labios escapaba un profundo gemido, me deje llevar y la acompañe en su ascenso.

Cuando note que su cuerpo se relajaba sitúe mi mano izquierda en su corazón, todavía enterrado en su mágico centro y tome aire profundamente. Era la hora. Empecé a recitar las palabras concentrándome en decirlas de la forma correcta.

-*Rydych chi golli eich teulu

Nid oedd yn atal y ffordd wnaethoch chi ar ôl y farwolaeth dod o hyd i baradwys.  
Edrychwch oes unrhyw reswm, nad ydych yn deall  
Pam sydyn yn hawdd, beth oedd mor galed ddoe  
Fe'i ganed i gwrdd, sy'n eich bod yn dda  
Y ffyrdd yn cael eu croesawu intertwined eneidiau  
Collais fy annwyl  
Nid oes rhwystr oedd y ffordd i ddim am fy mod ar ôl dod o hyd i baradwys y gosb  
Y ffyrdd yn cael eu croesawu intertwined eneidiau  
I chwilio am y rhesymau, Fi dont 'angen i ni ddeall  
Pam sydyn yn hawdd, beth oedd mor galed ddoe  
Ganed i ddod o hyd i chi, a oedd yn fy da

_**__Rydym yn atodedig felly, at ei gilydd a roddir_

_Ádhmharaighe naomh_

_Tha mi dualgas bunchur_

Note como su cuerpo se iba tensando a medida que las palabras iban saliendo de mis labios, pero no me interrumpió, quizás su estado de relajación era una ventaja después de todo. Nada mas acabe de recitar el encantamiento sentí como si un fuego liquido recorriese mis venas cuando llego al corazón lo incendio un calor mas profundo que diez infiernos, no fue una sensación desagradable, solo rara. El aliento escapo de mis labios.

-Me has lanzado un bríocht.- murmuro Tala aun entre mis brazos.

-Si- me limite a responder.

-Estas loco- dijo situando su mano encima de la que yo tenía puesta encima de su corazón.

Espere expectante, ahora ella debería repetir los votos. La oí coger aire.

-_Rydym yn atodedig felly, at ei gilydd a roddir_

_Ádhmharaighe naomh_

_Tha mi dualgas bunchur_

Lo había repetido, me había entregado los votos, se había atado a mí, era mi esposa. Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo y el aliento escapo de sus labios. El calor abrasador que recorría mi cuerpo desapareció dejando en su lugar una profunda sensación de paz y plenitud. Oí como su respiración volvía a acompasase.

-Estas loco- volvió a repetir.

-Eso ya lo has dicho- le dije apretando más su cuerpo al mío y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en mi cara. Le di un beso en la nuca.

-¿Por qué estoy tan cansada?- pregunto en un susurro.

-Te han dado una de las infusiones de Sue- conteste.

-Oh- respondió y bostezo.

-Va, tranquila vuelve a dormirte- le dije retirándome de ella y acomodando nuestras ropas de nuevo.

Hice ademán de levantarme, pero ella apretó mi brazo contra su costado para impedir que me fuera.

-Vuelvo enseguida- susurre en su oído.

Pareció relajarse y soltó su agarre. Salí al salón para avisar a mi padre de que me había devuelto los votos, empezaba asentirme muy cansado, notaba como si el sueño fuera a vencerme de un momento a otro. Vale no había dormido en toda la noche pero aun así no era normal sentirme así ¿o si? Tropecé con una de las sillas del salón.

-¿Jake, estas bien?- oí que me preguntaba Billy.

-Si, no, no lo se- conteste.- Me siento muy cansado.

-¿Eso es normal?- pregunto Billy acercándose a mi.

-No lo se papa.- conteste, me sentía como si me hubieran drogado.

-Ve a acostarte- me dijo autoritariamente

Volvía a la habitación, nada mas traspasar la puerta de la habitación me sentí algo mejor, me acosté junto a Tala y la abrace.

Caí profundamente dormido con Tala también dormida entre mis brazos.

* * *

_* _Tú perdiste a tu familia.

No fue obstáculo el camino que hiciste pues encontraste tras la pena el paraíso.

No busques las razones, no hace falta entender

Por qué de pronto es fácil, lo que fue tan duro ayer

Nacer para encontrarme, ese ha sido tu bien

Los caminos se entrelazan las almas se abrazan

Yo perdí a mi amada

No fue obstáculo el camino que hice pues encontré tras la pena el paraíso

Los caminos se entrelazan las almas se abrazan

No busco las razones, no me hace falta entender

Por qué de pronto es fácil, lo que fue tan duro ayer

Nacer para encontrarte, ese ha sido mi bien

**_ Quedamos así atados, el uno al otro entregado._

_Herida afortunada nueve veces sagrada_

_Un derecho, un deber, una obligación y una recompensa que así sea_


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Desperté poco después del anochecer, Tala no estaba a mi lado. Me levante de un salto y aguce el oído. Se oían voces en el salón, identifique entre ellas la de mi mujer. Salí de la habitación, me moría de ganas de verla, de abrazarla, de besarla y de decirles a todos que era mía, mi mujer, me encantaba.

Tala estaba sentada en el sofá, sonriente, hablando con mi padre y con Emily.

-Vaya, vaya, si la bella durmiente se ha despertado por fin- dijo Sam a mis espaldas.

Me gire a míralo, que dijese lo que quisiera, hoy nada podría estropearme el día. Volví a mirar hacia donde estaba Tala, había levantado la cabeza y me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Gemí y caí de rodillas al suelo en el mismo momento que ella se doblaba por la mitad y gemía junto con migo.

-Imposible- murmure.

Volví a alzar la vista para mirarla y vi en su cara de sorpresa que no lo había imaginado, ella también lo había sentido. Se levanto del sofá y vino corriendo hacia mí para lanzarse al suelo a mi lado. Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y clavo sus preciosos ojos en los míos, las cadenas que habían surgido un instante antes entre nosotros se tensaron afianzando así su presa. Me acerque y la bese con una pasión desmedida. Madre mía, cuantas veces podía unirme a esa mujer…

Una sonora tos y un carraspeo me sacaron de mis cavilaciones y me hicieron darme cuenta de que tenía a Tala prácticamente tumbada en el suelo debajo de mí y que estaba besándola frenéticamente. Me aparte de ella y me incorpore ayudándola a su vez a levantarse.

Un intenso rubor cubría sus mejillas, yo debía andar por un estilo porque me sentí profundamente avergonzado. Entrelace mis dedos con los de Tala, necesitaba tocarla, sentir su piel.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?- pregunto Sam que estaba todavía de pie a nuestras espaldas.

-Im-pri-ma-ción- deletree la palabra deliberadamente.

-¡No jodas!- exclamo Sam.

Tala y yo nos miramos y reímos mientras asentíamos con la cabeza. La abrace por detrás pegando su espalda a mi pecho y poniendo mi palma en su abdomen. Me sentía inmensamente feliz tenia a la mujer que amaba y a mi hijo entre mis brazos.

-Te lo dije- susurre acercando mi boca a su oído y ajeno a la estupefacción de los demás.

-Tu tenias razón y yo estaba equivocada, oh gran amo y señor…- dijo entre risas mientras alzaba una mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Gire la cabeza y bese su palma.

-Bueno, bien esta lo que bien acaba- dijo Billy acercándose a nosotros y cogiendo la otra mano de Tala.- Deberíamos irnos a casa, creo que hemos abusado demasiado de vuestra hospitalidad.- y miro a Sam.

-Quedaros a cenar- nos dijo Emili sinceramente.

-Creo que mi padre tiene razón, deberíamos irnos a casa.- Le di un beso en la coronilla a Tala, aun tenia que hablar con ella y no quería publico.

-Te acercare a casa Billy, ¿vosotros vais en la moto o queréis que os lleve?- pregunto Sam.

-Moto- dijimos Tala y yo al unísono.

-¿Os habéis imprimado o os habéis convertido en siameses?- pregunto Emili provocando las risas de todos.

-Siameses- volvimos a decir al unísono.

La mire y ella alzo la cabeza para mirarme con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios, oí las carcajadas que invadieron la estancia, pero yo no podía apartar los ojos de la chica que estaba entre mis brazos. Se me hacia raro verla sin esas gafas oscuras, en cierto modo era como si le faltase algo…

-Si quieres me las vuelvo a poner- contesto. Un momento yo no había dicho eso en voz alta.

-¿Me has oído?- le pregunte bajito.

"_¿Ya te he dicho que estas loco?"_

Oí en mi cabeza. ¿Que diablos había sido eso? Parecía la voz de Tala… pero estaba seguro que no lo había dicho en voz alta. La mire extrañado.

-Muchas gracias por todo chicos- dijo Tala a Sam y Emili e ignorando mí gesto interrogantito. Se soltó de mi abrazo y se dirigió a Emili para abrazarla.

-Aun así deberías decírselo- murmuro la chica bajito junto al oído de mi mujer, pero alcance a oírlo. Tala se limito a asentir.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Sam a Billy.

-Si, claro.- respondió mi padre.

Me acerque a Emili y le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Mientras volvía a coger a Tala de la mano y salíamos de la casa. Ayude a Sam a doblar la silla de mi padre mientras vi como Tala lo ayudaba a colocarse en el asiento del copiloto. Salí disparado hacia ellos, Tala no debería coger peso en su estado.

-Puedo sola, no es la primera vez que lo hago ¿a que no Billy?- dijo mi mujer, dios adoraba llamarla así.

-No deberías hacer esfuerzos- respondí.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto suspicaz. Billy nos observaba en silencio.

-No es bueno en tu estado- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Eso lo sabía hasta el más tonto.

-¿En mi estado?- pregunto confundida. Dibuje un arco con los brazos por encima de mi abdomen, ella abrió los ojos como platos- ¡No estoy embarazada Jake!- exclamo.

-Pero yo te oí… se lo dijiste a Leah…- ella negó con la cabeza- pero… lo conté… hace cinco semanas desde tu ultimo periodo…- no podía estar equivocado, las cuentas no mentían. Titubee.

-¿Cuentas su periodo?- pregunto mi padre.

-Si, el suyo y el de Leah- mi padre alzo un ceja inquisidora,- las dispenso de patrullar cuando están…ya sabes…- intente explicarme gesticulando. Me volví para mirar a Tala que estaba echando cuentas con los dedos.

-Mierda- murmuro cundo acabo de contar.

-¿Estas embarazada?- pregunto el pobre Billy al borde del colapso.

-Es posible- contesto Tala mirando el reloj de su muñeca- pero hasta mañana no lo podré confirmar, la farmacia estará ya cerrada a estas horas…- suspiro.

-Ni hablar, yo no me espero a mañana para saberlo, estoy harto de posponer las cosas- dije malhumorado.- Vete con Sam y nos vemos en casa.- le di un leve beso en los labios y me dirigí a la moto.

-¿Que vas a hacer Jake?- pregunto mi chica asustada.

-Conseguir un test de embarazo- respondí poniéndome el casco que estaba en el manillar, subí y encendí el motor.

Alcance a oír que me decían algo pero no supe ni que ni quien ya que el rugido del motor cubrió la voz. Me sentía extrañamente inquieto y frustrado. Enfile la carretera dirección a Forks, acelere la moto todo lo posible, si me daba prisa aun encontraría a la dependienta de la farmacia haciendo caja, quizás podría convencerla de que me vendiese el dichoso test.

Quince minutos después estacionaba delante de la única farmacia del pueblo. Había luz en la trastienda.

Me acerque a la puerta de cristal y toque el timbre. Una chica alta y de pelo oscuro se asomo por la cortinilla que separaba la trastienda de la tienda.

-¡Esta cerrado!- grito sin moverse del sitio.

La observe mas atentamente, su cara me era familiar, pero era como si le faltase algo… gafas eso era lo que le faltaba.

-¿Ángela Webber?- pregunte, si la memoria no me fallaba era la mejor amiga de Bella. Esperaba que se acordase de mí…

-Si, soy yo.- dijo saliendo de la trastienda y acercándose a la puerta de cristal.

-Soy Jacob Black, el amigo de Bella…- le dije. La vi dudar pero descorrió los pestillos y abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar.

-Vaya, hola…- dijo la chica sinceramente.

-Hola.- respondí- No sabia que trabajabas aquí.

-Acabo de terminar la carrera de farmacéutica, solo llevo una semana aquí- y extendió los brazos mostrándome la farmacia. Me limite a asentir.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, se que ya habéis cerrado y que es una grosería por mi parte, pero es urgente…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada- respondió- si te soy sincera me parece fatal que la única farmacia de todo el pueblo cierre tan temprano. En cuanto acabe las practicas pienso abrir mi propia farmacia y resolver ese problema- Dijo respondiéndome amablemente, esa chica era un encanto.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- me sonrío.

-Esto… veras…- empecé a titubear, no sabia porque me sentía tan nervioso, a fin de cuentas no iba a comprar nada malo- mi mujer… ella…

-¿Preservativos?- pregunto animándome.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Compresas o tampones?- volvió a preguntar amablemente.

-Ya no- conteste avergonzado, porque diablos me sentía así…

-¿Esta embarazada?- me encogí de hombros para hacerle saber que no lo sabia- Entonces un test de embarazo ¿no?

-Si, eso- dije en un murmullo bajando la cabeza.

Me sentía nervioso, ansioso, contento y apenado, avergonzado y orgulloso, decidido y con miedo. Demasiadas emociones contradictorias y era como si la mitad no fuesen mías…

-Toma- dijo la chica extendiéndome una cajita envuelta en papel de seda- hoy invita la casa. Espero que sean buenas noticias…- dijo ruborizándose.

-Gracias- respondí- te lo haré saber- di media vuelta para salir.

-Jacob, espera…em- titubeo- ¿sabes algo de Bella?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Esta bien, es feliz… Tubo una hija.- le contestaste, vi como su rostro se iluminaba.

-Me alegro mucho por ella y por Edward- contesto sinceramente.

Era una buena amiga si después de tanto tiempo aun se preocupaba por ella. Tendría que contárselo a Bella, estaba seguro que le gustaría saberlo.

Salí de la farmacia, estaba deseando llegar a casa. Me guarde el pequeño paquete en la cinturilla de los pantalones y me encarame a la moto. Necesitaba salir de dudas…


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Aparque la moto en la puerta y me dirigí lo mas deprisa que pude al interior de mi casa.

Tala estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro mordiéndose un nudillo, Billy estaba jugando con una invisible pelusa de su jersey. Ambos se dirigieron hacia mi cundo abrí la puerta.

Me saque el paquete de la cinturilla de los pantalones y se lo extendí a Tala que lo agarro y salio disparada hacia el baño. Billy emitió un pequeño suspiro y empezó a rodar la silla adelante y atrás. Yo mire a mí alrededor dudando entre sentarme o ponerme a dar vueltas por la casa como un poseso. Opte por sentarme. Tala volvió del baño al cabo de un par de minutos.

-¿Y?- pregunto Billy.

-Hay que esperar- contesto sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunte ansioso.

-Diez minutos.- contesto Tala apenada.

La atraje hacia mi la abrace. Un cosquilleo hervía en mi estomago, iban a ser los diez minutos mas largos de mi vida.

-Y de la mía- dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. La mire extrañado, era la segunda vez que leía mis pensamientos ¿Cómo lo hacia? Antes nunca había pasado- Es el bríocht.- contesto.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte.

-El bríocht, no solamente enlaza a dos personas, las convierte en una por decirlo de alguna manera…

-¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente?- pregunto Billy.

-Que de las diez mil formas que tienen los druidas de casarse el loco de tu hijo ha ido a escoger la única que es indisoluble- suspiro- que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar ni en esta vida ni en ninguna, que nuestras almas se encontraran allí donde estén y que a partir de ahora se va a tener que acostumbrar a que sabre siempre lo que piensa y lo que siente, jamás podrá mentirme ni yo a el.- estaba alucinado ¿en serio había hecho yo eso?- Si cabeza hueca, o has hecho.- contesto sonriéndome. Una profunda satisfacción inundo mi pecho.

-Eres MIA- le dije. Y ella sabiendo todo eso me había devuelto los votos. Una oleada de orgullo me invadió.

-Eh, cálmate, soy demasiado pequeña para tantas emociones.- contesto sonriente.

-Entonces ¿tu también sentirás todo o que yo sienta y tampoco podrá mentirme ni ocultarme nada?- pregunte aun algo incrédulo. Asintió.- pero yo no puedo oír lo que piensas- dije frustrado.

-Eso es porque no te concentras, pero con un poco de práctica podrás leer en mí como si fuese un libro abierto.- _Espera a ver como es ahora hacer el amor _

Oí esto último en mi cabeza, desde luego aquello era tentador.

-Entonces a ver si lo he entendido…- dijo Billy muy serio- estáis unidos de tres formas diferentes. Me he quedado sin boda- suspiro frustrado. No pude evitar reír ante su confusión.

-No papa, de dos formas, imprimación y bríocht. Lo de la boda por mi no hay problema, ¿tu que dices cariño?- Le dije apretando mi abrazo en torno a su delicado cuerpo.

-Que Billy tiene razón- murmuro.

-¿No quieres una boda tradicional?- pregunte algo nervioso, sentí como se removía entere mis brazos, esos nervios eran suyos, no míos, empezaba a diferenciarlos.

-No en eso, en lo otro- la mire sin entender- ya estábamos casados. –Suspiro- llevamos mas de un año y un día conviviendo juntos, eso para los celtas te convierte en mi marido.- ¿Cuánto hacia que ella lo sabia?- me lo dijo mi abuela esta mañana- contesto.

-Alucinante- dije al "ver" lo que había pasado esa mañana, no es que lo hubiese visto realmente pero se parecía bastante, solo lo sentí.- Tu abuela me cae muy bien- dije rozándole la mejilla con la punta de mi nariz.

-Si, al parecer tú a ella también.- miro el reloj.

-¿Ya?- pregunte nervioso,

-Si, ya- contesto apartándose y haciendo ademán de levantarse, estaba muy nerviosa y algo asustada, podía sentirlo.

-Ya voy yo.- le dije levantándome, una oleada de alivio me invadió, no pude evitar sonreírle.

Cogi un mechón de pelo y lo deslice entre mis dedos. Podía entender perfectamente que se sintiese así, en menos de veinticuatro horas había creído que me había perdido para siempre, me había recuperado, se había unido a mi, tres veces, y se había dado cuenta de que podía estar embarazada. Era demasiado para cualquier ser humano, hibrido o lobo, por suerte ella era una mezcla de los tres y era fuerte. Me dirigí al baño. El "boli" estaba sobre el lavamanos. Me acerque a míralo expectante, note las ansias de Tala mezclándose con las mías, extendí la mano para girarlo y poderlo ver bien. Los cuadraditos que habían tenían un color rosa, uno de ellos era de un color casi fucsia mientras que el otro tenia un tono mucho mas claro. Me gire buscando la instrucciones, esperaba que me dijesen como interpretar aquello. Las instrucciones decían que un palito de color rosa en los recuadros era que no y que dos era que si. Volví a mirar el boli, allí no había ningún palito. Cogi el "boli" y las instrucciones y volví al salón aun confuso.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- pegunto Tala dirigiéndose hacia mi.

-No lo se.- dije extendiéndole el "boli".

Billy se acerco y se sitúo a sus espaldas. Tala miraba el cacharrito y las instrucciones alternativamente.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo frustrada.

-A ver dame eso.- dijo Billy quitándole el trasto de las manos a Tala- ¿estas segura que lo has hecho bien?- pregunto tras mirarlo unos minutos.

-Si, seguí las instrucciones.- respondió mi chica angustiada. La rodee con mis brazos.

-Pues algo ha salido mal, porque ni siquiera ha salido la ralla de control, se ve todo rosa. Que raro- dijo Billy.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a Leah?- pregunte esperanzado.

-No es mala idea- dijo Billy dirigiéndose al teléfono tras dejar el dichoso "boli" sobre sus piernas.- Hola Tom, soy Billy Black ¿esta Leah?

-Te la paso- oí que contestaba Tom cunado Billy puso el manos libres.

-Hola Billy ¿que pasa?- pregunto Leah al otro lado de la línea.

-Tala se ha hecho un test de embarazo.-contesto mi padre poco sutil.

-¿En serio? Oh me alegro mucho por vosotros, y para cuando nacerá, oh ¿crees que me dejaran ser la madrina?- contesto mi amiga, se la oía feliz.

-Leah, para el carro, no sabemos que ha salido. No sabemos interpretarlo.- contesto Billy nervioso.

-Por favor, me tomas el pelo, es sencillo un palito n dos palitos si.- contesto Leah entre risas.

-Eso ya lo sabemos lumbreras, pero… es que no hay palitos.- dije yo frustrado.

-¿Jake, eres tu?- pregunto la chica confusa.

-Hemos puesto el manos libres- contesto Tala- y por mi perfecto que seas la madrina pero ahora puedes centrarte y echarnos una manita…

-¿En serio me dejas ser la madrina?- pregunto ilusionada la loba al otro lado de la línea.

-Leah céntrate- se limito a decirle Billy.

-Si no hay palitos… veamos, eso quiere decir que el test estaba en mal estado, tendréis que probar con otro chicos.- respondió resuelta.

-Pero, no tenemos mas.- dije con desesperación.

-¿Os urge mucho?- nos pregunto Leah

-¡Siiii!- contestamos nosotros tres al unísono.

-Vale, vale, ya lo he entendido. Uf, esta bien puedo acercarme al hospital… ¿os parece bien?- pregunto la loba. Mire a Tala ya Billy que asintieron con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, te esperamos, hasta ahora- le respondí quitando el manos libre y colgando el teléfono.

Me gire a abrazar a Tala, me sentía nervioso y asustado, pero ese no era yo era ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te asusta tanto mi amor?- le pregunte acariciándole el pelo, eso la relajaba.

-Romper tus ilusiones, estarlo, no estarlo, en religad no lo se.- dijo en un susurro. Sabia exactamente como se sentía, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, solo darle mi amor y mi apoyo.

-Venga hija, tranquila, sin lo estas no pasa nada, eso tiene solución.- le dijo Billy dándole palmaditas en la espalda.- Y si lo estas lo que de verdad debería preocuparte es que el camicace de mi hijo sea un buen padre… aunque claro, si no ya me encargaría yo de que así fuese.- me invadió un miedo atroz, y sino era un buen padre, la verdad no me lo había planteado así…

-Serás el mejor padre del mundo-me dijo Tala acariciándome la mejilla- tuviste el mejor maestro- completo cogiendo de la mano a Billy.

-Va a ser una noche muy larga- suspire- iré a preparar café.

-¡No!- dijeron Tala y mi padre al unísono y se echaron a reír.

-Ya voy yo, no quiero que envenenes a mi nuera con ese mejunje tuyo al que llamas café.- dijo Billy sonriendo y rodando hacia la cocina.

-No le hagas caso, no esta tan malo- murmuro Tala junto a mi oído.

-Solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor- no era una pregunta, sabia que era por eso por lo que me lo había dicho.

Dios, si ni siquiera sabia hacer un café decente como le iba a preparar un biberón a un bebe.

-El desayuno estaba muy bueno- me dijo Tala.

-Apenas lo probaste- respondí abatido.

-Solo porque me entretuve con el postre- dijo pasando un dedo seductoramente por mi pecho. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda para quedar inmediatamente oculto tras una oleada de lujuria. Guau, me agache y atrape su boca con la mía, otra poderosa oleada hizo temblar mis rodillas. Me aparte asustado y la mire a los ojos. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Te lo dije- susurro con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Puedes dormirlo?- pregunte haciendo un gesto hacia la cocina.

-No estaría bien…-note sus reparos ante mi petición y baje mi boca hasta la base de su cuello para darle un pequeño lametón- eso es jugar sucio- dijo estremeciéndose entre mis brazos y lanzando otra oleada de placer que me inundo de la cabeza a los pies.

Algo cayó en el suelo de la cocina y la mire a los ojos, eran preciosos, se encogió de hombros.

-Ve a ver si esta bien, si me acerco yo se despertara, te espero en la habitación- dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Una sensación de anticipación se poso en mi estomago. El movimiento de sus caderas mientra recorría el pasillo me provoco una erección instantánea. La oí gemir y reírse, ella también lo había notado…


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

-¡Joder Tala!- chille entre jadeos cuando ambos alcanzamos el clímax.

¡Había sido increíble! Note como ella se desplomaba exhausta sobre mi cuerpo. La abracé mientras sus espasmos de placer remitían. Tuve que morderme los labios para no gemir. Cogi su cara entre mis manos y acerque nuestras bocas, la bese con devoción y su felicidad invadió mi pecho.

-Te ha gustado- afirmo ella cuando la libere de mi beso.

-Y tanto que me ha gustado, me encanta sentir lo que tu sientes.- Le dije saliendo de su interior para tumbarla a mi lado, una sensación de vacío me invadió- ¿y eso?- pregunte extrañado.

-Eso es lo que me pasa siempre que sales de mi- dijo jugando con sus dedos en mi pecho mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Es horrible- dije preocupado y estrechándola mas contra mi cuerpo.

-No, en realidad no lo es cuando te acostumbras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no puedo ir todo el día contigo en mi- río.

Reí con ella, no, no podía aunque no me importaría probarlo…

-¡Jake!- dijo dándome una palmada en el pecho.

-¿Qué?- le dije poniendo cara de inocente.

-Eres incorregible- la bese en la frente, me sentía feliz y ella también.

-Deberíamos levantarnos antes de que tu suegro se desnuque y llegue Leah- dije apartándome y empezando a vestirme.

No me apetecía mucho, la verdad, pero no podía dejar a Billy eternamente durmiendo en su silla, bastante nos iba a costar hacerle creer que se había echado una cabezadita así porque si, lo cual me recordaba…

-Me tienes que explicar como lo haces.- y la mire suspicaz.

-No es difícil, es un viejo truco para escapar, se llama compulsión- me respondió terminando de vestirse.

-Pero no siempre funciona- afirme recordando como me había despertado yo la noche anterior justo antes de que ella arrancase el coche.

-En realidad si funciona- dijo mordiéndose el labio en un gesto que me dieron ganas de volver a desnudarla.

-Pero yo desperté por mi mismo.- dije intentando apartar los pensamientos lascivos.

-Eso fue culpa mía, se rompe cuando te alejas lo suficiente como para estar a salvo- levante una ceja extrañado- nadie que quiera huir se acerca a tocar al responsable de su huida, yo me acerque a besarte antes de salir por la puerta y lo rompí.- se encogió de hombros.

Me eche a reír a carcajadas. Un cojín de la cama me golpeo el pecho y sentí su frustración y su vergüenza, redoble mis risas y ella empezó a reír también sin duda contagiada por mi buen humor. Subí a la cama y me estire para cogerla por la cintura y tirarla encima del colchón, aun entre risas empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

-Así que me besaste sin que me enterase eso no esta bien, exijo una compensación- dije acercándome a sus labios.

No se lo pensó dos veces y devoro mis labios con tal pasión que me quede sin resuello.

-Si seguimos así no saldremos de la cama- susurro junto a mi oído, se aparto y se levanto-¿Vienes?- dijo apoyada en el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Me levante de la cama y la seguí, no pude contenerme y le di una palmadita en su precioso culo, esos vaqueros le quedaban de muerte. Lanzo un manotazo al aire donde había estado mi mano, pero la oí reír por lo bajo.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir?- pregunte señalando a mi padre que estaba en su silla en mitad del comedor con la cabeza caída sobre su pecho mientras emitía unos leves ronquidos.

-Espera, preparare café y le haremos creer que se quedo dormido mientras lo tomábamos- dijo yéndose a la cocina.

Saque las tazas y el azucarero de la vitrina y acerque a Billy a la mesa, puse justo delante de él una de las tazas y las otras dos en los sitios donde Tala y yo acostumbrábamos a sentarnos. Fui a la cocina a coger las cucharillas de café y al mismo pasar le di un beso a Tala en la coronilla. Una oleada de diversión me recorrió de arriba abajo.

-¡Vaya, que mala eres!- dije riendo.

-Y lo que te gusta- respondió mi mujer retirando la cafetera del fuego- Anda tira.- dijo riendo.

Tala sirvió el café en las tres tazas mientras yo ponía el azúcar y lo removía, cada uno con su respectiva cucharilla. Puso el salvamanteles en la mesa y dejo la cafetera encima.

-¿Preparado?- me pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus preciosos labios.

-Para ti siempre.- le conteste lascivamente, provocando su risa.

Se sentó en su silla y yo ice lo mismo, me miro picadamente antes de extender la mano y tocarle la cara a Billy. Note como su otra mano recorría mi pierna subiendo hacia mi ingle, Billy despertó justo cuando la mano de Tala alcanzaba mi virilidad, di un respingo. _"Pues si es verdad que para mi siempre"_, oí su voz en mi cabeza. La mire sorprendido, pero ella estaba actuando con la mayor naturalidad del mundo removiendo su café inocentemente. Baje la cabeza para mirar mi entrepierna y cerciorarme de que su mano realmente estaba allí, pero no estaba. La mire sorprendido y la vi sonreír mientras cogia la taza con las dos manos. Volví a sentir como acariciaba mi hinchado miembro, disimule el gemido que escapo de mis labios con una tosecilla. ¿Cómo haces eso? Pensé deseando que me oyese. _"Concentrándome, mucho"_. Billy nos miraba aun desconcertado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto mi pobre padre.

-Te has quedado dormido Billy ¿no te acuerdas?- le dijo Tala con total naturalidad mientras la sentía profundizar la caricia.

A esto podíamos jugar los dos…

Empecé a pensar en el tacto de sus pechos, en su sabor, en como sus pezones se endurecían bajo mis manos y mi boca…

-Lo siento chicos, supongo que me estoy haciendo mayor- dijo mi padre algo avergonzado, pobre hombre.

Me concentre en hacer girar los pezones de Tala entre mi pulgar y mi índice…

Vi como ella se envaraba y sus pezones se endurecían mientras soltaba un lastimero gemido.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto mi padre asustado.

-Si, solo es que me he quemado la lengua, el café esta muy caliente- _"Para"___pensó. "Para tu", le conteste en mi cabeza.

Note como la presión de su mano fantasma desaprecia inmediatamente. Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo?- pregunto Billy con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Pasa esta abierto- contesto mi padre.

-Hola- saludo Leah.

-Hola- dijimos los tres al unísono.

-Siento haber tardado, pero es que era la Rottweiler la que tenia guardia hoy.- La rottweiler era como llamaba a la jefa de enfermeras, una mujer con muchos años y no menos mala leche.- Pero los he traído- y alzo una bolsa como para demostrarlo.

-¿Los?- pregunte extrañado.

-Bueno veras…- dijo sentándose en la silla que había junto a Billy- de camino al hospital, empecé a pensar que quizás el test no fallase, a lo mejor tiene mas que ver con tu naturaleza- dijo señalando a Tala- esos test están hechos para humanos, así que pare en la clínica y le pedí a Kim que me diese uno- nuestra amiga llevaba un año trabajando en la clínica veterinaria de Forks- además cogi del hospital un test reactivo de sangre y un par de los normales que detectan la hormona a diferentes intensidades.- añadió satisfecha.

Vi la mueca en la cara de Tala, lo del veterinario le había hecho tan poca gracia como a mí, pero tenia cierta lógica. Suspiro resignada.

-Y bien ¿a que estamos esperando?- dijo mi mujer levantándose de la silla.

-¿Te parece que los hagamos todos a la vez?, solo por si acaso- pregunto Leah, Tala asintió.

Me levante y agarre a Tala depositando un suave beso en la punta de su nariz.

-Salga lo que salga te quiero igual- le dije sosteniendo su mirada con la mía.

-Lo se, y yo a ti- respondió besándome castamente en la boca.

Ambas se perdieron por el pasillo dirección al baño, me sentía muy nervioso, lo que de verdad quería era ir con Tala y darle mi apoyo, sabia que estaba asustada y yo me sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Me deje caer en la silla bufando. Intente enviarle todo mi amor y cariño, para hacerla sentir protegida y querida.

"_Gracias Jake, lo necesitaba"_ oí en mi cabeza, mientras una oleada de cariño me recorría de la cabeza a los pies.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

Billy se removía inquieto en su silla, se le veía claramente nervioso, la verdad no me estaba ayudando nada a calmar los míos.

-Lleva ahí encerradas quince minutos- dijo mi padre.

-Lo se- conteste enfurruñado.

Lo peor era que desde que entraron en el baño los sentimientos de Tala no habían cambiado, solo miedo e incertidumbre, si aun caso algo de impaciencia o frustración pero nada mas. Nada me decía si estaba contenta o enfadada, si quería que saliese si o que saliese no, lo cual me frustraba bastante. Si estaban hablando debía ser deliberadamente bajo, ya que tampoco podía oírlas, tenía todos mis instintos aquel máximo y mis nervios a flor de piel. Oí abrirse la puerta y salí disparado hacia el pasillo con Billy a la zaga. Ambas mujeres estaban cabizbajas.

-¿Y?- pregunte ansioso, Tala se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sabemos, todos los test han fallado- me respondió Leah.

-Eso no es normal ¿verdad?- pregunto Billy a mis espaldas.

Sentí lo que iba a pasar segundos antes de que sucediese y abrace a Tala entre mis brazos intentando protegerla de su propio ataque.

-No, no es normal y yo tampoco lo soy, soy un bicho raro que jamás debería haber existido, soy un error de la naturaleza, una mezcla entre especies prohibidas, una abominación. Que clase de hijos puedo engendrar que ningún test es capaz de detectarlos.- Dijo Tala llorando entre mis brazos. Podía sentir su frustración y su pena, su miedo y su desprecio hacia si misma.

-Tú no eres nada de eso, eres una mujer fantástica y maravillosa, con unos dones increíbles y con un corazón de oro.- respondí acariciando su espalda en un intento de calmarla.- además, no hace falta un test, lo haremos a la vieja usanza, esperaremos.

-En realidad no creo que eso sea buena idea- dijo Leah en un murmullo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Billy mientras yo seguía intentando calmar a Tala mandándole oleadas de amor incondicional.

-Veras… si Tala estuviese embarazada… estaría de unas cinco semanas por lo que me ha dicho… si quisiera tomar "otra decisión" seria mejor no esperar demasiado- abrí los ojos como platos ante la insinuación de mi amiga, ignoro mi gesto y continuo hablando- además en realidad no sabemos que clase de embarazo seria el suyo, uno normal, uno como el de Bella u otra cosa…- Leah dejo las palabras flotando.

-Pues como el de su madre ¿no?- dije intentando convencerlos y convencerme, no quería ni pensar que Tala tuviese que pasar por lo mismo que paso Bella.

-No se exactamente como fue el de mi madre Jake, pero tenia una horrible cicatriz que le cruzaba todo el abdomen, se que casi la mato. Ella quedo en cinta en Beltaine que es en mayo y yo nací en agosto.- dijo Tala sollozando.

Mis esperanzas se fueron a la mierda, por un momento entendí a Edward. Porque diantres habría sido tan inconsciente.

-¿Qué propones?- le pregunto mi padre a Leah.

Gracias a dios que al menos el era capaz de pensar, porque lo que era yo… entre lo que había oído, lo que mi mujer sentía y lo mío propio estaba seguro que cualquier psicólogo pagaría oro por psicoanalizarme…

-Una ecografía seria lo más rápido- respondió mi beta.

-Esta bien, hagámoslo- respondí con determinación.

-Hay un problema… yo no puedo hacerla, solo soy enfermera y no entenderé del todo lo que vea… necesitamos un medico.- titubeo Leah.

-Pues vallamos a buscar uno- donde estaba el problema…

-No sabemos lo que un medico podría ver Jake, quizás fuese peor el remedio…- dijo agachando la cabeza.

Un piloto se encendió en mi cabeza. Yo si sabia de alguien que nos podría ayudar, al menos esperaba que lo hiciese…

-Carlisle- murmure.

-Si, yo también creo que seria lo mejor… no es que me haga mucha gracia…- dijo en un murmullo la loba.

-¿Crees que lo hará?- me pregunto Billy.

-Creo que si- dije trasladando a Tala de mis brazos a los de mi padre- aunque es posible que tengamos que hacer alguna concesión…- no sabia si eso iba a suponer un problema, como Alfa podía negociar un nuevo tratado, pero no era el único Alfa de los alrededores… Leah pareció entender mis dudas.

-Iré a hablar con Sam y le explicare lo que pasa, tranquilo Jake- dijo Leah poniendo su mano en mi hombro- es un cabezota, pero hará lo que haga falta para proteger a cualquiera de la manada, de las dos manadas- puntualizo Leah antes de salir corriendo de mi casa.

-Yo cuidare de ella- me dijo Billy, acunando a Tala contra su pecho.

-Solo se crear problemas- sollozo mi mujer.

-Eso no es verdad mi amor. Veras como todo va bien, el chupasangres matasanos cuidara de ti y haremos lo que tu quieras.- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Me dolía pensar en perder un hijo, pero más me dolía ver sufrir a mi mujer. Tala creía que si estaba embarazada, podía sentirlo. Descolgué el teléfono y marque el numero de Bella, era el único que me sabia de memoria…

-¿Jake?- contesto su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Bella, necesito pediros un favor- suspire- y necesito desesperadamente que me digáis que si, haré lo que queráis.- Vale no era un buen negociante, pero en la situación en la que me encontraba no era mi principal objetivo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con voz seria.

-Necesito a Carlisle- respondí.

-¿Qué ha pasado, estáis todos bien?- sonaba realmente preocupada.

Era una amiga genial si después de todo lo que había pasado aun se preocupaba por mí y los míos. Lamentaba no haberme dado cuente antes.

-Mas o menos. Creemos que Tala podría estar embarazada- respondí mirando por encima de mi hombro a la mujer que mi padre intentaba consolar entre sus brazos.

-Oh, pero no entiendo porque necesitas a mi suegro…- dijo la vampira realmente confusa.

-¿Ness no te lo ha contado?- si Bella no sabia que era Tala…

-Contarme ¿Qué?- espeto algo enfadada.

-Tala, es mitad loba y mitad hibrida.- me apresure a contestar, no quería que se hiciese ideas equivocadas.

-No lo sabia- suspiro- a ti que te pasa… no te puede gustar una mujer normal…- parecía mas calmada.

-Al parecer no. Veras, el test de embarazo a fallado y…

-Pues que se haga otro- me corto Bella.

-Se ha hecho cinco, todos han fallado- le dije, la oí tragar aire y la línea quedo en silencio.

-Dame un minuto y te paso a Carlisle- respondió mi amiga al poco.

-Espero- respondí nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?- me dijo el medico unos segundos después.

-Mi mujer es posible que este embarazada pero los test fallan, no estamos seguros. Su madre era una loba y su padre un hibrido, nació a los cuatro meses de haber sido concebida y el parto fue difícil.- solté de carrerilla y espere a que asimilase la información.

-Esta bien Jacob, os ayudare. Pero te advierto que la única experiencia que tengo en esto es la de Bella y ya sabes lo que paso…- contesto Carlisle.

-Lo se, gracias Carlisle- conteste sinceramente.

-¿Cuánto tardareis en llegar?- pregunto el matasanos.

No me hacia mucha gracia meter a Tala en una casa llena de vampiros, la verdad, no es que pensase que le harían daño. Sabía que no, pero no sabía como podía reaccionar Tala a esa experiencia en su estado. Llevarla lejos de su hogar, su familia y aterrorizada como estaba… no me parecía lo mejor.

-¿Hay algún problema Jacob?- me pregunto el vampiro al ver que no contestaba.

-En realidad esperaba que tu pudieses venir aquí, si no me equivoco aun tienes el equipo necesario en tu casa de Forks…- Sabia que lo habían conservado para hacerle pruebas a Ness durante su crecimiento y la verdad tal y como se fueron dudaba que le hubiese dado tiempo de llevárselo.

-Pero el tratado…- respondió Carlisle confuso.

-Queda restaurado, podéis volver cuando queráis, con las mismas condiciones de antes.- Esperaba que Sam me apoyase en esto, a fin de cuentas el tratado había funcionado durante mas de un siglo…

-¿Todos? Estas seguro Jake- dijo dubitativo.

-Si, estoy seguro. ¿Cuándo llegareis?- pregunte ansioso.

-Tengo que organizar algunas cosas… puedo adelantarme un poco… ¿te parece bien mañana al mediodía?- aun había una nota de duda en su voz.

-Perfecto. ¿Necesitas que prepare algo aquí?- mejor que estuviésemos preparados.

-Solo abre la casa, llevare a Jasper con migo, el se encargara del resto. Nos vemos mañana entonces.- se despidió.

-Hasta mañana entonces- colgué el teléfono.

Tala seguía acurrucada en los brazos de mi padre, llorando, me acerque y la acune en los míos. Entendía que Carlisle hubiese elegido a Jasper, el seria capaz de calmar los ánimos si pasaba algo...

-Tranquila mi amor, lo solucionaremos- susurre en el oído de la mujer de mi vida.


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

Acaricie los hombros de Tala y le frote la espalda contra mi cuerpo, la mañana era muy fría y ella no paraba de temblar. Llevábamos más de quince minutos parados en la puerta de la casa de los Cullen y no habíamos pegado ojo en toda la noche. Volví a sopesar la idea de entrar en la casa.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo frío- me dijo Tala levantando la cabeza de mi pecho y mirándome a los ojos.

-Pero estas fría…- su temperatura era normalmente tan elevada como la de cualquiera de nosotros pero en las ultimas seis horas había descendido en varios grados.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiro. La abrace más fuerte y deposite un tierno beso en sus labios mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-No tardaran en llegar.- le dije intentando infundirle ánimos a ella y a mi mismo.- Podríamos entrar y…

-No.- respondió cortante- esperaremos.

-Mira que llegas a ser cabezota, ya te he dicho que no les importara.-suspire.

-Y yo ya te he contestado que es una falta de respeto que entremos en una casa ajena sin ser invitados, y que no pienso ofender al vampiro que será mi medico, esperaremos aquí fuera.- contesto temblando.

-Si me hubieras hecho caso y hubiéramos venido en coche en lugar de en la moto tendría un lugar donde resguardarte. Joder tu sabes lo impotente que me hace sentir todo esto.- me sentía tremendamente frustrado y no solo por que ella tuviese frío, aunque dijese que no, si no por todo, ¿Qué clase de hombre era que no podía proteger a mi mujer?

-Eso es tremendamente machista Jake, no soy una doncella en apuros- alce una ceja- bueno quizás un poco, pero…

-Esta bien.- Sabia que ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por si misma y que odiaba mostrar debilidad, le daría un poco de cancha para conservar su maltrecho orgullo- Solo es que preferiría estar bajo techo, amenaza tormenta- señale hacia el cielo.

-Te amo Jacob Black- dijo sonriéndome- Gracias- se puso de puntillas e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás acercándose mas a mis labios.- ¿Vas a besarme o tengo que obligarte?- dijo entre risas.

-Oblígame- respondí jocosamente.

Puso sus manos en ambos lados de mi cara atrayéndome hacia ella. Sentí el roce de su lengua sobre mis labios y no pude evitar estremecerme, ella repitió el gesto y esta vez no pude contenerme. La agarre por la cintura para atraerla mas hacia mi y ella paso sus brazos alrededor le mi cuello a la vez que dio un pequeño salto para enroscar sus largas piernas en torno a mi cintura. Su lengua se enterró profundamente en mi boca jugando al compás con la mía. La apoye contra la pared de la casa e intensifique el beso, mordisquee suavemente su labio inferior y ella dejo escapar un suspiro de puro placer mientras sus manos acariciaban mi nuca produciéndome un millar de oleadas de placer. Deslice una mano por su trasero intentando acomodarla mejor a mis caderas y a mi manifiesta erección. Tala gimió y se froto contra mi hinchado miembro en un ademán de puro deseo. Suspire y apoye mi frente contra la suya.

-Tala me vuelves loco- dije para enterrarme acto seguido en el placer de sus besos.

Apreté mi cuerpo mas contra el de ella dándole así mas base contra la pared para que se pudiese mover a su antojo. Si hubiese llevado falda la habría tomado allí mismo, pero para mi frustración en ese momento y alivio posterior, llevaba unos tejanos muy ajustados. Sus gemidos mientras se frotaba contra mi se perdían en el interior de mi boca llevando mi deseo hasta cotas imposibles. Un leve grito escapo de sus labios y su movimiento disminuyo, acompase mis movimientos a los suyos anteriores. Un ronco gemido salio desde lo mas profundo de mi pecho mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mis hombros a trabes de la camiseta. Supe que había llegado segundos antes de que su cuerpo empezase a convulsionar en oleadas de placer. Note como sus piernas perdían agarre y la deposite suavemente en el suelo soportando su peso sobre mi pecho.

-¿Más calentita?- le pregunte mientras intentaba calmarme.

-¿Solo lo has hecho para calentarme?- pregunto picaramente.

-Claro- conteste sonriéndole. Me golpeó el pecho con su mano- Auch.- exclame siguiéndole el juego.

-No tienes remedio. Pero… ¿y tu?- dijo señalando mi abultado pantalón.

-Estoy bien- mentí.

-Eso espero porque no tenemos muchas ganas de seguir esperando en medio del bosque...- oí la voz de Carlisle segundos antes de notar su olor- Jake, me parece que estas perdiendo facultades- dijo el vampiro avanzando por el camino.

Me puse justo delante de Tala por puro instinto.

-Estaba distraído, no creo que haya perdido nada, solo míralo, su reacción ha sido muy rápida contando en la situación en la que se encontraba- dijo Jasper que caminaba junto al medico.

Note como me relajaba en el acto y dejaba a Tala a la vista de los dos vampiros. Había otro olor en el aire, alce la cabeza para captarlo mejor, yo conocía ese olor pero no recordaba de donde…

-¿Hay alguien mas con vosotros?- pregunte.

Ambos vampiros se miraron.

-Ves, no ha perdido cualidades.- le dijo Jasper a Carlisle orgulloso.

-A Emmet no le harta ninguna gracia haber perdido otra apuesta- conteste a ambos, era la única razón lógica que le encontraba a la situación. Se echaron a reír.

-Veo que aun te acuerdas de eso- dijo Carlisle a menos de medio metro de mi y extendiendo su mano para que la estrechase.

-Como si fuese posible olvidarse- dije correspondiendo a su ofrecimiento.- Me alegro de verte de nuevo- dije sinceramente.- Hola Jasper, gracias por la ayuda- le estreche también la mano.

-Es un… placer…- dijo riendo.

Vaya su humor había mejorado mucho… Carraspee.

-¿Y quien os acompaña?- pregunte extendiendo mi mirada a sus espaldas. Fuese quien fuese estaba bien escondido ya que no podía verlo.

-Tu debes ser Tala- dijo Carlisle dándole la mano a mi mujer y sacándola de la protección de mi espalda.

La sujete por la cintura apoyando la espalda de ella contra mi pecho. Ni hablar no la iba a dejar expuesta hasta que no me contestasen. Alce una ceja interrogativamente. Note como una oleada de tranquilidad intentaba abrirse paso en mí, mire a Jasper directamente a los ojos y use toda mi fuerza para repelerla, el vampiro abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió un paso. Carlisle se giro hacia el extrañado y luego miro el brazo que tenia protectoramente alrededor de mi mujer para finalmente mirarme a los ojos.

-Tranquilo Jake, es Nahuel, ya os conocéis.- me respondió haciendo un gesto conciliador con las manos.

-¿Y que hace aquí?- pregunte molesto

-Quería ver a Tala- dijo el medico.

-¿Por qué?- me estaba poniendo de un humor de perros que quería ese de mi mujer…

-¿Podemos hablarlo luego?- pregunto Tala apoyando su mano en mi pecho e intentando tranquilizarme, ella si lo consiguió. Me limite a asentir.

-Deberíamos entrar, tiene frío.- dijo Jasper señalando la mujer que tiritaba ligeramente entre mis brazos.

-No tengo frío.- afirmo Tala cruzándose de brazos.

-Aun así deberíamos entrar- dijo Carlisle concediendo algo de dignidad a los tiritones de Tala- Nahuel tu también- dijo a sus espaldas apenas alzando la voz.

Se dirigió a la puerta y saco una llave de su bolsillo, abrió y encendió la luz de la estancia. Los muebles estaban cubiertos de sabanas pero por lo demás todo parecía estar exactamente en el mismo sitio que se encontraba un año y algo atrás. Vi como los dos vampiros empezaban a retirar las sabanas de los muebles más necesarios.

-Esta bien Jasper, los demás se ocuparan del resto cuando lleguen. Ves a encender la calefacción por favor.- la habían instalado cuando Bella había empezado a visitar la casa con cierta frecuencia, parecía que hacia un siglo de todo aquello.- ¿Nos sentamos?- dijo señalando el sofá.

Vi como Nahuel entraba en la casa aunque se mantenía bastante alejado de nosotros y fuera de la vista de Tala.

-Voy a hacerte unas preguntas, es para hacer una especie de historial así que contéstame lo mas sinceramente posible por favor- le dijo Carlisle amablemente a Tala, ella se limito a asentir.- Bien. Jake me dijo que tu madre era como el y tu padre como Renesme. ¿Es así?- Tala asintió.- ¿Y tu… alimentación?

-Humana, como el resto de la manada.

-¿No tomas sangre?- pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

-No, mi abuelo jamás lo consintió.- contesto Tala.

-Y… ultimadamente ¿hay algo que te apetezca mas de lo normal?- pregunto con cautela.

Las mejillas de Tala se sonrosaron, pero no contesto, la note nerviosa, inquieta y algo avergonzada.

-Últimamente come menos- conteste por ella cogiéndola de la mano para darle mi apoyo.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto Carlisle mirando a Tala. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Huevos- dijo en un susurro, la mire sorprendido- por docenas- añadió.

-¿Crudos?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Si… hay algo mas…- sus mejillas subieron un par de tonos- carne cruda- murmuro apenas audiblemente.

-Es bastante normal, tu cuerpo esta buscando las proteínas necesarias. ¿Te sacia?- pregunto con amabilidad el medico.

-Si, pero a veces…- dijo mi mujer agachando la cabeza.

-Sientes como si te faltase algo, es eso ¿no?- pregunto Nahuel apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ella asintió y lo miro sorprendida, vi como su expresión cambiaba a la curiosidad y note su agitación en mi interior.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto alterada al hibrido de la puerta.

-¿Quién crees que soy?- pregunto el como si eso fuera una respuesta.- Carlisle, esta embarazada ¿verdad?

-Eso parece Nahuel- contesto el medico.

Ambos observaban a la mujer, parecía que esperasen su reacción. Tala apretó mi mano y vi como su rostro perdía el color. Estaba asustada, sorprendida, feliz y algo mas que no fui capaz de identificar.

-¿Tu madre sobrevivió?- le pregunto Nahuel muy serio.

-Si, murió unos años después… de pena.- contesto con rencor, eso era rencor.

Los mire a ambos alternativamente, Nahuel tenia pena y dolor reflejado en su rostro, en cuanto a Tala, habían demasiados sentimientos entremezclados como para poder entenderlos todos.

-Entonces lo tendrás.- afirmo el hibrido.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

-¡Pero tu de que vas, no eres nadie para tomar esa decisión!- le grite al híbrido empezando a temblar por la ira.

-Jake cálmate- me dijo Jasper que apareció de la nada mientras sentía como enviaba oleadas de calma hacia mi.

-¡Que me calme!- grite entre sacudidas, estaba a punto de entrar en fase…

-Ven salgamos- me dijo Tala tirando de mi hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Vi como Carlisle salía disparado para abrirnos la balconera. Apenas si nos dio tiempo de llegar al patio antes de que me trasformase, en un ultimo acto reflejo empuje a Tala para apartarla de mi antes de completar mi transformación. Lo último que quería era herirla por el cambio de fase, pero el empujón que le di había sido demasiado fuerte. Nahuel la agarró justo antes de que ella cayese a suelo por la fuerza de mi envite. Me puse a gruñir al verla entre sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame!- le grito mi mujer mientras le golpeaba intentando zafarse. De repente lo vi todo rojo.- ¡Suelta idiota va a atacar!- chillo apartándose de el y avanzando hacia mi- Jake, esta bien, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada…

Volví a gruñir y me interpuse entre Tala y los demás, note como ella pasaba su mano debajo de mi oreja y me empezaba a acariciar, estaba intentando calmarme, desde luego yo había perdido los nervios. Recurrí a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para calmar mis instintos y me senté sobre los cuartos traseros para demostrar que estaba tranquilo.

-Creo que vas a necesitar algo de ropa- me dijo Carlisle señalando los jirones que habían a nuestro alrededor- Iré a ver que encuentro- y dicho esto entro en la casa.

Jasper miraba hacia nosotros y hacia la casa como debatiéndose en que hacer, Nahuel miraba fijamente a Tala y para mi sorpresa ella también lo miraba a el. Me concentre en los sentimientos de Tala, era un poco mas difícil estando yo en mi forma de lobo. Irritación, sorpresa, duda, rencor y una pizca de… ¿amor?... La mire sorprendido y bastante enfadado, ella debió darse cuenta porque se giro automáticamente a mirarme.

-No es lo que crees Jake- me dijo, y note una oleada del amor que sentía por mi.

No, definitivamente no era lo mismo. ¿Pero, entonces que era? La extrañeza tubo que ser patente en mi porque ella suspiro…

-Creo que el es mi padre.- dijo señalando al hibrido con la cabeza.

Me gire hacia el sorprendido. No podía ser que Nahuel fuera el padre de mi mujer, eso lo convertía en… ¿mi suegro? En menos de veinticuatro horas me había reencontrado con mi ex, había mentido a mi novia, había traicionado a mi manada, me había casado, había hechizado a mi padre, había traído un grupo de vampiros a Forks y había descubierto que mi suegro era mas joven que yo, al menos físicamente, eso sin contar que además acababa de confirmar que seguramente iba a tener un hijo que era medio vampiro y medio lobo. Si alguien conoce una vida más surrealista que la mía, por favor que lo diga.

Observe a Nahuel detenidamente, su rostro era prácticamente una mascara sin expresión.

-No sabía que existías- dijo este último en un tono monocorde.

-Lo suponía- contesto Tala en un tono también carente de emoción.

-Estaba de visita en casa de los Cullen cuando Renesme contó la historia de la novia del lobo, cuando llamasteis no lo dude, necesitaba verte y saber si era posible…- su voz fue decreciendo hasta convertirse en un susurro.

-El lobo se llama Jacob y no es mi novio, es mi marido. Te pediría que dejes a un lado tus prejuicios y lo trates con respeto.- Contesto ella con indignación.

Vi un rápido movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, seguramente Jasper había decidido que lo mejor era entrar en la casa.

-Si, tienes razón a fin de cuenta estamos aquí por eso mismo. Lo siento Jacob- cedió Nahuel mirando hacia mi.

Agache la cabeza a modo de aceptación, esperaba que lo entendiese, lo ultimo que quería era empezar otra lucha con el ahora que sabia quien era. A fin de cuentas para Tala era importante que nos llevásemos bien o eso había sentido solo unos segundos atrás.

-Vas a tenerlo- afirmo el padre de Tala.

-Es mi decisión- aúlle levemente para hacerme notar, Tala me acaricio la oreja y suspiro.- no la tuya.

Esto parecía más una batalla de cabezonería que una conversación. Odiaba no poder expresarme por mi mismo, por patético que resultase echaba de menos tener cerca de Edward, no recordaba lo útil que era como traductor. Volví a aullar en un intento de apremiar a los vampiros que habían ido a buscarme ropa, si no volvían pronto saldría de fase y si mi desnudez les ofendía que se jodiesen, pero yo no aguantaba mas sin poder hablar.

-¿Porque aúlla?- pregunto Nahuel mirándome con curiosidad.

-El también quiere opinar al respecto- contesto Tala encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y que opina?- por fin alguien me hacia caso, intente mandar mis sentimientos hacia Tala para que pudiese traducir.

-Esta ilusionado, pero tiene miedo por mi- ladeo la cabeza como intentando escuchar mejor- me dejara decidir a mi, pero preferiría que lo tuviese...- me miro fijamente y agache la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

No había sido mi intención que ella supiese eso ultimo, intentaría hacer todo lo posible por convencerla si no era peligroso para ella. Definitivamente echaba de menos a Edward.

-Pues yo a ti no mucho la verdad- oí la voz del vampiro.

¿Edward? ¿Que hace aquí?

-De momento hacerte de traductor- me contesto.

Bueno eso no era exactamente a lo que me refería…

-Bella y Renesme insistieron en que me adelantase, creían que podía ser útil - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Hola Nahuel, por lo que veo ya lo saben…

-Si, pero creo que no se lo han tomado demasiado bien- dijo este ultimo señalándonos.

-Tampoco se lo han tomado tan mal, al menos sigues vivo. Tu debes ser Tala, encantado yo soy Edward.- y extendió la mano hacia mi chica.

Ella se aparto un paso y lo miro con extrañeza.

-No te apures, no me ofendo, es perfectamente compresible.- contesto Edward amablemente bajando la mano.

¿Que había pasado? Vale empezaba a recordar por que ese vampiro me sacaba a veces de mis casillas.

-Deberíamos entrar, te preparare un chocolate caliente- Tala abrió los ojos sorprendida- Ness dice que es algo que siempre ayuda así que pare a comprar un poco antes de venir- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Tala volteo a mirarme y yo le lamí la cara y la empuje levemente en la espalda con mi hocico para que entrase con el. "Gracias Edward" pensé y vi como asentía levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Vienes Jake?- me pregunto la mujer temblorosa.

-En cuanto me traigan la ropa- me tradujo Edward.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Nahuel acercándose a Tala, la vi estremecerse.

Desde luego eso no iba a ayudar mucho, me fiaba de los Cullen los conocía y sabia que no le harían daño. Pero el hibrido… su alimentación era cuanto menos cuestionable, por mucho que fuese su padre, uno que por cierto la había abandonado y ni si quiera sabia que ella existía… no me parecía bien, preferiría tenerlo donde pudiese verlo. Un leve gruñido escapo de mi garganta lobuna.

-Creo que deberías quedarte.- dijo Edward resumiendo mis pensamientos.

-Es mi hija- respondió envarado el hibrido.

-Lo se, pero deberías darles tiempo para que se acostumbren a la idea- y me miro significativamente a mi y a Tala.- ¿Entramos?- le pregunto a esta ultima.

-Si- respondió avanzando hacia la puerta, pero se giro justo antes de cruzarla- Jake, estará todo bien ¿verdad?- sabia a que se refería.

No, no pensaba atacar a su padre aunque no tenia tan claro que no fuese al revés… aun así asentí y esboce una sonrisa lobuna para infundirle ánimos. Vi como entraba en la casa seguida de Edward y me encare hacia el hibrido. Quería respuestas… por desgracia de momento no tenia forma de realizar las preguntas. Aunque… mire a mí alrededor buscando algo con lo que cubrirme. Para mi sorpresa el se quito la camisa que llevaba puesta y me la lanzo, la cogi al vuelo con los dientes y corrí a unos arbustos cercanos. Cuando salí de fase me la anude a la

cintura lo mejor que pude, no es que tapase mucho pero serviría. Volví al patio trasero y lo vi sentado sobre una roca.

-Supongo que tendrás preguntas- me dijo Nahuel a modo de bienvenida.

Oh, desde luego no tenia ni idea de la cantidad de preguntas que tenia que hacerle, pero lo primero era lo primero.

-¿Qué comes?- solté a bocajarro.

-¿Perdona?- me pregunto alucinado.

-Me refiero a la sangre…

-Se a lo que te refieres- me corto.- Solo que no esperaba que esa fuese tu primera pregunta.

Calle esperando la respuesta, de ella dependería lo larga que pudiese ser esa conversación. No lo iba a atacar pero si la respuesta era "humanos" me vería obligado a echarlo de Forks, lo último que necesitábamos era un chupasangre de humanos. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda al visualizar la imagen de aquel ser alimentándose de un rollizo bebe.

-Sangre no humana. ¿Satisfecho?- pregunto con sorna.

-Y que esperabas ¿una fiesta de bienvenida con globos?- le dije sarcástico.

-No, no soy idiota, sabia que iba a ser duro, pero hasta hace solo unas horas ni si quiera sabia que tenia una hija. Joder, Jonathan se frotara las manos en cuanto lo sepa.- dijo enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Quién es Jonathan?- pregunte confuso.

-Al carbón que habrá que matar para protegerla -dijo levantando la cabeza con determinación.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

-¡Nahuel ahora no!- exclamó Carlisle saliendo al patio trasero con un montón de ropa en sus brazos.- Toma Jake, es de Emmet así que supongo que te valdrá.

-Me queréis contar que esta pasando aquí- dije cogiendo la ropa que me ofrecía y empezando a vestirme.

-Luego Jake- me contesto el vampiro.

-No, ni hablar, si mi mujer esta en peligro tengo derecho a saberlo.- dije con determinación.

-Olvidaba lo cabezota que puedes llegar a ser.- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amable.- ¿Te acuerdas de la historia de Nahuel?

-Vagamente- respondí.

-Déjame a mi- pidió el hibrido- Vampiro psicópata con delirios de grandeza dispuesto a crear una raza superior.- asentí.

-Los Vulturi querían ajusticiarlo, ¿verdad?- dije haciendo memoria.

-Querían, pero cuando Jonathan les hablo de sus "investigaciones" ellos decidieron que podían serles útiles. Los híbridos carecemos de las limitaciones de los vampiros, además las mujeres pueden alimentarse sin matar ni trasformar ya que no son venenosas lo que las convierte en una fuente inagotable de alimento algo así como una copa de trasvase. Es menos llamativo si no tienen que dejar una estela de cadáveres a su paso.- mire a Carlisle y Nahuel todavía incrédulo por las palabras de este ultimo.

-Me estáis tomando el pelo ¿no?- veía en sus caras que no, pero aun así tenia que preguntarlo.

-Me temo que no Jake- dijo el vampiro.

-Imagínate lo que le harían, ella ya es toda una rareza en si misma y además esta embarazada. Las hibridas que tienen no han podido reproducirse.- aseguro Nahuel.

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabéis?- Pregunte.

-Lo de los Vulturi hace unos meses, Nahuel vino a avisarnos, por seguridad, lo de Tala nos lo dijo Renesme a su regreso.- nada mas oír las palabras del vampiro recordé que se lo había contado a alguien mas.

-No es la única que lo sabe, llamamos a los irlandeses.- dije alarmado.

-Tranquilo, hemos hablado con ellos, nos dieron su palabra, no dirán nada.- Dijo Carlisle.

-¿Eso debería tranquilizarme? ¿La palabra de unos chupasangres?- conteste sin pensar- No me refería a la vuestra…- intente arreglarlo.

-Tranquilo Jake, lo se, te entiendo, nosotros también estamos preocupados por Renesme.- susurro el medico.

Y yo que pensaba que mi mayor problema iba a ser convencer a Tala de que un bebe era un regalo, no quería ni imaginar que le iban ha hacer los italianos si le echaban el guante encima. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Aun recordaba nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento, tuvimos suerte de solucionarlo pacíficamente, una lucha habría implicado muchas bajas, demasiadas.

-Tala no debe saberlo.- conociéndola se iría para evitar que la protegiéramos.

-Nosotros podemos ocultárselo, pero ¿y tu?- Pregunto Edward saliendo por la puerta- Se lo del vinculo.

-¿Qué vinculo?- pregunto Nahuel mirándonos alternativamente.

Maldita sea, si no hubiese hecho ese rito celta ahora podría mantenerla a salvo.

-Al parecer no soy el único capaz de leerle la mente al lobo- contesto Edward.- Sabe que te pasa algo ha notado que te alterabas. La he convencido de que era mejor que viniese yo a ver que pasaba, Jasper la esta calmando- Dijo Edward contestando a mi pregunta mental.

-¿Por qué no debe saberlo?- Pregunto esta vez Carlisle.

-Tala se iría para evitar ponernos en peligro, hasta es probable que se entregase si creyese que con eso iba a protegernos.- Respondí monocordemente.

-Mi hija no huiría- afirmo Nahuel adoptando una posición de ataque.

-Solo hace una hora que la conoces y ya crees saber como es… ja, te recuerdo que yo llevo viviendo con ella mas de un año, además yo no he dicho nada de huir.- conteste echándome a temblar por la rabia.

-Esta bien chicos calmaos, peleando entre nosotros no solucionaremos nada.- dijo Carlisle sujetándonos por los hombros.

-No creo que a Tala le haga mucha ilusión ver como os despedazáis el uno al otro- Colaboro Edward.

Me relaje automáticamente, le había dicho que no atacaría a su padre. Vi como Nahuel adoptaba una postura normal, desde luego Edward sabía tocarnos la fibra.

-Lo siento- dijo el hibrido- son muchas cosas para asimilar en muy poco tiempo.

-Dímelo a mí- murmure.

-¿En serio crees que se iría?- me pregunto Nahuel.

-No lo creo, lo se- afirme.

-Lo cual nos lleva de vuelta a mi primera pregunta, ¿serás capaz de ocultárselo?- volvió a preguntar Edward.

-Que remedio- dije pensando en como hacerlo. Quizás de momento podría achacarlo al miedo por el embarazo…

-Es una buena idea pero no durara, no mucho al menos.- dijo el lector de mentes.

-Ya veré como lo hago luego- le conteste.

-Bueno, menos es nada- afirmo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Seria mejor que entrásemos, aunque tengo bastante claro que esta embarazada me gustaría hacerle una pruebas para confirmarlo y ver como va todo.- Como no, Carlisle siempre tan profesional.

Oí, a Edward disimular una carcajada. Lo mire extrañado.

-Si oyeses lo que yo oigo también te reirías- dijo el vampiro mirándome.

No pude evitar sonreír, en fin al menos este cambio de humor en mi relajaría a Tala. Entramos en la casa y Edward nos guío al comedor. Ella estaba recostada en el sofá, parecía que estaba dormida. Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo frente a ella, observándola. Se levanto de un salto al vernos entrar.

-Lo siento, ella estaba muy nerviosa… es muy fuerte… creo que me he pasado calmándola.- dijo avergonzado.

-Quizás sea mejor así- respondí acercándome al sofá y levantándola para sentarme y apoyarla en mí regazo.

-¿Cuánto tardara en despertar?- pregunto Nahuel.

-La verdad… es que… no lo se- reí al ver el apuro que estaba pasando Jasper.

-No te preocupes mas, si quieres la despierto ahora mismo- dije divertido mientras acariciaba el cabello de la mujer, le había crecido mucho en los últimos meses y me encantaba enredar mis dedos en el.

-No se si quiero ver tu método de despertarla- dijo Edward suspicaz.

Supuse que mis anteriores pensamientos le dieron lugar a equivoco. Solté una carcajada.

-No es lo que crees- conteste entre risas.

-Es un poco bipolar ¿no?- pregunto mi suegro señalándome con el pulgar.

-En realidad lo esta haciendo para enmascarar un poco lo que siente- contesto Edward mirándome admirado- Vaya no esta nada mal viniendo de un perro- contesto sonriendo.

-Ja, conste que no me ofendo porque soy un perro feliz en lugar de un chupasangre frustrado- echaba de menos las pullas con los Cullen, en especial con la rubia…

-No te preocupes ella estará encantada de rememorar viejos tiempos, de hecho creo que ha estado practicando- dijo riendo y yo le seguí la broma.

Ya me imaginaba a Rosalie delante del espejo practicando sus mejores poses de despecho y sus chistes feministas que la mitad de las veces ofendían más a su propio marido que a mi mismo. Tendría que desempolvar mis chistes de rubias… Mis pensamientos solo consiguieron que Edward riese con más ganas.

-Jasper, estoy deseando que llegue Rosalie, no sabes lo que nos vamos a reír, pobre Emmet- dijo el vampiro a su hermano entre carcajadas y señalándome con el pulgar.

-Chicos por favor no quiero pasarme el día intentando disuadir a Rosalie de que no os arranque la cabeza- dijo Carlisle divertido.

Lo cual provoco que todos nos echásemos a reír, todos excepto Nahuel que nos miraba asombrado.

-Espera a que Rosalie y Emmet lleguen y lo entenderás- le dijo Edward supuse que contestando a sus pensamientos.

Cuando pasados unos minutos las risas decrecieron me di cuenta de que Tala se había despertado y nos miraba aun más asombrada que su padre si es que eso era posible.

-Hola dormilona, voy a tener que hacer algo con eso de que te duermas siempre en casa de nuestros amigos- dije besándole la punta de la nariz.

Vi como ella se ponía colorada al instante y escondía la cara entre las manos de pura vergüenza. Vale eso no había sido muy justo, pero desde luego era una visión encantadora con sus mejillas arreboladas.

-Lo siento, no suelo hacerlo, de verdad- murmuro apurada.

-Oh, no en realidad a sido culpa mía… quería calmarte y sin querer me pase un poco con la dosis, lo siento- como no el bueno de Jasper aguando la diversión, ¿porque tenia que ser tan fastidiosamente sincero?

-¿Tu lo sabias?- dijo Tala golpeándome el hombro.

-¿Yo? No, que va- dije riendo.

-A esto podemos jugar los dos, ya veras cuando te pille.- y me miro directamente con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios.

-Eso Jasper ya veras cuando te pille- le dije al vampiro.

-Eh, con el no te metas, me cae bien- y me volvió a golpear el hombro.

-Le caigo bien- dijo triunfalmente Jasper provocando las risas de todos.

Al menos habíamos logrado cambiar el ambiente de tétrico a relajado. Sin duda ya era mucho pensé mirando a mi alrededor y vi como Edward hacia un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Bueno ahora que hemos acabado de reírnos ¿que tal si nos ponemos a trabajar?- dijo Carlisle pasados unos minutos- Chicos podríais ir limpiando un poco todo esto, yo iré con Tala arriba a hacerle unas pruebas, tranquila no te haré daño- le dijo cogiéndola de la mano para calmarla y guiarla hacia las escaleras.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

Carlisle me prometió avisarme para que subiese cuando fuese a hacer la ecografía mientras tanto me quede ayudando a los demás a quitar las sabanas del resto los muebles, a barrer y quitar el polvo mientras íbamos abriendo puertas y ventanas para ventilar la casa. Cosa que sinceramente agradecí ya que el olor a vampiro rancio que había en la casa hacia que mi nariz picase como si hubiese esnifado chili. Desde luego era para vernos trabajar no tenia desperdicio, Jasper iba de un lado para otro armado con un plumero de avestruz intentando aventar el polvo, me lo imagine vestido de doncella francesa lo cual provoco que Edward soltase una sonora carcajada, aunque bien mirado no se de que se reía ya que el iba ataviado con un delantal de florecitas mientras pasaba la mopa por el suelo una y otra vez, supuse que intentando que reluciese como un espejo porque brillo ya tenia. Definitivamente no era el mas indicado para descojonarse, eso sin hablar del bueno de Nahuel que estaba recolocando los objetos decorativos sobre los muebles calculando que quedasen perfectamente alineados y equidistantes, era una actitud obviamente neurótica, solo le faltaba sacar la regla.

-Ya, desde luego si en tu casa lavas las sabanas como lo estas haciendo aquí dudo que tengáis mucha ropa en buenas condiciones- me soltó Edward algo picado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seáis unos vampiros snobs- le conteste mirando las sabanas que estaba sacando de la secadora, estaban tan arrugadas que daban pena- a ver que ha pasado con lo de tender la ropa, funciona ¿sabes?- dije intentando excusarme.

-Si, claro, seguro que Tala prefiere perder una hora al día en tender y destender después de pasarse el día trabajando en el taller- dijo Edward risueño

-Fue ella la que pidió ocuparse de la ropa.- conteste picado.

-No me extraña- me provoco Jasper señalando las arrugadas sabanas.

-Además ¿tu como sabes eso?- pregunte intentando alisar las arrugas con las manos con no muy buenos resultados la verdad.

-Digamos que la oí pensar en lo útil que le resultaría tener una secadora…- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Levante la cabeza sorprendido, Tala nunca se había quejado de las tareas domesticas, de hecho había sido ella la que las había ido asumiendo poco a poca ya que hasta que llego Billy y yo nos apañábamos bastante bien.

-¿Estas seguro?- me pregunto Edward alzando una ceja y quitándome las sabanas de las manos para meterlas nuevamente en la lavadora.

-No te preocupes si no la puedes comprar yo lo haré, a fin de cuentas eso la hará feliz y yo tengo muchos años que compensar- dijo Nahuel poniéndome una mano en el hombro consoladoramente.

Vi como Jasper disimulaba una sonrisa y Edward nos daba la espalda supuse que por el mismo motivo.

-No es eso, tengo un trabajo y la verdad es que no me puedo quejar de lo que gano- dije algo cortante.

-Oh… ejem… bueno- empezó a carraspear e hibrido visiblemente dolido.

Vi como los vampiros me miraban amonestadores. Me apresure a intentar arreglar mi metedura de pata, a fin de cuentas Nahuel solo quería ayudar, sentir que compensaba a Tala de alguna forma por haberla abandonado pese a que no sabia de su existencia.

-Bueno, veras, seguro que hay algo…- empecé a decir cuando una idea se formo en mi cabeza.- ¿Sabes que es un Bentley?

-Una marca de coche- contesto mi suegro confuso.

-Vera Tala adora esos coches, estaba ahorrando para regalarle uno para su cumpleaños, aunque ahora con un bebe en camino no puede seguir yendo a todos lados en moto, no seria seguro- vi como su rostro se iluminaba- En el desguace de Aberdeen tiene uno que esta bastante bien un clásico…

-¿Desguace?- me interrumpió Nahuel con cara de espanto- ¿quieres comprarle un coche de desguace?

-Si claro- conteste.

-Un momento Jake, veras Nahuel, Tala es mecánica una muy buena por lo que tengo entendido. No es que Jake quiera regalarle un coche que esta hecho polvo es que a Tala le encantaría poder restaurar un Bentley clásico.- Lo entendí al oír su aclaración, por supuesto el pobre hibrido no tenia ni idea de los gustos ni aficiones de su recién descubierta hija.

-Ah, bueno en ese caso no hay problema, yo me encargare de comprarle el coche y lo que haga falta para restaurarlo- afirmo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Y necesitara cosas para el bebe, la cuna el cochecito y ropa, mucha ropa aquí hace mucho frío, necesitara jerseys y abrigos y…

Abrí los ojos como platos, desde luego este y Alice podían cogerse de la mano, solo esperaba no haber abierto la caja de Pandora de las compras…

Oí un ruido que venia del piso de arriba y no debí ser el único ya que todos estábamos mirando al techo, eran como pequeños golpes pero muy seguidos, era un sonido casi rítmico…

-Creo que eso va por ti- dijo Edward señalando hacia arriba. Lo mire sin entender a que se refería.- Son los latidos del corazón del bebe.

-¿Seguro?- pregunte.

Se limito a asentir y yo salí disparado escaleras arriba hacia el despacho de Carlisle. Latía demasiado deprisa, eso no podía ser bueno. Abrí la puerta aun en plena carrera y me pare en seco al ver la imagen. Tala estaba tumbada en un diván solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior y una sabana la cubría hasta medio muslo, tenia unas espantosas correas con ventosas negras alrededor de su cintura además parecía que estaba llorando. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué ha pasado, va todo bien?- pregunte asustado lanzándome a su lado para cogerle la mano.

-Tranquilízate Jake todo va bien. Escucha.-Dijo Carlisle dándole a un botón de la maquina que estaba enganchada a las correas, lo que provoco que el latido se oyese todavía mas fuerte.

-Va muy deprisa- estaba acojonado.

-Es normal tonto- dijo Tala acariciándome la mejilla.

Me la quede mirando fijamente, tenia las mejillas llenas de lagrimas pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, aparte mis miedos para sentir sus emociones, felicidad. Tala se sentía feliz, respire aliviado. Después de todo ella si quería ese hijo. Me agache para besarla.

-Bueno ¿preparados para la primera foto de vuestro hijo?- pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ambos afirmamos, supongo que la felicidad nos había dejado sin palabras. Observe como el medico retiraba las correas de su cintura y le echaba algo de aspecto viscoso sobre el vientre, Tala se estremeció.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele?- pregunte sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-No, solo es que esta frío.- y me dedico una preciosa sonrisa que ilumino su mirada.

-Aquí esta vuestro hijo- dijo Carlisle señalando una pequeña pantalla en blanco y negro.

-¿Dónde?- pregunte.

-Mira aquí, ¿ves? esta es la cabeza y esto son las piernas, esto mas oscuro que ves aquí es el corazón y esto son los brazos- Iba dibujando el contorno sobre la pantalla a medida que nos señalaba cada una de las partes.

-¿Es un chico?- pregunte fijándome en una protuberancia que sobresalía por encima de sus piernas.

-Aun es pronto para saberlo- dijo siguiendo el punto donde se encontraba mi mirada- eso es el enganche del cordón umbilical- respondió cuando se dio cuenta de donde miraba yo.

-Ah- me limite a responder. Oí a Tala reír.

-¿Y si fuese una chica?- pregunto divertida.

-Por mi esta bien- respondí sonriente, me daba igual lo que fuera, era mi hijo o mi hija y eso lo convertía en el ser más maravilloso de todo el universo.

-No pensaras lo mismo cuando se convierta en una jovencita llena de curvas a la que todos los hombres devoren con la mirada, créeme lo se.- dijo Carlisle apesadumbrado.

Lo mire con espanto, un hombre deseando a mi pequeñina. ¿Acaso había mayor tortura para un padre?

-¡No os quejéis tanto, al menos vosotros no sabéis lo que piensan!- oí la voz de Edward claramente malhumorada a trabes de la puerta.

-Son mis hijos, no son perfectos pero aun así los quiero.- dijo Carlisle mirando a Tala- ¡Aunque sean un tanto cotillas!- alzo la voz mirando hacia la puerta aunque no había necesidad estaba bastante seguro de que lo habían oído todo claramente.

-Eh, que no es culpa mía. Nahuel quería subir yo solo lo seguí para controlarlo- estallamos en carcajadas al oír la explicación de Jasper.- Es verdad mi poder funciona mejor en las distancias cortas.

-Ya, eso échame la culpa a mi. Como tu casa tiene tantos kilómetros entre las habitaciones…vamos hombre- le respondió Nahuel malhumorado.

-Que mejor lo dejamos, nos han cazado y ya esta- dijo Edward intentando calmar los ánimos.

-Si no hubieras abierto la boca…- le replico Jasper.

-Si no os calmáis le diré a vuestra madre que estabais espiando detrás de las puertas- Carlisle sonó autoritario pero tenia una afable sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.- Nunca falla ya veréis- murmuro apenas audiblemente.

-Perdón papa- dijeron los dos vampiros al unísono.

-Creo que tu mujer me da mucho miedo- dijo Tala con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Se escucharon risas que venían del pasillo a las cuales nos sumamos Carlisle y yo.

-¿Qué? Yo no le veo la gracia- Tala se había enfurruñado.

-Eso es porque no conoces a Esme, nadie que la conozca seria capaz de describirla como una vampiresa que de miedo, amable si, cariñosa, también, tierna incluso, pero nunca… jamás… que de miedo.- le explique a Tala entre risas.- Ya lo veras- y le di un beso en la nariz.

-De todas formas disfrutare de lo lindo contándole la opinión que tienes de ella.-afirmo el medico.

-No, por favor, me moriré de vergüenza.- suplico Tala.

-Y ella mas… por eso disfrutare.- dijo Carlisle sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Desde luego en esta casa las pullas estaban a la orden del día, aunque claro supongo que después de casi un siglo viviendo juntos necesitaban algo que les diese chispa…

-Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro según la ecografía estas aproximadamente de unas nueve o diez semanas. ¿Te cuadra?- le pregunto el vampiro a Tala.

Ella me miro interrogante. Suspire resignado, a fin de cuenta era yo el que había hecho saltar la liebre…

-Tuvo el último periodo hace mas o menos unas cinco semanas- respondí.

-Así que va el doble de rápido de lo normal…- se acaricio la barbilla- Esta bien, te dejaremos sola para que puedas vestirte.- y le dio a mi mujer unas palmaditas cariñosas en la mano y me agarro del brazo tirando de mi hacia fuera de la habitación.


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

-¿Pasa algo Carlisle?- pregunte cuando salimos al pasillo.

Se llevo el dedo a los labios pidiéndome que guardara silencio y señalo hacia abajo para acto seguido salir a velocidad vampírica dirección al salón. No me lo pensé dos veces y lo seguí.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte alarmado.

-Nada, solo quería comentarte un par de cosas y creí que seria mejor hacerlo sin ella presente.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Solo tengo el embarazo de Bella como referencia y la verdad es que no se si nos servirá de algo… le he preguntado por el embarazo de su madre, pero no me ha dicho gran cosa y he pensado que quizás con tigo sea algo mas… comunicativa…

-No lo creo, ella no sabe gran cosa, al parecer nunca se lo contaron…

-Vaya, no había contado con eso…- respondió pensativo.- Preferiría no usar el método de ensayo… en fin.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin que dijese nada mas, parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Mire a mi alrededor buscando a los demás pero no había rastro de ninguno de ellos. Así que me arme de valor y pregunte…

-¿Y la otra consulta?- al fin y al cabo aunque el tuviese toda la eternidad al parecer a este embarazo le quedaban solo unos cuatro meses.

-Me preocupa su alimentación, su cuerpo ha empezado a reclamar sangre- me envare nada mas oírlo- de momento ha podido evitarlo, pero siendo realistas el bebe lo va a necesitar…- una sola imagen cruzaba mi cabeza, Ness alimentándose de una mujer en el jardín trasero de una casa.

-No- pude responder al fin en apenas un murmullo.

-Jake, se razonable, forma parte de su naturaleza…

-No- volví a decir esta vez más alto.

-Esta bien, como queráis, solo esperaba que tu fueras algo mas razonable, ella tampoco ha querido escucharme- murmuro cabizbajo.

No pude evitar un suspiro de puro alivio, me alegraba que Tala pensase como yo. A fin de cuentas si ella podía vivir sin sangre nuestro bebe también podría. O al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Algo mas?- pregunte incomodo. Podía entender que el vampiro no comprendiese nuestra decisión.

-Bueno, me gustaría hacerle un reconocimiento semanal… mas frecuente si fuese necesario, pero supongo que eso no será un problema.- me limite a asentir, que mas le podía decir.- Es una pena que no podamos hablar con alguien que viviese su embarazo…- murmuro pensativo.

-Nana- susurre- quizás si haya alguien que nos lo pueda explicar. Dame un minuto.

Salí corriendo hacia la planta de arriba y volví a entrar en tromba en el despacho de Carlisle. Tala estaba de espaldas a la puerta poniéndose la camiseta. Un asalto de pasión invadió mi entrepierna, lo ignore, ya habría tiempo para eso después. Ella se giro sorprendida hacia mí.

-¿Pasa algo Jake?

-No mi amor- dije acercándome y ayudándola a estirar la prenda sobre su cuerpo- Solo me preguntaba ¿crees que podrías volver a hablar con tu abuela?

Frunció el ceño y note como algo se agitaba en su interior algo entre la ilusión y el miedo a la decepción.

-Hay un buen motivo para hacerlo- murmuro mas como para si misma que para mi- puedo intentarlo - me respondió resuelta.

La abrace y le di un profundo beso para demostrarle mi amor incondicional. Sentía que si esto no funcionaba se iba a llevar un pequeño disgusto.

-¿Que necesitas?- estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en todo lo posible.

-Ir a casa.

-¡Ostia Billy!- espete acordándome de mi padre- le prometí que le llamaría en cuanto supiésemos algo, debe estar subiéndose por las paredes.- Le aclare mientras cogia el móvil y marcaba el numero de casa.

-Pobre Billy nos hemos olvidado de el.- murmuro apenada.

Mi padre descolgó al primer timbrazo lo cual me confirmo que estaba al lado del teléfono esperando nuestra llamada.

-Hola abuelo- no era muy ingenioso, pero me pareció que entendería que quería decir que habíamos decidido tenerlo.

-¡Noo!- exclamo claramente ilusionado.

-¡Si!- le grito Tala acercando la boca al teléfono que aun estaba en mi oreja, menudos pulmones tenia esa chica.

-¿Estáis seguros?- pregunto mi padre.

-¡Si!- en esta ocasión fui yo el que grite ilusionado.

Nada mas acabe de responder una cuadrilla de vampiros entro en el despacho en tropel con cara preocupada. Vi como el semblante de Jasper y Edward se relajaba visiblemente en cuanto notaron nuestro estado de ánimo y nuestros pensamientos respectivamente.

-Me alegro muchísimo chicos. ¡Felicidades! Voy a decírselo a los chicos, llevan toda la mañana paseándose por aquí esperando para ver si ya sabíamos algo- dijo mi padre entre risas.

Podía imaginármelo, la verdad. Mire a Tala sonriente y ella se mordió el labio en un delicioso gesto de agobio. Adoraba a esa mujer, la madre de mi hijo… Cogi su mano para infundirle ánimos, la verdad es que a cualquiera le agobiaría un grupo de licántropos queriendo hacer el papel de hermanos mayores. Un momento eso quería decir que yo era novio al que había que matar por haber abusado de la hermana pequeña…

-Papa, diles primero que me he casado con ella y que pienso volver ha hacerlo en una ceremonia publica…-empecé a argumentar.

Tala me miro extrañada y Edward se hecho a reír a carcajadas. Note como ella intentaba indagar en mí y supe el momento exacto en el que consiguió averiguarlo porque una picara sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Me quito el teléfono de las manos y lo llevo a su oído.

-En un rato estamos en casa te quiero Billy- Luego colgó el teléfono y me miro aun con esa maliciosa sonrisa en los labios- ¿En serio lo crees?- me pregunto.

-¿Tu no?- le dije a modo de respuesta.

Las carcajadas de Edward se intensificaron así que supuse que la respuesta de Tala era un "si".

-¿Y yo que?- pregunto Nahuel.

-¿Qué de que?- le contesto Tala.

-He venido para estar con tigo- murmuro su padre.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido- espeto ella.

Me sorprendió la fría respuesta de Tala, ella normalmente no era así. Un profundo silencio invadió la sala.

-Pero si me pidieron que me fuera y sinceramente si lo hubiese sabido no lo habría hecho…

Todos contuvimos la respiración ante la respuesta de Nahuel y giramos nuestras miradas hacia Tala esperando su contestación.

-Lo se, pero es difícil, perdona- pude sentir que estaba realmente arrepentida.

Me dio a sensación que la relación entre ambos iba a ser cuanto menos complicada e iba a estar plagada de ese tipo de reacciones.

-Volveremos mañana y pasara el día contigo, lo prometo- dije intentando suavizar el ambiente.

El hibrido se limito a asentir como valorando mi gesto, Tala sin embargo puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Tenemos trabajo en el taller y ya hemos perdido dos días- puntualizo ella.

-Los chicos y yo podemos hacernos cargo, además ahora esta Paúl- conteste.

-Esta bien- suspiro Tala.

Edward hizo una mueca y negó levemente, no sabia que pasaba exactamente por la cabeza de mi mujer, pero dado el gesto deduje que nada bueno.

-Que venga al taller.- puntualizo ella.

¿Cómo? Quería meter al hibrido en medio de una manada de licántropos. Si Nahuel era listo no lo aceptaría.

-Me parece bien ¿a que hora?- dijo su padre para mi mas absoluta sorpresa.

-Abrimos a las ocho de la mañana, aunque si es muy pronto para ti…

-Allí estaré- le contesto el cortándola.

-No se, a lo mejor…

-He dicho que iré- dijo Nahuel muy serio.

Todos estábamos mudos por el asombro, era una locura. Sabia que lo ultimo que Tala se esperaba era que el aceptase de buena gana a meterse en la guarida del lobo, note su nerviosismo. Juntar a un grupo de licántropos con un hibrido era casi una garantía de desastre… para el hibrido por supuesto. Ella no quería que le pasase nada a su padre, sentí su ansiedad, solo había buscado algo que le infundiese el suficiente temor como para mantenerse alejado. Al parecer no era tan listo, pero desde luego Nahuel los tenia bien puestos, de eso no había duda. Joder, me esperaba un día muy difícil por delante, a ver como evitaba que los chicos descuartizasen al padre de mi mujer…


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39

De vuelta a casa se instalo un silencio incomodo en el coche. Tala estaba nerviosa y preocupada y no solo lo sentía si no que su constante movimiento en el asiento del copiloto lo hacia visible. Al final ya no pude aguantar más.

-Tus nervios me están matando.

-Lo siento Jake, no puedo evitarlo.

-Ya, pues deberías haberlo pensado antes de proponerle pasar el día en el taller. ¿Diablos Tala en que estabas pensando?

-No creí que lo aceptaría.

-Ya pues te equivocases.

-¡Es una locura, todo esto es una locura!

-Creía que querías encontrar a tu padre pero lo que no sabía es que querías convertirlo en sushi de vampiro.

-¡Y no quiero!

-Ya pues nadie lo diría. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tienes tal lío de emociones que soy incapaz de entenderlo.

-No lo se Jake, es solo que…-emitió un hondo y profundo suspiro- No me lo esperaba, no estaba preparada, creía que o le odiaría o le querría, pero no pensé que sentiría ambas cosas a la vez, me siento muy confusa…pero no quiero que le pase nada. Es mi padre.- La deje hablar, sin duda necesitaba desahogarse- Es mi padre ¿No?

-Eso parece.

-Oh dios mío, tengo un padre…

-Si, Tala tienes un padre y aparece que te quiere, porque si no ya me dirás porque acepto meterse en la guarida del lobo solo para estar contigo.

-¡Le debo de haber causado una impresión espantosa!- vi por el rabillo del ojo su cara de espanto al pensar en como se había comportado- ¡Soy un monstruo!

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y arranco en llanto. Pare el coche en el arcén y me gire hacia ella para abrazarla y darle un poco de consuelo.

-Bueno, pero eres mi monstruo- dije besándole la coronilla.

-¡Oh Jake!- me golpeo el pecho y sonrío ante mi broma.- Le podría llamar y decirle que no venga…

-Ah no, ni hablar, no te libraras de esta así como así. Le has prometido pasar el día con el y lo harás aunque para ello tenga que ejercer mi poder de alfa y ordenarle a toda la manada que no se acerquen a ti.

-¿En serio serias capaz de hacerlo?- me miro sorprendida.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía cuanto odiaba utilizar la voz del alfa, me parecía muy injusto obligar a los demás a que obedeciesen. Yo no era ningún tirano. Pero sabía perfectamente que esa era la única opción que me quedaba. Si los chicos veían a Tala mal la pagarían con Nahuel, en cierto modo ella era como una hermana pequeña para ellos y como tal eran un poco excesivamente protectores con ella. De hecho ya me había llevado un par de capones o mordiscos, dependiendo de en que forma nos encontrásemos, por haberla entristecido o hecho sufrir. La primera noche que hice una guardia sin ella me retrase en volver por seguir un rastro que me pareció sospechoso. Solo fueron un par de horas pero en el camino de vuelta a casa tenia a Seth y Embry esperándome, Tala estaba preocupada porque tardaba mucho y ellos me soltaron un sermón a dúo sobre las responsabilidades en pareja. Mi gran defensa fue decirles que ellos no sabían lo que era tener pareja así que no me rallasen. Mala idea. Ser el novio de la "hermana" pequeña de un grupo de hombres lobos no es una gran inversión para la seguridad, por suerte para mi yo era el alfa si no a estas alturas me habría quedado sin dientes.

-¿A caso lo dudas?- le pregunte, vi como me observaba por un momento.

-No de hecho estoy bastante segura de que lo harás. Lo siento Jake.

-Va tranquila, no te apures. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

La solté y volví a encender el motor. También tenia que pensar en mi padre, el pobre hombre debía estar subiéndose por las paredes.

-Jake- murmuro Tala- ¿y que hacemos con Paul?

Di un frenazo en seco. Me había olvidado por completo de el. No podía usar la voz con el ya que no era de mi manada.

-Tranquila hablare con el.- dije intentando recuperar la marcha.

-¿Servirá?

-Claro que si, va no te preocupes- forcé una sonrisa para infundirle ánimos.

Paul se había vuelto muchísimo más razonable pero aun seguía teniendo manía a los vampiros, aunque con Tala era encantador, por suerte no era tan sobre protector como los demás. Esperaba que una conversación de hombre a hombre bastase. Se volvió a instalar un profundo silencio entre nosotros, aunque esta vez no fue incomodo.

-Em, Jake ¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto Tala señalando a su derecha justo cuando íbamos ha hacer el ultimo giro antes de nuestra casa.

-¿El que?- pregunte mirando donde me indicaba.

-Eso- señalo un poco más hacia el frente después de girar la curva.

Mire sorprendido, delante de casa habían colocado varias mesas de camping y había congregada un montón de gente. Parecía que estuvieran celebrando una barbacoa o algo parecido.

-¿Qué diablos…?- dije frenando el coche para detenerme a unos metros de la casa.

¡Ya están aquí! Empezaron a gritar las voces de nuestros amigos. Me gire a mirar a Tala pero solo observe en su rostro la misma sorpresa que supuse que habría en el mío.

-A mi me da miedo bajar- murmuro aun sorprendida.

No pude evitar echarme a reír.

-¿Te crees que a mi no?... pero me da mas miedo su reacción si no salimos- le dije junto al oído y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Ella sonrío y apretó mi mano.

-Vamos pues, nos espera una jauría de lobos…

Bajamos del coche y en menos de dos segundos tenia a todos los chicos encima de mí dándome palmaditas en la espalda y felicitándome por mi próxima paternidad. Mire por encima del capo del coche Tala no estaba en una situación mucho mejor, iba pasando por entre los brazos de las chicas que la acribillaban no solo a felicitaciones si no a un millón de preguntas para las que no teníamos respuesta.

-¿Ya habéis elegido nombre para el bebe?

-¿Seguiréis viviendo aquí?

-La casa es algo pequeña, pero haciendo una remodelación…

-¿Tienes nauseas?

-A mi me iba bien tomar un té en ayunas…

-¿Seguirás trabajando en el taller?

-Hombre en su estado creo que no seria muy conveniente…

-Te puedo dejar la ropa de cuando yo estaba embarazada de Kevin

-Oh, si la ropa de embarazada es carísima.

-Y la de bebe, ¿Qué me decís de la de bebe?

Note como Tala empezaba a marearse, francamente no me extrañaba con toda esa dicotomía…

Salte por encima del capo y la coji en brazos segundos antes de que se cayese redonda, ¿como es que nadie se había dado cuenta de que se iba a desmayar? Las chicas se apartaron de nosotros para dejarle aire.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Sue.

-Como diantres queréis que este bien con el atropello que le habéis hecho- le respondió Billy mientras empujaba a las chicas con su silla como intentando hacer carril- Va Jake, éntrala en casa… anda que menudos sois si lo llego a saber no os llamo…

Fue lo último que oí antes de entrar en la casa con Tala en brazos. La deje sobre el sofá y vi como abría un ojo.

-¿Hay moros en la costa?- pregunto bajito.

-No. Creo que los hemos engañado- sonreí.

-Eso espero, porque si hubiese tenido que aguantar un solo minuto más seguramente me habría desmayado de verdad.

-¿Sabes que tendremos que volver a salir en algún momento?

-Un poquito más, por favor.- dijo dándome un leve beso en los labios.

-Esta bien tu ganas- profundice el beso.

Necesitaba sus besos, sentir su sabor en mi boca. Me separe de ella en cuanto empezó a faltarnos el aliento, no porque quisiera si no porque aun recordaba la primera vez que nos pillaron en la cocina.

-¿Lista?- pregunte apoyando mi frente sobre la suya.

-Si, Billy ya se habrá encargado de leerles la cartilla.

Me reí ante su lógica. A mi no se me hubiese ocurrido jamás recurrir al instinto protector de mi padre. Volví a besarla hasta quedarme otra vez sin aliento. Desde luego el día estaba lleno de sorpresas.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

La fiesta transcurrió sin más sobresaltos, tras la amenaza de Billy de echarlos a todos si no se comportaban civilizadamente, nuestros amigos decidieron, sabiamente, moderar su exaltación.

Tala empezó a bostezar notablemente a las 12 de la noche, yo sabía que realmente no estaba cansada pero pese a ello necesitaba descansar. Demasiadas emociones por un día, seria mejor no forzar la maquina.

Por fin a la 1 y media conseguimos despejar el jardín, solo quedaron el viejo Quill y el bueno de Sam, aunque sinceramente tenía la sensación de que tenían algún motivo para ello.

-¿Pasa algo?- se me adelanto a preguntarles Billy

-Bueno, queríamos hablar con vosotros… hay algo que…-respondió Sam dubitativo.

Observe como el viejo Quill levantaba la vista al cielo como pidiendo que le diesen paciencia.

- Oh, por dios Sam Uley, algunas veces me pregunto como diantres eres un Alfa con ese carácter tan blando.- ¿Sam, blando? Al viejo Quill se le debía de estar empezando a ir la cabeza.- Vamos a ver, estamos algo preocupados por el bebe, no es nada grave así que no pongas esa cara de espanto Jacob Black.- dijo el anciano de carrerilla- Tala, eres una Alfa por derecho de nacimiento, si, si, ya se que nunca has reclamado ese derecho, pero eso no hace que dejes de serlo, acaso no te acuerdas de cómo puedes ignorar las ordenes de estos dos…- tras poner los ojos como platos, Tala se limito a asentir.- pues eso.

-Perdona Quill, pero no veo la relación.- dije sin entender a donde quería llegar el anciano.

-Veras Jake, lo que Quill intenta decir, es que vuestro bebe va a ser hijo de dos Alfas- respondió Sam.

-Eso podría cambiar las cosas.- murmuro Billy frotándose la barbilla.

-No entiendo- dijo Tala refugiándose entre mis brazos.

Suspire, a cada paso parecía que las cosas se complicaban un poquito mas.

-¿Qué va a representar eso para la manada?- pregunte sin ganas.

-¡Pues ahí esta el tema Jacob Black, no lo sabemos y eso es lo que nos preocupa, al parecer vuestra generación lo único que sabe hacer es generar cambios y tirar por la borda todas las tradiciones de la tribu!- Exclamo el viejo Quill casi al borde de la desesperación, nunca lo había visto así, ese anciano siempre desbordaba buen humor…

-Cálmate Quill, es inevitable que las cosas cambien, los tiempos cambian, es ley de vida.- dijo mi padre intentando sosegarlo.

-Si no digo que no cambien, pero un poquito mas lento, la cabeza de este viejo no esta para asimilar tanto en tan poco tiempo.- suspiro sentándose en el sofá y escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

Tala salio de entre mis brazos y se sentó a su lado, le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros y le beso la cabeza, igual que haría una madre con un niño disgustado. El anciano levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos sorprendido.

-Lo siento abuelo- murmuro mi mujer.

Una sonrisa benevolente se instalo en el rostro del viejo y atrajo a la mujer entre sus brazos para darle un afectuoso abrazo. Note la ternura que sentía Tala por aquel ajado hombre que tanto había sufrido.

-Ah- suspiro-¿sabes muchacha? En realidad no se porque me preocupo, es imposible que venga nada malo de alguien con tan buen corazón.- le paso la mano por el pelo y se lo revolvió con cariño.

-Bueno, centrémonos- dijo Sam autoritariamente cruzándose de brazos- Vuestro hijo…

-O hija- puntualice yo.

-O hija –rectifico Sam- va a ser una Alfa puro, lo cual me relega a mi y a mi descendencia a ser unos vulgares usurpadores…

-¿Ese es el problema?- le pregunte riendo.

-¿Te parece poco?

-Oh, Sam, venga ya. Todos sabemos que tú no eres un usurpador.

-Yo no debería ser Alfa y eso es algo que también sabemos todos.- Murmuro visiblemente apenado.

-La manada es demasiado grande para un solo líder, eso también lo sabemos todos- replico mi padre intentando subirle la moral al pobre Sam.

-Pero resulta que hay dos Alfas auténticos, lo mío solo fue un accidente. Eso me lleva a pensar que quizás vosotros dos os hayáis imprimado por un motivo concreto- Sam estaba de un pesimista absurdo.

-¿A si, cual?- replico Tala molesta.

-La naturaleza es muy sabia y muchas veces corrige sus propios errores- Añadió Quill palmeando la mano de mi mujer.

-Me niego a creer que no he tenido opción, que no he podido elegir- No definitivamente era una idea que a mi me gustaba tan poco como a ella.

-¿Cuánto hace que le dais vueltas al asunto?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a Tala para arroparla entre mis brazos.

-Hace algún tiempo- replico Sam

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto mi padre.

-Desde que descubrimos que Tala era la nieta de Aki- contesto En anciano Quill.

-Y se puede saber porque diablos nadie me ha dicho nada, aun formo parte del consejo que yo sepa, ¿o acaso no es así?- Billy estaba que echaba humo.

-Va, papa, no te lo tomes así- intente apaciguarlo.

-Es que no lo entiendo, me parece increíble que no contéis con migo… creo que siempre he sido justo y objetivo en lo que al consejo se refiere.

-Billy, no es cosa del consejo, solo de nosotros dos y mía y por eso precisamente queríamos hablar con vosotros- el anciano cogio aire- ¿Sam se lo dices tú?

Asintió con la cabeza y pasó su mirada sobre nosotros.

-Quiero plantearle al consejo mi dimisión como líder de la manada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?

-No puedes…

Fueron nuestras exclamaciones, pero Quil no parecía sorprendido.

-Dejad que me explique, al principio creí que esto solo seria provisional, esperaba que cuando Jake se transformase asumiría su papel de Alfa, para mi nunca fue algo permanente, pero luego Tu te negaste a ocupar tu puesto- se dirigió a mi- creí que solo necesitabas tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea…

-Yo jamás pensé que tu te sintieses así…- me dolía que nunca me lo hubiese explicado.

-Ya lo se, como sabes ser Alfa tiene algunas ventajas, los demás se oyen pero de mi solo saben lo que yo quiero que sepan. El caso es que luego paso lo que paso y por fin adoptaste tu papel, pero no me liberaste del mío…

-Sam, yo lo siento…- que mas podía decir en un momento así, me sentía como un cerdo egoísta.

-Creo que ha llegado mi hora, tengo un sustituto… si aceptas Tala…- era mas una pregunta que una afirmación.

-Sam… yo… necesito pensarlo… lo siento- sabia que a Tala le dolía dar esa respuesta después de lo bien que se había portado Sam con ella, pero entendía perfectamente porque la daba.

-Lo entiendo, tomate el tiempo que necesites.

Fue la simple respuesta de mi amigo y camarada.

Viendo como iban derivando los acontecimientos empecé a entender la preocupación del viejo Quill, ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente?


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41

-Al menos podrás esperar hasta que nazca el bebe ¿verdad?- Pregunte acunando a Tala entre mis brazos.

El remolino de emociones que ambos sentíamos era digno del Apocalipsis.

-Por supuesto, de hecho creo que seria lo mejor. Siento habéroslo planteado justo ahora, pero nunca parece el momento adecuado.-Se disculpo Sam.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos ya, se hace tarde y este viejo necesita dormir.- Dijo Quil.

-Os acompaño hasta el coche.- Repuso mi padre mirándome.

Me estaba concediendo unos minutos a solas con Tala, hay que reconocer que algunas veces la intimidad en casa es un problema, pero ni Tala ni yo queríamos dejar a Billy solo. Además, Billy nos dejaba a solas cuando sospechaba que lo necesitábamos, lo cual me llevaba a preguntarme ¿Dónde diablos se metería?

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte a la mujer acurrucada ente mis brazos.

Levanto levemente la mirada y negó con la cabeza, estaba muy triste. No pude evitar suspirar, a veces preguntaba cada tontería…

-Te quiero- me dijo a la vez que se apartaba del cobijo de mis brazos, se acerco y me dio un leve beso en los labios que me dejo hambriento- Me voy a la cama.- note como mi cuerpo se endurecía- A dormir.- matizo.

-Muy bien, que descanses- le conteste algo decepcionado y molesto por el corte.

-No te enfades.

-No estoy enfadado- le respondí cruzándome de brazos.

Vi como alzaba una de sus preciosas cejas a la vez que hacia un gesto de "allá tu" con sus brazos. Dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la habitación. Joder soy imbecil. Me levante de un salto del sofá y la seguí, la cogi por la cintura volviéndola hacia mi y le di un profundo beso que ella acepto y devolvió con mas pasión de la que esperaba.

-Lo siento- le dije apoyando mi frente contra la suya a la vez que la abrazaba, quería apartar toda esa tristeza de su ser.

- ¿Lo entiendes?- me pregunto en un murmullo.

Lo entendía… pues la verdad no mucho. Cada vez que estábamos a solas mi cuerpo respondía a su presencia de forma inmediata, a veces incluso estando rodeados de mas gente, el hecho de saber que estaba embarazada de mi no hacia sino acrecentar mi deseo. Los problemas desaparecían, solo estábamos ella y yo. No, no entendía que a ella no le pasase lo mismo. Pero no creía que oírlo le hiciese mucha gracia en ese preciso momento, no quería discutir, así que opte por otra respuesta.

-Te quiero Tala- al menos así no tenia que mentirle…

Le di un beso en la frente y la empuje levemente hacia la habitación. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, me miro por encima del hombro sonriendo y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Me dirigí hacia la cocina con la firme intención de asaltar la nevera e intentar apaciguar mi "hambre" con comida.

Abrí la puerta y me agache para inspeccionar el contenido, habían sobras de pollo y me lleve un muslo a la boca mientras con la otra mano agarraba el cartón de la leche.

Oí como alguien carraspeaba a mi espalda, me erguí dándome dándome un golpe contra el último estante de la nevera y me gire intentando ocultar mi mal humor. Era Billy.

-No funciona- soltó mi padre.

-¿El que?- pregunte tras sacarme el muslo de pollo de la boca y cerrando la nevera con el codo.

-La comida- respondió señalando el pollo y la leche.

-¿Ah no? Vaya y yo que creía que quitaba el hambre… pues si que he estado engañado…- Billy me miro divertido, y yo que pensaba que mi mal humor era evidente.

-Anda deja eso y demos un paseo- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta esperando que le siguiera.

-Papa no te ofendas pero estoy hambriento y cansado, ¿podemos dejar el paseo para otro día?- dije intentando sonar calmado.

-Jake, vamos, créeme me lo agradecerás.- Abrió la puerta y se aparto para que yo pasase delante.

En fin, lo ultimo que me apetecía era discutir así que deje mi botín sobre le mármol de la cocina y salí de la casa seguido de mi padre. Espere en el porche a que el precediera el paseo, a fin de cuentas su silla no era todoterreno. Le vi dirigirse al cobertizo y me apresure a adelantarme para ayudarle con la silla, pero mi sorpresa fue que alguien había construido una pequeña rampa y un camino de madera que llegaba hasta la puerta.

-¿Y esto?- pregunte extrañado.

-Seth y los chicos me ayudaron a construirlo, desde que tienes el taller ya no lo utilizas y a mi me hacia falta un rincón donde relajarme.- explico mientras abría la puerta y entraba.

-ASCII que es aquí donde te metes…- el cobertizo había cambiado bastante.

En el centro tenia una mesa llena de herramientas de ebanista y parecía que estaba construyendo algo, en una esquina una tele y justo delante una especie de catre que parecía hacer las veces de sofá. Seguí mirando sorprendido. En otra de las esquinas había lo que parecía una sierra eléctrica con un montón de tablas de madera apiladas a su alrededor y junto a la ventana apilados, lo que parecían unas sillas, una mesa de café y una mesita de noche. El suelo estaba lleno de serrín. Cierto que conocía la pasión de mi padre por la ebanistería pero la verdad allí tenia un taller en toda regla.

-Vaya- exclame sorprendido.

-Si, sorprendente… la idea me la dio Tala- lo mire sorprendido, no sabia nada de eso- es una gran chica.

-Lo se- respondí con un suspiro recordando lo que había pasado momentos antes.

-¿Sabes de donde viene mi afición?- pregunto sonriente.

-Pues la verdad no, nunca me lo has contado- dije dirigiéndome al catre-sofá para sentarme y quedar a su altura.

-Veo que quieres que te lo explique…- río- Tu madre también era una mujer excepcional- sonreí al escucharlo, hacia mucho que no me hablaba de ella.- Me volvía loco, cada vez que la veía mis hormonas se alteraban…

-¡Papa!- exclame, no era el tipo de historia que quería oír sobre ella.

-Calla y escucha- dijo muy serio- en fin el caso es que cuando se quedo embarazada apenas si me dejaba tocarla- me miro y me revolví incomodo- así que para descargar la frustración empecé a fabricar cosas, lo primero que fabrique fue una cuna. Cuando tu madre la vio se tiro a mis brazos, resumiendo tras lagrimas y besos me confeso que le daba miedo hacerle daño al bebe.

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras miraba a mi padre, lo vi asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que tiene miedo?- pregunte asombrado.

-Es posible.- contesto afablemente.

-Pero papa, cualquier escolar sabe que "eso" no daña a los bebes.

-En un embarazo normal puede, pero esto es algo diferente. Tala debería hablar con Carlisle, a ver que opina el.

-Gracias papa- me levante para abrazarlo.

Uf, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Ese hombre era un genio. A veces me preguntaba como mi padre podía ser tan intuitivo, aunque claro dicen que sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo…


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

Billy se quedo en el cobertizo y yo volví para casa de bastante mejor humor. No es que me hiciese mucha gracia lo que había pasado con Tala, pero me alegraba saber que mi esposa no había dejado de desearme.

En cuanto entre en la habitación me tumbe en la cama y me acurruque a su espalda inspirando el suave aroma de su cabello.

-¿Jake?- pregunto adormilada.

-¿Esperabas a otro?- pregunte risueño.

-Esperaba al hombre de mi vida.- contesto con un suspiro.

-Si quieres voy a buscarlo- me dio un leve codazo en le estomago y río, Adoraba el sonido de su risa.

-Bésame- dijo girándose hacia mi mientras me abrazaba.

-Como desees- conteste antes de darle un casto beso en la boca.

-Mmm...- gruño- eso no es un beso.

Cogío mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un beso que me erizo de la cabeza a los pies, me apresure a apartarme antes de que mi animal interior tomase el control de la situación, me costaba horrores resistirme a esa mujer.

-¿Que haces? ¿Por qué te alejas?- pregunto entre sorprendida y mal humorada.

-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras- respondí apretando los dientes, me iba a tocar aprender ebanistería…

-¿Cómo?, se puede saber de que cuernos estas hablando…- se enderezo en la cama y encendió las luces, acto seguido se cruzo de brazos a la espera de una explicación.

-Bueno veras… como antes me dijiste que te ibas a dormir…- respondí sorprendido por su enfado.

-Jacob Black, eres tonto- se tumbo y se dio media vuelta en la cama dándome la espalda y apagando de nuevo la luz.

-¿Cariño?- le acaricie levemente el hombro esperando que me explicase que era lo que pasaba, la verdad no entendía nada.

Note como su enfado se convertía en tristeza apenas un minuto antes de oírla sollozar. Encendí la luz y la abrace girándola hacia mi para poderla mirar a la cara. Nada mas lo hice su sollozo se convirtió en llanto desconsolado. La abrace más fuerte mientras le acariciaba el pelo y dejaba que toda esa tristeza desapareciese a medida que sus lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas empapándome la camiseta.

-¿Mejor?- pregunte cuando su llanto empezó a amainar.

-Si- contesto- Lo siento… de verdad no quería… pero es que Billy iba a volver y no quería que nos oyese, pero si quería pero entonces te enfadaste y… yo me enfade…y luego viniste y pensé…- lo iba diciendo de carrerilla, si no cogía aire se iba a ahogar.

-Respira- le dije interrumpiéndola, cogío una bocanada de aire y la exhalo con un tremendo suspiro.

-Lo siento- agrego.

No pude evitar reírme y ella hizo un mohín disgustado, me apresure a explicarme antes de empeorar la situación.

-Me reía del mal entendido, creo que ha sido un día demasiado intenso y tus hormonas parecen algo revueltas.- le acaricie la mejilla y le di un leve beso en los labios.

-Creo que tienes razón- respondió acurrucándose contra mi pecho.

Después de todo parecía que Billy se había equivocado en su suposición.

-Jake, ¿crees que sea malo para el bebe?- pregunto alzando la cabeza para mírame tímidamente a los ojos.

Vaya después de todo Billy no se había equivocado…

-No lo se, pero haremos una cosa, le preguntaremos a Carlisle ¿te parece?- asintió con la cabeza y se levanto hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunte extrañado, no era propio de ella dejar una conversación a medias.

-A llamar al doctor Cullen- me miro sorprendida.

No pude evitar echarme a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué?- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Nada mi amor- me levante y le di un beso en la nariz, abrí la puerta para que pasase delante- ¿Tienes prisa? - No pude evitar tomarle un poco el pelo, se sonrojo al instante, estaba deliciosa.

-¿Si quieres esperamos a mañana?- pregunto.

-Es un poco tarde pero contando que no duerme no creo que le importe.- afirme dirigiéndome al teléfono.

-¿Tienes prisa Jacob Black?- Pregunto con malicia.

-Por estar contigo… siempre- conteste tirando de ella hacia el teléfono.

Note como se detenía y me gire a mirarla, tenia una radiante sonrisa en su cara que lleno de calidez mi pecho, me lance sobre ella y la bese con toda la pasión que encerraba mi alma.

-Teléfono- gimió cuando le di un respiro.

Asentí y me aparte de ella a regañadientes, esperaba que el medico nos diese luz verde, si no me veía reamueblando toda la casa.

Carlisle cogío el teléfono al primer tono visiblemente asustado, en cuanto le realizamos la pregunta su tono de voz se aligero visiblemente, de hecho carraspeo, creo que para ocultar la risa. Al final no me iba ha hacer falta aprender ebanistería, de momento, porque nos advirtió que pese a todo debíamos ir con cuidado, por si acaso y que si notábamos algún tipo de molestia lo dejásemos.

Tala le dio las gracia y colgó el teléfono tras disculparse por la intempestiva hora de la llamada, ahí si que lo oí reír, se giro hacia mi con expectación.

Me quede plantado contemplándola, aun no me podía creer la suerte que tenia, una mujer preciosa y maravillosa que esperaba un hijo mío, solo esperaba poder evitar que los Vulturis se enterasen de su existencia, el miedo a perderla me asalto.

-¿Jake?- pregunto intrigada.

La cogi en brazos y me la lleve a la habitación sin mediar palabra, mientras ella reía por mi reacción. La deje con cuidado sobre la cama y me aparte para quitarme la camiseta. La oí gemir y vi como sus pupilas se dilataban. Me tumbe con cuidado a su lado y le acaricie la mejilla.

-Prométeme que si te hago daño me avisaras- asintió mientras se lanzaba a besarme frenéticamente.

Creo que esas fueron las ultimas palabras coherentes que dije en el resto de la noche, aunque las mejores fueron el "Te amo" que me dijo Tala justo antes de quedarse adormila y saciada entre mis brazos.


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43

Después de dos días prácticamente sin dormir lo ultimo que me apetecía era escuchar el impertinente sonido de la alarma del despertador, antes de darme cuenta el despertador había salido volando y había muerto estampado contra la pared. Mierda iba a tener que comprar otro, otra vez…

-Lo has vuelto a matar- constato Tala acurrucándose en mi pecho.

Ves, esto ya era un mejor despertar. Oímos como golpeaban la puerta de la habitación y nos miramos extrañados.

-Espero que estéis visibles, porque voy a entrar- dijo Billy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa Billy- respondió Tala antes de darme tiempo a abrir la boca.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo Billy al tiempo que entraba.

Levaba una enorme bandeja llena de comida sobre el regazo, note como mi estomago gruñía ante la visión de semejante festín. Desayuno en la cama, el día prometía…

-Vaya gracias Billy, no tenias porque molestarte…

-No tan deprisa chico, es para ella no para ti- me corto Billy.

-¿Para mi?- exclamo Tala sorprendida.

-Si señorita, para usted y no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que te lo hayas comido- afirmo mi padre con determinación.

-No se si podré con todo- le contesto ella mirando la bandeja con suspicacia.

-Pues tendrás que poder, ordenes del medico- dijo a la vez que le colocaba la bandeja sobre las piernas.

-¿Has hablado con Carlisle?- le pregunte a mi padre.

-Si, llamo hace una hora aproximadamente, esta preocupado por tu alimentación- dijo mirando a mi mujer mientras hacia un gesto para que comenzara.

Tala frunció el ceño y empezó por los huevos revueltos después de darles varias vueltas con el tenedor como si los estuviese inspeccionando. Recordé lo que había dicho en casa de los Cullen sobre sus "nuevos gustos culinarios". No parecía muy animada con el desayuno, la verdad.

¿Prefieres sangre? pensé, dibujando la pregunta en mi cabeza.

Me miro con muy mala leche y se lanzo a engullir la comida. Mi treta no había estado bien, pero había funcionado. Al menos estaba comiendo, aunque no sabia si eso impediría que siguiese teniendo "necesidades especiales".

Había ido de caza con Ness muchísimas veces, pero no sabia porque se me hacia muy difícil pensar que quizás me tocase hacerlo también con Tala. Además, aun recordaba la alimentación de Bella durante su embarazo, esperaba que no tuviésemos que llegar a eso.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Carlisle?- le pregunte a mi padre mientras observábamos comer a Tala.

-Que os podéis quedar la antigua furgoneta de Bella tanto tiempo como necesitéis, ellos no la usan- me miro con elocuencia.

Era obvio que no quería seguir hablando del tema de la alimentación delante de Tala, lo cual me indico que Carlisle le había hablado de las "necesidades" de mi mujer.

-Es todo un detalle, me voy a la ducha- dije.

Mire a mi mujer y le di un leve beso en la sien mientras ella seguía comiendo, me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación, al pasar junto a mi padre le apreté ligeramente el hombro, el palmeo mi mano en señal de acuerdo, ya hablaríamos mas tarde.

Quince minutos después estábamos de camino al taller.

-No entiendo porque no me has dejado ir en el otro coche…- dijo Tala poniendo un puchero.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no volverás a conducir hasta que el bebe haya nacido.- aun recordaba como Nessy le había roto las costillas a Bella sin previo aviso… varias veces.

-Uf -resoplo cruzándose de brazos- vaya mierda- murmuro

No pude evitar sonreír, entendía su mal humor, estaba acostumbrada a ser independiente y de golpe se encontraba con una horda de gente pendiente de vigilarla, cuidarla y protegerla en todo momento, desde luego era un gran cambio.

-Va cariño, solo serán unos meses- le dije intentando infundirle ánimos.

-Agh, ¿disfrutas torturándome?- su cara era un poema…

-A veces, pero no así precisamente…- le respondí alzando una ceja con picardía.

-Jacob Black, eres incorregible- dijo sonriéndome.

-Lo se, igual que se que te encanta…- me golpeo el hombro cariñosamente a modo de respuesta.

-No pienso reconocerlo… nunca- respondió.

-No, no lo harás… en publico.-dije echándome a reír.

Tala se unió a mis risas. Se instalo un agradable silencio entre los dos, pero a medida que nos acercábamos al taller note como sus nervios iban en aumento. Al fin hablo.

-No se como actuar, ni se que esperar- murmuro.

Era una afirmación que iba más allá de las próximas horas. Ojala supiera que decirle, en realidad yo tampoco sabia que esperar.

-Todo saldrá bien.- Fue lo único que se ocurrió.

Asintió con la cabeza. Solo esperaba que mis palabras no cayesen en saco roto. Si le pasaba algo… No, no iba a pensar en eso, no podía, no debía pensar en eso.

Tala debió notar mi inquietud porque se acerco a mí y pasando por debajo de mi brazo apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho. Baje el brazo para rodearle los hombros.

-Te amo- murmure.

-Universo- respondió girando la cabeza para depositar un beso sobre mi pecho- yo también te amo- y se acurruco todavía mas contra mi.

Adoraba esos pequeños gestos de ternura que había entre nosotros, eran tan naturales como el fluir del río, desde luego eso era sin duda la felicidad, esos pequeños y maravillosos momentos.

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios cuando al girar la ultima esquina vi plantado delante del taller a Nahuel, en cuanto vio acercarse el coche cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y puso cara de malas pulgas… ¿Qué tripa se le habría roto?

-Cariño, creo que tu padre esta de mala leche- dije en un murmullo mientras aparcaba el coche a un par de metros de la entrada del taller.

No había acabado de hablar ni de aparcar cuando Nahuel abrió la puerta de copiloto. Mire alrededor, esperaba que nadie lo hubiese visto moverse a esa velocidad. Extendió los brazos y cogio a Tala para sacarla del vehiculo. Un gruñido amenazador escapo de mis labios.

-¡Suéltala!- brame.

Tala se zafo de sus brazos y se aparto rápidamente de el ya sobre la acera. Baje del coche lo mas rápido que pude para enfrentarme a el. Nadie trataba así a mi mujer. Tala se interpuso entre ambos y apoyo una mano en mi pecho, todo mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja pidiéndome a gritos entrar en fase y arrancarle los brazos al padre de mi mujer…

-¡Calmaros, los dos!- grito Tala.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi columna vertebral instándome a obedecer. Note como mi cuerpo se relajaba al momento y dejaba de verlo todo rojo. Mire desconcertado a mi alrededor, vi la misma mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Nahuel. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44

Tala POV

-Entremos- sugerí.

No sabia que había pasado pero mejor ponernos a cubierto antes de que alguno de los dos recuperase su mal humor y pudiesen hacer algo que nos expusiera. Sin duda había estado cerca, pero por alguna razón ambos habían recuperado el control como por arte de magia. Quizás Jasper andaba cerca… Bueno daba igual. Saque la lleve y abrí la puerta lateral del taller haciéndome a un lado para que pasasen delante mío, en cuanto lo hicieron cerré mientras Jake encendía las luces.

-No vuelvas a cogerme así- le dije a Nahuel- o te arrancare los brazos…-Oí a Jake carraspear disimulando una risa- Eso también va por ti "OH gran macho Alfa"- dije girándome hacia el- no creo que mi padre me quiera hacer daño.

-¡Desde luego que no!- exclamo el interpelado claramente ofendido.

-Pues eso, rebajar un pelín la testosterona si no queréis que os fría a leches.- Me fui directa a la oficina.

Tenia el estomago bastante revuelto por culpa del obligado desayuno y necesitaba un par de minutos a solas para relajarme. Odiaba tener que hablarle así a Jake, pero con lo sobreprotector que era o le marcaba los limites desde ya o no iba a poder hacerlo nunca. Lo ultimo que me apetecía era ver como se peleaba a muerte con el hibrido, como buen lobo era territorial y yo era su territorio. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en como parecía siempre dispuesto a luchar por mi, sinceramente que mujer no se sentiría alagada ante tales muestras de devoción.

-¿Esta enfadada?- oí como le preguntaba Nahuel a Jake.

-Se le pasara, solo dale unos minutos- respondió este último.

Me prepare un te con la esperanza de que asentase mi maltrecho estomago, no tenia ningunas ganas de ponerme en evidencia ni de demostrar debilidad expulsando el desayuno. Uf, esperaba poder contenerme, no quería ni pensar en la actitud de Jake si no lograba contenerme, eso por no mencionar como podía reaccionar mi padre… que raro… ahora tenia un padre.

En fin visto el éxito de los "buenos días" que se habían prodigado ambos hombres y contando que los chicos estarían al caer y no contaba con un resultado mucho mejor, seria mejor que pensase y rápido en algo que me permitiese trabajar y mantener a Nahuel alejado de la zona de peligro…

Recambios, eso era iría a recoger yo misma los recambios que hacían falta para el taller. Nahuel podría acompañarme y así cumpliría mi promesa de pasar el día juntos sin poner en peligro la integridad física de nadie. Me acabe el te y salí de la oficina mas animada con mi nuevo plan.

-Iré a recoger los recambios que le encargamos a Pitt- anuncie a los dos hombres.

-No vas a conducir- afirmo Jake cruzándose de brazos.

-No pesaba hacerlo- afirme lanzándole las llaves a Nahuel- tu conduces.

-Esto… veras…- Tartamudeo tras coger las llaves al vuelo.

-¿Que?- pregunte exasperada, los chicos llegarían en cualquier momentos solo quería sacarlo de allí antes de que eso pasase.

-No se conducir- murmuro.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte incrédula.

-Bueno que quieres me críe en la selva y allí no hacen falta coches- dijo visiblemente ofendido.

Mi gozo en un pozo. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

-Bueno tiene lógica, siempre puedes aprender, no es difícil- dijo Jake supuse que intentando infundirle ánimos.

-Esta bien, yo te enseño, vamos- podía llevarlo al descampado que estaba a dos calles, no era tan lejos como tenia pensado pero valdría…

-No vas a conducir- repitió Jake.

-Oh por dios, dame un poco de tregua ¿quieres?, solo busco una forma de sacarlo de aquí antes de que lleguen los chicos y hagan sushi de hibrido con el.

-Te dije que lo evitaría.- afirmo Jake enfurruñado.

-Si claro, apenas si puedes controlarte tu mismo…- frene mi ditraba cuando note su sufrimiento.- ¡Oh Jake, lo siento!- dije acercándome para abrazarlo- soy idiota, perdona estoy nerviosa y de mala leche, yo… yo… soy idiota, lo siento.- Para mi alivio Jake me acogió entre sus brazos.

-Si se me permite, no creo que seas idiota, de hecho me halaga que intentes protegerme.- dijo Nahuel interrumpiendo el momento.- Pero no lo necesito- vale el idiota era el.

Ese hombre me sacaba de quicio y por como note tensarse a Jake entre mis brazos deduje que no era la única a la que le pasaba. Alce la vista para encontrarme con los ojos de Jake que me miraban con la misma expresión de asombro y fastidio que supuse que había en los míos. Suspire hastiada mientras me separaba de los brazos de mi marido, que iba a hacer con mi padre…

-Café- murmuro Jake en mi oído mientras depositaba un beso en mi cuello antes de soltarme sin ganas.

-Vamos, te invito a un café y charlamos- le dije a Nahuel, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Eso le daría tiempo a Jake de aleccionar a los chicos y recaudar la suficiente paciencia para afrontar el día. Mire por encima de mi hombro para comprobar que me seguía, así era.

-¿Dónde vamos?- me pregunto Nahuel nada mas salir del taller.

-A la cafetería de la esquina, no es Starbucks pero hacen un buen café.- Le respondí.

-¿Vas mucho?- pregunto.

-Cada día, no perdono al menos un buen café al día, a veces comemos allí, cocinan bien y es económico.

-¿Te preocupa el dinero?- pregunto extrañado.

-¿A quien no?- me limite a responderle.

-Si necesitas dinero, yo tengo y te puedo dar- no pude evitar sonreír ante el tópico.

-Prefiero ganármelo.- respondí.

- Orgullosa, eso esta bien, me gusta.- dijo Nahuel con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es aquí- dije abriendo la puerta de la cafetería.

Se adelanto para hacer que pasase yo primero, acepte la cortesía y me dirigí hacia el fondo del local donde estaba la mesa que siempre ocupaba con Jake y los chicos. Nos gustaba poder controlar el resto del local a la vez que teníamos nuestras espaladas a cubierto, eran instintos básicos de supervivencia. Se cerco a apartar una silla para que pudiese sentarme. Eso no lo había aprendido en la jungla de la que decía provenir. Me senté y cogi la carta, no tenía hambre pero estaba nerviosa y necesitaba hacer algo con las manos.

-Hola Tala- me saludo alguien.

Levante la cabeza para ver quien era. Oh no, Mike Newton.

-Hoy vienes sola, ¿quieres compañía?- pregunto haciendo ademán de sentarse.

-No estoy sola- dije señalando a mi padre al cual Mike había ignorado deliberadamente.

-Oh perdona no te había visto- si, claro…- soy Mike Newton ¿y tu eres?- dijo extendiendo la mano para ofrecérsela a Nahuel.

Mi padre la miro con cara de pocos amigos y luego le lanzo una mirada que hubiese hecho que cualquier adulto con dos dedos de frente se mease en los pantalones. Por desgracia Mike no tenía dos dedos de frente y solo se limito a apartar la mano.

-El es Nahuel- dije intentando relajar el ambiente.

-Nahuel, eh, no eres de la reserva- afirmo ladeando la cabeza para observarlo.

Ja si creyese que lo era ni siquiera se habría acercado, después de todo no era tan tonto. Aunque claro vista la cara de mi padre en ese preciso momento... Parecía que quería lanzarse a su cuello y no precisamente para darle un abrazo amistoso. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Esto no pintaba bien. ¿Que tenia Mike que era capaz de cabrear a todo hombre que me importaba?

Volvió a ignorar a Nahuel y centro su atención otra vez en mi.

-Oye Tala, porque no almorzamos juntos, te llevare a un sitio que esta mucho mejor que este cafetucho, si quieres voy a por el Bentley y te recojo aquí en 15 minutos ¿te parece?- me pregunto esperanzado.

Que parte del NO era la que no entendía este tío.

-Ella esta aquí conmigo y no creo que sea de buena educación invitar a almorzar a la mujer de otro hombre- le respondió Nahuel haciendo un alarde de autocontrol.

Estaba sorprendida cualquiera de los chicos ya le habría partido la cara a estas alturas. Me quede lívida al ver que Jake entraba en ese momento por la puerta… mierda…

-¿Mujer?, Tala ¿es tu marido?- pregunto Mike sorprendido.

-No imbécil, ese soy yo- respondió Jake justo antes de asestarle un puñetazo que lo lanzo al suelo.

Note como unos brazos me alzaban y me apartaban de la pelea. Mire por encima del hombro de mi rescatador, por suerte Mike tubo el buen juicio de no levantarse del suelo.

-¿Se podía?- Me pregunto Nahuel que aun me tenia firmemente agarrada, señalando al desmadejado Mike.

Me deshice de sus brazos para lanzarme hacia Jake que había comenzado a temblar, le abrace por la espalda y le susurre al oído con la intención de calmarlo.

-Ya Jake, aquí no, no vale la pena.- Se giro y me abrazo.

Había pasado el peligro.


	45. Chapter 45

Capitulo 45

Vale quizás no fuese políticamente correcto, pero me encantaba que Jake saltase en mi defensa, aunque no la necesitase, a la primera de cambio.

Salimos de la cafetería antes de que Sally, la camarera, nos invitase a irnos, cosa que seguro que pasaría, contando que había llamado a Bob, una mole de hombre que ejercía de gorila cuando no estaba haciendo de cocinero en el pequeño café. Sally no consentía alborotos en su local.

-No podremos volver, lo siento- dijo Jake apenado.

-A mi no me lo digas, explícaselo a los chicos- le respondí intentando esconder mi diversión.

-Me van a matar- rebufo cabreado.

-Yo lo arreglo- respondió Nahuel resuelto.

Y entro otra vez en la cafetería antes de darnos tiempo a replicar.

-Pobre Bob- murmuro Jake mirándome.

-No se, creo que le va mas la diplomacia…- conteste poniéndome de puntilla para intentar ver algo a trabes de las cortinas.

-Es en serio que lo siento, se que no debería llamar la atención, pero es que ese Newton me saca de mis casillas…- me acerque y le abrace, se ponía tan mono cuando se sentía culpable…

-¿Sabes? Se lo ha ganado a pulso, le habíamos advertido todos, incluso Charlie hablo con el la ultima vez, puede dar gracias a que te has controlado, si no ahora tendría su preciosa cara solo como un vago recuerdo.- respondí con una sonrisa apretándome mas contra su torso.

-Así que su cara te parece preciosa- dijo cogiendo la mía entre sus manos.

-Si te gusta esa clase de belleza anodina, supongo que si, aunque yo personalmente prefiero al macho Alfa- dije alzándome de puntillas para recibir el beso que sabia que me daría.

-Macho Alfa, ¿eh?, no te vale el beta- contesto acercando aun mas su boca a la mía pero dejándola a escasos centímetros y aun fuera de mi alcance.

-Amor, mientras seas tu me daría igual que fuese el omega- gemí intentando alzarme mas para llegar a sus labios.

No se acerco y no me dejo que lo atrajera mas hacia mi, su media sonrisa me indico que lo estaba haciendo de forma totalmente deliberada. Desde luego Jake sabía como torturarme.

-¿Vas a besarme?- pregunte ansiosa.

-Eso depende…- contesto.

-Oh por dios, Mike Newton no tiene nada de atractivo de hecho me parece un presuntuoso egocéntrico que no sabe cuando parar y aceptar una derrota. ¿Mejor así?- pregunte esperanzada.

-No se yo…- contesto acercando un poco sus labios a los míos.

-Jake, por favor- murmure, derritiéndome cada vez mas a cada segundo que pasaba entre sus poderosos brazos- bésame- le suplique.

Una carcajada escapo de su boca para a continuación posarla sobre la mía y darme un profundo beso que me hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies y me dejo vacía y ansiosa en cuanto sus labios se apartaron de los míos.

-Jo- murmure jadeante.

-Luego mas- respondió y me dio un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz.- No quiero dar un espectáculo en plena calle y me tientas demasiado como para poderme controlar.- explico.

-¿Vamos a casa?- pregunte con el corazón desbocado.

-Eres mala, muy mala- me dijo riendo.

-Lo se, pero te encanta- susurre junto a su oído.

Se río con ganas y yo me uní a su alegría, nos encantaba jugar a provocarnos y aun no había campeón oficial en ese deporte así que ambos seguíamos luchando por la medalla de oro, me aparte de el con el firme propósito de acallar a mis hormonas que aun clamaban por sentir el calor de su cuerpo, ya abrí tiempo de satisfacerlas después. Nahuel salio de la cafetería en ese momento, parecía contento.

-Arreglado, ahora mejor que no volvamos porque aun esta el humano ese dentro y se podría mear encima y manchar el parquet, creo que a Sally no le haría muy feliz, pero dentro de un rato podemos tomar ese café o lo que queráis.- Explico evidentemente satisfecho.

-No pienso preguntar como lo has hecho pero gracias por evitar que pierda mi dosis de cafeína diaria, te acabas de convertir en mi héroe del día- dije abrazándolo impulsivamente.

-Vaya el café es importote para ti intentare no olvidarlo- respondió Nahuel.

Pero se envaro ante mi abrazo, era obvio que no sabia como reaccionar aunque mi muestra de afecto, no se quien estaba mas sorprendido si el o yo. Me dio una ligera palmadita en la espalda que me hizo recordar a cuando los niños tocan un erizo con un palo por miedo a pincharse. Me aparte lo mas suavemente que pude. Mi abrazo había sido sincero y lo último que quería era que creyese que me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. La verdad no había sido de lo mas amable con el y tampoco se lo merecía, me había dicho que no sabia de mi existencia, así que no era como si me hubiese abandonado.

Pero no podía evitar recordar el rostro triste de mi madre mirando por la ventana de su habitación como esperando que allá por el horizonte apareciese su caballero de brillante armadura. Siempre había estado triste, vacía y pocas eran las veces que había visto un amago de sonrisa en su cara, casi siempre cuando me observaba jugar, pero esa sonrisa nunca llegaba a sus ojos. Le había preguntado a mi abuela porque mi madre siempre estaba triste, "Esta enamorada _inion_", fue su respuesta, la mire fijamente y vi que sus ojos tenían la misma tristeza, "¿Tu también estas enamorada _nan_?" "Si _inion_" "Yo nunca me enamorare Nana" mi abuela me miro y se río ante mi ocurrencia, tenia solo tres años. Un escalofrío me recorrió, ante el recuerdo.

Jake se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la espalda, me recosté contra el deseosa de sentir el calor de su cuerpo alejando el frío de mi alma.

-Esta vez no será así- susurro junto a mi oído.

-Lo se Jake.- le conteste sinceramente.

-Me he perdido algo, ¿verdad?- pregunto Nahuel mirándome.

-Unos cuantos años, así que espero que tengas tiempo para poder ponerte al día- respondí intentando sonreír.

-Para ti la eternidad, si es lo que quieres… hija- me respondió.

Acababa de caer el muro que había entre nosotros y pude notar lo trascendental del momento en lo mas profundo de mi ser. Alargue la mano ofreciéndosela y deseando que la estrechase entre la suya, necesitaba sentir el amor de mi padre, como tantas otras veces, pero esta vez, por primera vez en mi vida ese deseo se podía cumplir. Jake estrecho sus brazos alrededor mío. Si mi padre no aceptaba el ofrecimiento tendría su apoyo incondicional, como siempre. Vi con esperanza y expectación como la mano de Nahuel se alzaba y se acercaba a la mía, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros, alce la mirada y vi la duda y el miedo al rechazo en sus ojos, después de todo sus miedos y los míos no eran tan diferentes. Alce un poco mas mi mano esperando que el recorriese el resto del camino sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Al instante note como su tibia mano cogia la mía, mi corazón dio un vuelco y una lagrima resbalo por mi rostro. Nahuel me sonrío y se acerco a mí ofreciéndome sus brazos, no dude y me lance a ellos a la vez que Jake me soltaba. Tenía un padre y me quería.

Por fin mi familia estaba completa.


	46. Chapter 46

Capitulo 46

Jacob POV

Parecía que por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad, si es que se puede llamar normalidad a la vida de un hombre lobo casado con una mujer lobo/hibrido vampiro-humano embarazada y cuyo suegro que aparenta menos edad que uno mismo es un hibrido hijo de un vampiro científico loco…

Vale quizás no sea muy normal, pero es mi vida y no la cambiaria por nada del mundo.

Me gire en la cama para observar a la maravillosa mujer que dormía a mi lado, estaba preciosa con su sedoso pelo esparcido sobre la almohada y su hermosa boca fruncida en un tierno puchero, acaricie su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano y ella emitió un leve suspiro. Hacia dos semanas ya desde el incidente en la cafetería y el embarazo ya se le empezaba a notar. Baje mi vista hacia su levemente abultado vientre, vestida aun pasaba desapercibido, pero desnuda tal y como estaba ante mis ojos se podía apreciar sin duda alguna que en el interior de esa mujer se gestaba la vida de un bebe, mi hijo.

La felicidad inundo mi pecho y pose mi mano en su vientre intentando transmitirle a ese nuevo ser el amor que me inundaba cada vez que pensaba en el… o ella.

Según Carlisle parecía ir todo bastante bien, al menos mejor de lo que habíamos esperado en un principio. Tala aun tenia problemas con la alimentación, pero la "dieta" que le había preparado Carlisle parecía estar dando buenos resultados. El crecimiento acelerado había remitido y según el doctor colmillos eso era bueno ya que un embarazo más "normal" seria menos "traumático" para el organismo de Tala. Me consolaba saber que ella no tendría que pasar el mismo calvario que sufrió Bella.

-Jake- murmuro sorprendiéndome- me haces cosquillas.

Mis dedos habían estado trazando ligeros círculos por debajo de su ombligo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-Lo siento no quería despertarte, duérmete.- susurre, apartando mi mano de su cuerpo.

-Voy a por un baso de leche- dijo entre bostezos.

-Yo te lo traigo, no te levantes- y me apresure a levantarme para impedir que lo hiciese ella.

-Consentidor- me espeto.

-Solo contigo mi amor, solo contigo.- Le respondí inclinándome para darle un leve beso en la frente.

Fui a la cocina y serví un baso de leche fría, últimamente la tomaba siempre así, decía que le era mas fácil ya que al estar fría no notaba tanto el sabor.

Cuando volví a la habitación Tala apuro el baso prácticamente de un trago.

-¿Quieres mas?- le pregunte.

-No, gracias- me respondió, acurrucándose en la cama.- Ven aquí, conmigo.

No me hice de rogar y me tumbe a su lado abrazándola y acunándola contra mi pecho, me encantaba tenerla así, protegida entre mis brazos.

Ella suspiro y se amoldo a mi cuerpo en su postura favorita, rodeando mi cintura con una de sus esbeltas piernas. No se cuanto debí tardar en quedarme profundamente dormido, pero no debió de ser mucho porque lo ultimo que pude pensar fue "algo bueno he debido hacer para tener a mi lado a tan maravillosa mujer".

La luz de la mañana se filtraba a trabes de la ventana, y fue esa luz la que me despertó, bueno la luz y las voces que oía provenir del salón.

-No Billy, ya te he dicho que no- oí decir a mi mujer.

-Solo digo que seria mas practico- respondió mi padre.

-Pero no me parece justo… es tu habitación. Ya se, ya se… es mas grande y esta junto al lado de la otra, pero es tu habitación…

Otra vez la misma discusión, Billy insistía en que cambiásemos nuestra habitación por la suya, la nuestra era demasiado pequeña para poder poner la cuna, además la suya estaba justo al lado de la habitación que antaño fuera de mis hermanas y que íbamos a remodelar para que fuese la del bebe. Pero Tala tenia razón, Billy no tendría el espacio suficiente en nuestra habitación para poder manejarse con la silla de ruedas. La casa no era muy grande ya de por si, pero ahora con un bebe en camino y la necesidad de movilidad de Billy empezaban a planteársenos algunos problemas.

Decidí vestirme e ir al salón con el fin de zanjar la discusión, sabia que tarde o temprano tendríamos que intentar buscar una solución, pero francamente no veía cual y no quería discutir mas de momento.

-Buenos días familia- dije entrando en el salón con una sonrisa.

Apreté levemente el hombro de mi padre a modo de saludo y me dirigí al asiento que estaba justo al lado de Tala, me senté y me incline para darle un leve beso en la sien. No debía hacer mucho que se había levantado porque su pelo estaba ligeramente revuelto.

-¿De que hablabais?-pregunte fingiendo inocencia.

-Como si no lo supieses- me respondió Tala rodando los ojos hacia el techo.

-Jake, deberíamos tomar ya una decisión, a fin de cuentas no estamos seguros de cuantos meses disponemos… -levante la mano en clara señal de stop para frenar la argumentación de mi padre, que por otra parte ya conocía de memoria.

-Papa, ahora no, ¿vale?- dije.

-¿Entonces cuando Jake?, dime sinceramente que vuestra habitación no se ha quedado pequeña desde que sois dos. Pensaba proponéroslo igual, solo que el bebe acelera un poco las cosas.- mi padre suspiro- A menos que queráis buscar casa propia.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres Billy?- pregunto Tala con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No. Me encanta que viváis aquí, pero intento ser práctico. La casa en muy pequeña y a veces me da la sensación de que yo os dejo poca… intimidad.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Eso no es verdad, de hecho desde que tienes el cobertizo te pasa allí casi todo el día…- me calle al darme cuenta de porque lo hacia- es por eso, te estamos echando de tu propia casa… - me sentí fatal al darme cuenta, Tala rompió a llorar, la abrace intentando consolarla.

-No, no es eso, me encanta el cobertizo, me da mi propio espacio…- Tala gimió y aumento la intensidad de su llanto.- Mejor me callo.- Dijo Billy claramente avergonzado.

-Lo siento, no nos dimos cuenta, empezaremos a buscar casa- dije levantándome de la silla y arrastrando a mi mujer, que segura llorando entre mis brazos, conmigo.

-Jake, Tala, no era eso lo que yo quería…- intentaba disculparse, la conversación se le había ido de las manos y estaba claramente avergonzado.

-Lo sabemos papa, lo sabemos- apreté su hombro al pasar por su lado y el cogio mi mano.

Baje mi mirada hacia sus ojos y vi que los tenia llenos de lagrimas, intente sonreír para demostrarle que no estaba enfadado, porque en realidad no lo estaba. Asintió con la cabeza e intento devolverme la sonrisa.

Lleve a Tala hasta el baño para que pudiese arreglarse y nos pudiésemos ir al taller, allí podríamos hablar tranquilamente.

Media hora después entrábamos en la oficina del taller y bajábamos las persianas para que los chicos nos diesen un poco de intimidad. Esperaba que con los ruidos no oyesen nuestra conversación. Justo antes de bajar la última persiana vi que Seth me preguntaba "¿Qué pasa?", "Luego" fue mi escueta respuesta. Termine de bajar la persiana y me gire hacia Tala que ya estaba arrebujada en uno de las sillas. Tenía las piernas subidas y las abrazaba contra el pecho. No me hizo falta preguntarle como estaba, ya lo sabía por la conexión y su desolada expresión. Acerque una silla y me senté junto a ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-No lo sabia- murmuro.

-Yo tampoco mi amor- le conteste.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?- giro su cara hacia mí mientras me lo preguntaba.

-No se, Billy es… bueno Billy- no encontraba una forma mejor de describir a mi padre- en realidad no creo que le molestemos, mas bien cree que el nos molesta a nosotros.

-¡Pero eso no es verdad!- exclamo.

-Bueno… yo creo que en cierta forma si lo es, nos molestamos mutuamente.- Me había pasado todo el camino hasta el taller pensando en ello.

-¡No!- grito Tala levantándose de la silla y apartándose de mí.

-Pero tiene razón, la casa es muy pequeña- le dije intentando cambiar la argumentación, sabia lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser.

-Si, bueno…- claudico.

-Y las paredes son muy finas- agregué.

-¿Crees que nos oye?- me pregunto visiblemente azorada. Me limite a asentir- Y eso le incomoda, no es cierto- agrego volviendo a sentarse en la silla.- Estamos siendo egoístas- no era un pregunta.

-Un poco.- le conteste de todos modos.

Se acerco a mi y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, empecé a acariciarle la mejilla y ella suspiro.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?- murmuro.

-Hablare con Rachel y Leah, ellas podrán ayudarnos, tienen experiencia.- le respondí, pensando en como reunir el dinero que íbamos a necesitar.

Habíamos ido reinvirtiéndolo casi todo en el taller y lo que habíamos reunido apenas si seria suficiente para la casa, pero no para todo lo que necesitaríamos en ella.

-¿Tendremos suficiente?- me pregunto alzando la cabeza hacia mi.

Dude un momento entre decirle la verdad o mentirle para no preocuparla. Decidí no mentirle.

-Para todo no.- espere su reacción.

-Habrá que improvisar.- dijo con determinación.

-Me temo que si.- adoraba el talante decidido de mi mujer.- Podemos pedirle a Billy que construya algunos de los muebles, así tendríamos para parte de lo demás.

Nos esperaba un arduo trabajo por delante.


	47. Chapter 47

Capitulo 47

Había pasado casi un mes de la discusión con Billy, cuando volvimos a casa y le dijimos que habíamos decidido buscar casa, casi le dio un infarto, no era lo que el pretendía, pero todos sabíamos que era lo mejor.

Billy no solo se ofreció a fabricar los muebles, sino que se empeño en dividir los enseres de casa para que al menos tuviésemos un poco de todo.

Los chicos se organizaron para ir comprando electrodomésticos entre todos, las chicas fabricaron cortinas, sabanas, mantelerías y demás. Emily nos regalo una preciosa colcha que había cosido ella misma con retales. Sue nos sorprendió con una hermosa vajilla de barro fabricada por ella y por Leah.

Rachel reciclo toda la ropa de Kevin que ya no le valía, (si tenia una chica iba a tener complejo de pitufo, todo era azul) y la de premamá que había guardado, para dárnosla.

Nahuel se había ofrecido a ayudarnos a comprar la casa y todo lo que notásemos en falta cuando empezásemos a montarla, no quería que a su hija y a su nieto les faltase de nada.

Por su parte los Cullen se habían coordinado a trabes de Charlie y Sue para comprar lo que los chicos no pudiesen y el material que usaban las chicas.

Charlie nos regalo un juego de protectores infantiles para las esquinas de los muebles, cuando se entero que Billy estaba fabricando los muebles con cantos en redondo, corrió a cambiarlo por otro para evitar que los bebes abriesen armarios.

Así que gracias a nuestros amigos y familia íbamos a tener de todo.

Ahora solo nos faltaba la casa.

Nos estaba costando más de lo que habíamos esperado. Las casas normalmente se quedaban en la misma familia y no se vendían, las que estaban en venta estaban en muy mal estado o directamente en ruinas y no podíamos permitirnos su compra (las vendían a precio de nuevas) y la reconstrucción.

Iba cavilando y haciendo cuentas, la última casa no estaba tan mal, pero habría que cambiar las tuberías y el sistema eléctrico, mientras Pitt al otro lado del teléfono explicando las ventajas y demás maravillas de las piezas que quería encasquetarme.

Tala entro corriendo por la puerta del taller, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, como si hubiese venido corriendo desde casa de los Cullen. Era miércoles, el día que habíamos fijado para su revisión semanal, salí disparado de la oficina sin molestarme ni siquiera en colgar el teléfono, Pitt no se daría ni cuenta.

Mi mujer se estrello entre mis brazos, sondee sus emociones y suspire aliviado, fuese lo que fuese lo que la había hecho venir corriendo no era nada malo. Los chicos se aguzaron a nuestro alrededor visiblemente preocupados.

"Respira" le ordene mentalmente intentando que recuperase el resuello, una inmensa felicidad me asalto, provenía de ella.

-¿Que pasa, esta todo bien?- pregunto Seth, al parecer fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar.

-Casa- murmuro Tala aun jadeante debido a la carrera.

-Si no te calmas no puedo entenderte- le respondí.

Sus emociones estaban tan alteradas que me era casi imposible oírla. Cogio una fuerte bocanada de aire y la fue soltando poco a poco, para intentar serenarse.

-Los Cullen tuvieron una idea para la casa, llame a Billy y le encanto la idea- en su cabeza se dibujo la imagen de una preciosa casita azul.

-¿Donde?- pregunte alucinado por la perfección de la imagen.

-La construiremos, los terrenos de los Black tienen espacio suficiente, si estas de acuerdo tu padre solicitara los permisos hoy mismo, Alice dice que lo puede arreglar para que nos los concedan en una semana. ¿Qué opinas?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Es una gran idea- Respondió Paúl.

-Si, la lastima es que ninguno de nosotros sabe nada de construcción- El viejo Quill tenia razón, su nieto era un agorero.

-Podemos aprender, arreglamos coches, dominar un martillo no puede ser más difícil.- Respondió Seth, el más optimista sin duda.

-Eso es lo mejor, tenemos mano de obra experimentada gratis…- dijo Tala mirándome a los ojos, la imagen de Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y Alice cuzo por mi mente.- Tienen experiencia y varios han estudiado arquitectura, fontanería, electricidad…- empezó a enumerar las cualidades de los Cullen con los dedos.

-Frena- le dije- ¿también le has dicho eso a Billy?- asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza- ¿y Sam?- volví a preguntar.

-Billy ha dicho que el se encarga- me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino su rostro.

-No soporto cuando hacen eso- dijo Embry dirigiéndose a Quill.

-Ni yo- respondió Quill- nos lo explicáis por favor- dijo alzando las manos y moviéndolas para hacerse notar.

-Los Cullen se han ofrecido a fabricar una casa para nosotros- respondí mirándolos por encima de la cabeza de Tala.

Vi como cuatro pares de ojos se habrían como platos.

-¿En la reserva?- pregunto Paúl en estado de shock.

-Si- respondió mi mujer girándose para encararse a ellos y poniendo los brazos en jarras para invitarlos a que la desafiasen.- A fin de cuentas Rosalie ya nos hecha una mano en el taller así que no veo donde esta el problema.

Habíamos tenido bastante trabajo últimamente y la Rubia se había ofrecido ha echarnos una mano sin cobrar, dado que Tala en su estado tampoco podía pasarse dieciséis horas trabajando entre motores y que prácticamente ya vivíamos en el taller habíamos decidido entre todos que nos vendría genial una mano extra. Rosalie trabajaba por las noches, cuando ya estaba cerrado para evitar que la viesen, al fin de cuentas era una "mujer" difícil de olvidar y excepto Seth y yo intentábamos que los demás no estuviesen por allí.

-Pero esto no es la reserva- contesto obstinado mi cuñado, seguían sin gustarle los vampiros y apenas si toleraba las visista diarias de Nahuel.- ¿Y el tratado?

-Seria provisional, los Cullen nos han ayudado muchísimas veces y además no es la primera vez que entran en la reserva para ayudarnos.- Argumento Tala.

-Tiene razón- la apoyo Seth.

-Por mi esta bien.- dijo Embry.

-Yo lo que diga la mayoría- anuncio Quill.

-No me gusta- respondió Paúl.

-Pero, ¿aceptaras lo que Sam decida?- pregunto mi mujer esperanzada.

-Si- gruño mi cuñado.

-Gracias chicos- dijo mi mujer abrazando a los cuatro hombres a la vez.

-¿Y yo no opino?- pregunte a mi mujer alejándola de los cuatro lobos y cobijándola entre mis brazos.

-Tú dirás que si- respondió ella girándose entre mis brazos para mirarme a la cara.

-¿Segura?- pregunte con picardía, mientras nuestros amigos carraspeaban y volvían al trabajo.

Paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y se puso de puntillas, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con un casto beso a la vez que notaba como una mano invisible me acariciaba zonas mas intimas. La bese con ardor y la mano invisible se esfumo, gemí de pura frustración.

-Así rompes la concentración- me dijo Tala entre risas.- ¿Oyes eso?- pregunto de golpe mirando hacia la oficina.

Aguce el oído y oí como una lejana voz que pronunciaba mi nombre.

-¡Pitt!- exclame y salí disparado hacia el teléfono para deshacerme en disculpas.

Cuando por fin colgué el teléfono, tras varias excusas tontas con respecto a repentinos problemas intestinales, y me gire hacia la puerta vi a Tala apoyada en ella intentando aguantar la risa.

-Es culpa tuya, entraste tan en tromba que pensé que pasaba algo grave.- le dije acusatoriamente e intentando contener la sonrisa.

-Prometo compensarte… - me dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y acercándose hacia mí con ademanes seductores, se me seco la boca.

"¿Aquí, ahora?" pensé, "Por que no" respondió mientras empezaba a bajar las persianas. Me levante de la silla y me dirigí corriendo hacia la puerta esquivando a mi mujer en el proceso. La abrí ligeramente y grite a trabes de la rendija.

-Hora del almuerzo chicos y echar el cierre.- Oí sus risas cundo cerraba y me gire hacia Tala que estaba acabando de bajar la ultima persiana.

-¿Lo ha dicho en serio?- oí como preguntaba Seth inocentemente.

-Mejor no preguntes y tira- oí contestarle a Paúl, mientras alguien bajaba la persiana del taller.

-¿Por donde íbamos?- me pregunto mi mujer con picardía mientras se desabrochaba el primer botón de la blusa.

-Ibas a compensarme y a convencerme…- jadee ante la visión de su broncínea piel.

Se acerco a mí mientras seguía desbrochando los botones de la blusa y dejaba a la vista sus pechos únicamente cubiertos por un discreto sujetador blanco.

Gruñí de puro deseo y ella se apoyo contra la mesa mientra con un dedo me invitaba a acercarme. No me hice de rogar y me lance contra su boca como el sediento en el oasis. "Impaciente" pensó.

Deslice mis manos sobre sus muslos a la vez que la subía a la mesa, ese día llevaba falda, y roce suavemente su centro notando su calida e invitadora humedad. "Provocadora" pensé yo. Una risa escapo de sus hermosos labios filtrándose en mi boca.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mis pantalones desabrochándolos y liberando mi virilidad. Mi mano agarro el encaje entre sus piernas y tire de el desgarrándolo para acto seguido hundirme en el paraíso que atesoraba entre sus muslos.

Gemimos al unísono debido a la intensidad de la pasión del momento. Baje la cabeza y capture uno de sus pechos con mis labios mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis caderas y ella se retorcía entre mis brazos. El éxtasis llego de forma prácticamente instantánea desgarrando nuestras entrañas de pura pasión.

Tala apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro intentando recuperar el aliento y me beso levemente el cuello rozándome con los dientes y provocándome un escalofrío que me recorrió entero.

-Te amo- le dije acercándome a su boca para besarla.

Note su estupor y su sorpresa apenas segundos antes de sentir como se envaraba entre mis brazos.

Que diantres…


	48. Chapter 48

Capitulo 48

Cogi la cara de Tale entre mis manos para levantársela y poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte, el rubor tiño sus mejillas y negó con la cabeza- Creía que ya habíamos pasado la fase del miedo a manifestar nuestros sentimientos.

-Jake, no es eso- dijo apartándose de mi e intentando recomponer su ropa medio desgarrada.

"Soy un animal" pensé cuando vi como hacia un nudo en el lateral de sus braguitas para mantenerlas sujetas a su cintura. La culpa me inundo al pensar en mi comportamiento salvaje de hacia unos minutos. Levanto la cabeza y me miro con cara de sorpresa.

-Tampoco es eso- murmuro.

-¿Entonces?- pregunte ansioso.

-Me he asustado.- ahora era ella la que parecía avergonzada.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte acercándome a ella y apartándole un mechón de pelo y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, odiaba que ocultase su mirada de mí.

-Ha sido… intenso- respondió.

"Soy un animal, la he asustado" volví a pensar. La culpa y la vergüenza me corroía.

-No- me dijo rotunda- no has sido tú, yo… te deseaba… demasiado.

-¿Y eso es malo?- pregunte sin entender nada.

-Da igual, Jake, no te preocupes no ha sido nada, solo me ha sorprendido la intensidad de mis emociones.- Me beso levemente en la boca- Deben ser cosas de las hormonas y el embarazo. Te amo- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Me dejo sentir ese amor para esconder así sus otras emociones, era un truco que yo había aprendido hacia tiempo, enmascarar unas emociones con otras. No podíamos mentirnos, pero al parecer si tener secretos. Decidí dejarlo pasar y cambiar de tema, todos teníamos derecho a una parte de intimidad.

-¿Y que te ha dicho Carlisle?- pregunte, pareció aliviada por el cambio de tema.

-El bebe esta bien, los dolores de espalda son normales, que por precaución ya no debería entrar mas en fase hasta que nazca el bebe, que el gusto que he desarrollado por el tomate tiene mucha lógica, estudiara otra vez la tabla de la dieta para reajustarla. Contando que estoy de tres meses y que equivalen a cinco calcula que, si no hay cambios, el bebe nacerá en unos dos meses y medio, mas o menos.

-Bueno, eso no nos deja mucho tiempo, ¿has logrado hablar con tu abuela?- le pregunte abrazándola.

-No, la muy cabezota se niega a aparecer, pero se que esta por aquí.- La mire sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte.

-Va dejándome señales, esta mañana me ha hecho un remolino de hojas.- Dijo claramente fastidiada.

-Un remolino de hojas- repetí extrañado.

-Si, es un pequeño truco que utilizaba para hacerme sonreír cuando estaba triste.- Apunto para que lo entendiese.

-¿Estas triste?- pregunte preocupado.

-Esta mañana si, por la casa. Ahora ya no.- Dijo mirándome sonriente.- Va a ser preciosa.- Afirmo.

-¿Azul?- asintió con la cabeza- ¿podré opinar?

-Claro tonto, va ser de los dos. Alice ha dicho que vayamos para hacer un boceto y empezar con los planos, necesitara presentarlos en el proyecto de obra.- su mirada brillaba como la de un niño el día de navidad.

-Te hace ilusión- afirme- hazla a tu gusto, lo que decidas estará bien, pero no dejes que Alice se pase, tiene cierta tendencia a la opulencia. – le dije pensando en los refinados gustos de la vampira.

-¿En serio?- me pregunto emocionada.

-Si en serio-respondí- solo una cosa, me gustaría una bañera o en su defecto una ducha muy grande- sonreí con picardía.

-Eres incorregible Jake- dijo riendo- pero estoy de acuerdo.

Se la veía tremendamente feliz, se mordió el labio dubitativa.

-¿Qué?- pregunte anticipándome a su pregunta.

-Te importaría mucho que hiciese un pequeño mirador… en casa de mis abuelos había uno y me encantaba sentarme allí a leer los días de lluvia. No se saldrá del presupuesto, lo juro.- dijo mirándome cargada de esperanza.

Como diantres me iba a negar a esa mirada, sabia que añoraba la casa de sus abuelos, me había hablado muchas veces de los pastos que la rodeaban y el pequeño jardín en el que su abuela trabajaba a diario y cultivaba sus hiervas curativas. Quizás podría hablar con Alice para que construyese uno también en nuestra casa. Había pensado hacerlo en la casa de Billy pero nunca encontraba el tiempo necesario. Lo cual me recordaba que tenia que pasar a por el anillo de Tala, aun llevaba puesta la arandela pero ya iba siendo hora de ponerle un autentico anillo en el dedo.

-Si eso te hace feliz, hazlo.- le respondí, no le veía el inconveniente a un pequeño mirador.- Vamos a almorzar con los chicos ¿quieres?

-Gracias Jake- dijo poniéndose de puntillas para besarme.- Vamos.- respondió apartándose de mi.

La sujete por la muñeca y la hice girar hasta chocar con mi pecho, levante su barbilla con un dedo para acceder mejor a su boca y darle un beso como Dios mandaba. Se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

-Así no iremos nunca.- dijo suspirando.

-Pues que esperen- respondí volviendo a besarla, esa mujer era adictiva.

Quince minutos después entrábamos en la cafetería cogidos por la cintura. Nuestros amigos estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre y sus caras tenían un cierto aire de sorna.

-Ya era hora- bromeo Quill al vernos entrar, mientra se apartaba para hacernos sitio.

-No hemos tardado tanto- respondí pensando en lo extremadamente breve de la doble sesión de sexo.

-Veamos, cinco minutos de calentamiento - dijo Seth haciendo ver que contaba con los dedos.- otros cinco de posturitas varias y cinco mas de mete saca. Quince minutos, vosotros habéis tardado más de media hora, me preocupa. ¿Qué hacíais? Leer la biblia.- Tala se puso roja como un tomate.

-Lo preocupante no es la media hora, es que tu creas que un polvo dura solo quince minutos- le espeto Paúl lanzándole la servilleta.

Estallamos todos en carcajadas ante la cara de estupefacción de Seth. Aunque en este caso no iba tan desencaminado…

Tala se removió en la silla. "Incomoda" pensé divertido, me propino un leve codazo en las costillas a modo de amonestación, "Asesino de braguitas inocentes" me respondió, sus braguitas no se habían salvado tras el segundo asalto de pasión y habían acabado en el cubo de la basura. Por suerte la falda era larga, pero me excitaba sobremanera pensar que no llevaba ropa interior, ahora fui yo el que me removí incomodo por mi prominente erección. "Salido" me dijo ante mis pecaminosos pensamientos, "Solo contigo mi amor, solo contigo" le respondí y vi como una preciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-En serio me saca de quicio que hagáis eso- dijo Embry mirándonos.

-No creo que te gustase esta conversación en concreto al menos que seas un Voyeur…- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-OH, yo desde luego no quiero saberlo- contesto Quill, entre risas.

-Muy gracioso chicos, pero tengo hambre- dijo Tala cogiendo la carta.

-No me extraña- murmuro Seth dejando escapar una risilla.

Le cayo un capón, miro a su alrededor buscando al responsable de semejante agresión contra su persona, pero no tubo éxito. Mire a Tala de soslayo preguntándome si habría sido ella. La sonrisa maliciosa que dibujaron sus labios y que oculto tras la carta del pequeño café me confirmo que así era. Después de todo parecía que mi mujer aun guardaba un par de ases en la manga.


	49. Chapter 49

Capitulo 49

-¿En serio tienes que ir hoy a trabajar?- pregunto Tala haciendo un precioso mohín con sus labios.

-Ojala te pudiera decir que no- le conteste enredando mis dedos en un mechón de su pelo.

Habían pasado tres días desde el arrebato en el taller, hoy era domingo, el día que normalmente pasábamos juntos, pero últimamente había retrasado mi trabajo en el taller, tenia dos reparaciones para entregar al día siguiente y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de levantarles el capo a ninguno de los dos coches. Si me iba ahora a trabajar quizás lograse estar de vuelta antes de las cuatro. Tala llevaba un par de días que no se encontraba del todo bien, se sentía tremendamente cansada y se había mareado en varias ocasiones así que Carlisle le había aconsejado que hiciese reposo.

-Puedo ir contigo- dijo con resolución- entre los dos acabaríamos antes.

La mire con una sonrisa en los labios e intentando dominar mi impulso de devorarla mientras ella, inconscientemente, apretaba sus opulentos pechos y su abultado vientre contra mi costado, podía dar gracias a que yo hacia rato que estaba despierto y vestido. Baje la mano a su cintura y acaricie su barriga, el hogar de mi hijo, sentí como el bebe me golpeaba desde dentro. Mire sonriente a Tala que tenia el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte asustado por su expresión.

-No, es que últimamente hace eso mucho- respondió con un suspiro señalándose la barriga.

-Pero eso no es malo.- afirme, era normal que el bebe se moviese.

-Ya, pero duele- respondió levantándose de la cama y empezando a vestirse.

-¿Te duele, porque no me lo habías dicho?- pregunte levantándome de un salto y haciéndola girarse para que quedase frente a mi.

-Carlisle dice que es normal, a Bella también le pasaba, pero yo soy mas fuerte.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Recordé los tremendos moratones que Bella tenia esparcidos por todo el abdomen allá donde Ness la golpeaba y me aparte apenas un paso, la habitación no daba para mas, para poder ver si ella también tenia alguno. Por suerte no habían, suspire aliviado.

-Por eso te mareas- afirme- deberías habérmelo contado.

-A veces me deja sin resuello, pero no es grabe, estoy bien, Rachel dice que Kevin también se lo hacia le clavaba los pies en los pulmones, Leah dice que todos los bebe lo hacen.- Me dijo intentando tranquilizarme.

-¿Y tu abuela?- pregunte.

Nos vendría de perlas que esa mujer nos explicase como había sido el embarazo de la madre de Tala. A fin de cuentas lo único que sabíamos con certeza era que tenia una inmensa cicatriz que le cruzaba el abdomen, me estremecí de pensarlo. Tala negó con la cabeza. Empezaba a tenerle manía a esa mujer, ¿Qué no veía que su nieta la necesitaba?

-No te enfades- me dijo Tala apoyando una mano en mi mejilla- se que aparecerá, si no lo ha hecho ya es porque no ha podido, las cosas tiene un orden natural y ella no puede interferir.

-Si, claro, como no, justo antes de que me abandonases, y si…- no me sentí con valor de acabar la frase, ¿y si entonces era demasiado tarde?

-No te iba a abandonar, te lo había prometido y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- me respondió enfadada dándome la espalda y apartándose de mi.

-No quiero pelear- respondí abrazándola por detrás.

-Ya tampoco Jake- me respondió girando entre mis brazos y apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho con un suspiro.- ¿Te importaría dejarme en casa de los Cullen?- pregunto.

Note que algo la inquietaba.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte a su vez espantado.

-Pensaba que ya que no puedo pasar el día contigo quizás pudiese empezar con los planos de la casa, así tampoco obligo a Billy a que se quede haciendo de niñera, el pobre lleva dos días cuidando de mi como si fuese una gallina clueca, y de paso veo a Nahuel, esta que se sube por las paredes porque no puede venir a verme.- me soltó de carrerilla.

-Respira,- le dije- esta bien, te llevo. Te pasare a recoger cuando acabe del taller, ¿te parece?- se limito a asentir sonriendo.

-Va vístete, -le dije dándole una palmadita cariñosa en el trasero.- Yo iré a decírselo a Billy, creo que le gusta mucho su papel de "gallina clueca"- dije riendo.

Salí de la habitación en busca de mi padre, no estaba en la casa, así que me dirigí al cobertizo. Antes de llegar ya oí que la sierra estaba en marcha.

-¡Papa!- grite abriendo la puerta para que me oyese por encima del ruido de la sierra.

-¡Pasa Jake!- respondió apagando la sierra.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba construyendo los muebles para nuestra casa y el cobertizo estaba lleno de piezas de madera de diferentes tamaños y formas a la espera de convertirse en esos muebles.

-Vaya lío tienes aquí armado- dije sorprendido por la cantidad de muebles a medio ensamblar que allí había.

-Si la verdad, el viejo Quill ha prometido venir a ayudarme luego, yo monto y él talla, se le da mejor que a mí, la verdad.- dijo acariciándose la nuca a modo de disculpa.

-Papa, no hace falta, bastante estas haciendo, no necesitamos obras de arte, solo muebles.- le dije intentando aligerara su carga.

Estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo y para mi serian los mejores muebles solo por eso y el amor que estaba poniendo en su fabricación.

-Solo quiero hacerlo bien- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso ya lo haces, eres el mejor padre que un hijo pueda desear, y Tala opina lo mismo- lo vi hincharse como un pavo real.

La aparición de Nahuel fue un golpe para el, no es que estuviese celoso, pero si le daba un cierto miedo perder el amor de mi mujer. Por suerte no había sido así y Tala seguía mostrando el mismo favoritismo hacia mi padre que había mostrado siempre. Ella era mas cariñosa con mi padre de lo que habíamos sido sus propios hijos, había algo especial entre ellos y la verdad dudaba mucho que eso cambiase. Carraspeo para disimular su henchido orgullo.

-¿Querías algo?- pregunto con una risueña sonrisa el los labios.

-Voy a llevar a Tala a casa de los Cullen- respondí.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto con cara de preocupación.

-No, nada, solo es que quiere empezar con los planos de la casa- dije metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos y obviando su visita a su padre deliberadamente.

-Ah, bueno- respondió visiblemente aliviado- ¿Quieres que vaya con ella?- tal y como yo decía, le encantaba su papel de "gallina clueca".

-¿No habías quedado con el viejo Quill?- pregunte intentando desviar su atención.

-Es verdad- respondió dándose una palmada en la frente.-Dile a Tala que si quiere lo puedo anular.

-Iré a decírselo- respondí saliendo del cobertizo.

Nunca habíamos juntado a Nahuel y Billy en la misma habitación y contando lo sobreprotectores que eran los dos no sabia si eso era una buena idea y menos en una casa llena de vampiros. Iba jugando con una piedrecita de vuelta a casa y pensando en como decirle a Billy que mejor no acompañase a Tala a casa de los Cullen sin ofenderlo, cuando la vi salir que venia por el camino hacia mí.

-Quiere venir ¿verdad?- me soltó a bocajarro.

-Si- fue mi escueta respuesta.

-Yo me encargo- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla al pasar por mi lado en dirección al cobertizo.

La vi entrar y me senté en un tocón cercano esperando a que volviese a salir con mi padre a la zaga. Cinco minutos después salio, sola, antes de cerrar la puerta la oí decirle a mi padre "Gracias Billy, eres el mejor". Esta chica era increíble.

-¿Como lo has convencido?- le pregunte rodeándole la cintura cuando llego a mi lado.

-Fácil, le he dicho que Nahuel esta que se sube por las paredes y que no quiero que se sienta peor al ver la complicidad que tengo con tu padre.-se encogió de hombro como si su respuesta fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.- Mi abuela siempre decía que la verdad es el arma mas poderosa que existe.- y se puso un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja.

-Eres increíble- le dije acercándome para besarla.

La cogi de la mano y la lleve hasta el coche, abrí la puerta para que subiese con un gesto de absoluta devoción caballeresca.

-Señorita- dije a la vez que me inclinaba en una profunda reverencia.

-Caballero- respondió entre risas mientras subía al vehiculo.

Su risa, como un río de agua fresca chocando contra las piedras, nunca me cansaría de oírla.


	50. Chapter 50

Capitulo 50

Tala POV

Me despedí de Jake al principio del camino alegando que si me acompañaba hasta la puerta le tocaría entrar y se entretendría demasiado, además me apetecería andar y el paseo no era tan largo. Me costo horrores ir a paso normal hasta que el coche se perdió de vista. Cuando estuve segura que ya no podía verme salí cogiendo dirección a la casa de los Cullen.

La puerta se abrió segundos antes de que tocase el picaporte y me lance a los brazos del vampiro que me abrió sin molestarme siquiera en ver quien era, note como sus brazos me alzaban justo antes de arrancar en llanto.

-Alice te vio llegar- contesto Jasper contra mi oído a la vez que notaba como una profunda calma me inundaba.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Alice a sus espaldas.

Alce la vista del pecho de mi protector para ver a los cinco vampiros y a los dos híbridos mirarme con cara de preocupación. Un millón de imágenes cruzaron mi mente recordando el calvario y la culpa de los días anteriores.

-Pero no lo hiciste- me dijo Edward- eso es lo importante.- se giro hacia su familia para explicar a que se refería- Casi se come a Jake.

Vi como algunos de los presente ponían cara de asco al pensar en la sangre de un hombre lobo.

-Te dije que pasaría- dijo Carlisle acercándose y cociéndome de los brazos de Jasper.- Puedes enmascararlo.- le pregunto al vampiro. Este se limito a asentir.- Vamos pequeña- susurro junto a mi oído.

Me llevo hasta el salón y me recostó en el sofá, yo todavía no era capaz de dejar de llorar y los veía a través de mis lágrimas.

-No entiendo porque Jake no quiere considerar la posibilidad de que te alimentes de sangre, con Ness nunca puso problemas- murmuro Bella.

-¡Bella!- la reprendió Esme.

-Porque no se lo ha contado. – respondió Edward.

-Hablare con el - dijo mi padre con determinación.

-¡Noooo!- grite.

-Desde luego nadie puede negar que es hija tuya- dijo Emmet dándole un codazo a Nahuel.

Este último se limito a gruñir, pero aprecie el gesto de Emmet para intentar aligerar el ambiente, era increíble que un ser tan grande e imponente fuese tan tierno, entendía porque Rosalie lo amaba tanto.

Vi a Edward sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

-Déjame verlo- me pidió Carlisle levantando mi blusa para dejara la vista mi prominente barriga.

Me concentre en deshacer el hechizo de enmascaramiento que había utilizado para cubrir mi maltrecha tripa. Oí como a alguien se le escapaba un gemido tras ver mi amoratado vientre.

-No pinta bien- se limito a decir Carlisle.

-Tiene peor pinta que el de Bella- constato Rosalie.

-No se como logras ponerte en pie- me dijo Bella con admiración.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto, no puede ser bueno ¿verdad Carlisle?- pregunto Esme a su marido.

-No, la verdad es que a estas alturas y visto como están las cosas ni siquiera deberías moverte.- me dijo Carlisle en tono amonestador.- Emmet, Edward ir arriba y bajar el ecógrafo y el resto del equipo. Jasper ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bien, pero necesito contacto- se limito a decir este ultimo con cara seria.

Jasper se encargaba de cubrir mis emociones por mi para que Jake no las notase, era un alivio que alguien me echase una mano, ya que había veces que mis defensas caían, el vinculo no era tan estupendo como aseguraban las historias de mi abuela. Carlisle se aparto para dejarle espacio suficiente a Jasper que se sentó en el sofá y puso mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras me acariciaba la frente. Su contacto era tranquilizador y nos ayudaba a los dos a poder mantener mis emociones a raya. Pensé en la cara de Jake si me viese apoyada así en el vampiro.

-¿Puedes intentar no dificultarlo mas?- pregunto Jasper junto a mi oído.

-Perdón- murmure.

-Te haré un cacao caliente- dijo Esme dirección a la cocina.

Por suerte no había visto la cara de asco que debí poner, últimamente la comida volvía a darme machismo asco y apenas si podía conseguir tragarla, el zumo de tomate y el batido o ponche de leche y huevos era lo único que podía tomar sin la necesidad imperiosa de vomitarlo acto seguido.

-Mama, zumo, ponche o batido- grito Edward bajando las escaleras cargado con un maletín y varios cables.

-Oh, perdón, ya voy- contesto la pobre Esme apenada por su torpeza. "Gracias" pensé dirigiéndome a Edward.

Quince minutos después Carlisle había terminado con mi revisión solo le quedaban los análisis de sangre, pero para eso iría a su estudio, como siempre.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte.

-Te ha roto otra costilla- contesto.

-Lo suponía, esta mañana me dio una patada tremenda.- apunte, recordando la expresión ilusionada de Jake al notar moverse a nuestro hijo.

-No entiendo como el imbécil de tu marido no se ha dado cuenta todavía de lo que te pasa- refunfuño Nahuel masajeando mis tobillos.

Se había sentado al otro lado del sofá y había puesto mis piernas sobre su regazo para masajearlas y calmar los calambres que últimamente eran mas frecuentes. Rosalie estaba sentada enfrente de mí en el suelo y limpiaba con sumo cuidado mi vientre de los restos del gel de la ecografía con un paño húmedo. El frescor del paño aliviaba el dolor de los moratones. Me ofendió el comentario de mi padre, a fin de cuentas yo le ocultaba todo a Jake, así que era normal que no lo supiese. Esme me acerco otra vez la pajita a los labios intentando hacer beber mas batido, obedecí, demasiados vampiros para mi sola.

-Deberías decírselo- me dijo Edward.

-No- respondí tercamente.

-Alguien debería hacerlo- murmuro Rosalie casi avergonzada por su afirmación.

-No podemos se lo hemos prometido- dijo Bella- querrá quitárselo.

-Tenéis muy poca fe en el lobo- volvió a murmurar Rosalie- querrá protegerla, si, pero no como creéis, necesita que la cuiden y el no puede hacerlo si no sabe que es lo que esta pasando.

Varias miradas sorprendidas se voltearon hacia la rubia vampira.

-¿Qué?- pregunto levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina, supuse que a limpiar el paño.

-Al final voy a pensar que te gusta, ¿debería ponerme celoso?- le pregunto Emmet, haciéndola emitir un gruñido que daba miedo.

-Rose tiene razón- me dijo Ness ocupando el puesto de su tía.- Jake te ama y querrá lo mejor para ti… y para el bebe.- añadió esto ultimo con menos convicción.

-Prometimos guardarle el secreto y eso haremos, ¿lo entiendes jovencita?- la amonesto Edward.

-Si papa- respondió Ness cabizbaja.

-Cambiando de tema- tenemos que cubrir tu coartada- dijo Alice sentándose en la mesita de café que había frente al sofá con un enorme cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos.- Así que empieza describirme la casa de tus sueños- su expresión risueña era de agradecer entre tatas caras serias.

- Azul, con un pequeño mirador en el salón, tiene que tener espacio para la silla de Billy, a ras de suelo, para facilitarle la entrada, un baño amplio con una bañera grande o una ducha grande- dije recordando la insinuante petición de Jake, oí como Edward carraspeaba- perdón- murmure.

-¿Y que mas?- pregunto Alice ignorando a su hermano deliberadamente.

-Armarios empotrados, un porche, pero trasero, grandes ventanas para aprovechar la luz natural…

-Ni se te ocurra Edward habíamos decidido que de esto me encargaba yo- dijo Alice señalando hacia su hermano con la punta del lápiz y haciendo un mohín.

-Pero yo la veo y tu no- respondió este ignorándola y cogiendo otro cuaderno de un escritorio cercano- solo quiero ayudar, tu te llevas el merito- dijo intentando aplacar a la diminuta vampira.

-Esta bien- claudico esta última- ¿por donde íbamos?

-Habitaciones- murmuro Edward que se llevo una mirada fulminante de Alice.

-Amplia, no se- dije imaginando la habitación que quería compartir con Jake.

-Tiene otro pequeño mirador, ves así- le iba mostrando Edward a Alice a medida que iba dibujando la imagen de mi mente.- No queda en la parte trasera de la casa, si justo ahí, hay un armario en ese lado, no empotrado, ¿ves?, eso, la otra habitación queda justo delante, si así, orientada hacia la casa de Billy, ahí va la cocina… ¿y el baño?- me pregunto alzando la cabeza de ambos cuadernos, me pare a imaginar como seria, no lo había pensado- em, esta bien, veamos cuadrado, al final una ducha ¿eh?- pregunto sonriendo- Pues en principio creo que ya esta- dijo alzando el dibujo para que lo viese, increíble, era tal y como imaginaba.

-Pues si que eres útil la verdad- dijo Alice- pero, porque solo dos habitaciones serian mejor tres y dos baños, así tendrías bañera- dijo guiñándome un ojo y levantando nuevamente el cuaderno para que observase sus mejoras.

-¿No se saldrá del presupuesto?- pregunte azorada, la verdad es que los añadidos que había hecho me gustaban, mucho.

-No, que va- se apresuro a contestar Edward mirando a Alice y a mi padre alternativamente.

Tenía la sensación de que me estaba perdiendo algo, pero estaba tan cansada que preferí no pensar en ello. Los parpados me pesaban tremendamente y el sueño se apodero de mi instantáneamente, debía ser cosa de Jasper, a veces me hacia dormir.


	51. Chapter 51

Capitulo 51

Oía murmullos, aun estaba dormida, pero mi mente luchaba por despertar.

-¿Crees en serio que funcionaria?- era la voz de Nahuel que seguía sentado con mis piernas encima.

-No estoy seguro, pero desde luego creo que merece la pena probarlo.- contesto Carlisle

-¿De que habláis?- murmure intentando deshacerme de los residuos del sueño.

-Hola dormilona- contesto Jasper visiblemente relajado.

Alce la mirada hacia el con cara de fastidio, si era una dormilona era por su culpa. Desde el chiste de Jake acerca de dormirme en casa ajenas me tenías frita con la dichosa bromita.

-¿Malas pulgas?- dijo Jasper provocando las risas de varios de ellos por el obvio doble sentido de la broma, me limite a gruñir.

-Yo de ti no haría enfadar al lobo feroz- le contesto Carlisle guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Donde están todos?- pregunte al ver que Emmet no seguía la broma…

-Han ido a recoger unos encargos- contesto Nahuel.

-¿Todos?- pregunte suspicaz.

-Eran varios encargos en sitios diferentes.- Alego Carlisle.

-¿Y de que hablabais?- me sentía como una inquisidora, intente incorporarme, pero desistí ante las caras de espanto de los presente y el agudo dolor que me laceraba el cuerpo.

-El análisis no ha salido demasiado bien, te faltan un montón de proteínas, vitaminas y nutrientes.- Contesto Carlisle con semblante serio.

-¿Y?- le anime a continuar.

-Creo que podría haber una solución, aunque es mas bien un paliativo y no necesitarías beber sangre.- eso si que eran buenas noticias, calle a la espera de que continuase.- Plasma.

-¿Plasma?- pregunte.

-Plasma sanguíneo- añadió, gemí, mi gozo en un pozo, era lo mismo- No, veras, se desarrolla de forma sintética, en realidad es solo un compuesto químico que imita a la sangre.

-¿Funcionara?- si era sintético no había problema.

-No estoy seguro, pero es posible, tiene todo lo que tiene la sangre menos, glóbulos rojos, blancos y plaquetas. En principio estos no son necesarios.- y callo a la espera de mi respuesta.

-¿Y la pega?- pregunte, sonaba demasiado bien para ser real.

-Bueno, aparte de que no estoy seguro que funcione, no creo que tenga un sabor muy agradable y necesitarías tomar bastante…- le corte.

-El sabor no es un problema, la comida me da asco y aun así la tomo- podría ser una buena solución, a Jake le podría decir que era un complejo vitamínico o algo así, a fin de cuentas no seria del todo mentira.

-Veras, cuesta de conseguir, pero nos las podríamos apañar, el tema es que si funciona hará al bebe mas fuerte, al menos eso creo- añadió Carlisle.

-Y eso no seria bueno- añadió mi padre acariciándome el tobillo.

-No, aumentaría el riesgo de costillas rotas, paros cardiacos y respiratorios, sin hablar del peligro en el parto.- complemento el medico a la explicación.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- mejor tener todos los datos antes de tomar una decisión.

-El bebe seguirá consumiéndote.- alego Carlisle.

-¿Y como diantres lo hizo mi madre?, tiene que haber otra forma- respondí con fastidio.

La puerta trasera se abrió de golpe y un frío gélido recorrió el salón. Tras Carlisle se empezó a formar una especie de bruma que fue adquiriendo el contorno de una mujer.

-¡Nana!- exclame, vi como la bruma se disipaba para acto seguido tomar la forma definitiva de mi abuela.

-¿Que demonios…?- Pregunto Jasper a la vez que Carlisle se giraba y mi padre daba un respingo bajo mis piernas.

-_Eudail_ llevo semanas intentando hablar contigo, ¿porque no me invocaste?- pregunto la bruma.

-_Seanmhair_, llevo semanas intentándolo, pero no respondes.- alegue en mi defensa.

-¿Has utilizado el _aosda_?- pregunto impaciente.

-Hem, no el _uire_- conteste avergonzada.

-¡Así imposible!- exclamo con gesto de fastidio.- Y porque diantres tu marido no esta aquí…- "Jake" pensé.

Oí como uno de los hombres carraspeaba y mi abuela y yo nos giramos al unísono para ver quien interfería en nuestra conversación.

-Perdonad- dijo Jasper con los ojos como platos.- pero alguien nos puede explicar que es eso- dijo señalando a mi abuela.

-¿¡Eso!- exclamo mi abuela visiblemente ofendida- jovencito si fuera corpórea la te habrías ganado una buena tunda, donde diantres están tus modales, ¿es que tus padres no te han enseñado nada?- mi abuela y su carácter, disimule la risilla que escapo de mis labios con una posecita.

-Hem, vera señora creo que ese soy yo, Carlisle Cullen y el muchacho es mi hijo Jasper, discúlpelo, pero creo que esta en estado de shock, nunca habíamos visto un fantasma.- intento disculparse el medico.

-¡Fantasma! pero que os lo que os enseñan en este lado de mundo- interrumpía mi abuela antes de que se pusiese a divagar.

-Veréis, ella no es un fantasma, es una _bradan_, algo así como un alma, la esencia pura de un ser, es complicado de explicar- acabe rindiéndome ante las caras de estupefacción de mis amigos y mi padre.

-¿Quiere decir que su alma te guía?- me pregunto Nahuel.

-Si, cuando le da la gana si- volvía a encontrarme cansada.

-¡Eh que estoy aquí!- dijo mi abuela

-Perdone señora, - le dijo mi padre con un profundo respeto- Es un placer conocerla después de tantos años, había oído hablar de usted y sus maravillosos dones pero no esperaba que tuviese este poder, aunque claro conociendo a su hija y a su nieta…

-Oh, calla ya, odio que me alaben- levante las cejas ante tan poco cierta afirmación de mi abuela- has dicho que conociste a mi hija, así que supongo que eres su padre- dijo señalándome, Nahuel se limito a asentir- ja, mas te vale que la trates como dios manda si no quieres que…

-¡Nana!- exclame irritada.

-¿Qué? Se lo merece, tu madre paso tres años esperando a que volviese a por ella- la cara de dolor de mi padre fue patente, igual que el mal humor de mi abuela.

-Déjalo ya- le dije- ¿puedes ayudar o solo has venido a desahogarte?- no me encontraba nada bien y lo ultimo que me apetecía era una riña familiar por asuntos pasados. "Jake" volví a pensar.

-Jovencita, si no fuera porque se el apuro por el que estas pasando me marchaba sin contestarte.- rebufe hastiada.

-Lo siento Nana- respondí para aplacarla.

-Eso esta mejor, por donde ibais… ¡ah si! la sangre sintética… tendréis que controlar la dosis y darle solo lo justo e ir disminuyendo a medida que se acerque la fecha del parto para debilitar al bebe. Si no funciona la sangre de cerdo si lo hace y otra cosa, no esperéis un parto natural, cuando llegue el momento sacárselo.- dijo mirando al medico- No te pasara nada _eudail_, velo por ti y por tu bebe.- dijo mirándome a mi.- Pero deberías hablar con tu marido, es un buen hombre y te quiere, no utilices los viejos muros para hacer un nuevo castillo, se derrumbara.

-Gracias Nana- murmure, aunque no pensaba decírselo a Jake, empezaba a sentirme bastante mareada y me costaba respirar.

-Doctor Cullen le aconsejo que haga algo antes de que se desmaye.- dijo mi abuela señalándome.

Note como tres pares de manos se lanzaban en mi auxilio, pero era demasiado tarde, el aire apenas si me llegaba a los pulmones y todo se volvía borroso a mi alrededor. "Ni hablar pequeña esta vez no te dejare esconderte, a mi manera pues" oí lejana la voz de mi abuela. Oía las voces de los tres hombres intentando hacerme volver en mí. Pero nada daba resultado, mis pulmones estaban colapsados, Carlisle me había dicho lo que pasaría, no tenia miedo, solo me apenaba el sufrimiento que le ocasionaría a Jake. "Jake" pensé.

Jake, el me necesitaba, yo era su vida, debía luchar.

Note como unos calidos labios se posaban sobre los míos insuflándome ese aliento vital que tanto necesitaba, su sabor se derramo en mi boca dándome esa fuerza que necesitaba.

La opresión del pecho remitió, ese fue el último pensamiento consciente justo antes de que me perdiese en la bruma de la inconsciencia.


	52. Chapter 52

Capitulo 52

Jacob POV

La había oído llamarme, la primera vez no le había dado importancia, pero la segunda me había empezado a preocupar.

La llame al móvil, pero estaba apagado, llame a Bella pero no supo que decirme, estaba bien cuando ella se fue, solo algo cansada, me sonó a mentira, Bella no sabia mentir.

Así que cogí el coche y salí disparado a casa de los Cullen, fue justo al doblar el camino que llevaba a la casa cunado la oí llamarme por tercera vez.

Baje del coche y salí disparadazo dejando el motor en marcha.

Cuando entre en la casa aquello era un caos, Tala estaba en el sofá tremendamente pálida, Carlisle se inclinaba sobre ella apretándole el pecho mientras Nahuel insuflaba aire a sus pulmones y Jasper corría a por algo que el medico le había pedido.

Nadie reparo en mi lo que me hizo darme cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, me acerque lo mas deprisa que pude y aparte a Nahuel para ocupar su puesto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- logre preguntar, antes de insuflarle aire en los pulmones.

-Nos pidió que no te lo contásemos, nos hizo prometerlo- susurro su padre a mis espaldas.

-Creía que lo tenia todo bajo control- murmuro Carlisle- no se que ha pasado, ha sido de repente.

-Va pequeña lucha por mi- murmure antes de volver a inclinarme para darle mas aire.

No podía pasarle nada malo, no, yo no podía vivir sin ella, ella era mi vida, pensé. Para mi alivio empezó a respirar por si misma, pero seguía inconsciente.

-Es normal- me calmo Carlisle.

-¡Pero se puede saber en que diablos pensabais!- grite con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones- ¡Que ella lo propusiese malo, pero que vosotros lo aceptaseis!

-Jake cálmate- me dijo Jasper intensado mandarme oleadas de tranquilidad.

-¡Mete tu tranquilidad por el culo vampiro, esa de ahí es mi mujer!- le espete señalando el sofá en el que Tala estaba inconsciente- ¡Mi mujer, que casi muere por vuestra absurda promesa!- intente contenerme.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y Tala estaba demasiado cerca de mí como para entrar en fase, otra oleada de tranquilidad me inundo, esta vez la deje entrar.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto Carlisle.

Suspire y me pase una mano por el pelo asintiendo, me senté en la mesa de café frente a Tala y cogí una de sus manos entre las mías. Estaba fría, me levante y cogí un cobertor que había en el respaldo del sofá para taparla, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo… aleje ese pensamiento de mi mente. Ahora dormía un sueño inconsciente y apacible, soñaba conmigo. Respire lentamente buscando la calma necesaria para enfrentarme a las explicaciones de los tres encubridores. Más valía que fuera bueno porque si no la especialidad del día iba a ser vampiro a la barbacoa.

-Papa, porque no coges el teléfono, Jake ha llamado a Bella, cree que viene hacia aquí Tala debería hacer eso de los maratones antes de que llegue.- Dijo Emmet entrando por la balconera cargado de bolsas marrones de papel- ¿Papa?- dijo bajándolas y observando la escena.

La cara de pasmo que puso al verme no tenia precio, seguramente en otras circunstancias hasta me habría reído.

-Hola Jake- dijo dejando las bolsas en el suelo e intentando disimular.

-¿Qué moratones?- pregunte intentando contener el tono.

-Mejor te lo enseño- dijo Carlisle acercándose a nosotros, habían mantenido las distancias supuse que por seguridad- ¿Puedo?- pregunto para que me apartara levemente.

Aparto el cobertor que tapaba a Tala y le levanto ligeramente la blusa para que pudiese verlo. No podía ser verdad. Le aparte de un manotazo para poder verlo mejor, mi incline y levante aun mas su blusa para verlo. El vientre de mi esposa estaba cubierto de moratones de diversos colores, desde un púrpura oscuro hasta un amarillo verdoso.

-¿Cuánto hace que empezó?- pregunte apenas sin aliento.

-Una par de semanas- contesto el medico.

-¿Cómo…?- como diablos no lo había visto…

-Lo oculto con un hechizo o algo parecido- contesto Emmet que se había acercado a nosotros.

-¿Le duele?- pregunte.

Sabia que si, pero en el fondo necesitaba que alguien me confirmase lo inútil que era como para no haberme dado cuenta de algo así.

-No te martirices- dijo Jasper poniendo una mano en mi hombro- es una excelente actriz, incluso logro engañar a Carlisle durante un tiempo.- Los mire alucinado por la confesión.

-Es cierto, Jasper fue el que se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.- ratifico Carlisle.

-¿Edward no…?- pregunte, como había logrado escondérnoslo a todos.

-No, ella solo pensaba en ti, así que Edward se mantenía alejado de sus pensamientos- me dijo Jasper- Note que bloqueaba sus emociones y me pareció sospechoso, se lo comente a Carlisle y el le saco la verdad- respondió a la pregunta antes de que se la hiciese en voz alta.

-Has aprendido a leer mentes- afirme estupefacto.

-No, solo emociones, ahora me es muy fácil interpretar las suyas y en consecuencia también las tuyas.- contesto.

-¿Por qué no me lo contasteis?, confíe en vosotros- no era rabia, me sentía traicionado.

-Ella no quería.- Respondió Nahuel- la hemos cuidado bien, solo respetamos sus deseos.

-¿Y los míos?- pregunte, tenia ganas de llorar, mi mujer estaba enferma y nadie me decía nada.

-Intentamos convencerla de que debía contártelo, pero es muy terca.- Añadió Carlisle.

-Lo se- suspire.

Desde luego Tala era capaz de meterse a todo el mundo en el bolsillo, ya lo había visto anteriormente, pero… no se esperaba que confiase un poquito más en mí después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos.

-Lo siento mucho Jake, no esperaba que pasase algo así, parecía que no estaba en una fase tan peligrosa para ella, supongo que me equivoque- Dijo Carlisle visiblemente arrepentido.

-Todos lo sentimos- aseguro Jasper.

-Me vais a perdonar la pregunta, pero contando que acabo de llegar… ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Emmet que no entendía del todo la situación.

-Tala ha tenido un paro respiratorio- contesto Carlisle

Emmet se lanzo hacia el sofá, llevándose por delante las bolsas que había dejado a sus pies.

-¿Esta bien verdad, lo esta? decirme que lo esta- no se atrevía tocarla pero empezó a darle vuelta al sofá como intentando asegurarse de que no le faltaba nada.

-Lo esta.- Conteste para calmarlo y algo mosca por su reacción.

-Se hace de querer- me dijo Jasper intentando disipar mis celos hacia la reacción de su hermano.- Tiene algo… especial.

-Si lo tiene respondí apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara de Tala para ponerlo detrás de su oreja, era el mismo mechón rebelde, sonreí.

-¿Estoy muerta?- murmuro mi mujer intentando abrir los ojos.

-No, pero si vuelves a darme un susto así te juro que preferirás estarlo.- respondí, acariciándole la mejilla.

Note una ráfaga de aire a mi espalda que me indico que los habitante de la casa habían hecho una discreta retirada.

-¿Jake?- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- puedo explicarlo- se escuso intentando cubrir su barriga para que no la viese.

-Demasiado tarde- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No es lo que parece- intentaba incorporarse.

Pero entre los nervios y el dolor parecía que no lo iba a conseguir. Me incline para ayudarla, cuando la cogí por la espalda para estirar de ella suspiro, pero cuando apoyo su lateral contra mi cuerpo se envaro como si le hubiese dolido.

-Déjame adivinar, eso no son costillas rotas- dije con sorna, tenia ganas de estrangularla y de aliviarla con mil besos a la vez.

-No es lo que parece- volvió a repetir- me caí.-murmuro.

-¡No hay altura suficiente en esta casa desde la que hayas podido caer y te haya hecho esto!- le espete exasperado- no me mientas por favor- murmure.

-Quiero tenerlo, no me lo quitaras- dijo cubriendo su tripa con ambos brazos.

-No he dicho lo contrario- le respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-¿En serio?- me pregunto incrédula.

Me limite a asentir. Así que eso era lo que le preocupaba, quería a ese hijo con toda mi alma, al igual que a ella y no la obligaría ha hacer nada que ella no desease, solo quería protegerla, no dañarla mas. Intente canalizar todas esas emociones y pensamientos hacia ella.

-Oh Jake- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos.

Me acerque corriendo antes de que se hiciese daño de verdad, la agarre al vuelo, segunda antes de oír como algo crujía en su interior.

-¡Ay, ay!- exclamo.

-¿¡Estas loca!- le grite asustado- Carlisle, creo que se ha roto una costilla- dije esperando que el medico me oyese.

-Ya van cuatro- dijo Tala entre dietes.

Juro por dios que esta mujer me iba a matar a disgustos. Era mi infierno y mi paraíso al mismo tiempo.


	53. Chapter 53

Capitulo 53

Esa noche nos quedaríamos en casa de los Cullen, Tala no estaba para andar moviéndose, lo que aun no sabia es como había conseguido hacerlo hasta el momento y yo no pensaba ir a ningún lado sin ella.

El resto de la familia volvió cargado con sus respectiva bolsas de papel y deshaciéndose en disculpas por haberme ocultado el estado de mi mujer.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que Carlisle me explico que era lo que contenían las bolsas, plasma, Tala fue la que me explico la visita de su abuela y lo que había dicho sobre la forma correcta de administrarlo.

Me pregunto si tenia alguna objeción con lo del plasma, a estas alturas yo mismo habría desangrado a cualquier animal si su sangre la hacia sentirse mejor.

Carlisle decidió empezar con el "tratamiento" de forma inmediata.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunte expectante.

-Esta asqueroso- fue la única frase que dijo Tala, antes de tomarse un segundo baso.

Al igual que había pasado con Bella notamos una mejora de forma bastante inmediata. Sus moratones empezaron a desaparecer a la media hora de haberse bebido el plasma y el dolor de sus costillas menguo.

-Es el proceso de curación de los lobos, se ha reactivado- dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba una muestra de sangre del brazo de Tala para hacer otro análisis.

-Cabezota- le murmure a Tala mientras volvía a acomodarla en mi regazo.

-Lo siento- susurro.

-No entiendo como puedes decir que me quieres y tener tan poca fe en mi- le dije dándole un leve beso.

-Muros viejos y torre nueva- murmuro.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

-Solo pensaba en algo que dijo Nana antes de desaparecer- contesto- No puedo creer que en serio me oyese pensar en ti, me pasa un montón de veces a lo largo del día y nunca me habías oído.

-Me llamaste- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- En el fondo querías confesar.

-No ha sido fácil ocultártelo- afirmo.

-¿En serio querías comerme?- pregunte aun aluciando por lo que los vampiros me habían contado.

-Oh… ¿quien te lo ha contado?- pregunto sonrojándose.

-Que mas da… aunque supongo por tu reacción que así fue.- dije bajito, aunque en una casa llena de vampiros hablar a media voz no garantizaba la intimidad.

-Fue el miércoles en el taller, me asuste mucho Jake, estuve muy cerca de hacerlo, por suerte pude contenerme a tiempo, me quede paralizada, no sabia que hacer.- dijo escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

Lo cual me hizo pensar que ese día, en realidad, durante las dos ultimas semanas ya estaba bastante maltrecha… pero nunca me negó el acceso a su cuerpo.

Soy un animal, soy un cerdo, soy un gusano… pensé.

-¿Te hice daño, estas peor por mi culpa?- pregunte angustiado.

-No Jake, nunca me has dañado- suspiro- aunque ojala pudiese decir lo mismo de mi.- agrego posando la mano sobre mi pecho.

-Bueno ya paso, y nunca volverás a mentirme ni a ocultarme nada, ¿prometido?- dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

-Excepto en cosas inocuas o para sorprenderte, lo juro- note que un calor profundo irradiaba de su mano hacia mi pecho.

-¿Y eso?- pregunte extrañado.

-No confío en ser capaz de cumplir mi promesa así que la he sellado- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No puedes volver a mentirme… jamás?- alucinaba con las cosas que se le ocurrían a esta mujer.

-No, excepto en cosas inocuas o para sorprenderte- contesto.

-¿Y yo a ti?- pregunte.

-Como un bellaco, si es eso lo que quieres.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Veamos… cual será mi primera pregunta…- me propino un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro, acto seguido hizo una mueca. -¿Estas bien?- pregunte.

-Estoy cansada, nunca había estado embarazada y con cuatro costillas hechas puré. Desearía estar en casa y en la cama, contigo a mi lado- eso si que era una gran verdad.

-Esta bien, veamos que parte de tus deseos puedo hacer realidad- le dije.

Me levante y la deje suavemente en el sofá para ir a pedirle a los Cullen que nos permitiesen utilizar una cama. No había subido los dos primeros peldaños de la escalera cuando Ness se asomo por la barandilla.

-Mi padre dice que te diga que su cuarto esta libre. Es la puerta del fondo del pasillo de la izquierda.- me dijo la chica guiñándome un ojo.

¿Por qué me había guiñado un ojo?, en fin… volví al salón a recoger a Tala para llevarla a la cama de… Bella… que me había ofrecido… Ness... la situación era sin duda un tanto retorcida...

-Tenemos cama- le dije triunfalmente cociéndola en brazos.

-Un deseo cumplido, me quedan dos- susurro junto a mi oído.

-¿Y cual es tu siguiente deseo?- pregunte divertido subiendo el ultimo trecho de escaleras.

"Que me hagas el amor" pensó para que la oyese.

Si no hubiese llegado al replazo seguramente me habría caído por la escalera. Un fuego liquido asalto mi ser ante su petición, pero no podía ser, no en su maltrecho estado. Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con un mohín.

-No estas en condiciones- respondí haciendo acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad.

-Estoy mejor de lo que estaba anoche- replico testaruda.

-Anoche yo no lo sabia- respondí girando a la izquierda.

-¿Y eso cambia algo?- pregunto empecinada.

-Claro que si- dije cruzando la puerta de la habitación que Ness me había indicado.

-No cambia nada, la única diferencia es que ahora sabes algo que anoche no.- alego mientras la depositaba en la cama.- Va, no seas así- dijo jugueteando con la mano contra mi pecho.

-Descansa- dije apartándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta para volver al salón.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto visiblemente enfadada.

-Voy al salón- seria mejor que me alejase de ella.

Si Tala estaba dispuesta a seducirme y no dudaba de que así fuera, no tardaría mucho en conseguirlo estando yo en la misma habitación que ella. Los Cullen tenían televisión por cable, seguramente encontraría algo que me distrajese lo suficiente entre tantos canales.

-Esta bien- claudico demasiado rápido.

Supuse que intentaba evitar montar una escena. Baje al salón y me encontré con Emmet y Nahuel, estaban en el sofá, Nahuel tenia un enorme cuenco de palomitas en las manos mientras Emmet hacia zapping buscando un canal en el que parar.

-Rose ha ido al taller a terminar las reparaciones- me dijo Emmet sin dejar de cambiar de canal.

Tendría que darle las gracias a la rubia, la verdad es que era una buena mecánico y su ayuda nos había venido muy bien últimamente, Nahuel se aparto dejándome un sitio a su lado en el inmenso sofá.

-¿Quieres?- me pregunto acercándome las palomitas.

-Gracias- le dije cogiendo un puñado.

-Por fin algo decente- exclamo Emmet soltando el mando.

Había puesto un partido de béisbol, mire atentamente, no reconocía a ningún equipo, seguramente seria una liga menor.

-Sigo sin entender las reglas de este juego- dijo mi suegro metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

-No es difícil, el jugador que batea tiene que correr y darle la vuelta al campo pasando por las bases, que son esa especie de cojines que hay en el suelo.- le enseñe señalando la pantalla.

-Y porque para, que eche a correr y listo- sonreí ante su argumento.

-Porque tiene que asegurar las bases, mientras corre lo pueden eliminar, estando en las bases no.

-¿Y como lo eliminan?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Hay dos formas, o bien lo toca otro jugador que tenga la pelota en sus manos mientras corre de base a base o bien el contrincante que tiene la pelota captura la siguiente base del corredor.- me sentía como si le estuviese dando una lección a un niño.- imagina que es como jugar a "pillar".

-¿Jugar a pillar?- pregunto Nahuel con cara de pasmo.

Emmet y yo estallamos en carcajadas ante la cara estupefacta de mi suegro. Emmet intento explicarle, sin mucho mas éxito que yo con el béisbol, en que consistía el juego infantil. La verdad es que me estaba divirtiendo. No pude evitar pensar que quizás no tuviese que tardar demasiado en volver a explicar las reglas del juego a mi futuro hijo.

Sentí un cosquilleo que me recorrió por entero provocándome un agradable escalofrío, me envare, no podía ser… no seria capaz… la confirmación no tardo en llegar, note como las invisibles manos de Tala acariciaban mi piel, provocando que mi torrente sanguíneo se encaminase hacia mi entrepierna que había empezado a palpitar reclamando entrar en acción.

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta que Nahuel y Emmet no hablaban, ambos hombres me miraban fijamente con cara de extrañeza. Emmet fue el primero en hablar.

-Jake tío ¿te encuentras bien?, te has puesto tenso y estas jadeando.- pregunto con ingenuidad.

Si el supiese…

Y yo que pensaba que en el salón podría evitar la seducción de Tala…


	54. Chapter 54

Capitulo 54

Me desperté con la mujer de mis sueños aun profundamente dormida entre mis brazos.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que Tala comenzase a tomar el plasma y la verdad es que había mejorado notablemente, ahora Carlisle le hacia análisis diarios para controlar las dosis, ya que si era demasiado alta habían pequeños efectos adversos, entre ellos un aumento de la libido lo suficientemente alto como para que mi integridad física peligrase, por no hablar de la suya propia.

Las obras de construcción también habían empezado, y tal y como aseguro Alice iban lo suficientemente avanzadas como para que la nueva casa estuviese acabada antes del nacimiento del bebe.

Me incline y bese su frente, luego hice lo mismo con su prominente barriga.

-¿Jake?- pregunto somnolienta.

-Duerme- Le susurre junto al oído.

Emitió un leve suspiro y se dio media vuelta en la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios. Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación lo mas silenciosamente que pude. Tala necesitaba descansar, se había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela paseando por la casa por culpa de unos calambres en las piernas que ni siquiera mis atentos masajes habían podido calmar.

-¿Duerme?- me pregunto Billy cuando llegue a la cocina.

-Si- conteste- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las once, ya avise a los chicos de que Tala ha pasado mala noche y que hoy irías mas tarde, me han dicho que no te preocupes, que ellos se encargan y que te tomes todo el tiempo que haga falta, de hecho me han dicho que no es necesario que hoy vayas.- me explico alargándome una taza de café.

-Gracias- extendí la mano y cogí la taza- ¿A que hora vendrá Carlisle?- pregunte tomando un sorbo de café.

-Ya ha venido, se ha ido a ayudar con las obras, he quedado con el que le avisaría cuando Tala se despertase.- respondió mientras se dirigía al salón.

-Gracias papa- le dije siguiéndolo.

-¿Se ha despertado ya?- dijo Nahuel entrando por la puerta de casa.

-Hola Nahuel, no, sigue durmiendo.- Respondí al padre de mi mujer, que ya era un habitual mas en casa, mientras me sentaba en la mesa para acabarme el café.

-Pero se despertara si sigues dando esos gritos- respondió mi padre secamente.

No es que le molestase especialmente la presencia del hibrido, pero tenia el absoluto convencimiento de que nadie era capaz de cuidarla como el lo hacia y eso provocaba un cierto celo entre ambos.

-¿Quieres un café?- le pregunte a mi suegro intentando relajar el ambiente.

-No, gracias.- respondió educadamente- Volveré luego.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-¡Papa!- exclame cuando considere que Nahuel ya se habría alejado lo suficiente para no oírme.

-¿Qué?- me contesto enfurruñado.

Me limite a mirarlo fijamente poniendo la cara de "malas pulgas" más convincente de la que fui capaz.

-Bueno, que quieres, me saca de quicio, si no hubiese ayudado a Tala a ocultar que no estaba bien ella no habría sufrido, así que no entiendo porque viene dándoselas de padre preocupado.- afirmo cruzándose de brazos para reafirmar sus palabras.

-Esta profundamente apenado por eso, de hecho todos lo Cullen lo están- dejen intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Pamplinas, el es su padre, no debería haberse prestado a ello, yo no lo hubiese hecho- afirmo.

-Lo que te pasa es que estas celoso, va viejo reconócelo, no soportas tener que compartir su cariño con otro "padre"- le dije sin poder evitar el meterme un poco con el.

-Pamplinas- repitió

-Va Billy, reconoce que si es un poco eso- dijo Tala entrando en el comedor.

-¿Qué haces levantada?- pregunte levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia ella.

-Tengo hambre- musito y su estoma gruño para reafirmar sus palabras.

-¿Qué te apetece?- se apresuro a preguntar mi padre.

-Ya me lo hago yo, no os preocupéis.- dijo esquivándome para entrar en la cocina.

Salí tras ella con Billy pegado a mis talones, Tala abrió la nevera y suspiro.

-No quedan tomates, apenas hay queso, solo queda un huevo y no hay rastro de beicon ni de pan- dijo cogiendo la leche y cerrando la nevera.-Tendría que haber ido ha hacer la compra.

-Me tocaba a mi- murmure- lo siento he tenido mucho trabajo esta semana en el taller y se me ha olvidado.

-Yo he estado tan absorto con los muebles que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta.- dijo mi padre apesadumbrado.

Tala estallo en carcajadas mientras ponía cereales en un cuenco y le añadía la leche.

-Queréis dejarlo ya- dijo sonriente abriendo el cajón para coger una cuchara.- ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo hacemos una pequeña excursión al supermercado para abastecer la nevera?- me pregunto con picardía señalándome con la cuchara.

-Creo que hoy alguien se ha levantado de muy buen humor- dorio Billy.

-¿A que mujer no le gusta levantarse sabiendo que dos hombres se discuten por el placer de su compañía?- le pregunto a mi padre guiñándole un ojo.

Billy se puso colorado y carraspeo audiblemente.

-No estoy celoso- murmuro.

-Lo que tú digas papi- le respondió Tala agachándose para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Eh y yo?- dije siguiendo la broma.

-¿Tu?, cuando no hayan adultos delante, no queremos escandalizarlos… ¿o si?- se acerco a mi moviéndose insinuante, afirme frenéticamente con la cabeza abriendo los brazos para recibirla entre ellos.

-Hora de irme- dijo Billy saliendo de la cocina.

Mientras nosotros estallábamos en carcajadas.

-Buenos días mi amor- le murmure al oído cuando nuestras risas disminuyeron.

-Buenos días amor mío- me contesto levantando la cabeza para que la besase, no me hice de rogar.

La bese con ternura intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero como pasaba siempre el beso se me fue de las manos, haciendo acopio de autocontrol la separe levemente de mi intentado que ambos recuperásemos el aliento.

-Tiene que verte el medico- le dije acariciándole el pelo.

En las ultimas semanas le había crecido sorprendentemente rápido y ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, me encantaba poder enredar mis dedos en el mientras jugaba con sus mechones.

-¿Me llamabais?- dijo Carlisle entrando en la cocina- Billy me dijo que te habías levantado, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, exceptuando los calambres de anoche me siento genial- respondió mi mujer dedicándole una sonrisa al vampiro y saliendo de entre mis brazos.

-Los calambres son normales en los embarazos, no creo que nos debamos preocupar por ellos, ¿vamos?- dijo ofreciéndole su mano a Tala.

Ella se la cogió y lo siguió hacia la habitación para que Carlisle le hiciese la revisión rutinaria que le hacia cada día. Fui tras ellos, desde el incidente intentaba estar presente en todas las revisiones. Aunque tanto los Cullen y Nahuel, como Tala habían prometido no ocultarnos nada mas prefería estar presente, la cabezonería de mi mujer no tenía precedentes y su capacidad de persuasión tampoco. Había descubierto como ocultarme cosas pese al vínculo, aunque yo también lo había hecho.

Billy me había intentado echar el sermón de la confianza en la pareja pero con tan poca convicción que al final el mismo había aceptado sustituirme como observador en las revisiones en las que yo no pudiese estar presente.

Me apoye en el marco de la puerta mientras Carlisle le auscultaba y le palpaba la barriga y le sacaba sangre.

-Bueno todo parece en orden, tendré los resultados de análisis esta noche- nos dijo guardando los tubitos de sangre en un compartimento de su maletín- ¿Queréis que os llame, u os lo cuento mañana cuando vengáis a la ecografía?- pregunto.

Habíamos cambiado la revisión semanal en su casa a los domingos para que yo pudiese asistir, ya que era el único día que el taller estaba cerrado.

-Mañana- le dijo Tala.

-Llámanos- dije yo a su vez.

Tala emitió un leve suspiro como de fastidio, no podía culparme por querer estar al día, a fin de cuentas si no me hubiese mentido yo habría seguido confiando en su criterio y en su buen juicio para con su salud y la de nuestro hijo.

-Llámanos- acabo claudicando ella.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto la voz de Billy desde el pasillo.

-Si papa, todo bien- respondí girando la cabeza por encima de mi hombro.

En el pasillo estaba también Nahuel que suspiro aliviado al oír mi respuesta. Me aparte de la puerta para que Carlisle pudiese salir de la habitación.

-Me han dado el día libre- le dije a Tala mientras me sentaba junto a ella en la cama y le ayudaba a recomponer su ropa- Así que si quieres, podemos ir ha hacer la compra y darnos un paseo por la playa o lo que mas te apetezca.

-¿En serio?- dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome ilusionada.

-¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando?- le pregunte a su vez.

-Cierra la puerta- me ordeno, debí poner cara de pasmo porque se apresuro a añadir- No tonto, quiero cambiarme de ropa- y estallo en carcajadas.

Mire su ropa, llevaba una de mis camisetas, las suyas ya no le entraban, y unos pantalones, que seguramente le quedaban por debajo de la barriga, pero que mi camiseta tapaba hasta medio muslo, estaba adorable, en realidad me encantaba que llevase mi ropa.

-Yo te veo bien- le dije.

-Ni hablar, pienso cambiarme… es mas, pensándolo mejor no quiero que me veas hasta que haya acabado de arreglarme- dijo levantándose de la cama y empujándome para sacarme de la habitación.

Me dejo plantado en mitad del pasillo y cerro la puerta sin darme opción a rechistar. Mujeres… aunque si eso la hacia feliz por mi estaba bien.


End file.
